Harry Potter and the Mysterious Metamorphosis
by Aeryun
Summary: Yr 7, SS HBP compliant Severitus. Why is Harry's appearance changing? Is he being affected by destroying the Horcruxes in the same manner that Voldemort was while he was creating them? And just why is Snape acting so weird? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: 12-15-08 Today I am replacing all the old chapters with the recently re-edited versions. Thank you LovesRickman, and Hubby for the Betas.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no money being made, just fun being had.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The Summer Begins**

Harry looked around the small room at Number Four Privet Drive. He'd spent the last six summers in this very room, and it had never looked better. Yes, it was a mite crowded, seeing how three people were sharing it. Ron and Hermione had promised to stay with him for his last summer with his "family". It had taken quite a bit of fighting with the Dursleys for them to allow it. Finally he had made Petunia understand what was at stake. It took Harry promising never to darken their doorstep again after his seventeenth birthday, to get her to agree, but agree she did, and that was all that mattered to Harry. He knew the three of them had a lot to do with not much time to get it done in, so he'd do just about anything to make sure he had his two best friends with him to be able to accomplish his goals, even if that meant making deals with his aunt.

Harry had never been happy about putting himself in danger, but the time he and Ron had gone face to face with a Troll in their first year had given them a great friend that would be very helpful now. He knew they would need to be organized and decide when to do what all they needed to do. Hermione was just the person to make sure they were doing it the way they should.

"Hermione, what do you know about becoming an Animagus?" asked Harry.

Looking up from her notes, she looked at Harry with the sparkle her eyes always got when it came to learning new things. "I read what last year's seventh-year Transfiguration text had on it, as well as what I could get my hands on from the library. It wasn't enough that I could go off and teach the three of us how to do it, but it was enough that I'd know where to start looking for what we would need. Why, Harry, you wanting to learn?"

"Well, I was thinking I've got six weeks here before I can leave and move to Grimmauld Place, and there's only so much we can learn about Horcruxes while I'm stuck here. So, why not? It's a handy tool to have, might just save our lives at some point."

Ron looked about as excited as he did after a great Quidditch game. "Wicked idea, Harry. I've always wanted to find out if I could become one. I'd had just about given up on it though, seeing how we won't be going for our seventh year and all."

"I think we should try Sirius' old library first. That library is huge, and we might be able to find some stuff about Horcruxes as well as Animagi," said Harry.

"Ok, we'll head over there and see what we can find. Might take us a while to search the entire library, make sure you stay out of trouble. I don't care what your aunt says, she could kick us all out on our ears. Professor Dumbledore can no longer make her keep her word about letting you stay," replied Hermione.

"I plan on staying out of her way by meditating in here. That book you brought us on Occlumency said it would help." Harry frowned and mumbled, "Might have been nice to know this in fifth year. Stupid traitorous git should have known then he was on Voldemort's side. He didn't teach me right; he didn't even try to teach me correctly. The next time we meet, he won't be able to get anywhere near my memories."

Hermione and Ron exchanged worried looks and went over to Harry and put their arms around him. "Don't worry, mate, Snape will pay. Hermione and me, we're going to help any way we can."

"Ron's right, Harry, we'll help you in both vanquishing Voldemort and getting justice for Professor Dumbledore. We promise." Hermione added.

"I know guys, and thank you. Now go on and get the books so we can start tomorrow." Harry said as he was pushing them out the bedroom door.

Harry watched them walk through the back lawn and Disapparate and then went back to his room where he got comfortable sitting on his bed. Once comfortable, he closed his eyes and started the meditation exercises the book outlined.

*~~*~~*

Some time later, Harry was aroused from meditation by a very squeaky Hermione. "Harry, Number Twelve…we couldn't get in. What could be wrong? Who could have warded it closed?"

"Calm down, Hermione, now did the house appear, or did it stay hidden like before you were told where it was the first time you visited?"

"It was there, mate, it just wouldn't let us in." Ron replied, giving Hermione a chance to catch her breath. "Well, we should contact Remus or Professor McGonagall. Maybe they warded it so that Snape couldn't get in?" suggested Hermione, after she caught her breath.

"Good idea, Hermione. I'll send Hedwig to Remus seeing if he can come visit us here as soon as possible. It might upset Aunt Petunia, but Dumbledore wanted me here so I plan on only leaving when absolutely necessary. She'll just have to get over it," Harry said with a shrug.

Harry went over to his desk and wrote a simple note explaining to Remus that Harry needed to see him. He made it sound very melancholy so that Remus would hurry to visit as soon as he could, if possible.

"Ok, that's taken care of, so did you get any books that can help us?" asked Harry. Ron rolled his eyes before he answered, "Like I could keep Hermione out of a book store when she has the itch to learn."

Hermione blushed a bit. "Well I didn't hear you complaining when I suggested it. You were more upset that we couldn't get into Number Twelve so we could start tomorrow."

At this Ron blushed. "Well it will be dead handy to know."

Harry was trying not to laugh, he really was. "Ok, guys let's split up. Hedwig won't be back tonight, and we have no time to waste. Hermione can read the Animagus books, and Ron and I can practice meditation and work on Occlumency."

*~~*~~*

Two days later the trio was interrupted by a very put out Petunia. "Harry, you have a visitor. Hurry up and get rid of him, I don't want anymore of your kind in this house. Poor Vernon and Dudley can't handle much more." With that she stomped back down the stairs.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron rushed to see who was visiting. At the top of the stairs the three of them shouted "Remus!" and raced down to greet him.

"It's so good to see you again, Harry, as well as you Ron and Hermione. Now what's the trouble? Your letter made it seem you three where in very bad spirits, but seeing you it seems the letter was wrong."

"Let's go up to my room and talk Remus. I'd rather not get into it down here." Once in the room, Remus conjured himself a chair, while Ron and Harry sat on the bed. Hermione took the desk chair. "So what's this about, what has the three of you up in arms so badly that you need me here?"

"Well you see Remus, Hermione and Ron went to Grimmauld Place to get some books to help us try to become Animagi, as well as help us in other areas. But they couldn't get in. It seems the house was still there, it just wouldn't open up. We're hoping whomever is in charge of the Order warded it so that Snape couldn't get in."

Remus looked across to Harry with a grim expression. "No Harry, Arthur didn't ward the house. By the time we got there none of us could get in either."

To say Harry was livid was an understatement. "You mean NO one can get into the house? Sirius' House! MY HOUSE! Who could have done, no I know who did it. Snape, that traitorous coward! He better not be holed up in that house, so help me I'll kill him bare-handed."

"Harry, calm down. Since you're the owner of the house no wards can keep you out. By the way, that's how Sirius got in. Even as an escaped convict, the Ministry couldn't keep him out of the house he owned," Remus explained. "It's just not safe for you to go there until we can get a few from the Order to go with you. We were hoping to break the wards before you needed to be there on your birthday, but you seemed to have jumped the gun a bit. I'll see what I can do to arrange an escort for you. I doubt it will happen before the middle of July though. Voldemort has picked up his attacks, and the Order has had a bit of a time with Albus gone." Remus finished, sounding a bit exasperated.

Hermione had gone over to Harry to help Ron comfort him. She looked over to Remus from his shoulder. "Remus, do you think you can help us learn about Animagi? Harry told us all about your help with his Patronus, and we know you where the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we had in six years."

Remus smiled. "I'll help where I can. But James and Sirius did their learning while I was away at the Shack. So I have no idea where they even started to learn while we where in school. What have you gotten to help you?"

Hermione went to get the two books she found and handed them over to Remus. "This was all Flourish & Blotts had, and I had a hard time buying these. He seemed leery about selling them to me."

"I do believe you were lucky, Hermione. I doubt he wanted to sell those books to just anyone. Becoming Animagi is very dangerous. There are many reasons why it is so strictly regulated by the Ministry. Have you read these?"

"Yes, all three of us have read both books cover to cover. Harry and I have read them both three times, and Ron is working on his third time now. We're very serious about wanting to do this, and do it right."

"If you are that serious, and planning to go through with this, it would be best for you to talk to Professor McGonagall. I doubt she will be willing to teach the three of you outside the classroom, but you will never know unless you try. She knows I am here visiting you today, and wanted me to give her an update on how the three of you are doing. Your letter worried us all, you see. I believe only your mother, Ron, was more worried. I'll ask her, and see if she wouldn't mind stopping in for a visit within the next week so you can talk with her. She's a Master in her field, and you'd be safest learning with her."

Harry, feeling that the visit was coming to an end got up and started walking with Remus to the front door. "Thank you, for getting to us so quickly. We're sorry to have scared you. No one bothered telling us how to get a hold of someone in the order, and we didn't want to chance anything we said getting intercepted."

Hermione squeaked and ran back up to the room, mumbling that she should have thought about this before. The three men looked at each other and shrugged, this rashness was part of what made her more Gryffindor than Ravenclaw.

Bouncing down the steps she had something small and shiny in her hand. Holding it out to Remus he could see it was a Galleon. Harry recognized it for what it truly was and was once again happy Hermione was there with him, he never would have thought to give one of the Dumbledore's Army coins to Remus.

"Here, Remus, this is how we communicated with the DA in fifth year. So if we need you we can get a message to you via this coin. It will heat up when a message is sent, just take it out and look at the serial numbers that's where the message will show up."

"Brilliant as always, Hermione, this will be much safer than depending on owl post. I must be off now. I shall talk to Minerva and see if I can get her to visit soon. Goodbye, and try and stay out of trouble." With that Remus left the trio to get back to their studies.

Ron thought it was very weird, that here it was June and not only was he learning something that wasn't homework, he was excited to learn. He wondered how things had changed. Shaking his head, he bounded off after Harry and Hermione.

*~~*~~*

Harry, Hermione, and Ron figured they wouldn't hear from Professor McGonagall until at least the following week. They knew she would be very busy with trying to get Hogwarts open for the next school year, on top of what she had to do to help the Order. So they were very surprised when just three days later she showed.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger. Remus had a very interesting story for me. I must say it had me very intrigued about the three of you and your plans for some summer studies." Professor McGonagall said as she entered Harry's bedroom.

Harry stood to greet her, "Hello, Professor." He said shaking her extended hand. "We want to try to become Animagi if possible. We've read the information we could get our hands on, which was very little. We where hoping Remus could help us, but he insisted you would be the best tutor."

"I see. Now, tell me why I should help you three attempt this end of the seventh year subject, now, before you even start your seventh year of schooling. It is very dangerous, and there are many reasons why we do not cover this skill until second term of your seventh year."

"Well, um, you see Professor. The three of us won't be going back to school for our seventh year. You already know that Professor Dumbledore gave me a very important task. If we want to get this task completed we need to devote all of our time to it. There will not be any time for school." Harry said very quickly.

Hermione stepped in when Harry looked to her for help. "You see Professor, as Harry said we won't be there next year. This skill could help us in many ways, some we might not be able to predict. It could end up saving our lives and help us succeed all the better." Hermione's eyes where practically begging her Ex-Professor to see their need.

"Hmm, I see. So the three of you think you can accomplish this task Albus set for you without your final year of schooling?" Seeing their nods, she continued. "You are set against coming back to school, and you're going to study to become Animagi whether I help or not, are you not?" She looked over the three of her favorite students with a gleam in her eye. Yes, they were Gryffindor to the bone.

They each nodded. "Fine, I will help you get started. But that is all I can help you with. Arthur needs my help getting the Order back in, well, order. Also with Hogwarts future undecided, that's taken a lot of my time as well. Let me see what you've been studying, and we shall go from there."

They spent the next few hours explaining all they had learnt on their own, and where they got the information from. Professor McGonagall was highly impressed with how far the Trio had gotten on their own.

Pulling out a package and enlarging it she pulled out three identical books and handed one to each of them. "This is what I use during the school year to teach about Animagi. This book will help you learn to transform once we establish whether or not you have it within you to become an Animagus. Now I want each of you to sit down and relax. I will cast a spell on each of your feet to see if you start to change, if you do, then you have it within you; if not, well, I think you get the picture. Now who should go first? Mr. Potter how about you?"

Harry sat himself on his bed and started the first steps in meditation to calm down. Once he was calm he looked up to Professor McGonagall and nodded to show he was ready. She cast her spell on his right foot and they all stared in amazement as it grew smaller and started to sprout a soft patch of scales. Excited over Harry's accomplishment, Hermione and Ron both centered themselves and took their turns. Hermione grew a few white feathers, and Ron grew a patch of reddish fur. With that finished, Professor McGonagall left them, feeling very proud of her students. She had known that each of them had it in them. She wished them the best in learning to transform and the tasks they had ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: So Much to Learn so Little Time

Between learning Occlumency, Legilimency, and studying the process to become an Animagus, Harry thought his brain might explode. He had never tried to learn so much, so fast in his entire life. He didn't see how Hermione stayed sane during the school year. But the time they had at Number Four was quickly running out, and Harry desperately wanted to have accomplished at least two of the three types of magic before he had to leave.

Harry and Hermione had already been able to use a little bit of Legilimency on each other. Harry was happy to learn that it didn't hurt near as much if you weren't fighting against it. So he figured he must have made a little progress with Snape, simply from the amount of pain he was in after their lessons. That thought made Harry feel slightly better about the events of his fifth year.

What they found, was the hardest part of Occlumency was not only losing yourself in an element, so no one could find your memories, but keep track of yourself enough to be able to function so that no one else could tell that you're Occluding. During one session Harry got past Hermione's defenses and saw the first time she had preformed accidental magic.

_He saw her in what must have been her parent's dental practice. She was playing with the controls on one of the patient chairs and had the chair up to high for her too get down. She was starting to get upset because she couldn't figure out how to make it go back down and none of the buttons she was pushing were doing her any good. Hermione's temper was getting the best of her, and she slipped out of the chair. She didn't fall to the ground though, she slowly floated down. Once she realized her feet touched the ground she ran away from the mean nasty chair._

Harry was snickering when she pushed him out. "I really don't see what is so funny Harry, that chair scared me for a long time. I still don't like going into that room." Hermione said in a mock huff.

Harry and Ron found they could relax rather well once lost in their mental elements. Harry had chosen air as his element since he felt at such ease and such freedom on his broom. Ron chose fire for his element, figuring his fiery temper should be put to good use for once, instead of making him look like a prat all the time. But they couldn't do much while they where lost in their elements. That would not do them any good during a duel.

Hermione and Harry saw many instances in Ron's childhood where he was targeted by his older brothers, or where he was targeting Percy or Ginny. But one memory of Mr. Weasley punishing the twins stood out.

_Ron was standing off to the side of his father looking kind of scared. And by the looks on the twins' faces, one could tell that they knew they'd crossed a line they never should have toed. Mr. Weasley was angry. He was quietly telling them that they could have killed Ron if he hadn't walked in and stopped them. Poor Ron paled even further at hearing that tone come out of his father's mouth. His mother was scary when she yelled, but all the Weasley children knew that Mr. Weasley meant business when he got the quiet but deadly tone. Ron didn't know what an Unbreakable Vow was, but he was never going to take one with anyone ever again. After Mr. Weasley was done lecturing the twins, he spanked them and sent them off to help Molly with dinner._

"Ugh, Ron, I've never seen your dad that mad before. I can't believe the twins had gotten you to take an Unbreakable Vow. Scary!" Harry shuddered.

Hermione was doing a little better; she could read and occlude, but nothing else. Once Ron used a simple jinx on her she lost her element of water and couldn't keep Harry out of her memories.

Hermione saw quiet a bit of Harry's childhood. Most of it she had guessed about, especially after spending so much time with Harry this past month. One memory was peculiar.

_Harry was sitting through one of the worse haircuts Hermione had ever seen. Harry had bald spots and spots where the hair was longer. His fringe was kept long to cover his scar. All in all, the haircut was hideous. He was in his cupboard with his arms around his legs rocking back and forth worrying about having to go to school the next day looking like he did. The next morning Aunt Petunia wouldn't let him have any breakfast, because once again he couldn't explain how his hair was back to being long and messy._

"Hey, Harry?" Hermione asked with that tone that meant she had hooked onto a mystery. "How often do you need to cut your hair?"

"I haven't had my hair cut since that memory you just saw, Aunt Petunia gave up on my hair after that. Why, Hermione?"

"Really? That's kind of unusual. And Professor McGonagall didn't find any Metamorphmagus abilities in you?"

"Nope, not a single one. I guess if I had to choose between being weird for speaking Parseltongue or not having to get my hair cut, I'd choose the hair any day. At least then I wouldn't have gone through second year as the school pariah."

"I wonder what this means though?" Hermione looked perplexed.

Then there was the training to be Animagi. The book Professor McGonagall gave them was very helpful, much more so than the ones Hermione had found. But it was still extremely hard work. All three had managed to sink deeply enough into meditation to see their animal cores, and Harry had even managed to grow a bigger patch of scales. But that was as far as any of them had gotten.

Harry was starting to get bummed out. Between his worries over Sirius' old house, what he considered to be little or no progress in their training, and the attacks they kept hearing about, Harry was feeling awful about not being out there and doing...something.

*~~*~~*

Harry finally had a breakthrough on the second of July. During his meditation for Occlumency he found a pathway leading from his animal core to the foot he'd been working on turning. Pushing more magic into that pathway he felt the change start to take hold. In the excitement he lost the transformation, but at least now he knew he was getting closer.

Hermione had a breakthrough of her own. She was able to keep Harry blocked from her mind no matter what Ron threw at her. Harry was able to push Hermione out but wasn't able to completely block her.

Ron was making progress as well; it just took him longer to push Harry or Hermione out, and his Legilimency wasn't strong at all. They knew they would need a stronger Legilimens to help them finish their Occlumency training.

"I think we should work more on becoming Animagi now that we've gotten Occlumency down. We can't go much further with just the three of us, as it is. None of us are strong enough Legilimens to push us beyond this point." Harry said, rubbing his scar after he just pushed Hermione out of his mind again.

"Well, we will still have to devote time to practice. You don't want to lose the skill you've gotten, now do you, Harry?" Hermione scolded.

"You're right, Hermione, we should continue to practice and maybe fit in sneak attacks on each other now and then. But, I feel we should devote more time to Animagus training now." Harry said, trying to placate Hermione.

*~~*~~*

A few days later found the three friends outside enjoying some fresh air and sunny summer weather. Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley had gone to visit Aunt Marge for the weekend. So they were free to leave Harry's room.

They were sitting in a circle meditating. Hermione had set up a Notice-Me-Not ward around them, just in case a nosy neighbor looked into the backyard.

Harry looked again at his animal core for the pathway. The pathway looked a little different, bigger maybe, and a brighter green. Hoping this meant he was closer to transforming, Harry pushed as much magic down the pathway as he could. The next thing he knew he was looking up at Hermione and Ron from the ground. He had shrunk.

Trying to say something to get Hermione and Ron's attention didn't work. They couldn't hear him. He didn't know if it was because they were too far into their meditation or not. He tried moving over to Hermione to get her attention. He got it all right, practically scared her to death.

Hermione felt something slithering over her lap, and that brought her out of her meditative state. Looking down she saw a medium sized greenish snake sitting in her lap looking up at her. Freaking out, she screamed, jumped up and dumped it onto the ground. Her scream brought Ron back to earth. Looking around to see what was wrong Ron saw a snake, but no Harry.

"H…Har...Harry, is that you, Mate?" Ron stammered out.

The snake hissed something and then nodded its head. Realizing she was safe, Hermione looked around from behind Ron, where she was hiding. "Harry, you did it. You transformed! How does it feel? How long did it take? Can you transform back?"

Getting a bit exasperated at Hermione, since she did just dump him onto the ground after screaming at him, and then expected him to answer her, even though she couldn't understand him if he did, Harry decided it was time to try and transform back. Closing his eyes and looking for his magical core, Harry started pushing his magic back towards it. He slowly felt his body change back.

"Wow! That was amazing. But Hermione, did you really expect me to be able to answer you? You're not the Parselmouth, I am." He said with a grin.

"So, are you going to answer them now?" asked Hermione, she'd never felt this excited before.

"Let's see, I felt fine, kind of low on the ground. I'm not sure how long it took me. I saw the pathway looked a little bigger so I just pushed as much magic down it that I could, and the next thing I knew I was looking up at you. I think you know the last answer." Harry answered, grinning cheekily.

"Ok, so let me get this straight, while you are meditating you can see your animal core and a pathway leading away from it. And you just pushed magic down that pathway to transform? How did you change back?" Hermione asked, looking inquisitive.

"I did just the opposite. I pushed my magic back to my magical core," Replied Harry.

Hermione nodded to Harry then sat back down and started meditating again. Slowly she started to see her two cores. Seeing a pathway off the smaller core she figured that had to be her animal core. She started pushing her magic towards the pathway and felt the change start. Just like Harry before her, she got so excited to feel it begin she lost control and her magic sank back into itself.

Opening her eyes, Hermione squealed. "Oh, I felt it start, I almost had it. How are you doing over there, Ron?"

Hermione's squeal having brought him back out of meditation; Ron looked over to the excited Hermione and smiled. "I had just gotten to the point where I could see my magical core. I haven't found my animal core yet. But congratulations, Hermione."

*~~*~~*

By July tenth, Harry was antsy again. They only had three weeks left until they needed to move, and they hadn't heard from Remus yet. "Hermione, could you send a message to Remus? I'd like to know what's going on at Number Twelve."

Pulling out her coin Hermione said, "Sure thing, Harry, you just want him to owl you or would you rather he visit?"

"Invite him over. I don't want to talk about this in post."

A few days later had Petunia banging on Harry's bedroom door yelling. "You get down there and get rid of that man. I told you, I don't want any more of your kind here. Your lucky Vernon isn't here, he'd have you out of this house before nightfall."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia. I'm sorry, but I have to get a place to stay after my birthday. To do that, Remus will have to visit some."

"Well, just make sure Vernon doesn't see him, ever." With that she stomped back to the kitchen.

Harry walked down to bring Remus back to his room where the four of them could talk. "Hey, Remus," Harry said. "Thank you for getting over here so quick. I hope we aren't keeping you from something important."

"Harry, you know whatever you need is just as important. My guess is that you would like to hear how we are fairing with your house?"

"I'm kind of anxious. We've got just a little over two weeks until I have to leave here, and we hadn't heard anything. There's no place else I can go. I don't want to endanger anyone by staying with them."

"Hey, Mate, you know you're always welcomed at the Burrow. My family loves you, plus we know about the risks and don't care. We'd take you in a heartbeat." Ron said.

"Thanks, Ron, but we'd also never get any privacy there. Plus we can't risk what we're working on." Harry explained.

"Well, Harry, we can't get any of the wards down. I'd say Albus himself put them up. If he did, the only reason I can see for Albus to do that was so only you, Harry, could enter the house. Now, I'm going to take you over myself and see how you fair with them."

"But, if Professor Dumbledore is dead then how are the wards still up if he cast them? I thought all spells ended once the caster died?" Hermione asked while looking completely confused.

"For the most part that is correct, but wards are made to last past the casters life span. The wards on Hogwarts have been there since it was built, each Headmaster and Headmistress have just added a few drops of blood to them to keep them going strong. Since houses are so much smaller and the wards, most of the time, aren't as old, blood only needs to be added when the wards are changed or every fifty or so years to renew them. The fact that Harry is the homeowner and was not yet of age was in Albus' favor. It meant he could cast in Harry's place without Harry even knowing. So, it's very possible that Albus is the one to have changed the wards," Remus explained. "No one with bad intentions towards you, or your property, would have been able to make the magic stick."

"Ok, when are we going? We've had a few developments here that I'd like to share with you before we go anywhere." Harry said beaming. He was very proud of the fact that he could transform almost as fast as Sirius could.

"I'd like to go tonight. Under the cover of darkness would be safest for you, especially since it will just be the two of us. We do not want anyone seeing you leaving here. As you know, we've lost our spy, so we have no idea if you're being watched or not. So, what is this development?" Remus said with a smile, he had an idea why Harry was so excited.

Harry closed his eyes and transformed for Remus. Then slid up to him, and raised up so Remus could get a good look at him.

"Very nice Harry, I believe you're some type of boa, but I've never seen a scale pattern or color quite like that before. It's almost as if your scales are a prism."

Here is where Hermione stepped in. "He's a Rainbow Boa, Remus. The name comes from how his scales have a transparent layer that makes the light strike at different angles, thus making the prism pattern you mentioned. We measured him, and he's just over five feet long." Hermione was in her element, giving information just like when she was in school.

"Very impressive, indeed," Remus said smiling and nodding towards Harry and Hermione. "Can you transform back now, Harry? I'd like to talk to you about how your other endeavors are going."

Settling back down Harry quickly transformed back. "What where your other questions Remus?"

"How are you three doing with the Occlumency? Also how are you practicing?"

"Well, Hermione and I take turns casting Legilimens. I use Ron's wand, so the Ministry would have a harder time trying to persecute me over it. I don't have time to go to another trial anyway. Ron's tried casting Legilimens, and he's just not strong enough. Both Hermione and I could block him from the start. Now all three of us can block each other, even from sneak attacks, we need someone stronger, so we won't be able to get any better on our own."

"I'm not as strong a Legilimens as Snape, or even Albus was. But I'm strong enough to help you for now. I'll test you, Harry, before we leave. Once we get back I'll test Ron and Hermione as well. If need be I can come over a few times a week before you leave here to help more," said Remus.

As soon as Harry heard Remus say he was going to test them Harry "floated" all his thoughts in his air element. He was as ready as he was going to get. Suddenly Remus was attacking, and Harry was fighting back. It wasn't nearly as painful as his lessons from fifth year, but it was bad enough. Remus broke through after a few minutes, and Harry had to struggle to get him back out.

"Very good, Harry, you've come a long way for just the three of you working on this. I'm very proud of all that you have all accomplished these past few weeks. You've each worked hard and accomplished the near impossible. Now, we've got a little time before we need to leave. How about I have Dobby bring us some dinner? I understand he's been feeding you all. Good thing too, the poor Hogwarts elves are upset that they don't have many to take care of this summer."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: New Home at What Price?

It was very quiet on Grimmauld place, as well as spookier than usual. The hair on the back of Harry's neck was raised. He had his wand in hand and was ready for anything.

"I want you to hold onto my hand and try to walk through the front door. If that doesn't work we will try something else, okay, Harry?" Remus whispered.

"Got it, Remus, I'd rather not go in there by myself anyways," replied Harry.

They quietly walked up to the door. Harry holding Remus' hand he was able to get to the door, but Remus was stopped just a step from the door.

"Ok, so that's not going to work. Try inviting me in," said Remus.

"Remus, please come in," said Harry. Remus still couldn't enter. "Obviously, that didn't work," said Remus. They worked for another twenty minutes, and Remus finally had to give in.

"Harry, you will just have to go in by yourself. We are almost certain Albus put up the extra wards, as it's his magical signature, I'm almost positive. You should be safe, just go in and check out the library and the kitchen. Go in no other rooms. I want you back out here in thirty minutes. Any longer and I'll call in the Order. Ok?"

"Got it, thirty minutes and only check out the library and kitchen. I'll be ok, Remus. Professor Dumbledore had to have had his reasons for doing this, and we've got to get in there, even if it means I go in alone." Giving Remus a small smile, Harry went inside.

Inside was just as dark and uninviting as it was the last time Harry had been there. Harry shuddered. It also looked to be a lot dirtier. It seemed no one had been in to clean at all. All the work the kids and Molly had done, was for naught. The house looked even worse than it did before they started cleaning.

'_Must be because Kreacher isn't here'_, Harry thought to himself. '_He must have done more than we thought towards the upkeep of the house.'_

Quietly Harry made his way to the library. He looked around and saw nothing that seemed out of place, so he left and went down to the kitchen. He tried to stay as quiet as possible, he didn't think he had it in him to shut Sirius' mother up, when even Molly had a hard time with the old witch.

Harry stopped just inside the door, not believing what he was seeing. There, sitting on the table was Professor Dumbledore's pensieve, and a letter addressed to Harry. Carefully, Harry picked up the letter and opened it.

_Dearest Harry, _

_I am sorry I could not be with you to the end of your journey, Harry, but you must understand that I would not have made it much longer. I knew when I came to pick you up last summer that I would not live to see the end of the school year. The curse that killed my hand was slowly killing me from the inside out. If it weren't for Severus' quick action I would not have even survived the night I got Tom's ring._

_My dear boy, I know you are hurting now. I'm sorry for being the cause of that pain. But you must pick yourself back up, and you must continue on. The mission I gave you is of the utmost importance. Even though I am no longer there to help you, do not feel left adrift. There is one person whom you can still trust and who is the only person to have the knowledge to help you. That person is none other than, Severus Snape._

_I know what you're going to say, Harry, but you must watch the memories I left for you, before you make up your mind completely. It is very important that you understand, Severus Snape is not a murderer, not matter what you may have seen or been told. He was only doing what I ordered him to do. Even though he was against my plan, and wanted nothing to do with it. He will have followed my orders and killed me in Draco Malfoy's place._

_I did not want to see Mr. Malfoy become a murder. I have always felt there was a chance to save him. I hoped that Severus could take care of a few things with my death. You see Harry, Severus' position as spy was always in jeopardy. Tom could never fully trust Severus, with him being so close to me all the time. Bellatrix Lestrange had proven that when she and Narcissa Malfoy visited Severus over the summer before your sixth year. Mrs. Malfoy asked Severus to enter into an Unbreakable Vow to help Mr. Malfoy with his mission, and to complete it for him if it seemed Mr. Malfoy was not going to be able to kill me himself._

_Severus' life is more valuable than mine, as is his position as a spy. Add that to the fact that I was already dying, and our path was clear. Severus had to follow through with the Unbreakable Vow. And by doing so he could cement his position next to Tom, and still help you with your mission. He would also be helping me end the constant pain I'm in, but I digress._

_I must say again, Harry, please understand that I was already dying. I should have died the instant that curse hit me from the ring. Had it been anyone else in the world, they would have not made it as long as I did. I am a stubborn old man, Harry, and I knew you still had much to learn from me. Only those facts kept me alive. _

_Now, all that is settled, you need to view my Pensieve, and see for yourself the facts that lead to my death. Afterwards this letter will explain to you how to let others into the house. I must insist that you only allow Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger for now, and leave the rest of the wards the way I have set them up. I had to change a few things because of my immanent death._

_Now, go on and view the Pensieve and take to heart what you see. You must learn to work with Severus. It is of the utmost importance. I fear you will fail without him._

_Sincerely yours, _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Harry looked over to his watch and realized he had been reading and rereading for a long time. Deciding to go tell Remus what he found before going into the Pensieve, Harry quietly made his way back to the front door.

"Remus, you were right. Professor Dumbledore did change the wards. He left me a letter explaining quite a lot. I'm not even sure I can absorb everything he told me."

Remus lost all the color in his face as Harry explained what Dumbledore had said.

'_Albus was dying, and had ordered Snape to kill him to save Draco Malfoy and Snape himself? How could Albus ask that of anyone?' _Remus thought to himself._ 'Particularly Snape, and to have him do it in front of Harry,' _Remus growled. '_Albus had to have lost his mind when that curse hit him. This was going to hurt Harry so much more in the long run. I can't believe he did that.'_ Remus shook his head.

"Did Dumbledore give you any idea how many memories where in the Pensive?" Inquired Remus.

"He just said that there were enough in there to convince me that Snape is still on our side and trust worthy. So, there has to be quite a few," answered Harry.

"I'm going to go back to the Dursley's and check on Ron and Hermione, hopefully you will be ready to leave by the time I get back. Do not leave the house when you are finished. Just check out here every once in a while. You need to figure out something to identify me when you're done. We want to be safe."

With a nod of Harry's head, Remus disapparated away, and quietly, Harry made his way back down to the kitchen and the memories.

Looking over everything that was on the table next to the pensieve, Harry found a box full of numbered bottles and another letter.

_Harry, _

_The memories are numbered. Follow the correct order, that is very important my boy. Once you are done viewing a memory and want to leave it, think about the room you left from and you will return from the Pensieve. To return the memories to the bottle cast Reverto Memoria. Make sure you cap the bottles when you are done. The Ministry will need them to exonerate Severus after Tom is gone._

_Take care my boy, and remember all that you see. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry's hand shook a bit while he reached for bottle number one. Taking a deep breath Harry pulled the cork, dumped the memory in and plunged in.

_Harry looked around and found that he was in the potions classroom. He could see Professor Snape bending over Professor Dumbledore's prone body stretched out on one of the tables._

"_I've gotten the curse stabilized for now, Albus, but your hand is dead. Please let Minerva take over as Headmistress this school year. I can keep you alive in a type of stasis, with Draught of the Living Death until we can find the counter-curse for this." Harry had never seen Snape looking so agitated._

"_No, Severus, I have too much to teach Harry this year. I am an old man, and I will head onto the next great adventure when it is my time. No need to prolong my time on this earth."_

"_Albus, I just cannot go along with this. You are just as important as Harry in this war. We cannot lose you." Snape looked away and softly added, "I can't lose you."_

_Dumbledore put an arm around Snape's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, my boy, you both will be fine. You've come so far, you both have. I know you will do what needs to be done. The light side shall prevail with the two of you, it no longer needs me."_

"_I just don't see it Albus, without you the future looks bleak."_

"_Trust me, Severus. All will work out in time."_

With that Dumbledore left Snape's classroom, and the memory went dark. Harry pictured himself standing next to the table and felt himself pulled out of the pensieve_._

Harry put on a kettle of water, he felt he was going to need lots of tea to make it through this fiasco of Dumbledore's. While he was waiting for the water to boil he bottled up memory number one, and prepared number two. After his cup of tea had calmed his nerves, Harry slipped into number two.

In this memory Harry found that he was in Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk and Snape was pacing in front of it.

"_Severus, please calm down. This makes things easier. You can secure your place in the inner circle and no one would be able to doubt your loyalty after this."_

_Snape stopped and turned to Dumbledore with a look of utter incredulity. "Albus, you can't mean you want me to follow through with this Unbreakable Vow. Of all the things you've asked me to do as a spy, this goes beyond my worst nightmares. You cannot mean for me to kill you, for we both know Draco is not capable?"_

"_That's exactly what I mean for you to do, Severus. You know as well as I, that this curse will not stay dormant for the entire school year. I will die a painful death is not by your wand, why not use my death to further cement your place by Tom's side?"_

"_I loathe Bellatrix Lestrange, if she had just left Narcissa alone none of this would be happening."_

_Looking at Snape over his cup, Dumbledore sighed. "Now, Severus, you know as well as I, that this is for the best in the end."_

_Snape's cup hit the wall. "Best?!? You honestly think it's in the best for me to become your murderer? I do believe you've finally become as barmy as you would have everyone think you are." Defeated Snape fell into one of the chairs._

"_You will be fine. In fact Severus I want you to take over as DADA teacher this year. I was finally able to find a somewhat competent teacher that take over your potions post."_

_Snape laughed. It wasn't a very happy laugh, no, it was the laugh of a man that knew his fate was hell, and would rather laugh than cry. "You are only giving me the post because you know that with your death at my hand I will not be back next year. Therefore, the curse on the job is already in effect."_

_Dumbledore chuckled, "You have a new classroom to prepare and I have a student and Potions teacher to gather."_

"_Do not for a second, think the matter closed, Headmaster. There has to be another way, and I will find it." With that Snape got up and swiftly left the office, his robes snapping behind him._

Harry pulled himself out of the memory just as it went black.

Once Harry's feet hit the floor he collapsed into a chair. He couldn't believe Albus Dumbledore would order his own death so easily. Why couldn't he have listened to Snape? Snape was right, the Order still needed Dumbledore, Harry still needed him. For the first time since the funeral, Harry broke down and cried, letting his insecurities burry him in the grief he had been keeping at bay.

Some time and several cups of tea later, Harry felt like he was ready to go on. He wondered if all the memories would have this effect on him. "Time for number three," Harry said as he put the cork back onto number two. He poured number three into the Pensieve and plunged in.

He was in a bedroom in what looked like a small house. In the corner was a man in a rocking chair holding a sleeping baby. Getting closer Harry realized he was looking at Snape, and the man was crying_._

_Just then Snape looked up, "I could not protect her Albus. I tried to get there but it was too late. Now this child will never know his mother, and it is entirely my fault. Albus, he shall hate me when he learns of this. I am not sure I can live through it if he does." Snape's shoulders started shaking with grief, his hand slowly combing through the baby's soft black hair._

"_There, there, my boy. He won't hate you. Not once he knows the entire truth."_

"_How is he ever going to know the truth, Albus? I cannot keep him. It is even more dangerous for him now that his mother is dead. I do not want him growing up around Death Eater children. I do not want him around that kind of hateful thinking. That was the whole reason he was in hiding with his Mother."_

"_I have a safe place for him to live. He will be fine there. This will keep you both safe."_

_Harry watched as Snape kissed the boy's head, handed him to Dumbledore, then walked out of the room. _After that the memory went dark, and Harry pulled himself out.

"Snape is a father? Oh wow, I'd have never guessed that. And he had to leave his son. I think the kid was much better off, it's scary thinking about having to grow up as Snape's child." Harry shuddered.

In memory number four, Harry found himself near the Forbidden Forest with Dumbledore and Snape in front of him arguing.

"_I refuse to go through with this Albus. The idiot boy has already tried and failed twice. Do not turn me into your murderer to save that boy, he is already lost Albus."_

"_Now, Severus, you will go through with this, I demand it. Your position is key for us to win this war against Tom."_

"_You should teach Ha…Potter everything he needs to know, instead of teaching me alone how to find them. You know we will never be able to work together. Last year's disaster of occlumency lessons should be more than the proof you need to know that. You do not really think he will trust me enough to work with him after I kill you, do you?"_

"_I have already taken steps for him to learn the truth, as you well know. You will both have a safe house to use, and if you are living together you will learn to get along. Or you will kill each other; then Tom will have won, and I know your pride alone won't allow that to happen."_

"_I do believe at that point I would welcome death. I will not have much of anything left after having to kill you, much less pride." Snape seethed._

"_Great Merlin, Severus, quit acting like a petulant child. You know what needs to be done and you will do it. I will not listen to your arguments on this matter any longer. The matter is closed! Do you understand me, Severus?" Harry had never seen this side of the Headmaster. Dumbledore was furious with Snape._

"_I'm sick and tired of you thinking I will do whatever you ask of me. You are taking it for granted that I will, and maybe I just do not want to anymore. I have had enough…I cannot handle much more Albus." _

_Snape started to storm off when Dumbledore said, "Severus, please." Snape's shoulders fell as he nodded his head, then he walked off towards the castle._

"_I'm so sorry, my dear boy, I hate that this has fallen on your shoulders. I am truly sorry." _

With that the memory was dark, and Harry was on his way back to the kitchen.

"Living together? What the bloody hell does Dumbledore mean living together? He can't truly mean he wants us to live here, together?!!? Maybe this last memory will be Dumbledore changing his mind." With that Harry got memory four put away and memory five ready to view.

"_Cruc~" yelled Harry for the second time, aiming for the figure ahead illuminated in the dancing firelight, but Snape blocked the spell again. Harry could see him sneering._

"_No Unforgivable curses from you Potter!" he shouted over the rush of the flames, Hagrid's yells, and the wild yelping of the trapped Fang. "You haven't gotten the nerve or the ability~"_

"_Incarc~" Harry roared, but Snape deflected the spell with an almost lazy flick of his arm._

"_Fight back!" Harry screamed at him "Fight back, you cowardly~"_

"_Coward, did you call me, Potter?" shouted Snape. "Your father would never attack me unless it was four on one, what would you call him, I wonder?"_

_  
"Stupe~"_

"_Blocked again and again and again until you learn to keep your mouth shut and your mind closed, Potter!" sneered Snape, deflecting the curse once more "Now come! He shouted at the huge Death Eater behind Harry. "It's time to be gone, before the ministry turns up~"_

"_Impedi~"_

_But before he could finish this jinx, excruciating pain hit Harry; he keeled over in the grass. Snape paused in his retreat._

"_No!" roared Snape's voice and the pain stopped as suddenly as it started; Harry lay curled on the dark grass, clutching his wand and panting; somewhere overhead Snape was shouting, "Have you forgotten our orders? Potter belongs to the Dark Lord ~ we are to leave him! Go! Go!"_

_Snape felt the ground shudder under his feet as the brother and sister and the enormous Death Eater obeyed, running toward the gates. Harry uttered an inarticulate yell of rage: In that instant Snape knew he needed to get out of there and fast. Looking back he saw the boy get back to his feet._

"_Sectum~!"_

_Snape flicked his wand and the curse was repelled yet again; but Harry was mere feet away now and could see Snape's face clearly at last: He was no longer sneering or jeering; the blazing flames showed a face of full rage. _

_Feeling yet another spell coming from the boy Snape screamed "No, Potter!" There was a loud BANG and Harry was soaring backward, hitting the ground and losing his wand._

"_You dare use my own spells against me, Potter? It was I who invented them ~ I, the Half-Blood Prince! And you'd turn my inventions on me, like the so called man you called father, would you? I don't think so…no!"_

_He shot a hex at Harry's wand as Harry dove for it. "Kill me then," panted Harry, "Kill me like you killed him, you coward ~"_

"_DON'T~" screamed Snape, his face suddenly twisted in great pain, "CALL ME A COWARD!"_

_He slashed at the air, slamming Harry backward into the ground. Then Snape found that he had to defend himself against an enraged hippogriff. He staggered backwards as razor sharp claws slashed at him. Deciding now was the best time for his retreat; Snape turned and ran to the gates as fast as he could, disapparating away with Draco._

_Harry felt the pull as he was forced to follow Snape. He found himself in Malfoy Manor, with Mrs. Malfoy right in front of Draco, and Snape. Harry looked around a bit; taking in the home his school rival grew up in. Then he heard Snape speaking with Mrs. Malfoy. _

"_Where is our Lord, Narcissa? I need to make my report."_

"_Follow me; he requested I bring you to him as soon as you arrived."_

_Harry followed the blonde witch down a long corridor and into a large room. Sitting in the middle of the room was Voldemort surrounded by all the Death Eaters that had been at Hogwarts with Draco and Snape._

"_Severus, you finally arrived. I hope the brat didn't give you too much trouble?" inquired Voldemort._

_Bowing low at Voldemort's feet Snape replied, "No more than usual my Lord." with that Snape waited to be given permission to rise and give his report._

"_I'm very disappointed in you, Draco; you forced my spy to reveal his true allegiances! Crucio! I no longer have someone stationed in the Order. Well, what's left of Dumbledore's pitiful little group now that he's gone." With that Voldemort laughed and released Draco from the curse. Harry was glad his scar didn't react to memories, Draco looked like hell._

"_Severus, my most loyal servant, rise and take your reward." Snape stood up and took his new place in the circle, to Voldemort's very right. "Enjoy your place Severus, you have earned it. No other Death Eater has put forth as much effort as you have to further our cause. Now everyone leave me, I want to celebrate. Wormtail, bring in a Muggle!" _

_Harry followed Snape as he made his way quickly from the manor. Once outside he felt the tug of following Snape as he disapparated again. Finding himself right outside Grimmauld Place, Harry followed Snape inside and up the stairs to the room Snape normally used when he had to stay overnight. _

_Once inside the room Harry watched Snape collapse onto the floor and fall apart. Harry wasn't sure how long he watched Snape cry and mourn the loss of Albus Dumbledore, but he dared not leave until the memory went dark signaling he'd seen everything._

Harry couldn't believe it. Snape not only had access to the house, he had come here after escaping and cried, cried like his life had ended. Dumbledore was right; Snape was only doing what he was forced to do.

'_He could have hurt me that night; bloody hell Snape could have killed me that night. Instead he instructed me, telling me what I needed to learn to survive what's coming.'_

Harry groaned as he felt a headache coming on. He had to trust Snape, Dumbledore wanted him to, had left proof that he could. This was all too much; Harry needed to leave. As he was getting up to leave he saw the first letter glow, and remembered that he had to learn how to let others into the house. Turning the letter over Harry read the new portion on that had added itself to the back.

_Dearest Harry, _

_I am proud of you. I'm sure it wasn't easy watching those memories, as it wasn't easy living through them. Now too augment the wards to allow Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger into the house you need to speak this incantation: Narro Amicus Tenus Ingredior, then say the person's name. For example for Mr. Weasley you would say, Narro Amicus Tenus Ingredio Ronald Weasley._

_Once again I'm so sorry that it had to happen this way Harry. But as you saw this was the only way to secure Severus' position. Try not to give Severus a hard time. He's been through enough. _

_Good luck on your mission, I have faith in you Harry. I know you will do the right thing to succeed._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry repeated the incantation for Ron, Hermione, and Remus; then he went to look for Remus outside. Peering outside the door Harry saw a very agitated Remus. "Hey, Remus, what's wrong?"

"There you are, Harry, are you just now getting done? I've been out here for over an hour. I was getting worried. Are you ok? Can I enter now?"

"First can you tell me what color Snape's handbag was?"

Remus laughed, "Oh yes, of course Harry. It was red, didn't match the vulture hat too well though." Remus said, laughing at the memory.

"Ok your you. Come on in and I'll tell you everything." Harry turned around and went back inside with Remus following him.

*~~*~~*

"There's the letters and the memories. If you don't mind I'd rather not go in again, once was enough." Harry said looking very tired.

"I know you're tired Harry, but I'd really rather not leave you out here on your own. It couldn't be helped before, but now we know Snape has access to the house…Harry I just want to keep you safe."

Harry groaned, "Ok, Remus. Let's get started, I want to go to bed soon. You know Hermione and Ron are going to want the whole story when I get back to the Dursley's."

After going through all the bottled memories Harry and Remus were having a cuppa trying to take in all that they had seen. Harry paused and looked up at Remus. "How many memories did we see together?"

Remus thought back to all he saw and replied, "Four, why Harry?"

"Remus, I saw five memories when I was here the first time. We didn't see the one where Snape walked away from his child, where did it go to?"

"I believe I can answer your question, Mr. Potter, Lupin." Snape said from a dark corner of the kitchen. Both wizards jumped up at the sound of Snape's voice and had their wands pointed towards him.

"I assure you I mean you no harm. Albus' wards alerted me that Mr. Potter was in the house. Albus wanted me to be here while his memory was fresh, so that I can once again take up my role as spy for the Order. The Order needs the information I have gathered, and I have a great deal. Albus felt his life was worth my place as a spy, I'd really rather not waste anymore time."

"I understand you were only doing what you were told, Snape, but why take one of the memories? Don't you want everyone else in the Order to believe you're not guilty as well?"

"Oh no, Mr. Potter, they won't be watching those memories. The only people that are to know of my true role are those that will have access to this house, along with Minerva, and Arthur. You've already gone against what Albus told you to do by granting Lupin here access to the house. Albus told you just to allow those two friends of yours, but I see, you still feel that you know better than everyone else." Snape sneered.

"Now look here, Snape, I wanted Remus' opinion on the matter. He knows far more than I do about what I needed to do with this information. In addition I…I wanted to make sure he had a place to stay." Harry looked down at his shoes when he said the last part. He and Remus hadn't discussed where Remus was staying, and he didn't want to hurt Remus' pride by asking him out right.

"Oh, Harry, I thought you knew. I'm back at Hogwarts. Minerva needed a DADA Professor and convinced me I was the perfect person for the job."

Harry looked up at Remus, "I didn't know Hogwarts was opening for sure this year, when did they decide?"

"Can we discuss the issue of Hogwarts and your Godwolf later, Potter? I'm sure you're just as tired as I am. I for one would like to get to bed before tomorrow becomes today."

"Sure, whatever, Snape. What do you need to tell us tonight?" Harry said as he pulled up his chair from where it landed on the floor and plopped down into it.

"The Order needs to know that the Dark Lord is planning an attack the day of the oldest Weasley spawn's wedding. I'm not sure where he's gotten his information from, but he knows everything. Who will be there, where and when it will be. The Dark Lord even knows where the newlyweds plan on going for their honeymoon. He won't tell anyone where the attack is planned; he's much too paranoid to give us all the information at once, but as soon as I know more I will tell you so you can pass it on. Now when are you planning on moving to the house?"

"Professor Dumbledore wanted me to stay with the Dursley's until my birthday. Ron, Hermione, and I planned on moving in a little after midnight on the thirty-first. I had to promise my Aunt I'd be out of there as soon as possible for her to agree to Ron and Hermione staying. She's already threatened to kick me out a few times because Remus and Professor McGonagall had to keep visiting."

"So, you will be here full time no later than the thirty-first, sooner if your Aunt sickens of you before then." Snape said, rubbing his chin in thought. "So just how will I get messages to you before then?"

"We could set up a rotation with Ron, Hermione, and Remus to come check the house daily for messages." Harry suggested. "I really shouldn't leave my Aunt's house until after my birthday."

"Just wait a second, Harry. I have a better idea, and it will keep everyone safe and indoors. We don't need you running out and about even after your birthday."

"Hold on, Remus! I have things I have to accomplish after my birthday. Things Dumbledore only entrusted me to do, I can't just sit around and do nothing." Harry said.

"Ah, that is where you are partly wrong, Mr. Potter. You and your friends are to work with me on this mission Albus set for you to do. But this is not the time to discuss that matter. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger need to be here as well," said Snape.

Harry sighed, giving into what Dumbledore asked him to do, "Yes, I now know that we will be working with you. I will do so willingly, but we're all tired so why don't we just hear Remus' idea so we can decide what to do?" Harry tried to keep the whine out of his voice, but knowing he hadn't succeeded, Harry rested his head in his hands.

Remus gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze before he spoke, "I think we should use mirrors to communicate." At hearing that Harry's head shot up and glared at Remus, who just continued on. "James and Sirius used to talk during separate detentions during school using a fairly simple charm on a set of mirrors, well simple compared to the ma…well simple compared to other things they had come up with. I had a mirror as well; I just didn't use mine often. I felt they deserved most of their detentions. I might not have reported them as often as I should have, but I wasn't going to be party to their turning those detentions into play time." Remus got up and took three spoons from the drawer and transfigured them into small round mirrors. He then cast a charm to set the transfiguration, before charming them with the communication spell. Handing one to Snape and then Harry, who couldn't do much other than stare at his, Remus began to explain how they worked. "We can set the password to just about anything; it doesn't have to be names like James and Sirius used in school as well as the mirror Sirius gave you Harry." At that Remus gave Harry a knowing, sympathetic look. "We just need to set up a password for each of us, so that the three mirrors can be linked. After that simply speak the password for who you wish to speak to while looking into the mirror and you'll be connected."

Harry snorted, "Well Snape's password is obvious, Half-Blood Prince will work just fine for him. Now we just need something for Remus and me." Snape rolled his eyes, but nodded at Harry's suggestion. "That will work if it has to."

"Well, now that's worked out we just need one for Harry and me." Remus said rubbing his chin in thought. He then got a glint in his eyes and looked over to Harry. "Harry's will be Scales." Harry smiled for the first time since the first time he had set foot into the house that night. "Yes Remus, that works perfectly. Now for you, Moony is too well known. I know how about Thewlis?"

"Why Thewlis, Harry? That's a strange name to give me don't you think?" Remus asked

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, I heard the name on the telly one night while Dudley was watching some entertainment show, and for some reason I thought of you."

Snape cast tempus to see the time, and then stood up. "Well, now that all this is settled it is time I left; if I'm gone for too much longer it will look suspicious. I was not expecting to be away tonight. I will send a message when I hear anything else on the attack. You have until the wedding to plan something with the Order. I suggest you make the best of the time I've given you, until then." With that said Snape walked out of the kitchen, robes billowing around him. Harry and Remus looked at each other and then back to the door.

"Wait he never did explain why he took that memory. Why wouldn't he want anyone else seeing it?" Harry shook his head, he just couldn't understand.

"Harry, Snape is a very complicated man. I'm sure he had his reasons for only wanting you to see it. Oh and Harry, I think it best we use the mirrors only for messages pertaining to Snape, for anything else just continue using the coins. Now let's get you home," replied Remus.

Harry had a surprise waiting for him at home. There was a ministry owl on his bed. The feisty little fellow wouldn't let Hermione or Ron take the letter from him, he had bitten them both while they where trying to retrieve it.

Harry groaned he figured he was in for another trial at the very least. He knew Umbridge was still working for the ministry and figured she still had it in for him.

"Well, hand it over. Let's see what the Ministry wants me to do now. At least they can't expel me as I'm not going back." Harry took the letter from the owl and gave it a treat before the owl flew out the window.

"I can't believe this!" Harry exclaimed.

"What Harry? They aren't demanding your wand again are they? I thought Scrimgeour would be smarter than Fudge," asked Hermione.

Harry handed the letter to Hermione, and Ron read it over her shoulder. All three started laughing. It seems Scrimgeour was convinced Harry was the "Chosen One", and therefore felt he should be allowed to use his magic, even if there were only two weeks before his seventeenth birthday.

*~~*~~*

AN: Quotes from Memory five were taken from pages 602-606 of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, American version.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Shopping? I'll Pass!

The rest of the week went by fairly quickly. Remus took Ron and Hermione over to the house to make sure they had access and to show them the memories, since they would be working close with Snape as well. They were more stunned than Harry. Ron and Hermione were both amazed by the chase from the tower to the gates. Harry had given them a rundown on what had happened, but hearing about it was nothing compared to seeing just the little bit contained in the pensieve.

"Harry, do you think we could get Snape to teach us the spell he was using to block you during his retreat?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure what he has in mind for us Hermione, and I'm not sure if I want to ask him for extra help. I'm still not completely sure I trust him," answered Harry.

"Harry, Dumbledore would not have let Snape know anything about our mission if he didn't trust Snape completely, and I trust Dumbledore," scolded Hermione.

"I understand what you're saying, I just have a feeling we're missing something. We haven't gotten the full truth behind why Dumbledore trusted Snape. The only thing we were shown was Dumbledore ordering Snape to do what he did, and I also saw Snape holding a baby. But so what, Lucius Malfoy had a son and that didn't stop him from being a Death Eater, nor did it turn him to our side of the fight." Harry looked perplexed.

"So we don't know the whole truth, big deal mate, there's no way Dumbledore would have told Snape to help us if he didn't trust him. I have to agree with Hermione on this one." Ron said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, this is nothing new." Harry said letting out an exasperated sigh as he rubbed his temples. "You two have never trusted my instincts. I knew all last year Malfoy was up to no good, and look what that lead to, but did either of you listen to me? No! You kept telling me I was imagining things, to leave it to the adults to handle. Well, we're the adults now, so what do you suggest I do? Just ignore the same instincts that have kept me alive time and again?" Harry was shouting by the time he was done.

"Oh Harry, of course not. But Dumbledore wanted us to work with Snape for a reason, and I think we should learn as much from the man as we can. We can have him teach us with Remus, that way he'd have to teach us correctly, even if he does turn out to be on the wrong side," said Hermione as she tried not to cry.

Harry chuckled welcoming the chance to lighten up a bit after his explosion. "Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes Harry?" she said with a bit of trepidation considering they were just arguing.

"Your Slytherin is showing." Harry and Ron burst out laughing after that.

She giggled, and then asked, "So we're ok? You agree?"

Harry sighed. "Yes, Hermione, I agree. Let's take advantage of the git for as long as we can. But you two need to quit sweeping my instincts under the rug." Harry said, deciding to leave it at that for the moment.

*~~*~~*

After going almost a week without hearing from Snape, he finally contacted them. The attack was definitely going to happen on the thirtieth of July, and it was going to either be in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley. It seems Ol' Tom figured he'd take advantage of so many Ministry members being at Bill's wedding. Little did he know the Order would be ready.

Harry, Hermione and Ron spent their time juggling between practicing Occlumency and transforming. Ron shocked everyone by transforming before Hermione, and he was none too happy with the flack he was getting from his friends over his animal form. He knew he'd never live it down.

Hermione and Harry couldn't stop laughing. Between fits of laughter they managed to talk to Ron. "I…I can't believe…Ron is a…a FERRET!!" Hermione finally said as she laughed.

"Well, Ron, at least you're a reddish ferret and not a white one. Oh, man I can't wait 'till the twins find out. They are going to have fun with this. Ouch, what was that for?!?" Harry rubbed where Ron had nipped his finger.

"Oh, Ron, come out from under the bed. We're only playing around with you. You make a cute cinnamon ferret. I want to see if you can change back." Hermione said as she peered under Harry's bed.

Slowly, Ron came out from his hiding spot and let Hermione pick him up and put him on the bed, where he slowly changed back.

"So, how did it feel? Oh I can't wait until I can transform. How did you do it? Was it different than Harry described? I wonder what's taking me so long?" Hermione said in a rush.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and smiled. Hermione was a riot when she really got going and forgot to breathe. But they knew eventually she'd need to take a few breaths and then Ron could answer her questions.

"I felt small. It was weird seeing you both tower over me since I'm normally the one towering over you." Ron said trying to get a jab in on Harry, because he knew Harry wasn't ever going to quit teasing him about being a ferret. "Yes, it was exactly like Harry described. I just had to push my magic really hard down the pathway. Hey, Harry, does that get easier the more you practice? It didn't seem like Snuffles had that hard of a time transforming."

"Yeah mate, it gets loads easier. Congratulations! Welcome to the Animagus Club." Harry said, as he patted Ron on the back.

"Well, now that the excitement is over, when are we taking Harry to go get his dress robes for the wedding? Now that he can use magic freely we can all use Glamours and safely go into Diagon Alley." Hermione said.

"Let's send Remus a message real quick and see if he can go with us, just to be safe?" Harry suggested.

"Ok mate, I've got the coin I'll send it this time." Ron fished around in his pockets looking for the DA coin, finally finding it at the very bottom he pulled it out and tapped it with his wand. "Ok message sent. I wonder how long it will take him to get back with us?"

"Well, let's get some Occlumency practice in while we are waiting. I don't know about you two, but I don't want Snape messing around in my mind. Especially after what Harry described he went through in fifth year." Hermione said, trying to get the boys back on track.

"Yeah, I don't want a repeat of 'Remedial Potions' lessons if at all possible. It's a good thing we've all gotten to be better Legilimens, but I doubt it's near good enough. That's another thing we can have Remus help us with while he's here, he can test us again." Harry said with a shudder.

They spent the next few hours trying to invade each other's memories. The more they practiced, the more Harry was impressed with his friends, and the less Harry thought of Snape's teaching skills. Clearly the man had no idea how to teach if just the three of them and a few books could make this much progress.

*~~*~~*

The next day Remus and Professor McGonagall showed for a visit. Luckily, Aunt Petunia and Dudley were out, so they didn't create a fuss. Although Harry thought he'd love to see Petunia face off with Professor McGonagall. His aunt wouldn't stand a chance against the stern professor.

"Hello, Professor, Remus. We weren't expecting both of you. Is there something wrong?" Harry asked, as they entered his room.

"Arthur wanted me to check in with the three of you and make sure you were going to be prepared on the thirtieth. We're going to need two groups, and he wants to pair the three of you with the twins and possibly Tonks. It seems the twins think very highly of your skills. They keep going on about your little club back in their seventh year and won't let their father pair them up with anyone else, Mr. Potter."

"We'd love to work with the twins, and I'm sure working with Tonks will be a learning experience for all of us. We'll need to get together to plan. When can they come over?" replied Harry, looking excited. He was glad he was being asked to help.

"I'll have Arthur send them over as soon as they can make it, I'm sure it won't be easy for Tonks to get the time to get over here. Now that it is settled, how are you three doing on your transformations?"

Harry and Ron grinned then changed. All of a sudden, Professor McGonagall had a ferret on her shoulder and a snake winding around her feet. She beamed at them both and they transformed back.

"I'm so proud of both of you. I knew you could do anything as long as you put your minds to it. I just wish you both had applied yourselves better while you were at school. Now, Miss Granger, how are you coming along?"

"I have the meditation down and I can see the magical pathway, I just can't seem to force enough magic down it to transform." She looked a little crestfallen. This was the first time that the boys had gotten a spell right before her, well other than Harry and DADA spells. But she was glad he picked those up easily, if not he might not be alive today.

"Don't worry Miss Granger, I'm sure you'll get there soon. Mr. Potter here has a lot more magical power at his disposal, and I'd be willing to bet Mr. Weasley has a good deal of power himself. Where as you depend on your intelligence to get things done. This is one of those things that need the power to back it. Intelligence alone won't get you through it." McGonagall gave Hermione a soft smile, and was happy to see the witch cheer up.

"So, Remus, when can we go to Diagon Alley? My dress robes from fourth year are way too small. Seems I had a growth spurt and didn't realize it." Harry said with a shrug, even though he was still shorter than Ron, he had grown a bit over the past two summers.

"That's why I'm here today. I'd like to help you with your glamours, and then we can go once we're sure you won't be recognized. We can also stop by the Twins shop and save Minerva here a call to Arthur. How does that sound?"

"Great let's get started then." Harry said as he pulled out his wand. A half an hour later found three very different looking teens. Hermione had short spiky black hair, that kind of reminded Harry of Tonks, and her eyes where the clearest blue. Ron had lost his freckles, and had shoulder length ash blonde hair with light green eyes. Harry went with his mother's hair color in a shaggy, choppy cut, and rich brown eyes. Hermione was just finishing up by putting her Muggle make-up concealer over his scar.

"Well, how do we look?" Ron asked with a grin.

*~~*~~*

As the four of them apparated to Diagon Ally, Harry was slightly nervous, scared someone would see straight through the glamour, or that the make-up Hermione put on his scar would come off. They quickly walked to Madam Malkin's, all the while Harry was marveling in the fact that he was in the middle of Diagon Ally and no one had bothered him. He made a mental note to always go out like this from then on. It made shopping a lot easier.

"Hey, Jane, is there anything else we need to get while we are out? No point in wasting a trip for just robes." Harry asked.

"Yes, James. I think you should update your wardrobe a bit. You did hit a growth spurt, and you'll need something other than just these dress robes."

Ron and Harry both cringed, Harry was very sorry he asked. Remus just laughed at their antics. "Ha…James, I really need to teach you the things you should never ask a woman." Remus cringed to himself. It was too weird using that name again.

"I'll need to stop by Gringotts to exchange some money. These robes are going to clean out what I had left from my last trip. Hey Bill, what are you wearing to the wedding?" said Harry, looking into his money pouch.

Ron looked at Harry with a weird expression, and then smiled. "I'm lucky mate, Mom has already gotten my robes."

Forty-five minutes later Harry was the very grumpy owner of a brand new set of dress robes that looked almost exactly like what he wore to the Yule Ball his fourth year. Harry wanted simple dress robes, and that's exactly what he got himself. With his purchase shrunken and stored in a pocket the group made their way over to Gringotts. Then they made their way over to the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to schedule a meeting time with Fred and George.

Once they were in the secluded corner the twins had set up for just that purpose, Harry, Ron, and Hermione dropped their glamours and went into the back room.

"Hiya Harry, how's our favorite silent partner?" asked Fred.

"Just fine, Fred. Do you have a place we can talk?" answered Harry.

"Yeah, just this way, the clerk out front can handle the shop while we chat." Fred led them to the backroom. There was a rainbow of splatters all over the walls and ceiling. Harry figured this was where they did most of their experimenting.

Waving to George, Harry sat down on a somewhat clean chair and said, "So we hear that you two are teamed up with the three of us as well as Tonks, when can we get together to plan strategy?"

"Mum has pulled in everyone to help prepare for the wedding. We're all supposed to be over there in a few days to help, even you three. Why don't we talk then?" replied George. "We'll see if Dad can get Tonks there as well." added Fred.

"Sounds great, we'll see you then. We've got to go. Hermione is dragging me out into Muggle London, to play dress up. Ow! What was that for?" Harry asked as he rubbed the spot Hermione just pinched.

With a quick change, and a thorough check to make sure everything was back the way it was before, they left the shop.

They decided to stop for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron before heading out into Muggle London for more clothes shopping for Harry.

"You know Jane, this really was a good idea. I'm looking forward to having clothes that actually fit." Harry grinned at Hermione to show he was being sincere.

"Bloody hell, mate, don't encourage the woman. Next thing you know she'll be picking out your boxers, or worse mine." Ron said with a shudder.

Four hours later Harry had himself a complete new wardrobe and felt he would be more than happy if he never saw another Marks and Spencer or Harrods in his lifetime. Shopping with Hermione was almost worse than Cruciatus Curse from Voldemort. Ok no, shopping with her was worse, at least with Voldemort he wouldn't have had seen the lingerie department with a very excited Hermione in it. Harry was sure that he and Remus would be scarred for life after that. He wasn't sure about Ron though, at one point Ron had a far off look with a huge grin on his face.

Harry was so happy to be done with clothes shopping for a long time to come that he forgot to make sure it was safe for everyone to enter the house. Unfortunately his aunt and uncle where right inside the sitting room and were none too pleased at the racket the four of them where making. The clincher seemed to be Remus being there.

"Out! Out right this instant!" bellowed Vernon. "I want you and all that bloody freakish stuff out of my house this very instant. It's bad enough that you've had those two with you constantly this summer, but now you're bringing more freaks into my house? I've had enough, we are done with you." Harry had never seen Vernon quite that shade of red before.

Remus saw it was useless to argue with the man. After all, he had been one of the ones to threaten Vernon after the ministry incident. So he quickly shooed the teens upstairs to pack everything up so that they could leave.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia? I'd like to thank you for taking me in and keeping me for all these years. As Dumbledore said last year, you might not have taken the best care of me, but you did take me in. I wouldn't have lasted this long anywhere else. Just do me one favor and watch out. Voldemort and his Death Eaters are back in full force and with you being Muggles your prime targets of theirs."

With that Harry left Private Drive for what he hoped was the last time in his life. The trip to the house was a quiet one. No one wanted to talk about all the nastiness that came from Vernon's mouth, which had been going non-stop as they were packing. Ron and Hermione had only ever had a slight idea how bad it was for Harry there. Then they saw for themselves and understood that they never really knew a thing about what Harry's life had been like with his so-called family.

Quietly they each took a room, and started settling in. Harry pulled up his courage and went up to the room Sirius used to stay in. He felt the need to be near family, and this was as close to that as he could get. Harry sat all his bags down on the floor near the bed, and put Hedwig's cage on the dresser. He opened it up and let her out.

"Well girl, you'll never have to worry about being locked up ever again. We're free of the Dursley's for good." He sighed and looked into his familiar's eyes, "So why do I feel so dreadful?" She cooed as Harry felt a few tears slide down his cheeks.

"Hey, Harry, can we come in?" Hermione called through the door.

Wiping his face quickly, "Sure, guys, come on in. I'm just thinking about unpacking, I haven't even really gotten started yet. Are you two done already?"

"We know your upset, mate. I don't really understand why, but I don't blame you. Is there anything we can do?" Ron looked sincerely upset on Harry's behalf. Harry had to smile at his two best friends.

Pulling them into a group hug, Harry said, "Just be here for me. You two are more like family than those three ever were. I'm glad you were there with me for then, and even happier you're here with me now."

"Well at least we can get a jump on the Horcrux hunt. How about we start planning tomorrow? We still need to decide where to start looking." Hermione had that glint in her eyes. Harry and Ron knew she had sunk her teeth into a new puzzle and wasn't going to let go until all the little pieces fit back together to make a nice neat picture.

"So it's agreed?" Hermione asked after Harry had nodded in agreement. "Tomorrow we start on the Horcrux issue, then the rest of the day after Ron and I have to be at the Burrow to help get everything ready for the wedding."

"I just hope everything goes ok. We know there's going to be an attack that day. Oh, bloody hell. We have to make time to get together with Fred and George as well. Who knows when we'll be able to get Tonks over there too." Ron said.

"Yes, but they will be at the Burrow with us. Weren't you even paying attention when we spoke to them earlier Ron?" Hermione asked.

"No, I was too busy trying not to get pranked. They always get me when my guard is down."

Harry and Hermione laughed, that would be the twins, always taking advantage of any chance to "test" something on Ron. They went to bed in a better mood than they had entered the house in, and were trying to stifle their laughter as they didn't want to wake the nasty portrait.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Memories Revisited…Sort of

Ron and Hermione came in just after Harry unpacked the breakfast that Dobby had brought them from Hogwarts. The poor elf wanted to help Harry, so they all agreed the safest way for him to help was with food. None of them wanted a repeat from their second year.

"So, where do you want to begin?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron in between bites of his breakfast.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind showing Ron and me your memories of your lessons with Professor Dumbledore? I know you explained everything to us after your lessons, but nothing is better than seeing it ourselves. Since we have his pensieve, I think we should take advantage of it." Hermione said.

"I think I can handle that. I'm not sure I can relive the time in the cave though. Do you really think you need to see that one?" Harry shivered, just talking about it brought the horror of that trip back to him.

"Unfortunately, I think that one is one of the most important memories you have. What better way to tell if Snape is steering us wrong on helping us find the locations, than visiting an actual location?" Hermione said.

"I see that I am still not trusted." said Snape making them jump. "Why are you here now? I was told that Albus wanted Potter with his family until his seventeenth birthday?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Snape, but my uncle decided that it was time for me to be out on my own. In short, they kicked me out." Harry finished with a defeated sigh.

"And just what did you do to warrant him ejecting you from the house? I see your famous rule breaking is not just for school." Snape said with a sneer.

Harry glared at Snape, got up, and went to the kitchen door. "When you two are ready to go down memory lane with me, bring everything we will need up to my room. I'll just be getting our notes together." With one last glare in Snape's direction Harry left the kitchen.

"You know for a spy, Snape, you aren't very perceptive when it comes to people you've already made up your mind about, are you? Harry has never needed to break his uncle's rules to get into trouble. His uncle tried kicking him out before our fifth year, and that was for saving his cousin's life. It took nothing for him to kick Harry out this time." Ron was so mad he was red by the time he got done.

"I'm surprised Harry's uncle didn't kick him out as soon as he heard Professor Dumbledore was dead, although his aunt may have had something to do with that. She did let us stay with Harry, well as long as we stayed in his room and never came out at least." Hermione added.

"The three of you stayed in his room, all the time?" Snape looked incredulous.

"Well, there was one weekend where they took Dudley on a trip somewhere and we spent a lot of time outside that weekend, but the rest of the time we had to stay in his room. She even had fits when Ron and I had to leave and come back for different things." said Hermione.

"Yeah, and if it weren't for Dobby we wouldn't have had much to eat either. We were told to stay away from the kitchen. His aunt kept mumbling about our freakishness getting into their food. She's mental, that aunt of his." Leave it to Ron to always think about his stomach.

"What happened that they could no longer deal with you three?" Snape inquired.

"We had to go buy our dress robes for the wedding, sir. And, well we were talking about getting together with Fred and George. Harry forgot to make sure it was safe for us to come in. His aunt and uncle were in the sitting room and his uncle just went off when he saw all four of us." Hermione answered.

"Four? Who was the fourth person?" Snape asked.

"Remus Lupin, Harry said it didn't help that Remus was one of the group of Order members that had threatened his family after what happened the end of fifth year. Although, I doubt me being there was much help. My brothers did enlarge Dudley's tongue three or four summers ago. My Dad had also made a mess of their sitting room that year too, come to think of it." Ron replied.

During this time Snape had made himself a cup of tea and had taken a seat at the table, taking the time to assimilate all this information. He had seen memories of Harry's that did not put his home life in the best light, but Snape had thought that those where isolated events. Snape was starting to regret his mistakes even more.

"If that's all, Snape, we should go check on Harry. We have a lot to do today." Ron said getting up. He was trying to get away from Snape as fast as he could.

"Just what are your plans? You need to start working on the Horcruxes, and you need my help to find them."

Ron rolled his eyes, only Snape would think they would goof off when there were important issues to take care of. "That's exactly what we are working on today." he said, with a sneer.

"Where are you planning to start, and what have you already accomplished?" Snape asked.

"Ron why don't you go and try to coax Harry back down here while I fill him in." Hermione said, giving Ron a way to distance himself from their ex-potions professor. "I'm sure he can remain civil as long as Harry does, right Professor?" Hermione grinned at Snape, knowing it would bother him. She felt he deserved it for assuming the worst about all three of them, but mainly Harry. Surprisingly enough Snape nodded, indicating that yes he would be civil.

Ron nodded and left the kitchen to search for Harry. He was more than happy to get away from the great bat for a bit. He knew Hermione could fill him in better than he could anyway, so he made his way up to Harry's room.

"Hey, mate, you in there?" Ron said as he peaked into Harry's room.

"Yeah, I'm here. Is Snape gone yet?" Harry replied with a snarl.

"No, he wants to know what we're planning. Hermione is filling him in, she sent me to come get you. She's even gotten the git to agree to be civil towards you."

Harry snorted, "Snape be civil, to me? He did remember that you all were talking about Harry Potter right? He didn't get me confused with one of his Slytherins did he?"

Ron snorted a laugh, "Come on Harry, let's go before Hermione puts him to sleep."

*~~*~~*

"Sir, you should know some things about Harry. I think if we're going to work together we should all try and get along, and I know you've always had certain assumptions about Harry, but he's really nothing like you think. What we told you about his family, we've gathered over the years. Harry's never talked about his life before Hogwarts or during the summer hols. We just knew it was bad. I mean, how could we not realize after the summer before our second year, when Ron and the twins had to rescue Harry. We hadn't heard from him at all and were worried. When they got to Harry's, his room had bars on the windows, and as they were getting ready to drive off Harry's uncle grabbed him and tried to pull him out of the car. He was dead set against Harry coming back to school. I'm sure you don't believe it, but Harry's not the spoiled brat you would think him to be. I doubt he'd ever been included as a real family member before he spent time at the Burrow. But that does not even come close to what we learned firsthand this summer."

"Miss Granger, I am not sure what you are trying to accomplish by telling me this, but I assure you I am capable of working with the three of you civilly, as you put it, without the sob story. We are working towards the same goal. I know you do not trust me, and frankly I do not care as long as you can listen to me and learn."

"About the learning, are you willing to teach us other things as well as working with us on the Horcrux mission?" Hermione asked, trying to get the matter of extra lessons out of the way before the boys got back.

Snape was intrigued, what could they possibly trust him to teach them? Maybe there was a small bit of hope left. "That depends on what you want me to teach, and how willing you are to learn my way. I will not deal with any slacking off or laziness from the three of you."

"As you know we watched the memories that Professor Dumbledore left for Harry to prove your innocence. The spell you used to block Harry's spells before he could finish casting them on you. You even blocked the Cruciatus Curse, well interrupted it would be a better way of putting it. If we could learn that, along with any other spells you think we should know, we might just live long enough to finish this mission and to see the end of Voldemort." Hermione said, ignoring Snape's glare at her use of Voldemort's name.

Snape thought about this for a few minutes. He looked up at Hermione and nodded. "I would be willing to teach you how to do block as well as a few other spells that would help, but first the three of you need to learn Occlumency. That is a must! If any of you get captured and the Dark Lord found out what we are up to the world would be doomed. Never mind the fact that he would learn I am a spy."

"We've been working on that all summer. We've gotten pretty good too. Remus has a hard time breaking through now, and most of the time he only gets non-consequential surface memories. We've even practiced ambushes. Remus would take turns casting Legilimens on us before we even knew he was there. Unfortunately we haven't been around Remus enough for him to help us a great deal, but he helped us gauge how far we've come. Now that we're here it will make things a lot easier to practice."

"It seems the three of you have put your time at the Dursley's to good use. I am impressed. Who would have thought three Gryffindors could actually make a plan and stick with it?" Snape snarked.

*~~*~~*~~*

Harry walked into the kitchen followed closely by Ron. Ignoring Snape Harry said, "So, Hermione, where do you want to start? Do you want to watch the memories first, or jump right into what we think we know?"

"I guess that depends on the Professor here, where would you like to start, sir?" Hermione said with a smile. She was trying her hardest to keep the peace for her friend.

"First of all, stop calling me Professor. I am no longer a Professor, and most assuredly never will be again. You may address me as "Sir" or "Snape", Merlin knows you all never gave me the respect I deserved." Harry rolled his eyes and wondered just how many barbs they would have to take civilly. "What memories were you going to review? I may be able to contribute to them."

"I was going to show them all of my lessons with Professor Dumbledore, along with all that went on in the cave."

"Why that memory? You have already retrieved the Horcrux from there, what do you hope to learn from revisiting those events?" Snape asked sounding annoyed.

"Well, you see, Snape. What we found was a fake. Someone got there before us and replaced the locket. I was forced to…to…to…and it was all for nothing."

Harry looked away, unable to voice what he had done that night. He knew he was just as guilty as Snape for Dumbledore's death. He hadn't thought about what happened in the cave for just that reason. He knew what he had to force Dumbledore to drink had to have been some type of poison. Harry shuddered remembering what Dumbledore had said while under its effects.

"_It's all my fault, " Dumbledore sobbed, "Please make it stop, I know I did wrong, Oh please make it stop and I'll never, never again…"_

Hermione put her hands on Harry's shoulders getting him to look up. She saw the unshed tears and her heart broke for her friend. "Oh, Harry, that night was just one horrible experience after another for you wasn't it?"

Harry nodded. "I'll be able to go with you for the rest of the memories, but not that one. Please understand, Hermione, I just can't…not yet…it's just too…there just hasn't been enough time." He looked up with pleading eyes, begging her to understand and not make him live through that again.

Ron looked over to Snape to see how he was going to react, and to his surprise Snape actually looked pale, well, paler. Ron had never seen his ex-potions teacher look so…worried, he was sorry Hermione didn't notice. He'd have to mention it to her later to see what her opinion was.

"Ok, Harry. We'll watch that one without you. But you might have to answer questions for us. Do you think you can handle that?" Hermione asked.

"I won't have much of a choice, will I? If we want to succeed then we need all the information we can get, even if it is locked away in my brain. I think I'll be ok by then." Harry looked over to Ron, and then Snape, "So are we starting with memories or what?"

"I suggest getting the unpleasantness of the memories out of the way first. We will have a better idea on where to start after we all have the same knowledge." Snape handed Harry the Pensieve, "If you would, Potter."

Harry added all his memories of the lessons and the night in the cave to the pensieve and all four of them went in. Harry stayed during most the events but pulled himself out once they got to the last memory. He decided to make tea and some sandwiches, needing to be busy, and figuring the others would want something to help them digest what all that had seen.

One by one, Snape, Hermione, and Ron emerged. They all wore the same expressions, shock, disbelief, horror, and sympathy for Harry. Now they understood why he couldn't talk about that night. His friends knew he felt just as guilty as he had claimed Snape to be of Dumbledore's death, they silently swore to help Harry get past that night.

Snape could not believe Dumbledore would have done that to any child, let alone Harry. _'Oh, Harry, how many horrors must you deal with in your young life? It is entirely my fault. I do not blame you if you never forgive me. I would not deserve it if you did.'_

Harry passed around the plate of sandwiches he had made, along with cups of tea. They all ate in silence trying to absorb all that they had seen, and trying to understand what they had learned.

"So, Snape, you know what Dumbledore taught me, what did he teach or tell you about the Horcruxes?"

"He taught me how to go about finding them, as well as how to recognize the magic, as he did in the cave. I will be able to find hidden magical items if need be. I also learned how not to try and destroy one, unfortunately we learned that at the cost of his hand and later his life." Snape looked down and hid his face behind the curtain of his hair, although his pain was still evident to the other three.

"Potter, I have a question. How did you destroy the diary while you where in the chamber? Was there any backlash, you did not seem to be hurt, and did not come away with anything near the injuries Albus had after his encounter with a Horcrux?" Snape asked.

"I'm not sure if I was hurt by the diary. I had been bitten by the basilisk, and it's venom was taking affect. If Fawkes hadn't stuck around, I wouldn't have made it out with Ginny to get to Ron. As for what I used, I took the fang that had broken off into my arm and stabbed the book with it a few times."

"I see, well that was not as insightful as I would have hoped. It is at least a starting point though. Have you come up with any ideas on what could be housing the Horcruxes? I already have a few ideas where two of them could be."

Hermione shifted through her notes, looking for something specific. "Ah-ha, here we go. Professor Dumbledore was convinced Slytherin's locket and Hufflepuff's cup are Horcruxes. I believe the fact that whoever got to the cave first left a locket and not something else infers that Slytherin's locket is indeed a Horcrux."

"Voldemort was using things that were important to him, Hogwarts, or both. He's already gotten a Hufflepuff item as well as two Slytherin items. So, that leaves Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Professor Dumbledore was also adamant during our lessons that the only items of Gryffindor's was safe at Hogwarts, but Tom Riddle applied for the DADA teacher's position and then cursed it when he was turned away. So, I feel it is possible Voldemort could have gotten to the sword." Harry said.

"Voldemort would love that too. He would have loved to have Dumbledore protecting one of his Horcruxes. But if he couldn't get to the sword would he have settled for something else?" said Ron, thinking out loud.

"What do you have in mind, Ron?" Hermione asked being very curious.

Ron blushed a bit looking at Snape. "Well you remember back in second year when I tried hexing Malfoy for calling you a…a...mudblood." Ron looked green just having to repeat the word.

Harry snickered, "Oh, you mean when you spent the day spitting up slugs?"

"Git, it is not funny. I had to polish that same plaque so many times I'll never forget about it. Remember what happened to Hagrid. Riddle got a special award for his services to the school. I think we should check it out to make sure it's not a Horcrux."

"Very astute observation, Mr. Weasley, it seems today is the day I am to finally be impressed with Gryffindors. It would appear the three of you really have put a great deal of thought towards this mission. Is that the extent of the information you have come up with?"

"We haven't had a chance to research any items from Ravenclaw," said Hermione.

"We also haven't had time to fully discuss whether or not Nagini is a Horcrux. It was the one possibility Dumbledore wasn't sure about. He knew about Voldemort's special relationship with the snake, but he wasn't sure if Voldemort would chance putting a Horcrux inside a living being." Harry said as he absentmindedly rubbed his scar, an action that did not get past Snape's constant observations.

"A succinct summary if you please, Miss Granger."

"Possible Horcruxes: Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, Tom Riddle's award, Nagini, Gryffindor's sword, and some item of Ravenclaw's that is as of yet unknown."

"That is six possibilities for four items. Now, do any of you have any ideas on where to look?" Snape asked looking to Harry.

"I think we should check out the Chamber of Secrets, as well as Godric's Hollow. The Chamber because the diary version of Riddle was obsessed with it, and I can't really explain a reason for Godric's Hollow, it's just a feeling I've had since around the time of Dumbledore's death." Harry braced himself, getting ready for the scathing remark he just knew was going to be coming from Snape at any moment.

It never did.

"I agree, Potter. The Chamber should be the first place we visit. You may not know this, Godric's Hollow is named after Godric Gryffindor, and that very well might have been what Voldemort used as his link to Gryffindor if he could not get the sword." Snape lowered his voice, looked over to Harry and said, "As well as a connection to you, Potter."

"Voldemort would feel the same about hiding a piece of himself right under my nose as he would about leaving one at Hogwarts under Dumbledore's nose," agreed Harry.

"So, that's two places, I have no new ideas myself. Voldemort took care of the orphanage with his use of the cave. He also used his uncle's house for the ring. We just don't know enough about him to know where to look. I guess that's where you come in, sir." added Hermione.

"Correct as usual, Miss Granger. If Nagini does turn out to be a Horcrux, she will be the most difficult to get, as she is always with Voldemort. If she is away from his presence, it is because he has possessed her. Then I believe there is a Horcrux hidden some where in Hogwarts, whether it is the Chamber, sword case, or somewhere else, there has to be one there. I also agree with Mr. Potter about Godric's Hollow. Unfortunately, the locket Horcrux will be the hardest to find. We do not know who took the locket, therefore we have no idea where they would have hidden it."

Harry searched through his pocket pulling out the fake locket. Opening it, he handed the note to Snape. There was no way for Harry to hide the pain he was feeling.

Snape took the note, read through it twice, and then he did something they would later swear they did not think was possible, Snape smiled. An actual smile, it was neither a smirk, nor was it a sneer. It was an actual smile.

"Well, I never would have believed it, if I did not have the proof in my hand. There is actually another Black out there that defied the Dark Lord. This should make you happy, Potter. R.A.B is none other than your Godmutt's brother, Regulus Arcturus Black."

Hermione squealed, and Harry and Ron looked dumbstruck.

"I thought that locket looked familiar, but I couldn't place where I'd seen it before. I just figured I had seen it in one of the books I've read about Hogwarts and its founders. All three of us have seen that locket, and we've seen it in this very house!" Hermione looked like she was about to pop, Ron and Harry just looked perplexed.

"When did you see the locket, Miss Granger? Where was it?" Snape looked excited, as if the sight him smiling wasn't enough to scare Harry and Ron.

"It was in the cabinet that Fred and George kept trying to nick things from. Kreacher also kept nicking things Sirius was throwing in the bin as well. Let's hope Kreacher nicked it, if Sirius actually threw it out we might be fighting a loosing battle." Hermione looked a bit defeated at that thought.

"Well, Mr. Potter, what are you waiting for? Call that forsaken elf so we can question him." Snape snapped.

"Kreacher!" Harry yelled.

Kreacher popped in and glared at Harry, then bowed. "Nasty mudblood loving Master called Kreacher? Oh, nasty Mudblood loving Master is back here in my Mistress' house. Oh, what would Mistress say if she saw the filth that was…"

"That's enough, Kreacher. I do not want to hear your opinion of my friends or myself. Now stand up and listen to what I need to ask you." Harry waited until the old elf was looking up at him, and quit mumbling about his Mistress. "Kreacher, think back to when the house was full and we where helping Sirius clean up the place, do you remember seeing a locket in the things Sirius threw away?"

"Oh, yes, I remember seeing lots of things nasty Master tried throwing away. He would have made my Mistress so upset throwing away her most precious items. Master Regulus gave Mistress that locket right before Master died. That broke my Mistress' heart, her only son dying so young."

Ron and Hermione snorted, only son, as if!

"Kreacher! Have you seen the locket since then? Did it get thrown out?"

"Oh, no, nasty Master, I hid that locket along with other items my Mistress felt were her most precious."

Harry smiled at Ron and Hermione, this might just be their lucky day. "Ok Kreacher, please go get me the locket."

"Kreacher, can't get you the locket. That nasty thief stole it, along with other items of my Mistress'."

"Ok, thank you, Kreacher. That's all we need for now, go back to Hogwarts, stay there and help Dobby until I call for you again." With a bow and a mumble Kreacher popped away.

"Mungdungus Fletcher! I told Dumbledore he was stealing Sirius' things, and he just brushed me off. Although he didn't really want to hear anything I had to say last year. UGH!! I am sick and tired of no one listening to me." ranted Harry.

Ron and Hermione cringed while Harry ranted on. They knew that they would need to make a better effort in the future to trust more in Harry. Something they were both regretting not doing last year more and more everyday.

Snape just looked on in astonishment at Harry. He had never known that Harry had caught Fletcher trying to sell things from Sirius' house. Nor did he know Albus had been ignoring the boy's concerns. This was not boding well for the future.

"Well, if you are quite done, Mr. Potter, I suggest you three get to bed. We have had a productive day, and you may talk to Arthur tomorrow about getting in touch with Fletcher. As the Order leader, he should know how to contact anyone within its membership." With that said, Snape left the kitchen heading towards his bedroom.

"Harry, mate, are you ok?" Ron and Hermione both still looked worried.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about blowing up like that. It's just another time I knew something was up and no one, not even Dumbledore would listen to me. It's just so frustrating. Especially knowing the locket was here all along and now there's no telling where it is now!"

"Well, Snape was right. We have to get up early to go to the Burrow to help get ready for the wedding. Mum's a bit frazzled, it's day after tomorrow. Plus we need to plan with Fred, George, and Tonks for the attack that day as well." Ron said as he headed towards the kitchen door.

"You're right," Harry said after a yawn. "I'm beat anyway, today has just been one stress filled thing after another. I'll see you two in the morning. Good night."

*~~*~~*

They didn't get a chance to talk to Mr. Weasley until lunch, but he promised to get them in touch with Fletcher as soon as possible. It wouldn't be until after the wedding and the attack, though.

The meeting with Fred, George, and Tonks went much better. Mr. Weasley didn't want any of them actually fighting, but he knew better than to think they wouldn't, and as all but Ginny were of age, he had no way of stopping them. He agreed to let them to use their talents as distractions and backup where needed. Between the Fred and George's creativity, Tonks' training, Ron's strategy, Harry's experience, and Hermione's ability to tie it all together, they felt that they had their part well planned out. More than that, they felt confident in each other, and that would go a long way towards them being successful in their endeavors.

*~~*~~*

The day of the wedding had arrived, and everyone was on edge. Hermione and Ron had spent the night at the Burrow to be able to help at a moment's notice. Harry had gone back to the house, just to be safe, and to be there in case Snape came by with more information. He had informed them already that the attack was either going to take place on Diagon Ally or Hogsmeade, but Voldemort was being tight lipped. Snape said that was neither new, nor anything to worry about. Voldemort had always been paranoid so there was no word on the time of the attack.

Harry hurried through his shower and dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, he'd change at the Burrow. He waited around in the kitchen as long as he dared, hoping to hear something from Snape, but there was no word. With a heavy heart, Harry Disapparated feeling very much on edge, Harry simply couldn't help feel nervous about the impending attack.

Harry Apparated into the orchard behind the house, and was assaulted by the twins almost immediately. "Hey, Harry, there you are. We expected you a long time ago." they said in unison.

"Sorry to keep your mum waiting. I was waiting around hoping to hear more on the festivities planned for today, no word though." Harry said with a shrug. "So what can I do to help?" Harry asked as they made their way towards the house.

Harry followed the twins back to the house and after hugging Molly, Hermione, and Ginny, Harry got to work helping set up for the wedding and reception that everyone hoped would happen in just a few hours time.

*~~*~~*

Harry sat near the back during the wedding, wanting to be able to grab his bag and be ready to head out as soon as they got word of the attack. Fred, George, Tonks, Ron, Hermione, and Harry had worked out all the details. Each of them was wearing jeans and tees under their dress robes.

Harry watched as everyone gathered and took their places, but he was soon distracted by thoughts of what all had been going on. Snape had said he would try and make it back sometime before the wedding, but there had been no sign of him. That worried Harry. Just because Dumbledore had been sure his plan would secure Snape's place, didn't mean it would. Especially when you factored in an insane, homicidal maniac, with a hypocritical way of getting even with those that he felt had wronged him. Nothing but chaos was guaranteed when Voldemort was involved.

Then there was the locket to worry over. There was no telling where Fletcher would have sold it. Harry wasn't sure they would be able to get a straight answer from the thief with out Dumbledore, and with out that locket there was no hope in defeating Voldemort. Harry snorted to himself as he thought, _'Too bad prophecies didn't factor in outside influences as well. I might have the 'Power the Dark Lord knows not', and I might be the one with the power to vanquish Voldemort. Not that it would do me any good if he's able to come back time and again, all because of a stupid thief.'_ Harry put his head down into his hands and rubbed his temples trying to relieve some of the pressure from the headache that was starting to form.

Harry looked up when he got tapped on the shoulder. Hermione was trying to get his attention. Harry looked around and everyone was moving to the orchard where the reception was being held.

"The wedding is over all ready?" Harry asked looking a bit sheepish.

Hermione giggled. "Yes, it's over. Tonks suggested that we go on and get changed. Ron and the twins have already gone in to do just that. I said that I'd get you before I got changed as well. We need to be ready to go, we don't have the experience the rest of the Or… old crowd has, we'll need all the advantage we can get."

Harry nodded and went off to change, amazed the attack hadn't happened yet. He hated waiting, not that he wanted the attack to happen, but attacks were pretty much guaranteed with Voldemort. This was the first time he had to deal with the anticipation. Harry decided he'd almost rather not know in advance. He worked much better in the heat of the moment. Having to sit around to wait for things to happen was making him a nervous wreck.

*~~*~~*

Harry, Ron, and Hermione each collapsed in a chair as soon as they entered the basement kitchen. Even though the attack never happened, it had still been a long day.

No one could understand why the attack never happened. It wasn't like Voldemort to pass up such a chance. This also didn't bode well for Snape. Arthur had expressed his worry, thinking that maybe Snape wasn't as reliable as Dumbledore had sworn to. Although, no one could come up with a good reason for why Voldemort would want them to think an attack was coming when it never did.

Remus had stayed at the Burrow, wanting to be available to get to the teens if an attack did happen that night.

"Hey guys, I…um, wondered if you wanted to stay up with me tonight. It might seem kind of silly, but I wanted to continue my tradition of staying up to celebrate my birthday on the stroke of midnight." Harry looked a little embarrassed after he asked.

"Oh, Harry, of course we will celebrate with you! We wouldn't miss it for the world, would we Ron?" Hermione said with a smile. She was happy that Harry wanted to share this with them. She had been worried that they had pushed him too far with not believing in him.

"Sure thing, mate, wouldn't miss this for the world. You think we might be able to get a cake or something from Dobby?" Even after all the food he'd eaten at the reception, Ron was once again hungry. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"We can try. Dobby!" Harry called.

There was a loud crack and suddenly Harry was attacked by a very excited House-elf. "Yes, Harry Potter sir? What can Dobby do for you? Dobby has been missing his Harry Potter sir! I want to wish Harry Potter a Happy Birthday!"

Harry chuckled, "Yes, yes, Dobby. I'm happy to see you too. Now, we were wondering if you might be able to bring us some cake. We'd like to have a small birthday celebration before going to bed tonight."

"Oh, yes, Harry Potter sir, Dobby can get you any kind of cake you want."

"How about chocolate, and we need it before midnight please." Harry said still trying to pry the excited elf off of his leg.

"Harry Potter will not be disappointed. Dobby will be right back with Harry Potter's chocolate cake." With that, and another loud crack, Dobby was gone.

"Wow, mate, I still can't get over him." Ron said with a chuckle.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and kept her mouth shut, after all Dobby was free to do what he wanted.

Another crack and there was Dobby holding the cake he'd been sent after. "Dobby, this looks great! Thank you. Oh, and Dobby, are you still keeping an eye on Kreacher for me?"

"Oh, yes yes yes, Dobby will always do what Harry Potter asks of him. Dobby is so very proud to be able to help out great wizards like Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter."

"Thank you, Dobby, just let me know if he's doing anything that is suspicious looking."

"Of course, Harry Potter sir, I will do just that!" Dobby squeaked. With a bow and a crack Dobby was gone.

A few minutes later they had a delicious looking chocolate cake topped with a candle that Hermione had transfigured to look like a seventeen. Then they waited until just before midnight to start counting down.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…Harry blew out the candle and smiled with his friends. They then dug into the cake like only three teens could. Laughing and not caring about the noise they were making. They finished off the cake and started heading up to bed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were just up to the first landing when Remus burst into the house yelling for them to come downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Just Who's Spy is He?

"I tried the mirror, but you never answered it. I came as fast as I could. Seems Snape's information was a bit off. The Death Eaters didn't attack until just after midnight." Remus said as he tried to catch his breath. He then looked up to Harry, pain very evident in his eyes. "Harry, they aren't attacking Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade like Snape said the plan was. The Death Eaters are attacking Privet Drive. We need to hurry, because Arthur is having a hard time reaching Order members."

"ARGH!" Harry growled as he ran up to his room to get his rucksack and his cloak. Meeting Ron and Hermione coming down from their rooms, the four of them left in a hurry. Harry did not like his family very much, but he wasn't like them, and he would do what he could to keep them safe.

*~~*~~*

They Apparated just down the street from the house, where they met up with Fred, George, Arthur, Tonks, and Kingsley. Harry looked around and didn't see any of the other Order members.

What Harry had been thinking must have been evident on his face because Kingsley turned to Harry and said, "As you have obviously noticed, we are it. No one else is coming. Molly, Ginny, and Poppy are preparing the Hogwarts infirmary for casualties. No one else answered the call."

They may have been few, but all looked determined to help where they could.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione took off for the house, so that Petunia and Vernon would at least have someone with them they knew. Everyone else stayed outside to take care of the Death Eaters that were normally left to cause obstruction for the Ministry.

They crept around the back of the house and made their way to the back door. Peeking in Harry saw his aunt, uncle, and cousin surrounded by six Death Eaters. Quickly Harry came up with a plan, and motioned for Ron and Hermione to follow him to the side of the house.

"We need to Disillusion ourselves, and then sneak in and get into positions where we can each try and take out a Death Eater. That will leave three, I hope, for us to take out after they know we're there. After we're charmed and inside count to sixty, then cast. All set then?" Harry waited for the nods and then cast his spell and slid inside and headed towards the sitting room all the time counting.

'_57…58…59…' _"STUPEFY!!!" Harry yelled, and watched two of the Death Eaters collapse. He moved quickly to get behind a chair for protection, as there were curses flying all over the place. Harry knew he had to get to his family, as they had no chance without protection. Harry knew he needed to draw the attention to himself, and away from them. So he did the only thing he could think of, he taunted the Death Eaters.

"Aren't you all just so brave, going after defenseless Muggles?!? I'm sure it just makes you all feel so much more superior attacking those that can't possibly defend themselves against magic!"

"POTTER! Our Lord will be pleased after all. Here I though you had taken the cowards way and ran when you figured out we were here. But it seems the loss of Black did not teach you to quit coming to the rescue of your family." replied Snape.

Harry quickly transformed and he moved out into the hallway and back to the kitchen to try and get closer to Petunia and Dudley. Vernon was too far away from them for Harry to help. After changing back and making sure he was still Disillusioned, Harry continued to position himself near his aunt and cousin, hoping his charm didn't fail.

Looking over the Death Eaters to make sure no one was close before he spoke up again, Harry saw Snape stiffen slightly. It was only a second, though, so Harry wasn't sure if he imagined it or not. He didn't worry about it too long though because he knew had to get their attention again.

"Oh, yes, dear old Tom had such a great time that night. Not only did he let the Minister see him, he lost the prophecy, and also lost a fair amount of your fellow Death Eaters. So many that he had to send a child to try and kill Dumbledore. How is dear Draco doing these days, by the way?"

"Just like the Order is now left to depend on children as well, I see. Where is the rest of Dumbledore's little club, hmm, Potter? Did they not feel your family worth saving? Or are they lost and scared without Dumbledore's power behind them?" One of the other Death Eaters taunted back, Harry thought she sounded familiar, but he wasn't sure.

Harry took advantage of her ranting to get behind Petunia and Dudley. He looked over to Vernon and saw that he was already dead. Harry was slightly shocked over how sad he felt that there was no saving Vernon. He then looked at Petunia and saw that she was in bad condition, but was still standing at least. Dudley just looked terrified and Harry couldn't tell if they had gotten to him yet or not.

Just then, a few more Death Eaters burst into the house via front door, giving Harry a chance to whisper to his aunt. "I'm here, don't freak out. I'm getting the two of you out of here as soon as I can."

She nodded to let Harry know she heard him.

"Give up now, Potter. You are woefully outnumbered, and, as always, out classed. There is no possible way you can escape." Snape sneered.

"You'll find that just like your dear Lord, I'm very snakelike as well. I'll always be able to slither out of tight spots." Harry taunted back. He wasn't sure which side Snape was on, but he was glad Snape didn't know about his Animagus form.

Still trying to figure out what to do, Harry spotted a blur of red streak across the sitting room, heading towards his position. _'Good, Ron's on his way. Now where is Hermione, I wonder?'_ Harry thought to himself.

All of the Death Eaters had gathered together in the sitting room. It seemed they had revived the two that had been stunned, so that they were in front of their hostages, not knowing that Harry, and now Ron, were behind the two Muggles.

"Come on out and play, Potter, I'd love to start what I finished when we were last at Hogwarts!" Another Death Eater yelled. Harry was quite sure he recognized the voice as the Death Eater Snape had stopped from cursing him into insanity with the Cruciatus Curse.

Just as Harry was getting ready to cast again, five more people burst into the house, three from the front door, and two from the back. Curses started flying again, and Harry was starting to worry that they wouldn't get the rest of his family out alive, as there was no way he could protect his aunt and cousin from so many curses.

Harry watched as three Death Eaters were stunned, and then Harry heard Snape shouting "OUT! It is time for us to leave. Our Lord does not want to lose anymore followers to this brat! Make sure you grab the fallen, none are to be left for capture!"

One of the Death Eaters had other ideas though. She sent a Sectumsempra to where she had last heard Harry, unfortunately he was no longer there and it hit Petunia across the chest. Another of the Death Eaters followed her example and cast the same spell at Dudley. Luckily for Dudley, Harry was able to knock him out of the way. Then with a pop all of the Death Eaters were gone.

"Harry, we need to get your aunt and cousin to Hogwarts! Your aunt is in serious need of medical attention, and we cannot depend on St. Mungo's. The Order won't be able to keep them safe there." Remus said. "I have a Portkey here from McGonagall. Gather together, so I can send all five of you back. We'll stay here and clean up with Kingsley and the Ministry."

*~~*~~*

Pomfrey started working on them almost as soon as they landed in the infirmary. "Who is hurt, and how were they hurt?" Poppy demanded as she was looking over the group.

"Ron, Hermione, and I are fine. My aunt was hit with Sectumsempra just as the Death Eaters were leaving, though. I'm not sure what she was attacked with before that. Dudley here isn't bleeding, but I'm not sure if he was cursed before we got there. What can I do to help?" Harry said in an amazing imitation of Hermione in a rush.

"Just sit back and let me do my work, young man." Just as she was getting ready to levitate Petunia away to get to work, Ron spoke up. "Madam Pomfrey, where is Mum and Ginny? We were told they were here."

"Arthur sent word to Molly, that there wouldn't be many hurt since the Death Eaters were only attacking the Dursley's. He had them go back to the Burrow in case someone tried to get in touch with Arthur." After her explanation, Madam Pomfrey hurried off to tend to her patient.

"Dudley, why don't you get up into a bed, so that the matron can look you over after she's got your mum stabilized?" Hermione calmly coached the teen as she steered him towards a bed.

Harry just kept pacing, he couldn't just sit by and do nothing. He kept thinking back to when he had used the same spell against Malfoy, and all the blood that had been on and around him. What was the spell that Snape had used to heal Malfoy? Did Pomfrey know it too? And just what was up with Snape anyways? Was he really working for Voldemort? Is that why he never let them know about the attack on his family? Or was there something that they didn't know?

"I'll be right back, guys. I think I know a way to get us some more help. Even if Snape really isn't on our side anymore, we can still learn from him." With that Harry raced out of the infirmary and towards the Room of Requirement. He had a book to collect.

Pacing in front of the door, Harry thought _'I need to get the book I left in there. I need to get the book I left in there. I need to get the book I left in there.'_ And the door appeared.

Once inside the room, Harry set off looking for where he hid the Half-Blood Prince's book. He looked around for the enormous stuffed troll. Finding it, he turned left and walked right past the broken vanishing cabinet. As he did, his world came to a stop. That bloody cabinet wasn't broken anymore, was it? That was how Malfoy let all the Death Eaters into the castle and past the wards. The sound that escaped Harry's mouth was almost inhuman. It was filled with pain, and so much anger.

He had to do something about that cabinet, but what? Did he dare try and destroy it? But what could happen when you destroyed a magical item like that? It held a magical portal of sorts. Harry quickly decided that was not the best course to take, he didn't want to take a chance at destroying Hogwarts after all.

"Incarcerous!" Harry cast causing chains to snake from his wand and wind around the cabinet. After it was tightly secured he transfigured a near by metal goblet into a padlock. He then attached it to the chains and locked it with his strongest locking spell, making sure only he could open it. With that problem taken care of Harry hurried off to find the book. Madam Pomfrey might need that healing spell.

*~~*~~*

Once Harry was back in the Infirmary he saw that Dudley was sleeping, he hoped Madam Pomfrey had already had a chance to look him over first. Harry remembered how nasty it could turn out to be when you had to wake Dudley up.

Harry walked over to Petunia's bed, she looked somewhat better but she wasn't completely healed. The gash from that last curse, though he could tell that it had been worked on, was still mostly opened. He could also see slight tremors occasionally running through her body. Harry sat down and started searching through the book for the songlike spell he heard Snape use on Malfoy, hoping it was in there.

"There you are, Harry, we were getting worried." Hermione said.

"Yeah, mate, I see you have the book, what took so long?" asked Ron.

"I came across a bit of a surprise while I was looking for where I hid the book. I want you, Hermione, to go back with me later. We might want to take Professor McGonagall with us as well. I found the cabinet Malfoy used. It was still in there, no one had done anything about it." Harry said, trying to keep himself calm. "For all we know Death Eaters, or worse, Voldemort, could be wandering around in the castle right now."

"Bloody hell, mate, you're not serious, are you?" said Ron.

"I'll go get Professor McGonagall so you can tell her Harry. You better put that book away when she gets here, though. She, Remus, and Kingsley were in here while you were gone, and they were not sounding very happy with Snape. They seemed to wonder if Dumbledore was right about Snape or not. But when they saw us, they decided to take their talk to her office. If she finds you with his book, she might just take it away, and if he isn't on our side that might be the only way we can learn the block he used against you. So, please hide it!" Hermione said.

Harry looked up stunned. _'So they were wondering the same things I am, for once.'_ Harry thought, and then nodded and said, "Ok, you go get McGonagall. She needs to know about that cabinet. I'll keep looking for the healing spell. Ron you be on the lookout, I'll hide it as soon as they get close. We can't afford to lose this book, not now."

Harry had just snapped the book shut and stuffed it in his pack when the Infirmary doors opened to admit Hermione, who was closely followed by Professor McGonagall, and Remus.

"What is this about a vanishing cabinet, Mr. Potter, and just why were you in the storeroom?" Minerva asked.

"Oh…uh…you see, I saw lots of books in there once, when I was looking for Malfoy last year. I went back, hoping to find one on healing, hoping I might be able to help Aunt Petunia. Then, I found the cabinet and figured you should know right away. So, I quit my search, and came back to get you. Hermione was kind enough to volunteer so I could stay here with my family." Harry replied doing his best to look sincere.

She wasn't fooled, but let it drop, only in case it dealt with Harry's mission from Albus. "Very well, Mr. Potter, do you think you can show us now?"

"Sure, follow me. It's in the Room of Requirement." Harry replied getting up and heading towards the door.

*~~*~~*

The five of them were standing in front of the overly secured cabinet. Hermione, Remus, and Minerva all had small smiles on their faces. It was obvious how badly Harry wanted to make sure everyone was safe.

"I didn't dare destroy it. I had no idea what would happen since it holds a portal of sorts. I might be rash and rush into things, but even I knew that could be bad." Harry explained. "So, I made sure no one could get in."

"Well done, Mr. Potter. Now, if you could remove the chains, I'll shrink it and keep it in my office. No one will be able to access the school if they cannot fit through on this side." Minerva said.

At her insistence, Harry removed the lock and chains. Minerva shrunk the cabinet and took it with her. They all headed off in different directions, Minerva and Remus towards her office, Harry, Ron, and Hermione off to the infirmary.

Just outside the doors, they ran into Madam Pomfrey, who had her hands full of potion vials. "Oh, there you are, Mr. Potter. I'm sure you'd like an update on your aunt and cousin?"

"Yes ma'am. How long are they going to need to stay here?" Harry asked.

"Well, your aunt is still in very bad shape. I'm having a hard time getting that wound to close. Professor Snape already had Mr. Malfoy healing by the time I got to him, and I have no idea what spell or potion he used then. I was just in the old potion stores hoping to find something that looked helpful. I brought some potions up with me, but with her being Muggle it will be slow going. As for your cousin, he was in shock. I can't tell if it was just from the stress of all that happened, if it was a combination of stress and curses, or if he was just cursed senseless. I have him in a healing sleep. I'll wake him in a few days to see how he responds then."

"So, you're not sure how long they will be here then? Hmm, well that will give me a while to figure out where to take them, at least. I'm sure they won't want to go back to the house for a while. At least, I'd hope not. Do you know what will happen to Uncle Vernon's body? I'm sure Aunt Petunia would want to take care of the funeral herself." said Harry.

"The Ministry should keep it until you can claim it. With it being your family attacked, I'm sure Scrimgeour will want to do his best to keep you on his good side." Hermione said.

"Yeah, mate, especially with him wanting to use you. Or at least your image," Ron added.

"Ok, well, we will leave you to your job then, and Madam Pomfrey, thank you for your help. Let me know if there's anything I can do for you." Harry said, and then turned and walked out of the infirmary.

"Ok, guys, let's head home. We need sleep." Harry said right before he tripped over something in his path. Looking around for what caused him to trip, he saw a very excited Dobby.

"Harry Potter sir needs to hurry home. Kreacher is there causing troubles. He heard you were here and started talking about saving his Mistress' things. Dobby tried so hard to stop him, Harry Potter, and tell him that you were his Master now. But he just left. Oh, hurry home, sir." Dobby said as he pushed him towards the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dead House Elf Sneaking

Harry burst into the house, running towards the kitchen yelling, "Kreacher! I don't know what you're up to, but you better…" Harry stopped when he noticed Snape standing in front of the portrait of Mrs. Black, Kreacher in one hand, and his wand in the other. Snape was currently threatening the picture and trying to get the curtains closed.

"Well, Potter, are you just going to stand there and stare, or are you going to help me quiet this bloody, offensively malicious, woman?" Snape glarring at the woman as he spoke.

Harry grabbed both sides of the curtains, pulling them shut, finally quieting Mrs. Black. After that nasty task was over, Harry motioned for everyone to follow him to the kitchen. Once everyone was inside the kitchen, Harry warily eyed Snape, who was now binding a squirming Kreacher to one of the chairs.

"Ok, Snape, start explaining. I know I for one would love to know why you didn't warn us the plans had been changed, and why did I find you here holding onto Kreacher." Harry was fuming, and was completely unsure what to do. He was wishing Remus would show up, as he was completely out of his element, but was doubtful he would.

"You are in no position to question my role. I have to do certain things, things no one on our side is going to like, but they have to be done, and you would do well to remember that. This…_partnership_ will never work if you are questioning my every move. Albus understood that, now you need to as well." Snape replied, not bothering to keep any of the vitriol out of his tone.

"Whatever, Snape, Dumbledore isn't here anymore, is he, and we haven't been working together for damn near 20 years. Not to mention...I don't care if you like how I do things or not. If I've learned anything over the years, it's that I work best with the most information possible. I've already lost Sirius because certain people wanted to keep me out of the loop. I refuse to endanger anyone else! I'm not asking you to go into great detail. I'm only asking you to answer simple questions. We will deal with how much detail I need later."

Snape raised his eyebrow while he listened to Harry, appraising the young man. The insolence was still there, but at least he was no longer raging against everyone. His questions were viable, and Harry was right, he did do better with more information. Snape hated to admit it, even to himself, but at least the young man was trying.

"That is adequate for now. Now to answer your questions: the Dark Lord had us gathered for the attack of Diagon Alley on the day of the Weasley wedding, and then got some news that pleased him greatly. Somehow he found out that your family was going to be vulnerable as soon as you reached your majority. He felt an attack on you could not be passed by, so he ordered everyone to stay in the Manor until just before midnight. I was ordered to lead the attack. _My Lord _wanted to reward me for my accomplishments. To do that, he let me lead the group attacking you.

There was no way I could leave unnoticed. I had to spend all of the day reliving our Occlumency lessons to see if he could gather any relevant information we could use to hurt you more during the attack. There was no possible way for me to get you the new information. I returned here to make sure you had not done anything rash, as well as to make sure everyone was not seriously hurt. We do have a timetable we need to stick to. I for one would like to be rid of _My Lord _as soon as possible. When I entered, I saw that wretched house-elf carrying on about his Mistress' possessions, and noticed he had a handful of items, one of which looked to be a locket. I decided to subdue him until you returned, knowing he would not take orders from me. Now, would you like to examine the locket? Or shall we keep arguing?" Snape had kept his tone civil, while his looks were scathing.

Harry held his hand out for the locket, looking it over, once he had it in his hand. "You mean to tell me that Kreacher lied to me? I thought he couldn't do that? Dumbledore was convinced, or wait maybe he wasn't as convinced as he wanted to seem. He never did have the Order meet here again after Sirius' death, did he?" Harry looked up to Snape for confirmation, with a nod he continued. "So, what do we do? He can't be trusted, and I can't free him. He'd run straight to Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange to tell them about the locket. That would lead to them telling Voldemort and then he'd know what we are up to." Harry dropped into a nearby chair and put his head into his hands.

Hermione was feeling divided. On the one hand she felt Kreacher, like all the other house-elves, should be free. But if he were freed, their mission would fail. He'd already betrayed one master, and was lying to Harry, even now. She looked up to Snape, surely he would know what they needed to do.

Ron knew what wizarding tradition called for, but he wasn't sure if Snape knew or not. One thing was for sure, Hermione was going to be mad. He didn't want to speak up, but knew he had to. He might be the only one with the knowledge on how to handle the house-elf. Ron decided, he had to do the right thing, and not the thing that would keep his girlfriend happy. Hopefully, Hermione would forgive him, eventually.

"I know what we have to do with him," Ron started with a grimace. "Wizarding tradition states that Kreacher must answer to his House-Elf Vow. Now hear me out, Hermione," he interrupted when she started to voice her opinion on the matter. "He's done wrong now, to not one, but two masters. He already should have had to do this for inadvertently causing his Sirius' death. I'm not sure what Dumbledore was thinking when he didn't demand the House-Elf Vow be enforced." Ron said, shaking his head.

"Just what is this Vow, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"You know how an Unbreakable Vow works, right?" Ron asked, wincing slightly when he looked at Snape. "Well, all House-Elves take a vow when they attach themselves to a family. They all state different things depending on what the family's wants and needs are, but one of the fundamental requirements is they can do no harm to any family member, to do so would forfeit their life."

"I understand your family does not have a House-Elf, Mr. Weasley. How do you know this?" Snape asked.

"Look, just because we don't have one doesn't mean we don't know anything about the subject. Weasley's are one of the older Pure-blood families. We are easily as old as the Blacks and the Malfoys. All of us grew up learning this stuff. Plus, the twins have a morbid streak. Mum made the mistake of mentioning an old family story on the subject, she wouldn't say anymore after she realized why they were so interested, but they tried to find out all they could. Fred told me and Ginny one night trying to freak us out," explained Ron.

Harry looked to Ron and asked, "Ok, so do you know how this has to be done? I take it I have to do it as the Black heir, and master of the house, right?" Harry looked a bit green. He wasn't sure how he felt about killing Kreacher. Sure, he wanted to choke him to death when he learned just how involved Kreacher was in Sirius' death, but Dumbledore had talked him down from those feelings. He was already going to have to murder Voldemort, did he really want House-Elf blood on his hands as well?

"Harry, look at me." Hermione said. "You know how I feel about House-Elf Rights, but Snape and Ron are right. He's already done way too much damage. We can't have him letting Voldemort know about our mission. You have to go through with whatever it is you have to do to invoke his Vow. We just can't chance it."

Harry looked into her eyes and saw a sad sincerity there, along with determination to do what they needed to do for the mission. _'Yeah this mission leads me to murder, looks like I'm starting early!'_ Harry thought to himself. Looking over to Snape and seeing he agreed, Harry put his head into his hands and asked again, "Ok, Ron, explain what I need to do."

"It's rather simple, you ask the Vow to come forth and judge the Elf. I believe he will go into some sort of trance as the Vow decides. If he's broken his Vow, if it finds him guilty, his own magic will…er, take care of him." At this point Ron was looking a bit green himself.

Harry got up slowly and walked over to Kreacher. "Kreacher, I call forth your House-Elf Vow and ask that it judge you."

Kreacher immediately went glassy eyed, and then there was a bright flash of white light that surrounded the Elf. When the light dissipated there was nothing left of Kreacher but a pile of ash.

Suddenly, there was a series of loud crashes heard through out the house. The four looked at each other puzzled and quickly Ron, Hermione, and Harry went to investigate the noises.

As Harry got closer to the entryway, he laughed. There on the ground was Mrs. Black's portrait. Ron raced off and came back a few minutes later carrying a large piece of cloth.

"It seems the permanent sticking charm problem has been solved. My guess is that Sirius' mum had tied it into the all the House-Elves, as they live the longest. Hermione, if you'd go check on the row of heads, I bet most of the noise we heard was them falling off as well." He finished with a huge grin.

Harry and Hermione, both went to check on the row of heads, and came back carrying them all.

"Ok, mate, what should we do with all this junk?" Ron asked Harry once they were all in front of the horrid portrait again.

Harry looked to Snape, "Any suggestions? Can we burn it all?"

"Whatever you are going to do, Mr. Potter, do it quickly. It is almost 10a.m., and I would like to get some sleep before I have to head back to _My Lord's _side. We still need to deal with the locket, as well." Snape replied.

"Fine, let's hurry and get all of the heads to the kitchen. We will burn those, but I'd like to store the portrait and the tapestry. They might be unpleasant and all, but who knows, they might come in handy." Harry turned with his armful of mounted heads and made his way to the kitchen to burn them.

Once all the heads were dispatched, Harry sank back into a chair and pulled the locket out of his pocket, looking it over. "Well, this certainly looks like Slytherin's locket from the memories." Harry looked over to Snape, "I take it you haven't had a chance to cast whatever detection spells Dumbledore taught you? Can you cast them now?" Harry asked handing the locket back to Snape. As he did so, Harry rubbed his neck with his other hand.

Snape took the locket and cast Acerbus Deprehensio Veneficus and Acerbus Deprehensio Spiritus. "It does seem to hold a Horcrux. But…" Snape said quickly when Harry went to take the locket back, "I would like to study a way to destroy the Horcruxes before we end up with someone else dying or dead. We will store it safely here until then, agreed?" Snape looked to the teens, waiting for an answer.

Harry reached out for the locket, and this time took it in his hand. "I'll keep it, and any other Horcruxes we find, in my room. They can be stored there until they can be destroyed, safely."

"Agreed, now if you three do not have any more dire questions, I would like to retire for some sleep while I am able." Snape announced, looking to each of them in turn. "No? I will be off to my room then, do not disturb me unless someone is dying or the house is ablaze." Snape walked out of the kitchen, his robes snapping behind him.

"Well, is there anything else we need to discuss? I'm really achy all over and I'd love to get some sleep myself." Harry declared, rubbing his neck again.

"You feeling ok, mate?" Ron asked. Both, Ron and Hermione, looked a bit worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just think all the stress from last night and this morning is catching up to me. Plus, we've been up too long. Merlin, I'm exhausted." Harry replied, as he stood up. "Let's head to bed. I don't mind spending my birthday sleeping." Harry said with a tired smile.

They laughed and went off to bed. They were all sleeping before their heads hit the pillows.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The Disorder of the Phoenix

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting around the table after a few hours sleep, eating and talking. They were currently debating on whether or not Voldemort would have made a new Horcrux to replace the one Harry destroyed in the Chamber of Secrets incident.

"Dumbledore said that Voldemort knew the Diary had been destroyed. It was one of the reasons Voldemort was so upset with Lucius Malfoy. Dumbledore also said that he felt it was one of the reasons Malfoy was content to sit in Azkaban, that he doubtlessly felt safer there than where Voldemort could show his displeasure over all that Malfoy had cost him. Voldemort wasn't very happy between the diary and prophesy." Harry explained.

"So, do you think Voldemort would want to replace his lost Horcrux? He's paranoid enough, isn't he? Wouldn't he want to keep his number at six? He wouldn't think someone would try and destroy him that many times, wouldn't he?" Ron said, lost in thought.

"No, Ron, you're looking at this all wrong." Hermione said. "Voldemort wanted six Horcruxes for a reason. The number seven is a highly magical number, and he would want to take advantage of that. I doubt he really cared about the diary other than it was lost." She said, looking off in the distance thinking. "I've been thinking about how the Horcruxes work. We haven't found anything on the subject. Although, I really didn't figure we would. Riddle had to gather his information from people if the memory of Slughorn's is anything to go by. But anyway, I've been thinking about the whole subject. As I see it, the best way to understand how to fight against something is to understand it. I don't think the Horcruxes act like a Kneazle's nine lives. He doesn't use one up every time his body is destroyed. I believe the Horcruxes act more like an anchor for his spirit or soul, to keep it in this realm after his body is destroyed giving him a chance to find another body and continue living. Harry, what did you say he said in the graveyard while he was ranting to the Death Eaters? Something about no one else had gone as far as he had, or taken as many steps to become immortal?" Hermione finished her explanation, with that question. Although she looked like she had much more to add.

"Let's see if I can remember correctly." Harry closed his eyes trying his best to remember back to the horrible experience after he and Cedric had grabbed onto the cup. Shuddering when he saw Cedric's face in his minds eye, he looked up to Hermione and replied, "I, who had gone further than anyone along the path that leads to immortality. You know my goal ~ to conquer death…."

"Ah yes, I do believe that was right after _My Lord_ had finished saying that he would kill me. He of course did not use my name specifically, but he was so sure that I had left his service for good. He should have kept with his first impressions, _My Lord_ never was as intelligent as he claimed," Snape said with a smirk, startling the other three who had not heard him enter the kitchen. "Although, you, Miss Granger, have impressed me greatly both with your quick thinking actions yesterday, and your very astute theory on Horcruxes and how they work, today. As loath as I am to admit it, I do believe congratulations are needed all around. Surely Miss Granger is not the only new Animagus in this room, especially after Mr. Potter's comment about slithering?"

"Hermione! You didn't tell us you had finally completed your transformation," Ron said, looking very happy.

Harry had moved over to hug his friend, after which he took her shoulders so he could look her in the face. "Oh, Hermione, congratulations, I knew you could do it! When did you finally transform fully? What is your form?"

She couldn't hide her smile, she really was proud of herself. As Professor McGonagall had explained, this was pure talent and power, not just something she could learn from a book and remember later.

"Yesterday was my first full transformation. I had to let Snape in on what I wanted to do, and I knew that the both of you were more worried about Harry's relatives, than the whole picture. So, I took it upon myself to find a way to get us all out of there. I concentrated and pop, I was a bird. I flew up to Snape's shoulder to clue him in and then flew out to get Remus and the others, for back up. I was one of the one's that came crashing in to scare off the Death Eaters," Hermione explained. "I'm not sure what my form is, as I was disillusioned until I had found the other group and transformed back to relay what was going on. Since then, I haven't had a chance to try it again."

"Well, go on, I know the three of you just cannot wait to show off. I am convinced it must be a prerequisite of becoming a Gryffindor," Snape said.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They knew Snape would never take the time to understand them. They knew he only cared for his own House.

Harry motioned for Hermione to go first, since they hadn't gotten a chance to see her yet. So she closed her eyes to concentrate, suddenly there was a small reddish brown owl that had white spots all over it. The guys had to admit Hermione made for one cute little owl. Harry made sure to get as many details as he could so that Hermione could do the research he knew she would want to do on her own form. She had already done extensive research for him and Ron.

Hermione tried flying around in the kitchen, in the process, getting Hedwig's attention. She hooted happily, as this new owl did not seem anything like that other overly excited gray ball of feathers she had to deal with.

Hermione landed back in her seat and transformed back. "Well, what am I? What did I look like?" She asked excitedly.

"You're a bit bigger than Pig and you have reddish brown feathers with white ones scattered here and there making it look like you have white spots," Harry said, trying to make sure he relayed all the details to his friend.

"Wow, Hermione, an owl. Who would have guessed it?" Ron said sarcastically, with a smile to show he was playing around.

"So, Hermione, I have a question. Does this mean that the next time Ron and I aren't speaking to each other, you will act like an owl for us?" Harry asked, trying not to laugh. All the talk about their fourth year had dredged up that memory now. It felt good to laugh about past problems.

"Ha-bloody-ha, Harry! You're not funny, Harry Potter. Not one bit!" Hermione exclaimed, trying to keep from laughing herself.

"That takes care of Miss Granger's form, what is yours, Mr. Potter, yours as well, Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked Harry, trying to get the teens back on track.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, smiled, and then transformed.

Ron scurried up to Hermione's shoulder and looked up to Snape. Harry, being leery about Hermione's reaction again, climbed up the table and went over to Snape to give him a chance to get a good look.

"Very impressive, Mr. Potter, who would have ever thought the quintessential Gryffindor, would have a snake form as an Animagus? And you, Mr. Weasley, it is too bad we are no longer in school. I am sure Draco would love to get his hands on this bit of information," Snape said with a smirk.

Harry and Ron both transformed back, and Hermione changed the subject trying to stop the fight between Ron and Snape before it started. "Ok, so back to the Horcrux issue. Sir, do you think that Voldemort would have made another to make up for the one he knows he lost in the diary?"

"I doubt it. I believe his arrogance would over ride his paranoia when it comes to his Horcruxes. He believes that he made so many that no one could conceive that he would have more if they happen to stumble on one. I believe we can safely assume he has not made any more than he originally planned," Snape replied, rubbing his chin as he spoke.

Just then, Remus walked into the kitchen looking very concerned. "Hello everyone, I'm glad you're all here. I need to speak with all of you. Arthur sent me over. He's having a nasty time trying to find Fletcher for you," Remus said with a sigh.

"Well then, it's a good thing we no longer need to speak to him then, huh?" said Ron.

"I see, solved that riddle on your own then? Good to know that is one less thing Arthur has to deal with within the Order. There's a meeting tomorrow night, at the Burrow, scheduled for after dinner. Molly wanted you all to know you're welcome for dinner as well," Remus said, looking slightly relieved. "I'd also like to congratulate you on a job well done last night, but then again, you three have faced off against Death Eaters before."

"Thank you, Remus," the three teens chorused.

"Well, since there is no longer a problem with Fletcher, I better go back and let Arthur know he's got one less problem on his shoulders," Remus said getting up. With a wave goodbye, he left the kitchen. Not long after there was a yell from the hallway. The four ran to investigate.

"Harry, how did you get her off the wall? We tried everything when Albus agreed to use the house as Headquarters." Remus exclaimed, looking dumbfounded.

"Well, you see, Kreacher lied to me. Then, we found out he should have been judged after he helped cause Sirius' death. I activated his House-Elf Vow and it found that him guilty. Luckily, the magic of the Vow of took care of Kreacher for us," Harry explained.

"We heard loud crashes all over the house, and when we went to investigate we found that the portrait, tapestry, and house-elf heads had all fallen from the walls," Hermione added.

Ron then added, "We burnt the heads, and stored the portrait and tapestry away. She'll never be able to yell at us just for walking by her again, the old bat."

"We haven't had the time. But I've been thinking about hiring Dobby, and possibly Winky. Don't start, Hermione," Harry said as she took in a breath to start her rant, "The house needs the work and we won't have the time to do it ourselves. Plus, poor Winky needs a home. Dobby mentioned she's not doing any better. She is simply lost without a family. Hogwarts just isn't helping."

"We'll talk about it later. You haven't even talked to Professor McGonagall to see if it's ok with her to take her workers, yet." Hermione said, sounding hopeful that she wouldn't agree.

"Ah, Hermione?" Ron said, "You do understand that since they are free house-elves they can choose who they work for. Harry doesn't need McGonagall's permission."

Harry, seeing that Hermione was about to get upset stepped in, "Hold on, Hermione, calm down. I haven't talked to either of the elves yet. They may want to stay where they are. But you have to understand, either way we need the help around here, and the safest way to get that help is through elves that are bound to an oath were they can't betray us."

"Ok, guys, I really need to get back to Arthur. I'll see you all tomorrow evening. Stay safe until then. Oh, and Harry, happy birthday. I'm sorry it started out the way it did." After giving Harry a hug, Remus left.

"Let's go see what Dobby has brought us for dinner, I'm starved." Ron said, heading back towards the kitchen.

As they walked towards the kitchen Hermione noticed Harry still rubbing his neck. Worried about him she asked, "Hey Harry, what's wrong? Are you still sore?"

"Yeah, sort of, if I didn't know better, I'd think I was coming down with the flu. I'm kind of achy all over."

"Well, let's watch you over the next few days. We don't need you getting sick in the middle of a Horcrux search."

With that agreed, they dug into the box of food Dobby had left for them.

*~~*~~*

The next day passed by quickly for the trio of teens.

Harry was feeling much better, so Snape had stayed around until after lunch teaching them the basics they needed to know before they could attempt the shielding spell Snape had used against Harry. They learned how to adjust their Occlumency so that they could be aware of the magic around them, as that was the only way to be aware enough to stop a spell mid cast, especially for non-verbal spells. Harry was very relieved that Snape's method of teaching for this was nothing like it was for Occlumency, as was Ron.

Dinner at the Weasley's was always a spirited affair, one that Harry enjoyed immensely. They might have been chaotic, but compared to dinner at the Dursley's, they were heaven. He didn't mind if he had to answer question after question Mr. Weasley had about anything to do with Muggles, or trying to dodge being an unwitting beta tester for the twins. Harry thought, as he looked around, that this is how he had always felt that a real family acted, and what he had always longed to be part of. He was grateful that they had always included him, no matter what, every since the twins and Ron rescued him summer before second year. There was still a yearning there, a need to have his own family. It was one that Harry was scared he wouldn't live long enough to realize. Seeing the danger of those thoughts, Harry pulled himself away from that line of thinking and back to the happiness that surrounded him.

*~~*~~*~~*

After two hours of listening to the constant bickering amongst the various Order members, Harry was wishing he were back in the kitchen indulging in his dreams for a family of his own. Those depressing thoughts were preferable to hearing the so-called adults act more like the children he and his friends were accused of being so often. Finally getting sick of no one listening to Mr. Weasley, Harry stood up, surprising everyone with his outburst.

"EXCUSE ME! I cannot believe this is Albus Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. What is wrong with you?" Harry demanded as he looked around and made eye contact with everyone. "I understand that we are all grieving the loss of Dumbledore. He was my mentor, and the closest thing to a grandfather I've ever had. Yet, you don't see me, or for that matter, any of us '_kids_' arguing over things we can't help or change. So what if the information that was gathered was wrong. That didn't help when MY FAMILY was attacked. We knew for a fact what was going on then, and hardly ANY of you came to help."

Harry took a breath and let that sink in. Looking around he saw plenty of guilty looks, Moody looked mutinous though. Harry felt he knew what that was about. Hestia Jones had the same look. He needed to nip that in the bud now.

"So, Moody, why weren't you there? You normally wouldn't pass up a chance to capture a Death Eater, what was different this time?" He looked towards Jones as well, silently asking her the same question. She looked away and would no longer look Harry in the eye.

Moody snorted, and then growled out his answer. "I don't see why you care, boy! We know how those Muggles treated you. I was more than happy to be asked to help scare 'em into line last summer. People that would treat any child like that deserve what they got!" Moody finished with a Harrumph!, and a stomp of his clawed prosthesis.

"That's where you are wrong! Any of you who thought like that, are acting no better than Death Eaters. What would Dumbledore think of you who thought like that, then acted on it, or not act, as was the case?" Taking a deep breath before he continued, "I was forced to watch, as Dumbledore tried giving, Draco Malfoy, of all people, a second chance. Do any of you truly feel that revenge is the way to go?"

Seeing everyone shake their heads no, even Moody did albeit, reluctantly. Harry decided it was time to move onto the next problem. "You all know that our spy was lost to us. Do you really expect our information to be perfect every time? Knowing what I know of Voldemort, I'm sure the information Dumbledore got himself wasn't always correct. Voldemort is insane, and he's going to change his mind over the least little thing. His plans only make sense to him. Now, I understand you may not like how I'm getting the information now. But I'm the only one with a link to dear old Tom, and without a spy we still need a way to gather information. I just don't see any other way. Although, I am happy to listen to any suggestions any of you might have."

Mr. Weasley looked to McGonagall and silently asked a question, she then nodded her head in agreement. "Harry, maybe you should explain to everyone just how you get the information. Then, maybe, they will understand why it's reliable enough to believe. I understand that your Occlumency was to be kept secret." McGonagall said.

"Yes, yes, Harry. Desperate times call for desperate measures." Mr. Weasley added.

Harry was happy they had caught on. "Are you sure they should know? I mean, ugh, this is worse than being a Parselmouth." Harry gave a shudder, one he didn't have to fake. The idea of being able to do what he was about to claim was freakish, even for his abnormal talents.

"When I finally got the hang of Occlumency and Legilimency, I found that I could enter Voldemort's mind in kind of the same way he used against me, when he lured me to the Ministry. I've only chanced it when the pain in my scar increased, signaling he was feeling some kind of strong emotion, and would more than likely not notice I was there. I don't dare do it often, definitely not more than once or twice a week."

"So you see we are once again getting information directly from Voldemort. I'll understand if there are those of you who feel you can no longer work with the Order. That's fine, just understand we will ask you to take a Wizards Vow that you will not leak any information you've learned while working with us." Arthur looked around to his colleagues then asked, "Who feels they need to take this vow and leave us?"

Harry was happy to see no one stood up, although he did have a question about a certain absent member. "Mr. Weasley, I have a question, what about Fletcher?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter. Mungdungus Fletcher is being taken care of already." Professor McGonagall answered.

After that, things went much better. Plans were made to split the Order in small working groups to help with attacks. Harry, Ron, and Hermione as the newest members were instructed on how to send a Patronus message. They were grateful that they no longer had to depend solely on Remus to get Order news to Mr. Weasley and Professor McGonagall. Hermione was asked to get with the twins to see if they could develop a better version of the DA coins. They didn't want just anyone to have one, but it would help Mr. Weasley and Professor McGonagall keep in daily communication with them, at the very least. Even with the early tension and hours of wasted time, the meeting was productive.

After most of the Order members left, Harry, Ron, and Hermione gave their updates on what was going on. Mr. Weasley and Professor McGonagall understood that they couldn't know everything, and that the teens gave as much information as possible. Kreacher's demise was welcome information. It seemed that both Minerva and Arthur agreed that Albus should have had Harry invoke the Vow as soon as it was proven that he was Kreacher's new master.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made it back to the house well past midnight, only to find a very grumpy ex-potions teacher waiting for them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Getting Down and Dirty with Salazar and his Secrets

Harry looked at Snape, and saw the fire in his eyes. Looking Snape in the eye, Harry cut him off before he could say a word. "I've had to deal with enough attitudes today, and I'm not in the mood to take more crap from you! So, unless you have something constructive to say, it would be best if you kept your mouth shut."

Harry finished with a glare that had Ron taking a double take. Harry looked like he had Snape's patented look perfected. Hermione on the other hand just had more questions.

"Um, Harry? When did you get so tall? You couldn't look Snape in the eye the last time we trained? Look at your robes, those are brand new, and they look like Ron would if he put on a set of your robes from last school year." Hermione said looking incredulous.

"I have no idea," said Harry exasperated, "does it matter? I'm a teenaged boy, maybe I'm finally getting that growth spurt to catch up to everyone else." Harry rolled his eyes as the three of them flopped into a chair in the drawing room.

Snape, with eyebrow raised looked over Harry, taking in the change in height, before he said, "I see the Order meetings have not gotten any shorter in Albus' absence."

"I'm not sure how they ever get anything done if that's a normal meeting. Did they always argue over everything, even with Dumbledore there?" Harry asked, still fuming over the childish behavior he had to deal with that night.

"There has always been some type of disagreement going on in the Order, even with Albus there. From the looks of it, tonight was worse than normal." Snape smirked, "Better you, than I."

Ron and Hermione groaned. Harry on the other hand, was already upset over what went on during the meeting, so he was in no mood for Snape's attitude. 

"Ok, that's it. What is with all the so-called adults acting childish today? UGH!!! I'm going to bed. Anything you wanted tonight can wait until I've had some sleep." With that said Harry was out the door and heading upstairs.

*~~*~~*

The next morning, Harry was in a much better mood after a decent night's sleep, the three of them were having a pleasant conversation around the table while eating breakfast. Unfortunately, his good mood didn't get to last. Snape had plans for the three of them. Snape walked in, fixed himself a cup of tea, and watched the teens as they continued to chat quietly.

"We need to get started on the Horcrux search, and we will be starting at Hogwarts. It is by far the most protected place for us to search, and you have expressed that there might be more than one item stored there that could possibly be a Horcrux." Snape said, after taking a drink of his tea.

Harry was uneasy. The Chamber of Secrets was one of the few places in Hogwarts he never wanted to see again. He would have much rather dealt with Fluffy and Devil's Snare again.

"When did you want to go, sir?" Hermione asked, making her friends groan.

"Today would be best. I know I will be free for at least today. Tomorrow, possibly as well, but there is no point in putting this off. We need to take advantage of any free time I have. I would also like to get the last few of my things that I could not get packed before," Snape paused as the painful memory washed over him, "well, I just need to get a few things from my office and quarters."

Agreeing to meet back in the kitchen in forty-five minutes, everyone left to get ready for the day, as well as gathering any supplies they thought they might need while at Hogwarts.

*~~*~~*

An hour later, they were in the Headmistress' office, having floo'd over. Snape, being who he was, insisted on going through everyone's supplies making sure the teens had everything he felt they would need. He then gave them each their own Potions pouch, and insisted they keep the pouches with them at all times.

They each rolled their eyes, but did as they were told.

"Hello Professor, hope you don't mind the visit." Hermione said greeting Professor McGonagall.

"Hello, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. Severus, I cannot express to you how good it is to see you." Minerva said.

"I agree, Minerva, it is very good to see that my boys are finally getting along and working together. I had always said that Severus and Harry could get along if only they attempted to."

Severus spun around wand drawn and pointed it at the portrait. "Look, old man, I hexed you while you were alive, even though that nearly killed me, do not, even for a second, believe that I would think twice about hexing your portrait!"

Albus chuckled, "Of course, my boy, I shall leave you to your quest. I am sure we will have plenty of time to chat at a later date." With that said Albus walked out of his portrait.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione just looked at each other and shrugged, unsure what to do.

Minerva rolled her eyes, "He is always doing that. If I did not know better, I'd say he's even barmier now, than when he was alive. Well, off with you, I have a lot to do. It seems the school might not open this coming school year. The board of Governors is, as of yet, undecided."

"What's stopping them? Even with Dumbledore gone, Hogwarts is just as safe as any place else in the Wizarding world?" Harry asked.

"They seem to think that Hogwarts' enrollment won't be high enough to merit opening the school. There is still talk of opening it as a refuge. I'll be here if you need me. All the teachers, except for Hagrid, are gone for the summer, Severus, so you shouldn't have any worries about being seen. Filch is away as well, he's visiting family. Just stay safe, please. I'm sure whatever it is the four of you are up to, isn't without a great deal of danger."

Snape snorted, he knew exactly where Filch was, and even if the Squib did find him Filch would not have been a problem.

All four nodded and left the Headmistress' Office.

*~~*~~*

As they made their way out of the office, Snape motioned for Harry to lead the way. "I do believe you should lead the way." Harry nodded and started towards the second floor.

Much to Snape's surprise, Harry led them to the Out of Order Bathroom where Moaning Myrtle resided. The very same bathroom where Harry had spilled Draco Malfoy's blood.

As they neared the bathroom Harry began to pale, his hands got sweaty, and his stomach was doing its best impression of an out-of-control gymnast. His hand shook slightly as he opened the door. Memories that he had pushed to the back of his mind, after the events on the tower, as well as his busy summer, came rushing forward.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, confirming they were each worried about their friend. They moved quickly to Harry's side, "Harry? Are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, just peachy." Harry said sarcastically. "Seriously, I'll be better once we're back home." His voice was still a bit shaky.

Snape stepped up to the teens, "I would love to know how long you practiced that spell, Potter. It amazes me that a Gryffindor such as yourself would use even the smallest of creatures to perfect it."

"I don't know what you mean, sir. That was the first and only time I'd ever cast that spell. I had read it before, and the note said it was to be used against an enemy, and well, my friends and allies don't try casting Crucio on me." Harry paused and thought for a second, then added, "Although, I may need to amend that, Moody looked like he wanted to during that Order meeting."

Snape looked incredulous, "Potter, that is ridiculous! I created that spell myself, and had a hard time casting it at first. Do you really think I will believe your lies, that I will truly believe the first time you cast that spell, you cast it correctly?"

"No, sir, I'd never expect you to believe anything I told you. You never have in the past, why should you start now. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to hurry and get this over with, so I can get home and forget I had to come back here!" Harry said, his voice was shaking again but this time it was from anger towards Snape.

"Rest assured, Mr. Potter, we will finish this discussion at a later time. I do believe we also need to include my property in that discussion as well, you never returned my book to me," said Snape.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine, you'll get your book back once we get home. We've learned all we can from it anyways." Harry bluffed.

"Oh, is that so Mr. Potter?" Snape asked, eyebrow arched, "We shall see. Well, what are you waiting for? Where is the entrance?" With that Snape crossed his arms across his chest and looked expectantly towards Harry.

Harry shook his head, and then made his way to the only sink that didn't work. He looked for the snake engraving and hissed _Open up_. Harry turned to watch Snape and Hermione as they witnessed the opening for the first time. Granted it wasn't as dramatic as Ron's first time, but then again they were not in a rush to save anyone's sister from death either. He couldn't wait until they saw the actual Chamber opening. He figured he might even get a reaction out of Snape during that one.

Harry looked around, thankful Myrtle wasn't around. He really didn't need for Snape to hear her fawning over him and his possible death. Harry shuddered slightly at the thought of Myrtle and Trelawney teaming together. Add Dobby trying to help him, and Voldemort wouldn't need anything else to kill Harry.

Harry stepped over to the edge of the pipe and looked up to the other three, giving them a very Fred and George like grin. "Watch that first step," he said, then stepped over and slid down the pipe.

He cringed once he was at the bottom. He hadn't thought the pipe could get any nastier, he was wrong. Harry tried wiping some of the slime off of his face as he moved to the side, not wanting to be in the way when the others landed.

As soon as everyone was back on their feet, Harry led the way through the tunnel. The four of them worked together to make the opening Harry and Ginny had used, bigger and more stable.

Snape looked around after the tunnel was more secure and spotted the skin. "I cannot believe there is a wealth of Basilisk skin down here, just lying around waiting to be collected." Snape looked like he was in heaven.

Harry smirked, "You think that's nice, wait until you see what's waiting for us in the Chamber itself."

Harry motioned for them to follow him. He paused at the door, and once again hissed _Open up_. He then watched as the other three stood there, mouths slightly open in wonder. Ron looked perplexed, looking over to Harry. Harry just shook his head and motioned for them to follow him.

They all stopped once inside, looking around the room. Their gazes all fell to the samething, the carcass of the Basilisk. Harry couldn't believe that it looked almost the same as the last time he saw it. It looked as if even the rats wouldn't get near it.

"That's the thing you fought to save Ginny?" Ron said incredulously.

"Well, that and a sixteen year old version of Tom Riddle. Lucky for me, Fawkes came to take care of the Basilisk's eyes, and he brought me the hat. Without that I wouldn't have had access to the sword." Harry explained.

"I always knew you were too Gryffindor for your own good, boy! You have to be the most imbecilic child I have ever met, and considering Longbottom is in your class that is saying something! You should have gone to fetch a teacher, a competent teacher. You had been in Lockhart's classes all year, and you knew he was an idiot." Snape rolled his eyes trying to suppress a shudder, "This is whom the world's future depends on?"

Harry was both furious and hurt, "Well, I didn't see you trying to do anything to help! You and McGonagall left it up to Lockhart to save Ginny, and you want to complain because we depended on him as well? Oh, Merlin help me, why do I get stuck with the childish adults?" Harry walked off, heading towards the statue of Salazar Slytherin. He refused to let Snape get to him.

Ron and Hermione followed him, leaving Snape to deal with the carcass alone.

Harry looked over to Hermione, "So, where do you think we should start looking first?" He pointed to the statue, "That's where the Basilisk came from, but I'd really rather not go exploring in there if possible. Who knows what Riddle left in there when he was down here while he was in school?" They shuddered at the not so pleasant thought.

"Hey, Harry, what was that game Dean got from his dad last Christmas? Daggers and Demons, or Dragons and Caves, it was something like that, wasn't it?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It was Dungeons and Dragons, Ron, why?"

"Well, we found out that a real wizard created the game to make a fortune in the Muggle world. So, I was wondering if there was an equivalent to 'Detect Magic' he used for the game, it might help us especially now that we have no idea where to start looking." Ron explained.

"Very astute notion, Mr. Weasley. The incantation is Deprehensio Veneficus, go ahead, try it." Snape said with a smirk.

Harry glared back and cast the spell, "Deprehensio Veneficus!" Then quickly put his hand up to cover his eyes, the entire chamber glowed.

"You need to learn to think. As you can see, a spell like that will not work when the entire building you are in is magical. Hogwarts itself is entirely magical, and I imagine Slytherin included many magical means down here, as well. Considering that Basilisk over there has not started to decay, in all this time, is all the evidence you should need to prove my point." Snape said haughtily.

Hermione looked around the room, and then whipped around to look at Harry. "Why don't you try speaking the incantation in Parseltongue? This is after all Salazar Slytherin's chamber. He'd use Parseltongue triggers for everything, like he did with the entrance and doors."

Harry smirked at Snape then hissed, "_Deprehsio Veneficus!" _Hermione, Harry, and Ron smirked when a door sized glow lit up on the side of the chamber.

They heard Snape grumbling under his breath as they walked over to the door, "Why do I always get saddled with insolent children, first Draco and now these three? Merlin, have I not done enough for redemption?" The teens burst into giggles, trying their best not to look at Snape.

Harry hissed, "_Open up."_ But nothing happened. Shrugging his shoulders Harry asked, "Ok, well that didn't work. Any suggestions?"

"What, exactly, have you been saying to open everything?" Snape asked.

"Just a simple open up, although, what Riddle used to open the chamber the basilisk was in was a bit more complicated. Let me tell you now, I refuse to say what he said. It goes against my very nature." Harry said.

Snape sighed, "What? Did he mention Mudbloods and blood shed or something of the like Potter?"

"Surprisingly, no." Harry rolled his eyes, "He said something like 'Speak to me greatest of the Hogwarts four.' While I can see that working on the statue where the mouth was the door, this, is just a door."

"This must not be an ordinary door then. It has been said that the Headmaster's and Headmistress' habit of using passwords that are unique to their personalities, like Albus' use of sweets, started with the founders. So, we just have to figure out the password based on this knowledge." Snape said.

They each took turns suggesting things that they thought pertained to Slytherin: Pureblood, Mudblood, Parseltongue, Parselmouth, snake, serpent, basilisk, and so on. Nothing seemed to work.

Harry thought he'd try something that had to do with Slytherin leaving, so he hissed _'Godric Gryffindor shall be conquered'_, and laughed as the door opened. "Well, he was obsessed with Godric Gryffindor, it seems." Harry said and then told them what he said to open the door.

They stepped into the room, being very careful not to touch anything as they looked around. This had to have been Slytherin's office. It was as big if not bigger than the Headmaster's office, which Hermione informed them, was originally Gryffindor's office. It had said so in 'Hogwarts: A History.'

A voice then startled them all.

"Yes, yes. This was my office, now who are you and what are you doing here?" said the portrait of Salazar Slytherin that was hanging over the desk.

Snape looked like he had died and gone to heaven. Not only had he found a wealth of basilisk parts just waiting to be collected and stored for uses in innumerable potions, he was looking at the only portrait ever to be found of Salazar Slytherin. What head of house would not love the chance to speak to their houses creator?

"Well, do not just stand there with your mouths hanging open, staring at me. Answer my questions, before I call for my pet to take care of you." Slytherin demanded.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but your pet is no longer alive, and hasn't been for going on five years now. You see, your heir is a bit mad and is trying to destroy the wizarding world. He made a very evil artifact and that artifact tried killing Muggleborns, as well as me, using you're so called pet. I did the only thing I could to defend myself, and the basilisk didn't survive." Harry replied, trying to keep the disrespect he felt towards this certain founder. What idiot would house such a dangerous creature in a school filled with children, well other than Hagrid.

Slytherin looked devastated. "So, what Rowena saw has actually come to past. She tried to warn me to change my views. Warning me that she had seen the future of my line and that if I kept the hatred I felt towards the Muggleborns, then my glorious line would fall. That it would end with a madman born from, and raised, in that very hatred I kept locked in my heart. I could not bring myself to listen to her. There was so much death happening around me, I lost my wife and children to ignorant Muggles who were scared of the unknown. After that I could not let go of my grief and hatred. I fought with my closest friends to close the school to Muggleborn children. I felt we could not trust the Muggle parents. Godric and I came to hexes one day, and I left leaving my pet here, in hopes one from my line could come back and get revenge where I could not." He finished his story with a sigh.

The four of them were in awe hearing the story behind Slytherin's departure from the school and what had lead to it, from Slytherin himself. Even Ron and Harry understood to take this as the great opportunity it was for them. Hermione and Snape looked as if Christmas had come early and they had been given the keys to the Library of Alexandria.

Harry looked thoughtful, and then asked, "You haven't talked to Riddle by any chance have you? You didn't seem too surprised to hear about him."

Slytherin laughed and then replied, "No, he never found this section of the chamber. From what you have told me, if he found it, I doubt he would have come up with the correct password. It is a very good thing he did not find my office, as it is full of very dangerous spell books and potions manuals. Unfortunately for you they are all written in Parseltongue, so they will be of no use to you."

The three teens grinned to each other. Even Snape had a slight smile as he heard Harry speak to Slytherin in Parseltongue.

Harry said, '_Oh I'm sure we'll do just fine, thank you.'_

It was Slytherin's turn to look surprised. "So, you are a snake speaker as well young man. How is this so? Are you also an heir of mine as well?"

"I don't think so…" Harry explained his background, the prophecy, as well as what they thought happened the first time Voldemort attacked him. Slytherin looked very interested and intrigued.

"I see, well is it not ironic that the very protection my wife tried invoking, yet failed in, even though she gave her life, is the very protection that saved you from my wayward heir." Slytherin said once Harry was finished with his tale.

"Sir, we'd be grateful if you could tell us all you know about any research you wife had done on the subject, as well as any information on your Chamber. You see, we need to research anything that might explain what 'The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not' could be. We also need to search for things Riddle might have left behind when he was here last." Hermione said, getting into research mode.

"Well, before I start imparting you with my knowledge, I would like to know if you're worthy of it." Slytherin said. "Harry here has proven himself, even if his talents were acquired in an unusual manner. He has put them to very good use, at least."

Snape snorted and then said, "How much more ironic can this possibly get? Here I am, Head of Slytherin's house for fifteen years, and I have to compete with Harry Potter, Gryffindor's Golden boy, to prove myself worthy of Salazar Slytherin's knowledge?"

"Potter, you say? You never told me you were a Potter. How is it that my protégé is teamed up with Gryffindor's ally?" Slytherin inquired. Snape paled somewhat, but Hermione answered before he got a chance to.

"We're all fighting against Voldemort. While most people from Slytherin House are working with Voldemort, there are those like Professor Snape here, who are against him. Unfortunately, the opposite can also be said, there are those few in the other houses that are with Voldemort. As you heard from Harry's history, his family was betrayed by a fellow Gryffindor, who had turned to Voldemort's side. I'm Hermione Granger, Muggleborn witch also in Gryffindor House. This is Ron Weasley, Pureblood wizard, and another in Gryffindor house."

At that, both Slytherin and Snape scowled at the thought of so many Gryffindors being near. Slytherin turned to Snape, looking slightly sympathetic. "How is it you have surrounded yourself with so many Gryffindors, and kept your sanity intact?"

Snape broke out into a chuckle at that thought. The teens where shocked, Ron had to sit down he was so shocked. They had only seen Snape smile very few times, most of the time when he was able to assign a huge punishment, but to hear Snape chuckle was unheard of!

"Oh, Weasley do get up, is it so hard to witness your 'greasy git' potions professor being human? We have practically lived together for weeks now." Snape rolled his eyes as Weasley's mouth just hung open as he starred at Snape.

Snape then looked back towards the portrait and said, "There are many reasons I am working with these three. As for my sanity, well, we shall see what shape I am in when this is all over. Now, do you think it is possible for you to start by telling us about the Chamber?"

"Very well, you might as well know about the rest of my Chamber. With Harry here being such a strong-willed Parselmouth, there will not be any place in here he will not be able to open on his own. You really are very lucky my Heir could not get in here. That is, if he found my office in the first place. There are two other rooms off the main chamber. The first was my pet's chamber; now that he is dead it is more than likely empty. The second is a small ingredient room where I kept my more precious items. It has many stasis charms woven into the protection wards. There was many an explosion down here while I experimented, and I had to have a place to keep things safe. I am sure you will find many of my manuals, as well as most of those ingredients very useful. I am sure young Harry here, will be more than happy to translate for you." Here Slytherin heard Harry and Ron both snort loudly, "Maybe you shall have to bribe him. Believe me, Severus, it will be well worth the cost of the bribe."

At that Harry got a down right evil grin that made Snape want to shudder, but the thought of being able to use items from Salazar Slytherin's personal stores made it worth anything the brat could dish out.

"There will plenty of time later to talk about that, I would like to finish up here and leave. We also still need to check out the sword and award before we leave. I am also positive Minerva will want to chat before she shall let us leave, as well." Snape then turned to the portrait to ask, "Is there anything else we need to know about the Chamber before we begin the search?" Snape finished.

"I do believe that is all, for now at least. I shall be here when you have the time to learn more about my wife's story. As well as any other questions you might have. Good luck dealing with my wayward heir." Slytherin replied.

"Thank you for your help, sir, I can't wait until I can speak to you again." said Hermione, still looking a bit awestruck. Everyone nodded to the portrait and left the office, heading back to the main statue in the chamber.

Harry looked over to Snape and asked, "So, do you think you can handle waiting long enough for us to search for anything Riddle might have left behind, or do you need me to open the storage room so you can look through that while Ron, Hermione, and I search?" Harry's cheeky grin was back.

Severus was mumbling about having to work with immature kids to save the world and to redeem himself, while he motioned for Harry to open the basilisk's chamber. Harry quickly repeated the words he heard the Diary version of Riddle say to open the mouth of the statue. Trying to suppress a shudder Harry looked back towards the carcass to make sure the beast was dead. Harry wasn't the only tense one, Hermione was holding onto Ron's shoulder and standing so she was almost behind him and each of them had their wands out. Snape had his wand out as well and was in a battle ready stance.

They each waited as the mouth slid open. Holding their breath, wands raised, ready for anything that might happen or any beast that might emerge…nothing happened.

Hermione let out a nervous laugh as Ron said, "Well, mate, that was anticlimactic."

Harry just started walking towards the statue, broom in hand. He was having a hard time with the flashes of the past he kept seeing. The sooner they got done and got out of there the better. He quickly mounted his broom and rose to the opening, ignoring Snape's shouting for him to get back on the ground and wait for a plan. _'Screw plans'_, Harry thought to himself, _'I'm a Gryffindor, might as well live up to all that crap Snape's always spouting off about me.'_

Harry looked into the opening, muttering a soft Lumos to see beyond what little light seeped in from the chamber. Seeing nothing dangerous, Harry flew in, finding a small ramp to land on. He followed the ramp a short distance down and found himself in a warm room, parts of the floor was covered in small bones. Across from Harry, in the furthest corner from the door, was what looked to be a sitting area with just a chair and a small fireplace. Harry carefully made his way over there. _'If Riddle kept anything in there, this is where he would have put it.'_

Harry made sure to be careful to not touch anything. He just wanted to check out the area and see if there was a reason to drag Snape and his friends up there.

As he got closer, he could see an inglenook with a small bookcase made out of the surrounding stonework. He shouted in triumph when he saw the bookcase was filled with books that didn't look old enough to have belonged to Salazar Slytherin. Deciding that Snape did indeed need to examine the room, Harry quickly made his way up the ramp and stuck his head out of the opening.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: To Forgive is Divine

"There you are, Harry!" Hermione shouted.

Snape yelled, "Of all the stupid stunts…you imbecilic cretin, I demand you get down here this instant!"

"No," Harry said shaking his head as well, "No, you need to come up here and look at this. It looks like Riddle had himself a bit of a hide-a-way up here. There's plenty up here that you need to examine yourself. Even I'm not crazy enough to go rooting through the books that are up here without you making sure they're safe! Here, Snape, take my broom, Ron can bring Hermione up on his." Harry held out his broom for Snape to Accio, and then went back to the room to wait.

Snape landed first and stormed into the room, looking every bit the evil, great bat Harry and Ron had accused him of being many times during school. "For your safety, Potter, you better hope this is worth the risk you took. Now, where is this great discovery you had to go and risk your life to find?"

Harry was in shock over the fierce snarl Snape used. It upset Harry slightly, he had thought they were past that kind of hate.

Harry glared at Snape as he pointed towards the nook. "There are quite a few books over there beyond the chair in the inglenook next to the fireplace. They don't look old enough to have belonged to Slytherin, so I figured this could very easily have been a stash left behind by Riddle."

"But, Harry, why would Voldemort leave behind anything? Wouldn't he want to keep it with him to keep it out of the hands of others at the very least?" Hermione asked, as she came closer.

"Riddle would not have cared about leaving anything down here, as far as he was concerned, it is all protected. He knew he was the only one with the ability to get down here." Snape said giving Harry a glance. He then continued, "These look to be mostly beginner's books on the Dark Arts. This looks to be what he started to study while he was at school. I have scanned them all, and none of them have protections on them. This small red one on the very bottom has something dark about it though. It is nothing that would hurt a person if they picked it up and read it, but other than that I cannot ascertain what exactly is dark about it. I suggest we pack up everything here, and use this as a place to start down the path of understanding Voldemort's madness." Snape said, as he conjured a few boxes to put the boxes in.

Harry nodded in agreement and grabbed a box. He'd grab as many books as he could, but he'd leave the unknown dark book for Snape to deal with.

It didn't take long to crate up all the books. Snape took extra care with the little red book. He conjured a special box just big enough for the book to fit into, and added quiet a few different protections to it to keep everything on the outside of the box safe.

After everyone was back in the main chamber, Harry, Ron, and Hermione started walking towards the exit. Harry had just started to ask Snape a question when he realized that Snape wasn't with them. Looking back, he saw Snape looking between Slytherin's office and the carcass of the basilisk. It was apparent even to Ron that the man didn't want to leave. Harry rolled his eyes and walked back over to Snape.

"You do know that we can come back at any time now. McGonagall will let you into the school whenever you have the time." Harry said.

"Yes, and we still need to come back to talk about Slytherin's wife, as well as all that Rowena Ravenclaw had seen about Voldemort." Hermione added.

"Yes, yes, very well then. Let us leave." Snape said giving in. Looking at the teens, Snape noticed that Ron looked to be far off. "Mr. Weasley, what is it? What has gotten that brain of yours working overtime?"

"I was just thinking of how we got out of here last time, and was wondering if anyone had seen Fawkes lately." Ron replied.

This puzzled Snape, "What do you mean, lately? What happened to him after…" Snape paused giving a very pained look, "well after Albus passed on?"

"You mean you…well, I guess you wouldn't have known would you?" Harry said, "Fawkes sang, it seemed as if he was sharing his grief with everyone that could hear his song. Once he was done he just disappeared, I doubt he'll ever show up at Hogwarts ever again." Harry's voice carried a certainty no one, not even Snape, felt he could question.

"So, just how are we going to get back up that pipe then?" asked Hermione, trying not to show how repulsed she was at the thought of going back up that nasty thing.

Harry was lost in thought for a bit then looked up to Snape, "This was Slytherin's office, right?" At Snape's nod Harry continued, "Well then, he had to have had a different way to get in and out of the Chamber. I can see him building a specific way for his _pet_ to get in and out, but he'd need a way for himself as well, so let's go ask him." Harry then took off to the room with the portrait in it.

Salazar looked startled when Harry burst back into his room, but he recovered quickly. "Back so soon, young man? Well, what do you want? I do not have all day, so speak, if you would." Slytherin sneered.

Vaguely Harry wondered if all Slytherin's were taught that sneer when they were sorted into that house. He'd have to ask Snape, well, maybe not. Harry didn't have a death wish after all. Harry explained his thoughts to Slytherin and then asked, "So, was I right?"

"I am impressed young man, very impressed indeed, that a Gryffindor can actually think." He continued as Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes, you are correct. The entrance you have found is actually what used to be how my pet got out to be fed. I changed the wards right before I left the castle so that he could no longer open the chamber door himself. It would do no good to have a rumor about a great monster that my heir would use to exact revenge against the nasty Mudbloods, if said monster could get out when ever he wanted, now would there? Now, as for the main entrance, there is a door at the very back of this room that will take you to my old chambers, and as with every other door down here it requires a Parselmouth to open it." Slytherin finished explaining as Snape, Ron, and Hermione came into the room.

"Thank you, sir, I can't wait to talk with you some more. I'm sure Hermione will have hundreds of questions all written out for you the next time we visit. Ready to go?" Harry asked looking towards his friends, "I know I am."

They quickly made their way to the back of the room to stand in front of a very ornately carved wooden door. Harry hissed a quiet _open_ and stood back as the door swung open to reveal a steep staircase. Harry took the lead and carefully made his way up after a muttered Lumos lit the way. Sooner than expected, Harry found himself at the end of the staircase looking at a twin to the door they had passed through below, he opened the door with another quietly hissed _open_. Stepping through found Harry standing in a sitting room, and then he turned to look dumbfounded at Snape when he cursed.

"Merlin, Rowena, and Salazar…wait, not Salazar! It is all his fault that I have had the main entrance to the Chamber of Secrets in my sitting room for the past fifteen years, and never knew about it!" Snape glared at the teens when they laughed, and then walked over to another door and disappeared.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and quietly asked, "Do you think he'll be back soon? I really would rather not hang around in Snape's rooms, and I'm sure he'd rather us not be here."

"For once, you are correct, Potter. I do not want the three of you in here for any longer than necessary. But, we might as well gather anything we shall need at the house while we are here." Snape handed each teen a box and gave instructions on what to gather. In a little more than an hour Snape was happy with what they had gathered and instructed them what they could and could not shrink. Once everything that could be was safely shrunk and pocketed, Snape cast a spell for the rest to float behind him. He then motioned towards the door, and they quickly made their way back towards the Headmistress' office.

*~~*~~*

It took them no time at all to make it to the Headmistress' office. There was no one in the hallways to slow them down, and for once the staircases were acting nicely, moving them in the direction of the shortest path. The guardian gargoyle was opened, so there was no need to stand there guessing the password. Snape knocked once on the door and they were called into the office right away.

"Good to see that the four of you survived your visit." McGonagall said as she passed around a tray filled with tea and biscuits. "There are two things of importance I need to speak to you about, Harry. I received word from the Governors saying they are worried about Death Eaters getting back onto school grounds. I had assured them that we had taken care of the way that Mr. Malfoy allowed them access," Snape looked up in shock at that, but McGonagall nor any of the teens noticed as she continued on, "but, there seems to be worry that V…Vol…Voldemort could also use the Chamber of Secrets as an entrance as well. I assured them I would take advantage of your next visit to see if there was anything you could do to seal the Chamber therefore taking care of their fears."

Harry looked over to Snape, silently asking how much information to divulge.

Seeing Harry falter a bit, Snape answered. "We still need to be able to access the Chamber, Minerva, but we have also found the real entrance to the Chamber. It seems what Tom Riddle found was Slytherin's _pet door_." Snape said with a sarcastic inflection on the words pet door and an accompanying smirk. He then went on to explain about most of what they had discovered, leaving out any mention of their mission and Horcruxes. "I know you understand that we can not explain why we still need access to the Chamber, as well as the school, but Slytherin's portrait was very convincing that Riddle never found his workroom. I also have a way for us to enter and exit the school without having to worry about being seen. Well, I do as long as you did not destroy the cabinet that Draco used. You see, I did not want Amycus or his sister getting any ideas about trying to surpass me in _My Lord's _eyes, so I got the information from Draco, then Obliviated him, so I am safe. That cabinet is already residing in my old rooms, I was hoping to take the other and set it up at the house, so we can access the school without the students or teachers being the wiser."

Minerva smiled at Harry as she said, "Now, Mr. Potter, are you not glad we did not destroy the cabinet. I have the other one right here. You see, Severus, Mr. Potter found it in the school storage room and demanded that I do something to make sure it was safe. I must say, I am very proud, not long ago he would have taken things into his own hands and destroyed the cabinet. Mr. Potter has matured greatly these past months. I am sure your parents would be very proud of you." Minerva said with a small, sly smile directed towards Severus, before turning a beaming smile towards Harry and his friends. After handing Severus the shrunken cabinet, Minerva turned back to Harry. "Now, Mr. Potter, do you think you can seal up the known entrance to the Chamber?"

"Maybe we should talk to Slytherin's portrait to see if he knows of a way to permanently close off that entrance, if he doesn't then the only thing I can think of is to collapse the pipe that leads down there." Harry replied with a small shrug. "Although, Slytherin didn't mention an entrance from the outside to the Chamber, I guess we should ask that as well." Harry looked over to Snape for confirmation.

"Having the pipe collapsed might be the best way to assure the Governors that the school is safe." Hermione said. "From what we've experienced of them in the past, I doubt they will believe Harry, or the portrait."

"I do not want anyone outside of this room to know about the portrait. I am sure there are many people who would demand it be taken from Slytherin's room and studied since it is the only known portrait of Salazar Slytherin in existence. Therefore losing us a valuable tool, not to mention a portrait this important to the school should stay in the school!" Snape added.

Minerva was nodding her head, "Yes, I agree. For now, no one else should know about the portrait. As for the ideas for sealing the Chamber, I highly doubt the Governors would feel safe with just Harry's word that the entrance is sealed. I believe that the best course of action to take would be to collapse the entire tunnel leading from the girl's bathroom to the entrance, especially since a better entrance has been found. The Governors do not need to find out about that, and this should look like a drastic enough measure taken for the safety of the school in the Governor's eyes." Minerva sighed before she continued, "Now, that is taken care of, there is one more thing we need to discuss Harry. Your cousin is fully healed, physically at least. Your aunt, on the other hand, is still in serious condition. Poppy said that Mrs. Dursley is very lucky to be sane. Her injuries prove that she was held under Cruciatus for quite a long time." Minerva looked over to Severus to see his reaction. There was no emotion on his face, but his eyes were stormy with anger. Looking back to Harry, Minerva continued, "You need to go talk with your cousin to see where he wants to stay. I am afraid neither of them will be able to return to their home for quiet a while. It is just not safe enough."

"Tough luck, mate! After what we've seen this summer, I'm sure you're not going to have any luck convincing them to stay in the magical world." Ron said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"We'll be right there with you, Harry. No matter if its insane wizards or nasty relatives, we're here to help you." Hermione added as she got up and hugged Harry.

Harry smiled before he said, "Thank you, guys. I'm not sure what I'd do without you. Let's go get this over with…Oh wait! Professor McGonagall, I've been meaning to ask you about two House-Elves that you have employed here. As you know, Dobby has been supplying us with food all summer long. He also told me that Winky is still not doing very well on her own. I was wondering if it would be possible for us to see if she'd be happier working with me. Dobby would also like to work for me as well, although I'm not sure my health can handle having him around all the time."

This caused Ron and Hermione to snort, which in turn caused McGonagall to give a questioning look. Harry explained what happened his second year, and how Dobby's help constantly landed him in either trouble or in the Hospital Wing.

McGonagall looked shocked as she asked, "You are sure you want that particular House-Elf working for you, even after all that?" At Harry's nod, she sighed and said, "First, you need to talk with Winky and Dobby to make sure that is truly what they want. If they agree, then I have no problem with you taking on the two Elves. Now, let us get you down to the Hospital Wing to figure out what to do with your family."

*~~*~~*

Harry paused as he entered the Hospital Wing, he couldn't believe the scene in front of him. Dudley was sitting at his mother's side, her hand in his, as he cried over her too still form. Harry had seen Dudley cry numerous times over the years trying to get Harry in trouble, but this was the first time Harry ever remembered seeing his cousin show any genuine emotion for another person.

Not wanting to intrude, Harry looked around for Madam Pomfrey. Seeing only her open office door, Harry quietly made his way over to it, after he had motioned for Ron and Hermione to stay put. He was extremely grateful that Snape and McGonagall had stayed in her office to discuss Order business. Snape, not being able to attend meetings, had missed quite a bit. Snape had also said that he would look over the sword and award to see if anything was amiss with them.

Poking his head inside the door, Harry knocked softly after seeing Madam Pomfrey writing in a file on her desk.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I have been expecting you. Well, don't just stand there young man, come in and take a seat. Let me finish up with this file and we will be able to discuss your aunt's condition and treatment options for your cousin." Pomfrey finished up quickly, shutting the file she looked up at Harry.

"Wait, Professor McGonagall said that Dudley was fine. What kind of treatments does he need?" Harry said looking even more puzzled.

"I have healed all the damage from the curses he sustained during the attack, but he has been dangerously overweight most of his life. Now, while there is evidence that Mr. Dursley has been involved in an exercise regimen that has increased his muscle mass and reduced his fat mass, the damage that was already done will take years to reverse. That is all physical though, what worries me at the moment is his mental health. It seems he was deeply affected by the Dementor attack from two years ago. Add the trauma from this attack, as well as having to deal with magic daily when he suffers an uncommonly high aversion to it, and you come out with a serious need for counseling. Unfortunately, the Order does not have a member who can help. With him being a member of your family, we dare not contact St. Mungo's. It wouldn't be safe enough for him to visit.

"Why would Dudley need treatment from the Dementor attack? I've been having run-ins with Dementors ever since my third year here, and apart from needing chocolate afterwards, I'm fine." Harry asked looking even more puzzled than he did before the conversation started.

"As you saw during your third year, everyone was affected by the Dementors differently, you were affected more than your friends because of your past experiences. I suspect Mr. Dursley's past experiences, as well as him being a Muggle played a part in him being affected to an even greater degree. You being a wizard has helped you with that, our magic protects us to a small degree everyday." Madam Pomfrey explained.

"Well, what do you suggest? Professor McGonagall has already said he can't go home. You've seen how he reacts to magic, so it won't do anyone any good for him to stay here." Harry said trying not to let his past feelings about Dudley get in the way of doing the right thing.

"Actually, I think it might do him a world of good to stay here. It will show him that not all magic is as bad he's been lead to believe. I doubt he'll want to leave his mother's side, and she won't be leaving here any time soon. Mrs. Dursley's recovery is going slowly." Pomfrey explained.

"How is Aunt Petunia? What happened to her? Will she be ok?" Harry asked, feeling slightly guilty. It was, after all, because of him that she was attacked, her son injured, and her husband dead. What made him feel worse was he hadn't even taken the time to even think about her or Dudley since the attack.

"She's been awake enough for me to determine that she is still sane. She's lucky your group showed up when it did, she couldn't have withstood much more. Unfortunately, I've had to use purely muggle methods with her. Potions and healing charms can help Muggles, but only a little. For the most part they have to heal on their own. She'll eventually need what Muggles call physical therapy. Her nerves took the brunt of the damage. But as long as she sticks with it and listens to me, she should make a full recovery." Pomfrey said, sounding very confidant.

"Well, that's good. Let's hope she can push aside whatever it is that makes her feel the way she does about magic and let you and everyone else help her heal." Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat before he said, "I guess I should go out there and talk to Dudley and let him know what's going on. Oh, how much does he know? What has he been told?" Harry asked, for once thinking before getting himself into a nasty situation.

"The only thing that he doesn't know is that he and his mother need to stay here. Minerva and I agreed that it was best for us to wait until you were here before we told him that." Pomfrey answered.

Harry had to smirk at that. "That was awfully Slytherin of Professor McGonagall and yourself. Are you sure you aren't a Slytherin?" Harry asked half jokingly, he'd always wanted to know the matron's house affiliation. Merlin knew he had spent enough time in the woman's care to have time to wonder.

"Ah, come now Mr. Potter, you don't really think I'll tell now after all these years, do you?" She replied with a smirk that could rival a Malfoy's.

He smiled as he got up to leave, then shot over his shoulder, "I'll find out eventually. You can't keep it a secret forever! Ron, Hermione, and I found out about the Sorcerer's Stone, this is child's play for us." With a chuckle he left to speak with Dudley.

Harry quickly sobered up as he left the office. He was not looking forward to this conversation. Gathering his Gryffindor courage around him, Harry strode over to Dudley. He tried to keep a confidant air about him, the last thing he needed was for Dudley to start picking on him here.

"Hello, Dudley, how are you feeling?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Lost in Translation

Dudley's head snapped up and he stared at Harry long enough to make Harry want to shuffle his feet and look away. Harry held his ground though. The last thing he wanted was to look weak in front of Dudley. After what seemed a lifetime to both men, Dudley finally spoke, and what he said shocked Harry to the core.

"I guess, I feel a bit lost and a lot scared, Potter. I've never been on my own before. Mum and Dad have always been there for me. Now Dad's gone, and Mum's…well, Mum needs me to be there for her now. She's depending on me and I'm not sure I can be what she needs." Dudley said, his voice quivering.

Harry was speechless. Dudley had never spoken to him like that. Actually, Harry couldn't remember Dudley speaking like that to anyone, ever. Harry wasn't sure how to respond to this, so he just stared, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"It's ok, Potter." Dudley said, breaking the silence, "I know you were expecting a different reaction from me. I just don't have the need to act that way towards you anymore. Don't get me wrong, the magic thing still freaks me out, but you came back to help us. Even after all the crap we did to you, you came back to help us. I realized you'd saved me before. It just took me a long time to understand that's what you had actually done for me though. I don't think I would have, though, if I hadn't of had to think about why you would even bother to come back and help us. I still don't understand that, but I'm grateful you did."

Seeing an opportunity that he couldn't pass up, Harry interrupted Dudley. "Look, Dudley, I know how your parents, and you feel about me. Even so, there was no way I could stand back and do nothing. You were attacked by those people because they thought I lived there. No one, not even the three of you, deserves what they wanted to do to you."

"I'm not sure how Mum feels about you now, but I don't think you're a freak that I should hate anymore. I doubt we'll ever be friends, but I can respect you now, Potter. Anyone who did what you did for us, after all the hell we gave you growing up, well, you've more than earned my respect. If Mum doesn't see it right away, I'll talk with her."

"It's ok, Dudley, no need to work yourself up. I've come to respect my nephew as well." Petunia said, shocking both Dudley and Harry. Neither one had realized that she had awoken and was listening to them. "I need to thank you, Harry, if you hadn't have come to help, I'm sure all three of us would have died, not just Vernon."

"I'm sorry about Uncle Vernon. I wish I had gotten there sooner to help him as well." Harry said. He was still mentally beating himself up for leaving the mirror in his bag when they got home from the wedding.

"It's not your fault, Harry. It is Vernon's fault that he's dead. Those men popped into the house and instead of being quiet like they demanded, he started yelling at them. He kept getting louder after everytime they, oh what did Lily call it? Hax…no, hex! Yes, that was it. Every time they hexed Vernon, he just yelled, and demanded that they leave. They kept telling him to keep his mouth shut if he wanted to live, he just wouldn't listen." Petunia explained.

Harry conjured a handkerchief, and handed it to her so she could wipe away her tears. He then took a deep breath. Even though both his aunt, and cousin had been so civil, he was sure neither of them would welcome the news he was about to give them. Letting out the breath, Harry started to explain, "I'm glad you're awake, there's something the three of us need to discuss. Professor McGonagall has determined that your house is not safe enough for you to return to." Harry put his hand up to forestall his aunt from interrupting him, "No, there's more I'm afraid. Even if you could go to your home, you can't leave yet. Madam Pomfrey said that both of you still need to recover. In fact, from what she explained to me, I'm surprised you're even awake, Aunt Petunia." Harry continued to explain everything that Madam Pomfrey had told him about both Dudley's and Petunia's conditions, and what all she felt they would need to do to recover.

Petunia and Dudley sat in silence for a long while trying to absorb all the new information.

Harry sat quietly as well, knowing that they had a lot to process.

He was lost in thought himself, and was shocked when Hermione had come up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Harry, but Professor McGonagall and Snape are outside. They need to speak with you."

Smiling to his friend, Harry replied, "Thank you, Hermione. Tell them I'll be right there." He then looked to his aunt and said, "I'll be right back, unless you'd like me to come back at another time. I know I've given you a lot to think about, and you'll need time to think about what you want to do."

"Quite right, Harry. As you said, I won't be going anywhere any time soon. I'll have plenty of time to think. I don't care how much we don't like it here, this seems to be the safest place for us, and so, Dudley will be staying as well. Your Madam Pomfrey is right, it should be good for both of us to experience the good side of your world. You don't know how sorry I am, that I let my jealousy for my younger sister blind me for so long. You go on, Harry. Take care of what ever it is they need you for, we will see you in a few days." Petunia said, giving Harry a smile that he had only seen her give Dudley. It warmed him in a way he didn't know he needed.

It was with a lighter heart that Harry left the Hospital Wing.

*~~*~~*

The teens quickly made their way down to the kitchens after speaking to Snape and McGonagall, hoping to find Winky there. Once inside the door they were surrounded by the usual amount of excited elves wanting to do anything they could do to help. After they agreed to a snack, the elves finally let them get in their questions.

"Do any of you know where Winky is? I'd like to offer her a job, possibly a new family to help." Harry asked looking around the kitchen for any sign of the diminutive elf.

Upon hearing whom Harry was interested in talking to, most of the house-elves scattered off to their normal jobs, not wanting anything to do with the free elves. Luckily, Dobby was there, and able to assist Harry.

"Oh! Harry Potter sir! Dobby can help, Winky is right this way," Dobby squeaked, bouncing up and down in his excitement for his friend Winky. Dobby knew that Winky didn't want to be a free elf. That she wanted to be bonded to a family once again. Dobby was secretly hoping this would help out his friend. She hadn't been drinking as much as she had right after she came to Hogwarts, but she was never happy, and that made Dobby hurt for his friend.

Dobby lead the group over to the fireplace where Winky was stirring a pot. Her appearance looked better. She was no longer drunk, and her clothes were clean. She looked up as they reached her side, realizing who was there she gave Hermione such a nasty look that Ron couldn't help but chuckle.

Ignoring Ron, Harry crouched down so he could be at eye level with Winky. "I know you're not happy here. I was wondering if you'd like to come work for me. I'd even be willing to bond with you, if that's what you prefer. You'd have a house to take care of, and at least the three of us to look after. I know how well you took care of your last master. Even to this day you keep his secrets. I'd be honored if you could do, well not the exact same for me, but…well you'd never be bored, I'll leave it at that for now. So what do you say, Winky, would you like that?"

Winky looked between Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She then leveled her gaze strictly at Harry. "What Harry Potter is offering sounds like a dream come true. Alls Winky has ever wanted was to be bonded to a family she could take good care of. But, Winky is afraid she can't take the wonderful offer Harry Potter has given her. Winky does have her own convictions on what is right for us house-elves. Winky is sorry but Winky can't bond with Harry Potter if it means working with her."

Harry was shocked. He'd never heard an elf, other than Kreature, get snarky before, but the venom that was in her tone when Winky said 'her', well, it was very clear how Winky felt about Hermione and S.P.E.W. "That's ok, Winky. Thank you for hearing me out. I hope you can find some happiness. If you ever change your mind let Dobby know, he can get in touch with me, after all, I doubt Hermione will be living with me forever." The trio left quickly after that, they noticed Hermione was getting dirty looks from all around.

Once the kitchen door shut behind them, Harry and Ron burst out laughing. Hermione was not happy, and it showed as she stalked off towards the Headmistress' office in a huff. Noticing this a few minutes later, Harry and Ron ran after her yelling for her to wait up. They finally caught up with her right as they reached the Gargoyle.

"Look, Hermione, I know we shouldn't have laughed at you," Harry said as he was trying to catch his breath.

Ron interrupted Harry before he could go on, and said, "Now, do you see, Hermione? Most house-elves don't want to be free. We've already established that Dobby is just weird, almost mental even. When you did your research for Spew, did you even bother to find out their past? Did you bother to research how they came to be bonded to wizarding families?"

"As interesting as this conversation is, would the three of you mind finishing it up in my office?" Professor McGonagall said scaring the teens. "I'm sick of hearing the guardian wards go off in my office. That blasted bell charm Albus had Filius install can get very annoying. I also believe I can contribute to this little argument of yours, Miss Granger, you might find this information enlightening."

McGonagall waited until everyone was seated and each had cups of tea, she could tell the three teens needed something to soothe their rumpled feelings, before she continued, "Now, let me guess. Mr. Potter spoke to Winky about coming to work for him, and she refused because of Miss Granger here. Does that about sum it up?" Seeing the nods she continued, "Mr. Weasley had a very good question. Did you research just how the bonds between the wizarding families and the House-Elves started? Or did you just assume that because wizards were stronger, they enslaved the Elves without consent?"

Hermione was stunned, "I…uh…that is, well, well, no, I didn't research that far back. I only looked into how they were treated. After what Mr. Crouch did to Winky, it just seemed so cruel. I didn't understand how he could treat her like that. I'm afraid that the more I looked into their treatment, the less I could stand it. I started S.P.E.W. and never got further into my research." Hermione was very upset with herself. It was very rare for her to run off on a tangent like that with out extensive research.

"Well, it seems a history lesson is needed. The bond between the House-Elves and Wizards goes all the way back to Merlin's time. You see, while House-Elf magic is very powerful now, it wasn't always so. It is said that Merlin himself saw the torment these poor creatures had to endure, and offered a bond with them. In exchange for the help with their families needs, the wizarding families would keep the elves safe in their own homes, always providing for the elves needs, just as the elves would for the families'. The unjust treatment you have witnessed in Dobby, and what you perceived to be unjust treatment of Winky is unfortunate. While there are some cases like theirs, most of the elves are happy in their situations. Proud of how strong they have become because of the bonds created centuries ago. They would lose that strength if they gained, what you would call freedom. That is why the Hogwarts house-elves do not like Dobby and Winky. To them, those two are making all house-elves weaker. That is not something they appreciate. So, Miss Granger, do you see now why Winky wants nothing to do with you?" McGonagall watched their reactions, she could tell Hermione would need some time to digest all the information she had been given. McGonagall was positive that Hermione would do the right thing in the end.

"I see, Professor. Thank you for the lesson. I shall try to make it up to the elves in some way. I just hope they let me." Hermione said, her voice weak from the realizations she had just been given.

"Professor?" Harry questioned, "Where did Snape go? I thought we were supposed to meet him back up here?"

"Ah, well, Severus thought that you were taking too long. He said he had some important research to start, and for me to send the three of you back to the house when you 'decided to quit playing around'." She repeated while rolling her eyes at Severus' statement. "So, if that is all, I suggest you be on your way. Merlin help you if you go home to an upset Potions Master."

"Wait, Minerva. Do not send them on their way just yet. I do believe there was a box of papers and books that I had left on the table near my personal bookshelf, could you retrieve that and give it to Miss Granger. I do believe this will help fill the void in her hunt for knowledge," said Professor Dumbledore from his portrait. His eyes were just as bright as they ever were in life. "I had started this research years ago, just a bit over 15 years ago in fact, right after we found Harry alive in the wreckage at Godric's Hollow. Harry, I do believe you will find this box interesting as well, considering it deals with just what went on that fateful night, and how you survived. Ah, thank you, my dear Minerva. Now, I will leave the four of you to say your goodbyes. Just remember, I'm here if you need any questions answered," Dumbledore said, and then looked specifically to Harry, "and I do mean any questions." After one of his knowing smiles, Albus just stood up and left his portrait.

McGonagall _'tsked'_ a few times as she shook her head, "I hate when he does that. One of these days he's going to find himself stuck in that frame with no chance of escape." The teens couldn't help but laugh at the exasperated tone McGonagall had. "Very well then, I do believe you should head on home. Unless there was something else you needed? No? Stay safe then."

Ron held out the box for Hermione to lighten and shrink, and then stuck it in his pocket once she was finished. They waved good-bye, and quickly left the office and made their way out of the school. Harry stopped them right after they passed Hagrid's hut to ask, "Do we need anything? If so, we might as well make a quick stop in Hogsmeade to get it."

"I am low on Chocolate Frogs, do you mind if we went into Honeydukes? I really don't want to have to deal with Snape and not have any chocolate handy." Ron said, his voice getting whinier by the second.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but agreed to make a short trip to the candy store. To avoid trouble, they quickly applied the glamours they had used previously. They quickly made their way to Honeydukes and each loaded their arms with enough candy to last them for a while. They wanted to be armed against the gloom and doom that was their housemate, Severus Snape.

As they walked out of the shop, Harry did a painful double take and went pale. Noticing this, Hermione turned back to her friend, "Harry, are you ok?"

"I…uh…I'm not sure. I swear I just saw Dumbledore. But how can that be?" Harry turned to Hermione, he was visibly shaken. "Let's get back home. I don't want to be out anymore." Harry said, just barely waiting for nods from his friends before he turned on the spot to Apparate.

6


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: One Down

Once the teens were back at the house, Hermione lead Harry down to the kitchen and pushed him into his usual chair. Not long after he was seated, a cup of tea was pushed into his hands by the concerned witch. Hermione took a few moments to observe Harry, she could see how badly shaken he was. His shoulders screamed tension, and his gaze was distant. If she hadn't seen his memory of the events in the cave, she might not have ever understood what she guessed had upset her friend so badly.

"Hey, Ron, why don't you go check on Snape? I bet he's in the library, nose deep in a book from Riddle's hidey-hole. If so, let him know Harry and I will be there in just a bit. I'll stay here and try to calm Harry down, the last thing he needs is for Snape to burst in here and be all Snape-ish." Hermione said, giving Ron a small smile.

Ron nodded, then put a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder, and quietly said, "Don't worry, mate! We'll figure this out. There has got to be a logical reason for what you saw, and luckily for you, your best friend is the queen of logic." Ron then quickly left to go find Snape.

Hermione was right, he didn't need any grief from Snape. Harry had enough demons tormenting him at the moment.

Harry looked over to Hermione, and gave her a soft smile. "Thank you, Hermione. I needed that. I kind of just shut down there. If you don't mind, I'd like to keep this just between the three of us for now. While I enjoy tormenting Snape, this isn't the thing he needs grief over." Harry snorted before continuing, "Plus, we don't need the stress that would bring us."

"Are you sure, Harry? I mean, Snape might be a…well, I know he's hard to get along with. But, he might be the best person to help us figure out this latest puzzle." Watching Harry shake his head, she continued with a glint in her eyes, "Well then, let's get to the library. I've been itching to get into all those books since setting eyes on them in the Chamber, and now, Dumbledore's gift box…well, come on let's go."

Harry hadn't seen Hermione this excited in a long time. The Hogwarts' library had always captured Hermione's interest, but being there for six years had dulled the excitement, even for her. She then added as an after thought, "Plus, we'll need our own time to figure out the different possibilities for what you saw earlier. I'll need to do my own personal research while Snape isn't around."

They quickly made their way to the library, Harry smiling as he followed Hermione. She was in her element now. In his attempts to calm himself, Harry didn't notice that Hermione had stopped right inside the door, so he ran right into the back of her. He looked over her shoulder to see why she had stopped, and his jaw dropped at the sight. There, right in front of him, was Ron quietly, and quickly taking directions from Snape on where to put certain books and scrolls.

"If you two are finished wasting time, then I suggest you get in here and start helping. I, for one, would like to be in bed soon, but that will not happen until we have sorted through everything we gathered today. I never know when I will need to leave, or for how long I will be gone. As it is, I have been away from my home for entirely too long, and will need to spend some time there soon, less I bring suspicion onto myself.

This needs to be sorted now, so that you will be able to continue without me, if need be, Miss Granger. Considering Albus thought you to be the better person to entrust with the research on Mr. Potter's survival, and therefore the subsequent link he has to the Dark Lord, I feel you should be the one to sort through the material Albus so _generously_ gifted you with." He practically spat the word _generously_, he was obviously jealous, which puzzled Harry greatly.

While Hermione was taking the box over to a different table to get started, Harry looked over to Snape and asked, "Why should it matter who Dumbledore wanted to continue his research? Why shouldn't Hermione be the one to do it? You actually sound jealous." Harry's voice was incredulous by the time he finished speaking.

Snape sneered at Harry as he angrily hissed, "What does it matter, you ask? It matters greatly, not only did Albus decide I should not be the one trusted to continue his personal work. He did not even bother to let me know he had undertaken such an important research project in the first place! If he felt he could not trust me, how am I to expect Minerva, or anyone else from the Order to do so?" Snape was so livid he didn't realize how much he had given away.

Harry, on the other hand, was even more curious now. "Again, Snape, what does that matter? It's not like it personally has anything to do with you. If anyone should be upset, it should be me. But you don't see me tearing into people that couldn't have changed what happened, or in this case didn't know what was happening." Harry was unconsciously imitating Snape's angry hiss by the time he was finished.

"Jealous?!? You think I am jealous?" Snape said, trying to salvage the conversation without having to give anything else away. "You are more of a fool than I ever thought. What upsets me, if you really must know, is the fact that Albus did not trust me enough to let me help him. Now, if you are done, get to work." Snape turned back to the pile of parchments he had been going through, showing that his end of the conversation was finished.

A few hours later, and well past midnight, the tables in the library were filled with different piles of texts. Snape had taken the small red book up with him when he went to bed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione just stumbled to their rooms, wanting nothing more than sleep.

*~~*~~*

The next day, Harry entered the kitchen in search of a cup of tea, instead he found a very disgruntled Snape. Harry almost chuckled out loud. Snape was giving the book in his hands his 'Longbottom blew up yet another cauldron' glare. Instead, Harry decided to go with a joke. "Do I need to worry about another possessed book? You seem to be glaring at that one as if it has taken it upon itself to be the next Neville."

Snape tossed the book across the table so that it landed in front of Harry. "What do you make of this?" Snape said, with unusual civility.

Harry carefully opened the book, keeping in mind what happened the last time he messed with one of Riddle's books, and began to read. He scanned through a few pages, and then he realized that the wording was different in some way. Looking at Snape quickly, Harry didn't even try to hide his curiosity. "What is this? I can read all of it, but some of its different somehow. This isn't another of those crazy _'link'_ things is it?" At that point, Harry had a look that was a mixture of horror, fear, and panic, when he realized what this could possibly mean for him.

Seeing the fear there, Snape decided to take pity on the teen standing in front of him. Snape knew firsthand how horrifying it was to be linked to that foul creature. He wouldn't make it worse for the boy. "Well, in a way, yes, but not the way you are thinking. No, this is entirely due to the power transfer you received as a baby, namely, the ability to speak to snakes. I believe that sections of that diary are written in Parseltongue, and by the looks of things, Riddle did not even realize he was doing it. I have found instances where sentences switched between the two languages indiscriminately. In fact, it is done in such a way, that I believe I might be able to learn to read Parseltongue, if given enough time to study this. Unfortunately, I will not have the time to spare until after the Horcruxes and the Dark Lord are entirely defunct."

Harry nodded that he understood so far, no longer looking so panicked.

Snape then continued, "As you see, I will now need your help with translation before we can begin to understand why this item is so dark. I had hoped to learn more about Riddle, and his mindset, from this. Judging by this, it looks as if he was going mad even then. Apparently the Horcruxes were not the total cause of his insanity."

Harry shuddered at the thought of delving further into the mind of Tom Riddle, the bits and pieces he'd seen over the years were enough to fuel his nightmares for a few lifetimes. "My guess is that you want this done as quickly as possible then?"

Snape sneered, why did Potter always have to state the obvious? "What do you think, you imbecilic cretin? Can you do this, or is the job too taxing for that rarely used brain of yours?"

Harry felt the anger rising in him, but, just as he had to prove at that crazy Order meeting, Harry decided to once again prove that he could be more _'Adult'_ than the adult, so he let the comment pass by. "I'll get started on this right away then, I'm sure Hermione knows a good dicta-quill spell I can use to aid me. It will also help you, so you won't have to look at my _atrocious _handwriting." Harry fixed his cup of tea, grabbed a slice of toast and went off to the library to start on his newly acquired task, not even bothering to even glance Snape's way.

*~~*~~*

The next month went by quickly and quietly. Snape had been called away a few times, and had stayed away several days each time. This fact helped the teens accomplish quite a bit. They all agreed that it was so much easier to work when you didn't have to worry about Snape's temper getting in the way.

Harry had the entire diary translated, waiting for Snape to make sense of. It was obvious to Harry, even as a teen and young adult, Tom Riddle was insane. That insanity showed in his writing. Harry was glad Snape had taken it upon himself to wade through the different entries, something Ron and Hermione heartily agreed with.

Hermione had read through most of the parchments, and had even made a good dent in the books Dumbledore had given her. Snape still sneered every time he passed them, but he would not elaborate further. Hermione was so intrigued by what she was reading that she couldn't wait to compare notes with Slytherin.

There were attacks reported daily in the Prophet, some larger than others. There had been too many times where the Order had to retreat. Arthur now worried about there being a spy in their midst. He wasn't sure how they had gotten around the secrecy charms, but they were now taking even greater measures to keep their information safe. Harry was surprised by the fact that Snape wasn't the top suspect. What surprised him even more was the fact that he was glad that Snape was trusted. He had kept that fact to himself, he really didn't want Ron questioning his sanity.

So far, Harry's group hadn't been called upon to help in the attacks. Tonks was there, but most of the time, that was part of her role in being an Auror.

Hermione had let the twins take over the research the three of them had been working on to improve the DA coins, but it was slow going. There was only so much message space available on the coins, and it was difficult. The twins had recently started looking into other objects to use. Everyone agreed that it needed to be an innocent looking item, something no one would suspect had a different use. That was where the project had stalled. Jewelry could always be stolen, or taken as valuable if captured, even small notebooks were bulky, and could easily be destroyed. Hermione had suggested using the Muggle cell phone as a cover. They didn't have to actually work as cell phones, just look like them. Plus, the screen was perfect to use for messages. The only problem with that was it was obviously a communication device. Even so, it gave the twins the idea to venture out into Muggle items. Fred and George were sure they would find something soon.

It was decided that Hogwarts would, in fact, open for the 1997-1998 school year. McGonagall had finally convinced the Governors that Hogwarts was just as safe as any other place, and that if the next generations were going to be able to defend themselves, they had to go to school to learn how.

*~~*~~*

September first found Harry, Ron, and Hermione already hard at work studying. Instead of going off to King's Cross to start their final year at Hogwarts, each of them were nose deep in a book. Breakfast was subdued, none of them wanted to bring up anything painful, or start any more arguments. Harry had already spent the last few days trying to convince Ron and Hermione to go back to school.

Harry lost himself in the memory of the argument, as he tried to find a new way to convince his friends that they should continue their education.

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting around the table eating lunch on the twenty-ninth of August, when Harry finally got the courage up to encourage his friends to go back to school._

"_Hey, you two, I think we should talk. I've been thinking and I don't think you should waste your last year of schooling on my mission. When this is all said and done, what are the two of you going to do with the rest of your lives with an incomplete education? It's not like Wizards have a GED system that the two of you could take advantage of." Harry said, trying to keep the trepidation out of his voice._

"_Now you look at me, Harry James Potter! You are not going to take on all of this on your own! Even with Snape's help, there's entirely too much here to accomplish. You need us, and we will not let you push us away!" Hermione said, doing a very good impression of Mrs. Weasley._

"_She's right, mate! We've been right there with you almost every step of the way, ever since the troll our first year. We don't plan on leaving your side any time soon. There's nothing you can say that will change our minds, so you might as well give up. You can't push us away!" Ron said, agreeing with Hermione._

"_Yes, I figured the two of you would say that. But Ron, do you remember what you told me on that giant chess set? No? Well, I do. You told me that you knew I was the one to go on, that it wouldn't be you or Hermione that was needed at the end. You basically said that in the end it was my job, and you were right. Look at what happened at the Ministry. You all followed along and almost died. I think that now is the time for me to go on alone." Harry finished, almost sounding defeated at the thought._

"_You're right, Harry." Hermione agreed, "Eventually you will need to go on alone. That time is not now. Now is the time for you to gather any help you can get, and use it any way possible. I'm sure there are many things you will have to do on your own, research and dealing with Snape are not those things though."_

"_She's right, mate, you're stuck with us. Deal with it!" Ron finished._

Harry realized there was no talking any sense into them, and he was finally grateful for it. Looking up from the book he should have been reading, Harry realized that it was way past lunchtime. "Hey, let's go see what Dobby's brought us for lunch today. I don't know about you two, but I'm starved." Ron and Hermione nodded and the teens made their way to the kitchen.

As they were cleaning up, Harry turned to his friends, and simply said, "Thank you!" Ron rolled his eyes, and Hermione just gave him a gentle hug. After which, they went back to the library.

They had just settled back down to their reading, when Snape stormed into room, he was angrier than Harry had ever seen him, even after the Pensieve incident.

"The Dark Lord is going to try and take the school tonight during the Opening Feast. You need to alert the Order, and then quickly get there yourselves. Every Death Eater available will be there, and the Order is going to need all the help it can get. Luckily, He does not feel the Order is a threat any longer, so the Dementors will not be there tonight. He also seems to think that Hogsmeade will fall quietly if the school is taken first. It seems the Dark Lord has put a lot of thought into the plan, even if he has not shared it with anyone with in the Circle, even Bellatrix acted shocked when she heard of the attack. The Dark Lord was livid to find out that the Cabinet had been taken. Poor Draco may not be sa…" Snape said before Harry interrupted him.

"Why didn't you use the mirror to contact me? I have had it with me constantly since the attack on my aunt's house." Harry asked.

"I could not contact you via the mirror, because that," Snape pause to calm himself, "because that Rat damaged mine. The stupid oaf was not watching what he was doing and he pushed over a cabinet in my potions lab. I had kept the mirror in there to keep it well hidden from Pettigrew. I had thought he knew better than to even think of stepping foot in there, much less touching my equipment. We will worry about a replacement mirror later. I am currently away, replacing some of the damaged equipment so that I can finish a potion the Dark Lord wants before tonight."

"What about Draco Malfoy? Sir, is he ok? And what is this potion, should we…"

Snape held up a hand to stop Hermione from questioning him further. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with, I have taken care of Draco as much as I can for now, and as for the potion, well, it is a potion for his snake, Nagini. Now, what are you imbeciles waiting for? Get moving!" Snape ended, in his sternest classroom voice.

Harry went to the kitchen to floo to the Burrow, while Ron and Hermione gathered the things they might need for their packs. They were ready and waiting when Harry returned less than fifteen minutes later. Harry ran up to his room to collect his rucksack and quickly made his way to the room were they where keeping the cabinet.

"All set?" Harry asked, looking to his friends, at their nods he turned to Snape and said grudgingly, "Look, there won't be many out there that know the truth, and there will be many more that want you dead. Just, stay safe, ok? I might be the 'Chosen One', but without your information, the world is just as lost." After he said that, Harry quickly made his way through the cabinet, he didn't want to hear what scathing remarks he figured Snape would come out with. Ron followed Harry just as quickly for the same reasons. Hermione, on the other hand, noticed the utterly shocked expression on Snape's face. She smiled and quickly made her way behind her friends.

The teens hurried to the Headmistress' office, and were extremely grateful when they found the Gargoyle already opened. They ran up the stairs and knocked on the door, making quite a lot of noise in the process. McGonagall opened the door in exasperation. Noticing the looks of panic on each of her student's faces she ushered them in quickly without a word about the noise.

"Professor, we were just informed that Voldemort plans on attacking the school tonight during the feast." Harry informed her as he paced around in front of her desk. When she motioned for him to continue, he let her know about all that had happened, from the time Snape had shown up back at the house, to the time they arrived at the school.

She sat there trying to soak up just what was going on, they had figured Voldemort would eventually try and take the school, but no one figured he would want to do it this soon. He hadn't even touched Hogsmeade yet; yes, Voldemort's insanity was showing greatly with this plan of his.

She looked at Harry, who was still pacing, and said, "Mr. Potter, please sit. You say that Arthur has been informed, and he is gathering all of the Order he possibly can. As well as sending word to Shacklebolt, so that he can get as many Aurors ready as possible? Good, I will send Filius and Moody to strengthen the wards on the Great Hall. Now, I suggest the three of you meet up with the rest of your team. I am sure Arthur will be sending the Twins and Tonks along soon as well." McGonagall finished.

"Professor, why is Moody here?" Hermione inquired.

"He is this year's DADA teacher, Miss Granger. Yes, Harry, we are sure he is the real one this time." McGonagall answered before Harry could even open his mouth to form the question.

Albus spoke up then, before they could leave the office, "Harry, please be careful, my boy! You know that now is not the time to confront Tom, do what you can to help, but it is the utmost importance that you keep yourself safe and alive as well!" He then looked crestfallen, "I am sorry, Harry, I wish I could be there to help you. Now, more than ever."

Harry, still shaken from his 'ghostly encounter', couldn't say a thing. Hermione spoke up for him, though. "Don't worry, Professors," including McGonagall in her statement as well, "Ron and I will keep Harry alive, we know what's at stake here."

With strained smiles, the teens left the office and headed out to the Entrance Hall to wait for the rest of their group. The train wasn't due to arrive for a few hours yet, so that gave them plenty of time to get a plan together for what they needed to do. Hermione sent an emergency message via the DA coins, to their three missing members, just in case they hadn't been informed yet. She needn't have bothered, though. Fred, George, and Tonks made it to the door just after she finished the message.

They quickly made their way to an empty classroom and planned out where they each needed to be. Harry took out the Marauder's Map and spread it out onto the table before activating it.

"I think at least three of us should station ourselves at the Whomping Willow. That will be the most likely place for Pettigrew to try and get onto the grounds. Hermione, Ron, and I can easily hide ourselves in Animagus form, and the three of you could be positioned around the grounds, using Fred and George's gadgets as distractions. What do you think, Tonks?" Harry asked, deferring to the person with the most training.

"It's a sound plan, Harry. I couldn't have come up with anything better with as short time and as little training as you have had. I just want to add one thing. I think the three of you should use the Glamours you've been using when you're out in public. No need to let the Death Eaters know your true identities. All three of you are rather huge targets for them. Now, let's get into position. I want Fred near the Quidditch pitch, and George, I want you here," pointing to the area between the forest and Hagrid's Hut. "That will space out your diversions nicely. I'll set up near the wards where the Death Eater's will have the most people coming onto the grounds. I have my own bag of tricks, and will use them as a last resort from behind them, once they are on the grounds. Let's get out there, now, so we can be sure to be out there before this attack starts." Tonks finished and they all nodded.

Harry deactivated the map and put it away. They then made their way out of the castle and to their designated spots.

Once the trio made it to the willow, Harry started to explain where he wanted each of them to be. "Hermione, I want you outside the tunnel. With your ability to fly you can easily make it to someone in the Order to let them know if Wormtail makes it past Ron and I. I'll be positioned right inside the tunnel entrance. It will be dark enough that I won't be seen. Ron, I want you on the other end of the tunnel. If I can't stop the rat, then you will be in the perfect position to help me trap him. Agreed? Good, let's go." Harry was just about to change when Hermione threw her arms around both men.

"Please, please be safe." She said, trying to hold back her tears.

"We will be as safe as possible, Hermione. You do the same. If you have to fly off, make sure to take care to not be seen. We don't want a Death Eater cursing you out of the sky!" Ron said, just before he kissed her.

Ron transformed and made his way to the knob on the Whomping Willow and froze the branches for Harry, who quickly made his way to the entrance. Harry waited while Ron found a hiding spot and got situated before he made his way to the Shrieking Shack. Harry transformed and slithered into the shack itself, tasting the air as he went to see if any one was there, or had been there recently. He was glad that the air tasted stale, and he hoped that meant Pettigrew hadn't slipped onto school grounds any time recently.

After searching the house, he went back into the tunnel. Once there, he found himself an indentation on the wall where he could lay in that gave him a good vantage point to watch the door. Harry sat there, quietly curled up, frequently tasting the air. He wasn't sure how long he sat there before he finally tasted something different.

'_Yes, there is a human in the house.'_ Harry thought to himself. What he saw shocked him completely. They never thought about Wormtail bringing the entire group of Death Eaters through the tunnel. He was mentally cursing himself for not thinking of this. Everyone, from Arthur to McGonagall, was so sure that the Death Eaters would attack the wards head on and attack the school the same way. Why no one thought about this the more discrete way, Harry didn't understand.

'_We really need to get Snape back in touch with the Order more directly, _Harry thought as he watched more and more Death Eaters make their way in to the tunnel. _'We really need someone that can think like a Slytherin constantly!'_ And then it hit him, he needed to sneak by the Death Eaters and get word to Hermione so that she could inform the Order about the ambush.

Harry quietly slithered down from his perch, and made his way as quickly as he could up against the wall, trying his hardest to keep to the darkness. Happy to see that the first Death Eaters had stayed in the tunnel, Harry quickly moved out and headed towards the forest to a spot where he could transform back without being seen. He then pulled out his coin and sent a message to Hermione. He didn't have to wait very long for a small owl to land next to him and transform.

"What is it, Harry? No one has entered the grounds yet, from either the gate or the tunnel. So, why are you out here?" She sounded very stressed.

"I need you to go warn the Order. It seems the Death Eaters are not going to attack the gate like everyone assumed. Instead, Wormtail is bringing them all through the tunnel. They are all gathered at the entrance under the Willow as we speak, waiting for some sort of signal, I guess. So, you don't have much time, I'm going back to find Ron and wait with him until everyone is out. We'll start attacking from behind. You go get the Order over here so they can attack from the front." Harry gave Hermione's shoulder a quick squeeze, watched as she transformed and flew off. He quickly made his way back to the tunnel, after a quick transformation of his own.

Harry was upset to find that the first few Death Eaters had already started to emerge. He hoped Hermione hurried. Harry carefully made his way down to Ron, so that they could wait together until it was safe for them to make their own little ambush. Harry and Ron nodded to each other as they heard hexes and yelling coming from the grounds, it seemed the Order had found the Death Eaters. Even so, they waited until the very last Death Eater had left the tunnel, and then made their way into battle.

Harry and Ron got separated rather quickly, losing each other in the heat of battle. Harry was glad that they had taken Tonks' advice and had used their glamours on themselves. He really did not want to have to worry about his friends simply being targets for who they were. At least this way, the Death Eaters wouldn't be all out ready to kill them on sight. This way they could just be upperclassmen trying to help defend the school.

Harry did his best to stay in the shadows, and only hexing or cursing when he wouldn't be seen. He couldn't see whom he was hexing because of the darkness, so he kept to non-lethal hexes and curses unless he had no other choice. He fought hard and fast, keeping in mind all of the training Snape had given them over the summer. He did his best to keep aware of his surroundings, but he found that he could not block the curses before they were cast with so much going on around him. Harry figured he wasn't proficient enough yet to accomplish that feat.

The battle seemed to go on for hours, neither side losing any ground. They were at a deadlock.

Harry heard something peculiar, something that transported Harry back to his second year of school. At first, he was scared that Voldemort had found a Basilisk to set it upon the school once again, but then Harry saw her. It was Nagini, and she was slithering around, speaking about one person in particular. Harry transformed and tried to catch up to her. He was slinking a few feet behind Moody, looking for the great snake, when suddenly, Nagini struck! Unluckily for her, she had struck Moody's wooden leg, and her fangs were stuck. What happened after that was over in a flash, literally. Moody cast the killing curse on the snake, and when it hit, there was a blinding magical backlash. Moody fell over dead, and Harry, having just transformed back to attempt to help the man, was hit as well. He was entirely engulfed in the magic, and just as suddenly as it appeared, the magic had dissipated.

Several Death Eaters, who had seen the entire scene, started to run, causing most of the others to join them in retreat. The Aurors gave chase and captured those that they could, while the Order members were trying to sift through the few fallen, looking for comrades and family members that needed help. As well as any Death Eaters that needed to be confined.

Harry got to his feet as soon as he was able, having been knocked to the ground and dazed by the backlash. Once he was up, Harry started looking for anyone from his team. It seemed luck was still on his side. He found Tonks kneeling next to an unconscious Hermione, with a badly burned Ron gently setting her head in his lap. They had already taken off the Glamours. Well, he guessed that in Hermione's case, it fell when she was knocked out. He walked up to them to see how badly everyone was hurt. Suddenly, he had George's wand in his face.

"Who are you? Why are you here? We've never seen you before!" Fred said coming from behind Harry, following his twin's example, he held his wand on Harry, as well.

"Wait! Guys…it's me, Harry! You've seen this glamour before, what do you mean, you've never seen me before?" Harry said quickly raising his hands showing they were empty.

Tonks squinted and looked Harry over, recognition finally showing in her face. "Harry? Is that really you? It sounds like you, but what happened to your glamour? It's changed pretty radically."

"Before we will believe it's you, Harry, tell us how you helped us in the past." George said cautiously.

"Well, other than giving you ideas on how to pick on Ron, I also gave you my Tri-Wizard winnings so you could start your shop. Is that good enough or do you want more? I'm sure Tonks would love to hear about what all you have in that ba…" Harry was quickly shut up when Fred covered his mouth.

"Yep, that's our Harry, alright." Fred said, ignoring Tonks' and Ron's snickers.

"Well, now that that's out of the way. What's wrong with Hermione, and who else is hurt and how badly?" Harry said, his voice turning quickly to concern.

"Hermione was hit with what sounded like a modified Stupefy." Ron said, his voice quivering, as he rubbed her hair, "I, on the other hand, ended up on the wrong end of a burning hex that I wasn't quick enough to dodge fully. It caught my leg as I dove."

"I'm fine," Tonks said, "Fred here, knocked me out of the way before a Death Eater could get me from behind." She said smiling at Fred.

"I'm just exhausted," exclaimed George, "I haven't thrown that many hexes since the last time I saw Percy at home bothering Mum."

"Let's get Hermione and Ron to Madam Pomfrey then. I want to make sure she's ok before we Rennervate her, and Ron here can barely walk, he defiantly needs to be looked at." Harry said.

The five of them made their way to the Hospital Wing, Harry casting Mobilicorpus on Hermione. Harry then made sure it was Tonks that took Ron, and not the twins, since he couldn't walk, much less defend himself from their pranks. They never could pass up an opportunity to pick on Ron.

Once Madam Pomfrey spotted them, she rushed over to Hermione's side and started firing off her usual questions, as she started her scans. "Does anyone know what Miss Granger was hit with?"

"I believe it was a modified Stupefy, but as chaotic as it was, when the bright light engulfed half the grounds, I can't be completely sure about what I heard." Ron explained.

Pomfrey tutt'ed, "Yes, poor Alastor. I need to look him over more thoroughly, but I believe that magical backlash is what killed the poor man. They found that nasty snake stuck to his artificial leg." She shook her head and then cast a few spells over Hermione before turning to Ron. "Yes, looks like you both will be staying here, tonight at least." She said to Ron as she scanned his leg. Now, where is Mr. Potter? I'm sure he was mixed up in that mess just as much, if not worse, than the two of you."

"Um…Madam Pomfrey, I'm…uh…well, I'm right here." Harry said, feeling a bit weird about how his glamour had gotten changed.

She searched his features, and then the same recognition shown in her face, as it had Tonks' not long ago. "Ah, well, I see, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, I know I look different. I was behind Moody when the backlash hit, and it must have messed with my Glamour. Once I get home, I'll take it down, but I'd rather not have to before then, so I'm not mobbed." Harry explained, cutting off the Mediwitch.

She took her time scanning Harry as well, and once she was approved of the findings she said, "Very well, Mr. Potter, you're free to go home. On the condition you promise me to take it easy for a few days. You've pushed your magic far today, and I want you rested before you pull anymore of your stunts." She finished in a scold.

With a nod, and a promise to get back in touch in a few days, to go over what did and didn't work with their original plan of attack, Harry gratefully headed to Snape's old chambers so he could use the cabinet to head home. Once home, Harry decided he needed a cup of tea to soothe his nerves before he tried to sleep. Harry made his way to the kitchen, after he dropped the glamour.

"Well, it is about time, Seve…" was all the blonde could get out before he felt the wand tip being pushed into his back. Slowly, he turned his head to see whom he had mistaken for Severus Snape, finding he was in one of the last places he wanted to be. Face to face, with a very pissed off, slightly different looking Harry Potter.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in MY house, Malfoy?!?" Harry said in a deadly quiet voice.

13


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Not Another One!

Very few things frightened Lucius Malfoy. In fact, the list of things that scared him was so short, that he could count them on one hand and still have fingers left over. But looking into the green eyes of the young man in front of him, Lucius knew he needed to add another thing to that list. There were very few adults in the world that could stand against the Dark Lord and leave with their life intact, but this young man had not only done that very thing, he had done it on several occasions, and all as a child. Lucius was mentally kicking himself for letting his guard down and letting someone sneak up on him, especially since he had first hand knowledge of how well this person, that was currently holding him at a steady wand point, could duel and hold his own not only against himself, but the Dark Lord as well. Lucius was pulled from his mental berating by Harry's demanding tone.

"I'll only ask you one more time, Malfoy, before I get impatient and spill more Malfoy blood. Now! Tell me what you doing in my home!" Harry demanded, with a sneer firmly planted on his face.

"Mr. Potter, please have a seat so we can settle this calmly. There are many truths you need to be told, and apparently it has fallen on my shoulders to do just that." Lucius said, in a bored tone, trying to cover his nervousness.

"The only truth I want to hear from you is how and why you are in my house. Although, if you want to add how you escaped from Azkaban, I'd willingly listen to that as well." Harry replied, his voice just as steady as his wand.

Lucius sighed, and wondered to himself how he always got saddled with the extremely dangerous and difficult missions. "As you can see, I am currently unarmed, and with you holding me at wand point I am unlikely to do anything to jeopardize my own state of health. If you have not forgotten, I have seen you duel first hand, something I am unlikely to forget anytime in the near future. I am nothing, if not Slytherin to the core. Self-preservation is one of our greatest traits. It would do me no good to do something that would cause us to reenact our last meeting. So, if you would please, sit down and hear me out."

"Yes, Mr. Potter, Lucius here has made a wonderful suggestion, why not take it and have a seat." Snape said, surprising Harry. He had been so intent on the Malfoy in front of him, Harry had not heard anyone else walk in.

"Father? What…what are you doing here? I thought you were in prison? How…when did you get out?" A very shocked Draco Malfoy asked as he entered the room.

Seeing Draco Malfoy was enough to push Harry over the edge and he sat down heavily as his legs gave out in shock. Seeing his chance, Snape took Harry's wand from his hand. Sighing, Snape also put a cup of tea in front of Harry, knowing it would do no good to talk to him for a few minutes. A few minutes that father and son would have to get reacquainted with each other, before the fireworks started.

"Draco, you do not know how happy it makes me to see you safe. I am sure you have quite a few questions to ask, and I will be more than happy to appease your curiosity, but I believe we should take care to answer the questions Mr. Potter will be sure to have once he is past his befuddlement over the current situation." Lucius said to Draco, before turning to Snape to ask, "How long do you think we have Severus?"

Snape looked from Harry to Lucius and replied, "Not long, I should think. He is not one to sit around in a stupor while the enemy is right next to him. I should think that two Malfoy's would be enough to pull him out of it soon."

They heard a snort and turned back towards Harry, "It figures, he finally gets something right about me, and it's because it concerns two fellow Death Eaters. So, what, Snape, finally decide to show your true Slytherin colors and prove Dumbledore was wrong to have ever trusted in you?" Harry exclaimed loudly. As he finished, his eyes were flashing in unmitigated anger.

"Do not dare bring up my loyalties! Once again, Potter, you are acting the part of the arrogant fool. Speaking before you know any of the facts, and assuming you know them all." Snape sneered, barely keeping himself in his chair.

"Something I must have learned from you, considering I never knew my father."

Harry was so intent on yelling at Snape that he never saw the flash of pain that flowed through Snape's eyes, or the flash of surprise that flashed through Lucius' as he continued yelling.

"You're the one that assumed I was spoiled and arrogant, from the very first time you laid eyes on me. Hermione told me what she let you know about my childhood. I bet you just couldn't wait to share that with these two. All the more ammo for the torture, so when is it to begin? You've got my wand…"

"ENOUGH! Potter, sit down and shut up long enough to listen to my father and godfather would you? I, for one, would love to know how he got out of Azkaban, and how that was even possible. Surely an escape like that would have been in the news. Instead of raving like a lunatic, why not shut up and listen. Then, maybe, you would get enough information to figure out what you should do. I am pretty sure if Severus here wanted you dead, you would have been so long ago, like when you were chasing him like a fool after the events on the tower. I am tired and in a lot of pain, I would like to be able to go rest sometime this week. Now, if you could be so kind as to shut your mouth and listen, I might just get to do that." Draco said, his voice settling to it usual cold sneer after his initial shouts.

Harry looked around the room, studying the other men. Draco did look like he was in a lot of pain. Then he saw his wand in Snape's hand. Harry decided that it was best for his future for him to sit and hear them out. By the looks he was receiving from Snape, Harry figured it best not to cause any further arguments, or Snape might just go ahead and snap his wand, and then finish Harry off himself. Sitting down in defeat, Harry said, "Fine, go ahead. Please, _Mr. Malfoy,"_ Harry sneered the name, "tell us your story."

Lucius sighed, and rubbed his face, while he tried to figure the best place to begin. Snape took pity on his old friend and suggested, "Why not answer Draco's question? I am sure this will interest Mr. Potter, as well.

Lucius nodded in agreement then began, "I was never sent to Azkaban after the Ministry fiasco. Albus figured that was the best cover I could be given. He created a golem to take my place, and sent me on a mission. I am so very sorry, Draco, that my absence has caused you a great deal of pain and stress that never should have been placed on your shoulders. Unfortunately this mission was of the utmost importance, and could not have been accomplished by anyone else. I have spent the last two years chasing after any information I could get on Tom Riddle, Hogwarts founders, and the term Horcrux."

Seeing Harry's eyes show extreme surprise, Lucius continued, "Ah, I see you are starting to understand where all of your lesson material came from last year, Mr. Potter. For you to understand why I was best suited for this mission we need to go back to the events of your second year.

You were correct when you accused me of planting that diary in poor Miss Weasley's cauldron, but you were wrong to assume that it was all my doing. I had come across that diary while trying to sort through what dark artifacts I needed to keep, and what I needed to get rid of. This was all done to keep up the pretence that I was a dark wizard. I recognized it as very dangerous right away and took it to Albus. He was very eager to decipher what exactly it was, considering it used to belong to Tom Riddle. He kept it long enough to get an idea of what it was, and gave it back to me to keep until he deemed it time for its test.

Neither of us could write in it, for fear that somehow Voldemort would eventually find out. So, he devised a plan to not only test the artifact, but to test you as well, Mr. Potter. He knew he would be putting Miss Weasley in extreme danger, but he told me he felt that it was a risk worth taking.

One thing you might not understand about Albus Dumbledore, that while he is very much a light wizard, and would never think of using any of the Unforgivables, he will still do what he thinks is best for the greater good. After you saw the events that played out on the tower, surely you can now agree with that.

Fearing the possibility that Voldemort could use this item to come back before any of us were ready, or worse yet a second form of the man could also arise and leave us with two insane megalomaniacs. One with Tom Riddle's charisma and the other with Voldemort's power, to stop from destroying our world, Albus set those fateful events in motion. Luckily for all, you passed the test and destroyed the first Horcrux." Lucius paused to take a drink of tea, before he asked, "Do you have any questions before I continue?"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, the thought of another Slytherin spy was giving him a migraine, and that's just what all the information Lucius Malfoy had just given him implied. "How long have you been a spy? When did you switch sides, and why?" Harry asked, his tone resigned.

"You want to get to the heart of the truth. Very well, you see I had been thinking about switching sides from the time I found out my wife was pregnant. The love for a child causes many to look at their life and make great changes. But what forced me to the other side, though, was Voldemort's wish to kill an innocent infant, just months younger than my own son. If he was willingly to kill you, what was going to stop him from eventually turning his eyes to my own child? I went to Albus to plead my case. It was very fortuitous for me, the man believed in second chances. I agreed to spy for the Order. In return, Albus said that he would do everything in his power to protect both Narcissa and Draco.

"Before you ask," Lucius raised his hand to stave off the question as it formed on Harry's lips, "you did not get to see any of this in Severus' defense because my position had to be kept secret until my mission was done. Not even my son knew. If Voldemort found out what I was doing, well, not even his regard for the magical properties of the number seven would have kept him from making many more Horcruxes. For us to be victorious, very few could know about my role as a spy."

Harry had looked at Snape when he heard Lucius talk about how it was the love of his son that turned him from Voldemort, Harry remembered the memory that only he saw. _'So, once again I was wrong. The love of a child was enough to turn even the likes of Lucius Malfoy.'_ Harry let his head fall to the table, causing a loud thump. '_I really am going to have to trust Lucius Malfoy, my life sucks. Wait, what did he say about my second year?'_

"Can you back up for a moment? You said that my second year was all a test. Does that mean that all the crap that happened to me in school was Professor Dumbledore testing me? What am I, just some sort of weapon? All because of that stupid prophesy?" Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to scream or cry by the time he was finished.

"Mr. Potter…Harry, look at me. Albus never saw you as a weapon. None of us have, or will. Albus knew what kind of environment you were going to have to grow up in when he decided to place you with your aunt, but your aunt and uncle's house was the only place you had a chance of growing up. There were many worthy people that would have loved to take you in and raise you, but with all the Death Eaters on the loose, he had to depend on Mrs. Dursley's blood to keep you alive. Knowing what that environment would do to your self-esteem, Albus took advantage of the chaos that happened each year to help boost your self-esteem, and show you that you would be capable of what is needed of you. He knew that even the most confidant person would fold under the pressure of what has and will be expected of you, he wanted you to have first hand knowledge that you would be able to handle anything thrown your way." Snape sighed before continuing. "While I did not agree with him at the time, which was part of the reason I treated you so harshly, I can see that the idea had merit. Now, can you calmly sit here and listen to why Lucius is here, or do I need to stun you so that I can listen?"

"You wouldn't dare, no…wait, yes, you would. Fine, I'll sit here like a good little _'Chosen One'_, and listen to what he's got to say. But, know this, I am not convinced yet, and we still have to address what Malfoy is doing here." Harry said, glaring at each man in turn before motioning Lucius to continue.

"I believe I have found out what Rowena Ravenclaw's last known artifact is. The only items of Ravenclaw's left, were a platinum hair comb, and her wand. I know that the comb is safe. But I believe, no, I am certain that the wand has been taken." Lucius explained.

Harry had perked up a bit, and was listening intently. Once Lucius paused, Harry took that time to voice a few of the questions that were buzzing around in his head. "How can you be sure the hair comb is safe, and why are you certain that the wand was taken?" Harry asked, keeping his tone civil.

"You heard about Fortescue and Ollivander going missing, correct? They were the last know descendants of the Ravenclaw line. Fortescue's daughter has the comb, and has had it for many years. Unfortunately, Ollivander was the person who held the wand. As you know, his shop was completely empty. Severus, have you heard anything linking the Dark Lord to those two attacks?" Lucius asked turning towards Severus.

"I know for a fact that he ordered the attack on Fortescue, the orders were to kill Fortescue, destroy his business, and bring back anything of value. The Dark Lord said the attack was to take out a place of happiness and pleasure. He wants the Dementors to be able to easily demoralize everyone. He never said anything to me about Ollivander. That must have been a very small group, one that got Obliviated as soon as the job was done. I have heard no one talk of the task and even Bella, who is normally very tight lipped, turns into an awful gossip when she's pleased her Master." Severus explained.

Lucius chuckled, shocking Harry even further, "Yes, a weakness she has always possessed. That is one family member I will be glad to be rid of. Enough of that, now back to the reason I am here. As usual, Severus, your deductions are spot on. The raid on Ollivander's shop was done by a handful of very low ranking Death Eaters, all of which got Obliviated as soon as the last wand was in the Dark Lord's possession. He had Ollivander placed in the dungeons, and started his long search through all the wands. Had he trusted someone to help him, I doubt it would have taken him the year it did to find the wand he was looking for. Although, I guess it is a good thing it took him so long. If it had not, he might not have been as excited as he was. You see, that is where he messed up, and how I was able to gather this information. The Dark Lord had to celebrate, and brag to that wretched creature, Pettigrew. In his haste to show off his _'brilliance'_, the Dark Lord forgot to make sure that the house-elf, that had brought the celebratory spirits, was no longer in the room when he started spouting off about how everything had gone his way."

Harry cut in, being slightly confused, "I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, how was that a problem? Surely he would have any house-elves in his manor bound to him, there fore they wouldn't be a problem."

"That was his second mistake, he has not been at his manor for quite a while, now. It seems Malfoy manor suits his tastes more. He has been staying there for almost two years. It is my manor, therefore the house-elves must obey me. Anything that they have overheard has been reported to me almost immediately. Something that we should be very thankful for, the Order would have been overtaken by now if I had not been able to report that there is in fact a spy with in the ranks."

Lucius waved his hand in a dismissive manner, and then continued, "This is not the time for that subject though. Arthur has that problem under control for the time being. What we now need to figure out is where the Dark Lord would have hidden his final Horcrux. This is where I am at a loss, while I have been able to ascertain what items were used, and possible locations for the others, I am at a bit of an impasse where the newest one is concerned. I became rather frustrated with my lack of progress, and with Draco taking more punishment, I had hoped that Severus would be able to put his rather unique intellect to the problem, so that we could find an answer, and allow me to get my family to safety, soon." Lucius looked at his son, deep love and regret showing in his eyes.

Harry was stunned by the amount of emotion that was being displayed in front of him. That the cold, aloof Malfoys actually did have feelings for people, other than themselves, was just one too many shocks for the day. Feeling exhausted, he let his head hit the table again.

Snape took the chance to get a good look at Harry, since the situation had diffused. Harry's entire demeanor screamed exhaustion. Noticing the changes in Harry's facial features, Snape was all at once enraged. "Why, Potter, have you not released your glamour yet? There is no need to drain yourself to the point of uselessness. Now, quit being an idiot and take it down!"

Harry's head snapped up immediately, "What do you mean take down my glamour? I took it off as soon as I was in the house."

Draco conjured a mirror and handed it to Harry, "As much as I loathe admitting it, I did notice what you looked like while we went to school, Potter, and this is not it. Take a look so you do not have to just take our word for it, I know you would never believe three Slytherins."

Taking the mirror carefully, Harry hesitated before looking in. He went pale, and croaked, "Bloody hell, that backlash did more damage to me than I thought. Must have screwed my glamour all to hell."

"What backlash, Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked, looking very interested all of a sudden.

Harry looked up, not answering while having an internal debate, _'Just how much information should I give this group? Yes, Professor Dumbledore wanted me to trust Snape, but he never said a word about trusting Malfoys as well. I guess letting them know about Nagini won't hurt much, it's not like they won't have to hear about from Voldemort if they are in fact with him. But, Dumbledore trusted Snape, and Snape trusts these two…Oh where is a headache potion when I need one?'_

With a sigh Harry started to explain, "As you know, Voldemort decided tonight was the night he should try and take Hogwarts. As the battle went on I kept hearing a voice, a voice that reminded me of my second year in fact. I was worried that I was going to have to fight another Basilisk, until I saw Nagini. She was slithering around, acting like she was looking for something or someone in particular. Then she saw Moody and attacked.

I was doing my best to get to him to help, but I didn't get there in time. She attacked him and her fangs got stuck in his wooden leg. He sent some sort of curse at her and killed her, and the backlash of magic killed him and threw me back several feet.

Fred, George, and Tonks were the first to let me know that my glamour was messed up. I didn't get a chance to find out how much until now. After I dropped it, I didn't think it mattered." Harry finished with another sigh, looking at his reflection again. There were subtle changes in his bone structure. It was sharper in a way. He certainly no longer looked like the carbon copy of James Potter.

He looked up pleadingly, to Snape, "Is there a way to fix this? I know you hated, still hate, my father. But I really don't want to go around looking like someone else, someone not me, for the rest of my life. Please tell me there is something I can do to fix this."

Seeing the hurt that quickly ran through his friend's eyes before it was hidden away, Lucius decided that now was the time for a retreat. He could also tell his son's wounds needed to be taken care of. "Look, I can see that Draco is still in a great deal of pain, and needs healing and rest. Is there a room we can use? We can get back to our earlier discussion in the morning, after everyone has had a decent nights rest."

Snape nodded, "Any of the rooms with the door open should be fine for your use, here take my potions pouch. I started on the worst of Draco's wounds so I could get him here, but the Dark Lord was most displeased. You can imagine what that entails. Goodnight to the two of you." Snape said, watching as they left the kitchen.

Turning back to Harry, Snape gave him another scrutinizing look. "It seems you were correct, Nagini was a Horcrux. I am shocked that the Dark Lord would use his familiar in such a way. Moody must have been too close to knowing the identity of the spy in the Order. It seems the Dark Lord was anxious to keep his newest spy safe." Snape paused rubbing his chin in thought.

"Regardless, what you explained seeing sounds just like what Albus explained happened to him when he destroyed the ring. Although, for some reason that backlash concentrated itself back up the spell's pathway and into his hand and arm. We will need to study the scene you witnessed in detail soon, but for now, you need rest.

As for your appearance, if you are in fact so vain, that you cannot handle your new looks, I suggest you apply a glamour to conceal the changes until we have the time to figure out just what went wrong. We cannot fix anything until then." Snape said with a sneer. He threw Harry's wand on the table and left the kitchen, his robes snapping behind him in his apparent anger.

Harry just watched, dumbfounded, unsure what he had said or done this time to set Snape off. After a shake of his head, Harry slowly got up and made his way to his room. He'd deal with the Glamour issue when he could talk to Hermione. She'd be at least sympathetic to his woes.

*~~*~~*~~*

Harry woke up with a groan early afternoon the next day, _'What does fate have in store for me today? I am not in the mood to deal with Slytherins today.'_ With the intention of heading to Hogwarts and check on his injured friends, Harry quickly and quietly got dressed and headed for the room where the Vanishing Cabinet was being kept.

"Just where do you think you are sneaking off to?" Snape said from behind him, making Harry jump.

"I…uh…I wanted to go check on Hermione and Ron. Plus, I wanted to see if Hermione could, um, could start looking into why I no longer look like me, so that you would be free to do what you need to do, and I won't have to bother you with this at all." Harry said, finishing weakly. He didn't want to set off Snape again like he had last night. Harry still didn't understand why his looks caused such a reaction in his ex-teacher.

"I would think that the unfinished business from last night, is far more important than you gallivanting off to play with your friends. It would seem that you still long to prove me wrong. I had just started to think you had actually grown up, somewhat."

"Now, wait just a minute!" Harry practically yelled. "I'm worried about Hermione and Ron. She hadn't regained consciousness yet when I left, and Ron was burned rather badly. You do remember that those two have helped out greatly in our research? Without them, we wouldn't be halfway through all that material, much less almost done."

"Yes, and until they are healed, there is nothing we can do on those fronts. What we can do is collect all the information Lucius has brought us, and get it sorted out so that when they are back with us again we can move on. No need to waste time, they do not need to be with us for every step of the way. Come to the library so that we can get started." Snape turned and made his way to the Library with Harry following behind mumbling about evil Slytherin gits with no friends.

Lucius looked up as they entered and smirked. "I see you have found the hiding spot of our _'Chosen One'_. Wonderful, now we can get down to business. The faster we get this done, the faster I can make arrangements to get my family out of the country."

Harry snorted, "Typical Slytherin, running away when the…."

"I suggest that you refrain from finishing that statement! What Lucius and I have been doing, and will continue to do, is far more dangerous than you could ever envisage. You will keep your sarcastic comments to yourself from now on. I have put up with your atrocious attitude for long enough, and I refuse to do so any longer. Take a seat so that we may get started." Snape said pointing to a chair across from where Lucius was sitting.

Harry took a deep breath and sat down, putting his face in his hands. _'He's right. I've been trying to act mature. But in trying to show him I'd no longer let him walk all over me, I've ended up acting as bad as Snape had in the past.'_

Harry then looked up and said, "I'm sorry, you're right. I've been acting like a prat. It's hard getting past six years of animosity from you, Snape. Add a few murder attempts, well, what looked like murder attempts from Malfoy. On top of I'm a bit on edge. I took the wrong course of action to show you, the both of you that I refuse to be treated like that anymore. I'm not going to promise I'll do better, but I promise to try. Now, what didn't we cover last night?"

If either of the older men were shocked by Harry's apology, neither of them showed it. Snape just glanced at Harry, and then looked to Lucius, "You have established what item we are now looking for, but you also have no idea where to look, correct?"

Lucius gave a slight nod, "Yes. The house-elves could only get me that bit information. I was hoping that Mr. Potter and his associates would have a list complied of possible locations. The Dark Lord is very stubborn in that once he latches onto an idea he never lets go. A fact that he has proven over and over again when he attacks Mr. Potter, only to fail every time."

"Do you want a full summary, or just locations?" Harry asked as he searched through Hermione's notes.

"I believe just locations, for now. If Lucius chooses to continue helping after this, then we will go over all the information later." Snape answered.

"Ok…let's see. It looks like we've come up with: Hogwarts, the Chamber of Secrets, Godric's Hollow, Riddle Manor, and the orphanage. We've searched the Chamber, and only found that diary with the dark aura, but nothing else. He's already hidden a Horcrux in a place associated with the orphanage. That was the locket. So, that leaves us with the other three places. I've felt the urge to visit Godric's Hollow for a while now, I've just never had the chance. Every time we plan on a visit, something else has come up. Does that sound right to the two of you? You understand how he works better than I do." Harry looked up from the notes as he finished.

"It appears like you have done your homework, and I guess I should inform you that there is a reason things keep coming up. The Dark Lord has guards posted around your property in Godric's Hollow. I did not want to inform you until I had been scheduled for _'guard duty'_ myself. He is only intrusting his inner circle with this, he wants the best there in case you show. My time will be the week of Halloween, and I will be alone, so that will be the best time for us to search." Snape explained.

Harry rolled his eyes before he asked, "Is there a reason he gave you the week of Halloween? Or is it just coincidence?"

"Oh, yes there is reason. It seems to be another reward for my outstanding service, to be able to watch over my enemy's property, on the anniversary of his death. I am supposed to be thrilled of the reminder of just how and why James Potter is no longer alive to torment me." Snape said, barely able to keep from rolling his eyes.

"So, we can't start searching there for almost two more months. What do the two of you have planned then?" Harry asked, looking back and forth between the two older men.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as he replied, "As loath as I am to admit it, I do believe you should find out just how long Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are going to be absent, before we start making new plans. Do you agree, Lucius?"

"Yes, that seems to be the best course of action for the moment. If you do not mind, Severus, there is a personal matter I need to discuss with you. It is rather urgent." Lucius said, looking towards Harry.

Harry snorted, "It's ok, I can take a hint. I'll just take my time at Hogwarts then, no need to rush back here." Harry hurried out of the room and to the cabinet before Snape could change his mind.

*~~*~~*~~*

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he entered the Hospital Wing, seeing Ron and Hermione both awake and talking to each other quietly. He took a quick look around the room to see who else was there, and then made his way over to his friends.

"Harry? Is that you?" Hermione squeaked.

"Yes, it's me. Merlin, I have a lot to tell the both of you. Pomfrey hasn't said when the two of you will be getting out of here has she? I'd rather not talk about this here." Harry quickly asked.

"She said she wanted to keep us both at least until tomorrow, and that if we planned on escaping, we better rest and come right back if we started to feel worse." Ron answered.

Hermione paused giving Harry another once over, "Harry, what's wrong with you? Why do you look so different? Do they really think you need a glamour to visit us?"

Harry quickly cast Muffliato before answering Hermione's question. "I'm not wearing a Glamour, Hermione. I was caught up in a magical backlash of some kind. It, unfortunately, reacted with the glamour I did have on and caused this. No one at home seems to understand how or why it happened, much less how to fix it. I was hoping you'd have a chance to research it, Hermione?" Harry asked with a pleading tone.

"Oh my, Harry, you just have the weirdest luck when it comes to magical reactions don't you? I mean, yeah I'd rather live after getting the Killing Curse shot at me, and your being able to throw off Imperious is quite nice, but getting your appearance changed…well, you know, Harry, you always hated being The-Boy-Who-Lived, maybe this is your chance to get away from all that?" said Hermione, without taking a breath.

Harry had to smile at his friend, if she was blurting out that much information without stopping to take a breath, then Harry knew she'd be just fine.

Harry chuckled, "You're right Hermione, I hate being The-Boy-Who-Lived, as the public sees me. But I enjoy being Harry, at least my life is never boring." He finished with a cheeky grin.

"Harry, drop the spell. Madam Pomfrey is on her way over." Hermione hissed in a slight panic.

Harry nodded and quickly dropped the spell.

"Mr. Potter, do you really think that glamour is still necessary?" Madam Pomfrey asked with eyebrow raised.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey, I'm…a sort of not wearing a glamour. Whatever that backlash was messed with the one I was wearing and now this is what I look like. I was hoping to spring…er, I mean I was hoping Ron and Hermione could come home with me to help me find out how to fix it. Not to mention we need to get back to work on our little project." Harry answered.

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, "Yes, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are free to go. No sense in keeping them here when you're just going to help them sneak out anyways. But…" she said stopping the teens in their tracks, "I want all three of you in here if you start feeling the slightest bit off, there's no telling what curses you had hurled at you during that fight. Oh, and Mr. Potter, your aunt will be ready to leave here in a week or so. Her healing progress has been almost magical, for lack of a better term. One night her wound was still open, and the next day it was almost fully healed. Her physical therapy is coming along nicely since she didn't have as much scaring to deal with as I originally thought she would have. Now off with you, I need to clean up your beds in case they are needed again soon." She finished, shooing them away with a flick of her hands.

Ron and Hermione wasted no time grabbing up their clothes and rushing off to the restrooms to change. They were fully dressed and back in no time. They quickly left the Hospital Wing before the matron could change her mind.

Harry stopped his friends before they could enter the Cabinet that led back to the house. "Wait guys, there's some…ah new developments you should know about before we go home." Harry quickly explained everything that had happened after he left them the night before and we he came back.

Harry tried to gauge his friend's reactions to the new information. Ron looked furious, understandably. Hermione was the shocker, normally the calm one of the group, she was bright red and sputtering. So much so, she could put a Weasley to shame.

"Hermione, calm down. I wasn't very happy either…" Harry started to say.

"Calm down? You want me to CALM DOWN? Do you have any idea what Ginny went through her first year? Do you know how many nights I've had her in my room trying to help her work through what happened? Bloody Hell! She spent most of her second year sleeping with me at night. She was so scared she might have a relapse. She didn't care that the Diary had been destroyed."

Harry and Ron looked at each other in shock, not only did they not know any of that about Ginny, but Hermione never swore.

"You said that Dumbledore, not only gave his approval for this to happen, but it was his idea in the first place?" She growled, and then continued, "He's lucky Snape's already put him out of his misery, if I had known about this I would have…I would have…well I'm not sure what I would have done, but it wouldn't have been pleasant!" Hermione stopped ranting, pushed her fingers through her bushy curls in aggravation and plopped down on the couch, finally winding down.

Harry and Ron both let out a sigh of relief. Ron went over and put his arms around his girlfriend and hugged her to his chest. "Remind me never to really anger you, ok, Hermione?" Ron then looked at Harry, "Now, can you explain again what's going on? How did our world get shoved arse over elbow?"

Harry took a deep breath before beginning to explain again, "Basically, Dumbledore was willing to do just about anything to help me, and the our side win the war. Every little, and not so little, adventure we had in school was for me to learn to believe in myself so that I could handle what I'm meant to do. Although, I'm not too sure about fifth year. I think the Ministry and Umbridge messed up Dumbledore's grand scheme for that year. Anyways, what it all boils down to is we've not only got to deal with Snape now, but two Malfoy's as well. I'm not happy about it, but Lucius has already brought us information that we didn't have. If it pans out, I'm willing to do what I need to and work with the man. We've learned to work with Snape, and he was just as nasty to us, if not worse than Lucius Malfoy ever had the chance to be…well if you don't count the times Malfoy tried to kill us that is." Harry finished with an afterthought.

"I still can't believe Dumbledore would put Ginny through that hell. I guess there really was more to the man than just the grandfatherly image he gave off at school, huh?" Ron said, as he tried to take everything in.

Hermione snorted, "You know, it's kind of ingenious. Dumbledore knew all along what you were going to have to do, Harry, as well as what you'd have to deal with at the Dursely's, and then he did everything he could to help restore Harry's sense of self-worth. He did what he had to do to keep you safe before you were able to come to Hogwarts, and then did all he could to repair the damage your relatives did."

"Well, I'll tell you whether or not I appreciate his methods after the war. Let's see how well his plans work out first." Harry said sarcastically.

"Now, I know you've been dying to get back down there and have a chat with that portrait of Slytherin," Harry said as he rummaged around in his rucksack, "I've brought your notes, you want to have that chat with him now?" Harry asked with a sly gleam in his eyes.

Hermione jumped up excitedly, while Ron just groaned, "Isn't it enough that we have to deal with two of the biggest, slimiest Slytherins at home now? And you want to go have a chat with the man that started it all?" Seeing Hermione's excitement, as well as Harry's, Ron sighed. "Fine, but the both of you owe me when this is over! I don't ever want to have to deal with a Slytherin again for the rest of my life if at all possible. I'm sure I'll have had enough Slytherin exposure for many lifetimes after all is said and done."

Harry laughed, "You and me both, mate! You and me both! I'll be happy if I never have to deal with anyone from that house again after the war is over! Now let's head down there and get this over with."

*~~*~~*~~*

"So, you will help me then, Severus? Surely you see that you are the only one that can possibly pull this off. There is no one else I can trust to do this for me." Lucius said.

Severus looked into his glass before looking at his friend and sighing, "I can only try Lucius, but if I fail, you do realize what we will lose. Are you prepared to deal with those consequences?"

Lucius paused before nodding, and then swallowed the rest of his drink.

15


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Complicated Coincidences

Harry and Ron looked at each other and rolled their eyes, trying very hard not to laugh. Hermione had been talking excitedly nonstop every since Harry had mentioned taking another trip down into the Chamber.

"What is all that blasted racket? Who dares…oh, it is you three. I wondered when I would see you again. Granted, I thought you would be in here a lot sooner." Salazar stopped mid thought, taking in Harry's new appearance. "What have you done to yourself boy? Why is a Gryffindor trying to look like the head of my house?"

"What?!?" Harry squawked indignantly.

Ron and Hermione looked to each other, unsure if they should laugh or be just as upset as their friend. In the end Ron snorted, and Hermione took a closer look, trying to see what the portrait saw.

"You know, Harry, he has a point. Your bone structure is much…sharper than it was, and from the side you do bare a vague, far off resemblance to Snape." Hermione explained.

Harry growled, "Well, that settles it. I refuse to walk around looking anything like that man." Harry then turned to Hermione, putting his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her eyes with a desperate look. "Please, Hermione, you have got to figure out what happened to that Glamour, and how to fix it. In the mean time you really need to help me fix a new Glamour so I can look like me again. Please, Hermione." Harry was pleading by the time he finished.

"Really, Harry! Don't you think your taking this a bit far? I mean, come on, what happened to it being ok to not have to look like "The-Boy-Who-Lived or The Chosen One" anymore? You really do act so childish where Snape is concerned." Hermione said with a huff. But she couldn't bear to see that defeated look in her friend's eyes. "Fine, I'll research for you. But, only after all my more important research is finished, ok?"

Harry pulled Hermione into a hug, and whispered into her ear, "Thank you, Hermione! You really are the best."

"Well, if you youngsters are done with this abhorrent display of affection, can we please get to why you are here disrupting my quiet?" Salazar said, with a sneer that provided plenty of proof that the Slytherin sneer did in fact start with the man himself.

"Yes, sorry, sir." Hermione said as she dug through her notes. "As you said, I'm sorry it took us so long to get back here. But we were given more information on what happened the night Harry's parents died, and I wanted to look through all of that before I came back to talk. I figured you would appreciate us having more information to help all of us understand what happened."

Salazar looked very interested when Hermione mentioned the new information. "Where did this information come from? From what you told me before, no one really knew what happened that night."

Hermione quickly explained where she got the information, and why they didn't have it before. "Can we please hear about what happened with your wife and children?" Hermione asked after she finished her explanation.

They watched as Slytherin rubbed his chin, "Our kind was scattered and most magic was home taught, and then only what was specifically needed to run the family business. Only the richest families could afford a tutor that could provide a complete magical education. When Helga's son and Godric's daughter did not show much potential in their family's specialties, they got the idea for the four of us to teach all of our children together so that each could learn at least the basics from the different areas we each specialized in. We all saw the potential for our children, so we agreed quickly. The children were split into age groups and rotated between each of us weekly, keeping them a few hours everyday after lunch so that they could still help in their chores. It was not long after that, though, that our neighbors saw what we were doing and asked if their children could join in as well. That is when Godric got the idea to start building a school, and I do believe the rest is in your history on Hogwarts.

Now, the troubles did not get very bad until years later. Attacks were getting more frequent, and it was not very safe outside of the castle grounds, as we had the lake, forest, and new Muggle repelling charms to help protect us. We rarely left, and when we did it was only to stock up on supplies. Unfortunately, it was one of those trips that cost me my family. Many families were lost because the parents would do what they could, trying to give their children time to escape, only to die in the process and afterwards the children were easily killed as well. We were trying to turn their deaths into something the children could use to survive by creating a Protection Rite. We thought we had it worked out. My wife died for our boys, when their supply caravan was attacked, and the protection we thought that act of sacrifice would have invoked, failed. I lost my entire family that day. Lost in my grief, I started my campaign to stop Muggleborns and Half-Bloods from being able to attend the school. The arguments escalated, and I left." Salazar finished looking very sad.

"Excuse me, sir, but if your children all died that day, how did your line continue?" Ron asked.

"I found a Pure-Blood family during my travels that agreed with my views. They requested that I marry their daughter to assure the continuation of both of our family lines. Their older children had also been killed, and she was the last of their line. We had five more children, three girls and two boys. They never could replace my first family in my heart, but they did lighten it some in my old age." Salazar said with a small smile, but he sobered up quickly before he continued, "Now, can either of you tell me exactly what happened the night the Potters were murdered? You explained before, but I would like as much detail as possible, as we never know what might be helpful."

Hermione gave her notes a quick look over before she began, "You know the basics; James told Lily to take Harry and run, Voldemort broke in, killed….."

Before she could get any further Harry interrupted. "SNAPE! I can't believe I had forgotten. Snape is the one that gave the prophecy to Voldemort. He's the reason Voldemort came after me. He's the reason my life has been a complete nightmare. He's…He…ARGH! I can't believe Dumbledore!" Here Harry turned to Hermione and looked her directly in the eyes. "I found out that night, Hermione, and I asked him. Dumbledore actually got mad at me over it. He'd never been so upset with me, and then threatened to not take me. Should have known it was an act. There was no way he could have gotten out of that cave if he had been alone, and I bet you he knew that before we left. ARGH!! I can't believe this, and of course after everything that happened that night, that little piece of info just slipped my mind."

Ron went over and put his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Calm down, mate. You need to slow down and explain. We understand your upset, but we can't help you figure this out if you're talking faster than Hermione does. Ow! Hermione, what was that for?"

Hermione just glared at Ron, before turning her attention back to Harry. "Now, let me see if I have this straight? You found out that Snape was the one that gave Voldemort the prophecy right before Dumbledore and yourself left for the cave. You asked Dumbledore about it, and he got upset with you, and told you that you couldn't go unless you dropped the subject." Seeing Harry nod, she continued, "But then with everything that happened that night, you forgot that detail." After another nod, "Ok, I understand all that, but why are you so upset now?"

"Hermione, don't you understand? If Snape gave Voldemort that kind of information, who's to say he's trust worthy enough to keep the information about the Hor…um our hunt to himself? How can the greatest Wizard to ever live mess up so horribly by trusting that no good, two faced Slytherin?" Harry asked, his tone more defeated than angry now.

Hermione and Ron looked stunned, Salazar looked affronted.

"Now, look here young man. You will neither insult the Head of my House, nor my House like that. I am sure there is information you just do not have at this moment, and you need to consider that before you continue to insult your elders. Now think about this as rationally as your Gryffindor brain will let you. Is there anything you can do about this realization at the moment?" Harry rubbed his temples for a moment, and then shook his head no. "Does this affect our discussion?" Again, a shake. "Well then, I suggest you calm down and quit flying off the handle, so that we can finish our business."

"You're right, sir. I'm sorry. It's just such a shock. But please, can we continue?" Harry said apologetically, leaving Ron and Hermione gobsmacked.

"Very well. I understand that James was murdered, and then Voldemort went after Lily and Harry. Did anything else happen, or are those all the facts from that night?" Salazar asked calmly.

"Well, no. Dumbledore's notes emphasized that Voldemort gave Lily a choice. The notes didn't have the exact wording, but from what he had gathered from Harry's visions of that night, Voldemort told Lily that she could walk away that night, all she had to do was give Harry to him. She refused to leave Harry, so Voldemort killed her and…well that's where no one understands what happened, some how the curse didn't affect Harry. We do understand why Voldemort's spirit lived on even after his body was destroyed, though. That has to do with the artifact that we mentioned on our last visit," Hermione explained.

Salazar was rubbing his chin, lost in thought as Hermione finished. "I see. It is much more complicated than I originally thought. This may be where my Rite went wrong. Let us list the differences, shall we? First, only my wife died, whereas both of your parents died. Lily was given a choice, whereas my sweet Erpeta was ambushed and killed without warning. I highly doubt the Muggles that murdered my wife and children had any artifact to keep them alive even after the death of their bodies, so that is a possible difference." Salazar paused, lost in thought.

"Sir?" Hermione asked quietly. "Do you think the types, or reasons behind the murders would count? From what you've told us, your family was killed by Muggles that were scared of something different. Voldemort committed premeditated murder on Harry's family."

"But was it premeditation if he gave Mum that choice? To me that sounds as if his plan included letting Mum live," said Harry.

"No offence, mate, but when have you ever known Voldemort to just let a Muggleborn live and walk away from an attack? Just because he said he was giving her a choice, doesn't mean he was planning on following through with it. He probably had some sick and twisted plan to make her watch your death, and then kill her. After what we learned his own mother did, I doubt he fully understood that she, or most mothers for that matter, wouldn't have chosen their own life above their child's," Ron explained.

"While this is both insightful and thought provoking, I doubt it matters much," Salazar said breaking into the debate. "I wonder. Yes, it might still be here. Would the three of you mind searching these bookshelves for a dark green book with bold, silver script on the cover? It might prove very useful by shedding some light and brightening our path to knowledge."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione then spent the next thirty minutes searching throughout the many bookshelves that covered the walls in the Founder's office. It seemed like most of Salazar's books were dark green, and all covered in dust, making the search for the one with silver script both a tedious and dirty job. Finally after what felt like forever to Harry and Ron, Hermione squealed.

"I think I've found it. Is it called _'Slytherin Familia Maiores', _this is the only one with the bold, silver script?" Hermione asked showing the book to Salazar after she read the title.

"Very good, you have found it. Now, can you look to see if my future generations were recorded correctly? Go on and turn to the back and search for the Gaunt family. We know for a fact that they were among the last of my line," said Salazar.

Hermione carefully flipped through the book, mindful of its age, until she came to the last pages with print. There in chart form was the Gaunt family tree. "Yes, here they are," she replied.

"Now, compare their entries with the entries of my second family. Do you see the mark that represents the Ara Parens Carus Ritus?"

"I believe so. Yes, here it is. It was done each for child, including Tom Riddle," she said, showing the charts to Harry and Ron, before turning it to Salazar to see for himself.

"Well, we might have found the reason for your survival Mr. Potter. But, before I explain my thoughts, could you please describe what you know about the end of Merope Riddle's life, as well as the beginning of Tom Riddle's?" asked Salazar.

Harry then took the next hour to explain in full detail all he had learned from Dumbledore about life at the Gaunt house, and then the birth of Tom Riddle that led to the death of Merope. "So you see, she just gave up. Instead of living for her son, she chose to die and leave him in that orphanage," Harry said, finishing his narrative.

"Very sad ending to such a powerful bloodline," Salazar said shaking his head in disappointment, "Oh, Rowena, please forgive me for never believing you. My line has paid the most horrendous price for my hatred." Salazar covered his face in disgrace.

"I'm sorry, sir. But does this help shed any light on how I survived? I'm not seeing the connection," Harry said.

"Merlin, what are they teaching the children in this day and age? Do you not understand the most basic fact of Magic Rites? Magic Rites require a balance, always seeking that balance between light and dark. That balance started to shift into the dark when Marvolo Riddle abused his daughter. It then further shifted when Merope chose death over living for her son, and Riddle himself was the cause of Mr. Potter's survival. You see the Rite that my wife and I designed was created to protect the children after their parents' deaths. With Riddle's own protection unbalanced as it was, I believe that when he killed young Mr. Potter's parents his own protection shifted to Harry here, seeking to balance what had been skewed. That combined with Lily Potter's choice to die for her son caused enough protection in Mr. Potter that Voldemort's own Killing Curse rebounded onto himself. I doubt the Rite alone was strong enough to fully protect against the Killing Curse." Salazar looked rather impressed with himself, if the smug look on his face was anything to go by.

Harry and Ron still looked slightly confused, but Hermione looked as if this just created more questions for her.

"How was it that Merope was able to complete the Rite if she lived just long enough to name her son?" she asked.

"Did I not explain to you how and when the Rite was done? No? How remiss of me. I am sorry. For all intents and purposes the Ara Parens Carus Ritus is fairly simply completed. It can be completed by one or both parents, and is best done while the child is still in the womb, but that is not to say that it can not be performed after the child is born." Salazar continued to explain the Rite to the knowledge-seeking witch, in great detail. Harry and Ron just sat back and let the explanation flow over them as they dozed on one of the couches in the office. They both awoke with a start when they heard Hermione's voice rise slightly.

"That is an incredible Rite you created, but I still do not understand how that created a link between Harry and Voldemort. Do you have any theories on that?" Hermione asked.

"I can not be exactly sure, but it could have to do with the fact that the danger of Voldemort was still there even after the Killing Curse rebounded. When that wasn't enough, the Rite very well could have awakened Mr. Potter's magic to help protect the child. His magic then could have tried to absorb Riddle's magic so that the threat would no longer be there. At this point Riddle's Artifact probably caused another imbalance and the link was created to balance everything out once again," Salazar finished explaining, looking at Harry in contemplation.

"So, you think my magic created the link, not the other way around? If that is the case, do you think I could learn how to control that link? This could be the 'Power the Dark Lord Knows Not'. Merope didn't live long enough to teach the family traditions to her son, so there was no way Tom Riddle could have ever learned about the Rite. Well, no, never mind. He told me himself he should have remembered about that ancient magic when he was ranting in the Graveyard after his re-birth," Harry looked defeated when he finished his explanation.

Hermione latched onto the idea though. "No, Harry, you could be onto something here. If your magic did in fact create this link, then it should be stronger on your end. You should be able to learn how to manipulate it, or at the very least you could learn to do what we had told the Order you were doing to get the information. This could help us quite a bit, Harry, don't dismiss it just because it's not the final blow," Hermione looked renewed with the newest information they had gathered. "Thank you, sir. You don't know just how much help you've given us. Now, I think we should be getting home. It's getting close to dinner time, and I'd rather not have to deal with a house full of upset Slytherins."

Harry and Ron both agreed, and after a round of thank yous and goodbyes, the trio made their way out of the Chamber and back to the Cabinet.

"Remember, we have to deal with three Slytherins in the house now, not just one. Ron, I know you hate Malfoys almost as much as I hate Voldemort, but can you please not start anything? Now, don't look at me like that, I didn't say you couldn't finish it if they started it. Ow! Hermione, what has gotten into you recently?" Harry asked as he rubbed the spot the witch had pinched on his arm.

"Now, really you two. Are you not adults now?" This made Harry and Ron snort, after all she had reduced herself to pinching both of them that night. "You shouldn't be fighting at all. They are on our side now, and frankly, we can use all the help we can get." Hermione rolled her eyes at the looks she was getting. "Yes, I know its Malfoys we are talking about here. But Harry had the right idea, let's not start anything. I highly doubt they are going to hex us in your home, Harry. It might be hard, but we need to trust in Dumbledore. He knew what he was doing, we need to follow his lead. If there are any doubts, we could always see about having a private chat with the portrait in the Headmistress' office. But for now can we go home? I'd really like to rest some, I'm still feeling a bit off from that curse," she said as she rubbed her chest.

"Of course, Hermione. I'm sorry. We shouldn't have spent so much time down in the Chamber. Although, that was mostly your doing, now that I think of it." Harry said with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Hermione. Let's get you home, you've over worked that brain of yours enough for one day," Ron added and then ducked as a Bat-Bogey Hex was tossed his way.

They were all giggling as they went through the Cabinet to their home, forgetting for the moment the stress that was waiting their return.

*~~*~~*~~*

The trio noisily made their way to the kitchen. As they passed the library, they were stopped short by a condescending drawl.

"Do the three of you always feel the need to make so much noise? Weasel I can at least understand, but Granger and Potter? From what I have been told the two of you were raised better. Even Muggles have manners," Draco snarled.

Trying to keep the boys from starting a fight, Hermione decided to answer as quickly and as upbeat as possible. "We are very happy with the way our day has turned out. Not even you can bring us down, Malfoy. Come on guys, I'm starved. I never knew gathering knowledge could stir up such an appetite, the library never did this to me," Hermione said, as she pulled Harry and Ron towards the kitchen steps.

"Yeah, let's go see what Dobby brought us for dinner. All that climbing gave me an appetite too," Ron agreed, for once not letting Draco's harsh words affect him.

Harry just glared at Draco before going off to the kitchen to look through that night's options. It wasn't long, however, that the kitchen was invaded by the Slytherin trio.

"Do tell, what has the three of you so unnaturally hyper, even for Gryffindors?" Snape asked.

Harry grinned cheekily, and then asked, "Can't tell ya, at least not until you let me know just how much I can say in front of them. You see we took a little…trip while we were at the school. It was a very successful trip, too. Don't glare at me like that, you're the one who wanted to keep our recent…findings as quiet as possible. I do believe you said the less that knew the better," Harry said as he finished setting the serving dishes onto the table.

Both of Snape's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "You went back down there, didn't you? I take it, Miss Granger, that you completed your research?" Upon receiving a nod, Snape continued, "Very well then. Do enlighten us all. I do believe this will intrigue Lucius and Draco greatly, and it is not as if any of us can get down into the Chamber without Mr. Potter's assistance. Draco, you may regret your insults from earlier," Snape said, finishing with a smirk. He had already told Draco not to bait the Gryffindors, and now it might just come back to bite him.

"It was your research, Hermione, why don't you explain?" Harry said, before taking a bite.

"Chicken!" Hermione exclaimed happily, before she started to explain. "We believe we have figured out just how Harry survived. We were very lucky to have found that portrait. Without Salazar Slytherin's knowledge, we never would have been able to figure it out. It was his family's knowledge that was the key."

"What do you mean portrait of Salazar Slytherin? Severus, they cannot be serious…can they?" Lucius said, his normal cold aloofness all but forgotten.

"Yes, they are quite serious. I have had the pleasure of speaking to the portrait myself," Snape answered, he had a gleam in his eyes that looked quite like the late Headmasters trademark twinkle.

"Oh, you were more excited about the carcass and the personal ingredients store, than you were about the portrait and you know it," Harry said with a huge grin.

Snape just sniffed and acted as if he had not heard a word that Harry had said.

"Wait, you mean the rumors about you fighting and killing a Basilisk our second year were true? Father, did you know about this?" Draco said incredulously.

Ron and Harry snorted, while Hermione said, "Know about it? He not only knew about it, but it was his actions that started it all! Hiding that diary in poor Ginny's cauldron, of all things! Yes, yes, I know. He was under orders. But neither of you had to deal with the after math that Ginny did. Poor girl, she still thinks Voldemort can possess her at any time."

"Hermione, now's not the time. You promised!" Harry whispered.

"Yes, I know, back to what we found out. Salazar believes that a traditional Rite he and his first wife created to protect their children, in addition to the protection Lily's death created, helped Harry survive the Killing Curse," Hermione explained.

"How can a Rite, created over one-thousand years ago, help protect a child now? Please explain further," Lucius asked.

"Well, you see, as I said, Salazar created the Rite and the tradition. Most of his line followed the same Rite, up to and including Merope Riddle. Salazar is convinced that the abuse suffered by the Gaunt children, along with Merope not living for her son, caused an unbalance in the magic created by the Rite. When Voldemort killed Harry's parents, his protection transferred to Harry to balance everything out," Hermione explained.

"But how can that…that should not have been able to work like that? I do not understand," Snape said in shock.

"No, Severus, that sounds exactly right. You know how fickle Rite Magic can be. If this specific Rite is designed to protect children, and Voldemort took both of Harry's _Blood_ parents away from him that night, then I can see the magic wanting to balance itself out by protecting the child," Lucius explained quickly, before his friend made a mistake.

"Yes, of course, Lucius. I am not sure what I was thinking. Miss Granger, I know you have more details about the Rite. Please do give us a thorough account of them," said Snape, sounding his usual self once again.

Hermione then spent the rest of dinner going into great detail, just as Salazar had done with her. The group eventually ended up in the library where they could access the correct books, as well as where they could each take a look at Salazar's family history. They ended the night well into the early morning, having gotten into many debates on how they could use this knowledge against Voldemort. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still debating on their way up to bed, while Draco just quietly slunk up to his room.

"Severus, are you well? It is not like you to lose control of yourself like that in front of others. What threw you so off balance?" Lucius asked once he knew they were safely behind a Silencing Ward on the door.

"I did not, and still do not understand how the Rite transferred over to Harry if both of his parents had to die to do so. I am still alive, Lucius. Does this mean Lily was unfaithful? I know first hand the kind of chemistry those two had together, however they both swore they could never be a couple. I believed them and thought the love we shared to be true and pure. Was I wrong?" Severus asked, looking defeated.

"You never did get the chance to explain to me why Harry looks so much like a copy of James, and nothing like you. Could this have something to do with how the Rite thought James was his father?" Lucius asked. "Although, I have always had my suspicions."

"The Blood Magic, of course. James also wanted an heir, and Lily and I needed a way to make the situation believable. Albus decided that a glamour would neither last, nor grow with the boy and stay believable, no matter how talented dear Lily was. So, it was decided that James would become Harry's parent as well with the magic we used. I would still be able to claim my right as father once it was safe, and James would be able to have his own heir if he lived long enough.

James was worried that people like you or Fudge would get a hold of his family's money and heirlooms to line their pockets. With him undertaking such a dangerous role as Harry's father, found a way that Harry could take on the role as his heir, to ensure everything stayed in the hands of those that needed it. I do believe the idea of giving Harry that Merlin forsaken Invisibility Cloak was his last ditch effort at a prank beyond the grave," Severus explained, and then mumbled, "Merlin knows, it has given me as much trouble as the Marauders did."

"Hmm, so, technically James was Harry's father. Magic is not very technical when it comes to things like this, it is more intent. Being as unbalanced as it was might have created more than enough of a possibility," Lucius said.

"We are dealing with a thousand year old Rite, Lucius, created by Salazar Slytherin himself. I would say just about anything is possible, Harry is alive, that is proof enough for even me," Severus said with a sigh.

"The question now is why is Harry's appearance changing? Voldemort is still around, it is not safe for his true parentage to be known," Lucius asked.

"Salazar might have been correct when he thought that the Horcruxes made the Rite react with Harry's magic and forced it to attack Voldemort's spirit form as well. If that is the case, then Harry's magic would see each Horcrux destruction as a step closer to the truly being safe. There have been three Horcruxes destroyed, and Harry started changing on his seventeenth birthday, if I am correct. We are lucky he has not changed more. As it is, I am surprised he has yet to see the resemblance as it is now," explained Severus.

"How can you be sure he has not noticed, or that at the very least Granger has not noticed? Nothing much escapes that witch's attention," Lucius asked.

"Do you not think he would be up in arms, and demanding to know why he resembles me? He hates everything to do with me. You saw how he reacted when he realized he no longer looked like James. I guarantee his reaction will be ten times worse if he thinks he looks anything like his most hated ex-Professor," Severus said in a snarl. He then rested his head in his hands and mumbled, "I miss Lily, she was the one that understood others so well. She would know how to take this mess and straighten it all out once again. Harry hates me, and I see no chance in the future to possibly change his views. Cherish your son, Lucius, if you do nothing else in life make sure you do that!" Severus said.

"Pull yourself together and quit acting like a Hufflepuff! We will find a way for you to be able to reclaim your son. Albus was convinced that all was not lost between yourself and Harry. He knew the boy better than anyone, so if he felt there was still a chance, then there is still a chance," Lucius said, trying his best to steer his friend away from the melancholy he was heading towards.

"I am a Slytherin, and a realist, Lucius, I am merely voicing the truth," said Severus.

"Well," Lucius said trying to change the subject, "can you tell me how your trip earlier went? Did you get things started?" Lucius asked, looking anxious.

"Lucius, you know that if we are going to do this right, it is going to take more than one afternoon to pull it off. This is no simple task you have asked me to perform. Even with my high standing place in the circle, it will take time. Trust me, dear friend, I will do what I can to accomplish what you ask." Severus said, as he dismantled the wards and made his way to bed.

12


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Arguments, Debates, and Prodigal Son's…Oh My!

It was Hogwarts all over again, Gryffindor verses Slytherin. The six of them spent most of the next few weeks debating, or more often, arguing over what the newest information meant, as well as how to use it to their advantage.

"I don't care how dangerous you think it might be. I feel I need to strengthen this ability." Harry said, trying to keep his voice calm and his temper in check.

"Why do you insist this is important? I already bring in as much information as possible. Is this your way of telling me that I am still not trusted?" Snape said, not bothering to keep his temper in check.

"No, it's not just that. Even as close to Voldemort as you are, he still doesn't tell you everything. You don't know who Voldemort has spying on the Order, and this might be the only way to find out," Harry explained.

Lucius snorted as Snape pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why do you always insist on putting yourself in unneeded danger? Who is to say that you would gain any information before you are found? Did your fifth year teach you nothing? The Dark Lord is one of the strongest Legilimens alive, and you think a seventeen year old just learning how to control his newfound abilities will be able to sneak past those defenses unfound."

"Harry, maybe he's right, mate. I mean, do we really need to know who the spy is that badly? My dad has it under control, and we do still have Snape's info. Hermione, what do you think?" Ron asked.

"I, um, I kind of agree with Harry. We have to use every weapon against Voldemort that we have at our disposal, within reason of course. Something tells me that this is not an opportunity we can pass up," Hermione said, not looking at Ron.

"This arguing is getting us nowhere. Let us move onto a different subject, one that we also need to discuss how to safely destroy the remaining Horcruxes. We need to come up with a plan. One, that preferably, does not include someone else losing their life to destroy the horrid items," cut in Draco. "Not that I would mind the loss of any Gryffindor, but it seems Potter here cannot die until after the Dark Lord does or Merlin himself could not save us."

"Very well, no need to continue arguing over something that will not happen," Snape said, trying to glare Harry into submission.

Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Harry, do you mind putting your memory of what happened to Moody in there, for us?" Hermione asked hastily, trying to keep another argument from starting, as she handed him the Pensieve.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes to gather the memory.

After the six of them had finished viewing the memory a few times, they came out of the Pensieve. "Oh, Harry! You're lucky you weren't killed. That backlash hit you full force. One thing I still don't understand though, why your glamour was messed up in such a way? It didn't even look anything like your appearance does now," Hermione pondered.

"Miss Granger, now is not the time to cater to Mr. Potter's vanity. We need to discuss what happened to Moody, so that we can figure out a way for us to do this safely. I wish had the foresight to request Albus' memory from the destruction of the ring. Comparing the two would have been a much easier way to distinguish what went wrong," Snape said.

"Why can't we simply compare the two I witnessed? One caused a death, and the other only resulted in the destruction of a Horcrux. Won't that give us the information we are looking for?" Harry asked, looking from Hermione to Snape.

"Harry, didn't you say that Fawkes had to heal you, and that you'd have been dead if he hadn't?" Hermione asked, looking a bit scared.

"Yes, I did say that. But that was from the Basilisk venom. I wasn't hurt by the destruction of the diary. Now, should I gather the memory or not?" Harry finished with an exasperated sigh.

"Please do, Mr. Potter. I, for one, would love to see how you survived that year. The Old Co…" upon seeing Snape's already dark look, darkening to thunderous proportions, Lucius changed his wording rather quickly.

"Well yes, Dumbledore refused to tell me anything on the grounds that it would keep me safer if the Dark Lord ever breached my mind. There were many paths in his design for that year that I never would have thought were capable of being possible, yet here you sit alive and well. Even better the same can be said about Miss Weasley, as well." Lucius finished with a slight grimace.

Harry could tell, that no matter how much the Malfoy's were on the side of light, those two families would never get along. Harry was glad he didn't need everything in his life to change that drastically. He'd had quite enough change already, Thank You Very Much!

"So, how much of that night would you like me to put in? Would you like to be able to yell about me and the giant snake fighting, or just cut to the end?" Harry asked giving Hermione a cheeky grin.

"Start from the first time you saw Tom Riddle, that should give us enough to use for comparison," Snape said, motioning to the Pensieve.

Sometime later, five dismayed people and one mildly amused Harry emerged from the Pensieve. Hermione, who had been hanging onto Harry as soon as she got a good look at the Basilisk alive, buried her head in his neck and started to cry. Ron was very pale, and had his arm wrapped securely around Harry's shoulders. Draco and Lucius just sat heavily on opposite ends of the couch, while Snape fixed himself a Firewhiskey and downed it.

"What is wrong with you people? You act as if the world ended in that Chamber," Harry said as he pushed Hermione's head up so he could look into her eyes. "I'm still here, see? Ginny, she's alive as well," he added as he looked at Ron. Harry then snorted as he looked at the Slytherins, "and you three. I'd think you'd be dancing for joy. If I haven't proven to you before that I can accomplish this, and free you, then that right there should have."

"Merlin, Potter! How can you be so bloody cheerful after reliving that? You do realize that you nearly died at the age of 12, correct?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Damn right I'm cheerful. Reliving that made me realize just how much I actually accomplished at Hogwarts. Do any of you realize that I have had a near death experience every year, and yet I'm still alive and kicking? I'm cheerful because I just figured out that I really do have it in me to be the end all of Voldemort!" Harry exclaimed.

"Typical, arrogant Gryffindor, I see. It never takes much to bring that arrogance out," Lucius snipped.

"No, you're wrong. I'm not arrogant." Harry ignored Snape's snort, and continued, "Far from it in fact. I'm confidant. I discovered what it really means to be The-Boy-Who-Lived. I'm a survivor, it's what I've done since I was just a toddler, and I've continued doing it every year since. Voldemort doesn't have a chance!"

Harry nearly shouted in his excitement, "Come on Hermione, surely you have put this together? 'Neither shall live while the other survives.' I've survived against all odds, and I didn't have the help of nasty little artifacts. Now if I was arrogant like Mr. Malfoy claims now, and as Snape has claimed all along, then I'd slack off since the Prophecy has all but guaranteed I'll win. I'm not doing to do that. I'm doing whatever I can within my power to stack the deck in our favor, and that includes strengthening the power I have over our link," the last part was said with a glare in Snape's direction.

"Potter, tonight is not the time to rehash this weary argument. In fact, seeing how all of us, excluding you, seem to have taken the recent viewing rather hard. I propose we retire for the night and start the comparison tomorrow, when we are all fresh minded, and less affected." Snape said, looking pointedly towards the four teens.

The teens made their goodnights and quietly headed upstairs. Harry paused as he passed Ron's room. "Would you two like to talk? We could go to my room, I don't like seeing the two of you that shaken." Harry asked.

Ron looked at Hermione, whom was still rather pale, and nodded. "I think that's a good idea mate. Even though I was there that night, I didn't realize how much I had actually missed. You coming, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I'm coming as well. Wait, have any of you seen my notebook? No? I must have left it in the Library. Go on, I'll be right there," she said as she turned to head back down the way they had just come.

Stepping up to the almost closed door, she was about to knock when she heard a heated discussion going on inside. Giving into her Gryffindor curiosity, Hermione listened in…

"It is useless, Lucius, he will never trust me, much less see me as a father. I knew it was a bad idea to treat him badly as a student."

"You had no choice, think of what the students in your own House would have done to him, much less any of the Death Eaters when they got wind of your treatment. I do not care how well Albus said he had the boy guarded, he was still extremely vulnerable, even with _her_ blood as protection."

"Do not dare to even mention that pathetic excuse of a woman! She was a vulture that was entirely too strict and paid little to no attention to his emotional welfare. She gave him no compassion, and bothered not with his need for reassurance. That woman should be so lucky to never seen the wrong end of my wand!"

'_Who are they talking about? At first I thought it was Harry, but he hasn't shown much of a vulnerable side in years now? Hmmm…Oh I'm missing something, what did Snape just say?'_

"Yes, I know you feel like you should have just taken him and his mother and run. You saw what they did to Karkaroff, and even though you did not know it then, are you not now glad you listened to Albus? Had you run, all three of you would have been dead. I know you became closer to the _'fill in'_ father near the end, but surely you do not mourn his loss enough to wish you had replaced him?"

"Mmhmm…was it really necessary for me to be so bloody cruel to the boy? I tried my best to terrify him on a daily basis. He would take one look at me and become as pale as the Bloody Baron! He hid himself behind that Know-It-All Granger as much as he could in class. Without her help, he would have never made it as far as he has. I guess I owe her my gratitude, lucky for me she has no idea."

'_He owes me his gratitude? It will be a cold day in Hell before he says that to my face, Hmph! And what's this about a fill in father? And Snape was close to them? And we were in the same year at school with Snape's son and never knew it, and...Oh I need to talk to Harry and Ron!' _ She quickly and quietly made her way back up to Harry's room missing the last of the conversation.

Lucius laughed, "The gratitude you owe Granger is the least of your problems, if you want to reconcile with your son. He all but said he still does not trust you."

"What do you mean? He has not shown any sign of distrust."

"Oh, has he not? When you asked if it was the fact that he did not trust you, he replied 'No, it's not just that'. Now, you tell me what he meant."

Severus growled, "Why that, how he managed to stay out of Slytherin House, I shall never understand."

*~~*~~*~~*

"Oh, you two are never going to believe what I just overheard. We went to school with Snape's son, we're even in the same year, and we never knew it." Hermione went on to explain every detail of what she had over heard, "So, who do you think it could be?"

"Let's take a page out of your book, Hermione, and list what you found out: male, in our year, had to be in our class if Hermione helped him in potions, his caregiver was a harsh woman, Snape was extra mean to him, and got along with who ever the 'fill in father' was. OH! And he had to be an orphan of the sort," Harry said.

"Well, Harry, that right there narrows it down to you and Neville," Ron added.

"WHAT?!? It can't be me. I mean you know how everyone tells me I'm just like James, and can you imagine Snape with my Mum? Snape was mean to me because of who I am, we all know that!" Harry exclaimed.

"I wonder…" said Hermione in her far off 'I have an idea' voice.

"What, Hermione?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

"It all fits, it really does. We never really understood why Neville's parents were attacked after Voldemort fell, and do we ever really hear much about his dad? Neville lives with his father's mother, but even she hardly mentions him. She is also rather harsh with him, you remember running into them at St. Mungo's. Snape was probably meaner than he planned to be, because he couldn't believe his son could be so bad in potions. We know for a fact that Severus Snape and James Potter could never get along, no offence Harry, but we know next to nothing about Frank Longbottom, Snape and him could have been best friends," explained Hermione.

"Harry, didn't you say that Snape mentioned that Bellatrix Lestrange never fully trusted him, and wasn't it the Lestrange's that attacked the Longbottoms? Maybe she suspected him even then and thought an attack on his son would bring his true colors out, or thought of it as revenge against Snape?" guessed Ron.

"I never thought of that. Well done, Ron!" Hermione said, launching herself at her boyfriend to squeeze him.

"So, we're agreed? Poor Neville is Snape's son? Should we tell them that we know, or keep this to ourselves?" asked Harry.

"I don't know about you mate, but I wouldn't want to be the one to tell Neville that. He might keel over from the shock alone," said Ron.

"I don't suggest we tell Snape either, he's finally acting mostly civil towards us. No need to ruin that by letting on that we know," added Hermione.

"Agreed!" exclaimed Harry. "Now, what do you want to do before bed? How about few games of chess? I can play Ron, and then Hermione can play him after he smashes me," Harry said, chuckling. He was relieved his friends had gotten over their shock of what had happened to him, too bad it was at poor Neville's expense.

6


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Worlds Collide

Harry walked into the library and looked around. Seeing that Hermione was the only person in the room, he quickly made his way over to the table she had claimed as her research area.

"Hey, I need your advice. Do you have time to talk?" Harry asked, worrying his lower lip.

Hermione looked up from her notes and saw that Harry was very agitated. "What is it, Harry? You know that both Ron and I will help you in any way we can," she said in a soothing tone.

"Well, it's two things actually. Wait let me just…" Harry quickly waved his wand and Hermione recognized very extensive privacy wards that Harry cast around their area.

"Ok, Harry, you have my full attention, why such drastic wards?" Hermione asked as he finished.

"It's two things really. First, how do you feel about me bringing Aunt Petunia here? I've been trying my best to think of another place to take her to, but I really think this is the safest place for her. Voldemort wouldn't think twice about using her against me, and I really don't want her to die, no matter how nasty she treated me. I'm sure that the Order has safe houses she could use just fine, but we have no idea who the spy is. I don't think it's safe for anyone outside this house to know where she was moved to. But, do you think it would be harmful to her to live in a fully magical house?" Harry paused, looking into Hermione's brown eyes, silently pleading for her normal scrutiny for this problem.

"Hmm…" Hermione said, as she thought over all that Harry had said. "I agree, Harry, I think this is the safest place for her. I would hope she would see that living in a magical home was far better than being dead, and you said that it seemed she has had a change of heart when you talked with her and your cousin in the Hospital Wing. When will she be getting out of Madam Pomfrey's care?"

"Well, she um…tonight."

Hermione giggled, causing Harry to look up from the patch of floor that had previously occupied his attention. "You will never change, will you Harry Potter? And just how did you plan on getting her here from Scotland? "

"McGonagall said that she could arrange a portkey," Harry paused to shudder, "for two or three, if Petunia either couldn't or wouldn't use the cabinet. I guess that's another question; can Muggles use stuff like the Vanishing Cabinet, or is it like a broom and feeds off the witch or wizard's magic to work?"

"Harry, what are we going to do with you? How can you forget that you accomplished a Side-Along Apparition the very first time you Apparated on your own? If you can Apparate Dumbledore, when he's practically unconscious, then I'm sure you could Side-Along your Aunt from Hogwarts to here," Hermione explained.

"Thank you, Hermione, you're wonderful! Now, this other thing I want to talk about. It's the reason for the strong wards. I don't think we are ever going to convince Ron, much less Snape, to let me strengthen my control over Voldemort's and my connection. If Salazar's theory is correct, and the connection really is mine to control, this might just be the advantage we need. I never thought I'd say this, and actually mean it, but Snape was right when he stopped me from casting an Unforgivable. If the Light side starts to use those, then we are lost. We will become what we are fighting against, and I refuse to do that. But, we do need to use our other advantages, and I know it down to my very core that this is one of the biggest we have! So, will you help me?" Harry pleaded.

"I couldn't have said that better myself, Harry. What do you want me to do? How can I help you with this? I'm happy to do whatever I can!" Hermione said, her eyes lit with a fire more fierce than Harry had ever seen.

"I have no idea where to begin. I know I don't want to get trapped while I'm in there, nor do I want him to find me. I'd also need to figure out how to disconnect at will as well. Is this something you could research? I know our connection is unique, so is research even possible, or will this be a trial and error, testing this and that as we go, sorta thing?" Harry was pacing as he finished, getting himself lost deep in thought.

"I'd rather try and research first, I refuse to risk your life. That would defeat the point. Maybe we could find a way for me to ground you here, and I could act as your off switch until you get the hang of it? Hmm, very interesting…now just where did that Legilimency book wander off to?" Hermione mumbled as she looked through her many stacks of books that were strung out all over the table and floor.

Many hours later, Ron looked into the library to find his two best friends nose deep in books with many parchments of notes scattered between them. He shook his head, and went to get their attention.

"Harry, Pomfrey is in the fire, she says you were supposed to be at Hogwarts an hour ago. Hermione, did you really feel the need to corrupt Harry further? I mean come on, isn't it bad enough that he got me to study at the very beginning of summer?" Ron finished with a chuckle, as his girlfriend gave him a friendly glare.

"Oh crap! I can't believe I forgot! Hermione, you really think I can do this? It will be safe?" Harry asked, as he fidgeted, coiled ready to run to the cabinet.

"Yes, Harry. It's the safest thing to do, on both accounts. Now go get her. Ron can help me get her a room ready while you're gone," Hermione said.

Harry heard Ron's sputtering, "Who's he going to get? And why do I have to help clean?", as he followed her from the room.

*~~*~~*~~*

Harry was extremely happy that Hermione had insisted on him learning the Disillusionment Charm, as he ran full stop through the halls, making his way from the dungeons to the Hospital Wing. He came to a skidding stop just down from the door.

"I'm sorry…Aunt Petunia, Madam Pomfrey. Hermione…and I got caught up…in research and lost track of time," Harry explained as he tried to catch his breath.

Madam Pomfrey eyed Harry critically, "You better be grateful that Argus or his cat didn't catch you, young man. Had he caught you running in the halls, even though you are no longer a student, he would have had your hide! Now, I gather that you are here to pick up your aunt. Have you decided on a suitable place for her? I have heard nothing from Minerva on the matter."

"I believe I have, as long as Aunt Petunia is fine with it. The safest place I can think of is with me," Harry said turning to his aunt. "I can explain fully after we get you settled, but I can tell you a little now, if that is all right?" Harry asked.

"Go ahead, Harry, and don't look so worried. I was serious before, and I plan on doing my best to show you I mean it. What you did for us, well, it opened my eyes, and they will not be closing anytime soon." Petunia said, trying for a calm voice.

"It's been explained to you why you can't go home, it's just not safe there, Death Eaters are still watching it. You're not comfortable here, it's just too magical. So really, the only place left is my house. One of the major problems is that it's a fully magical wizarding home. Do you think you can handle that, living with a bunch of us in a magical home?" Harry asked carefully.

Petunia closed her eyes and gathered courage before opening them. "Harry, while I know I will miss Dudley, as he's away at school, I'm positive you have done everything you can to ensure my safety. So, let's get on with it and get ho…home. I'd like to get settled before dinner."

"Ok, is she all set Madam Pomfrey? No last minute instructions or medications?" Harry asked, knowing Poppy's leaving drill by heart from his many visits.

Poppy smiled, "No, Harry, Your aunt has a clean bill of health. Miracle really, I wish I knew how she healed so well. Poor Bill will have those scars for life," Poppy trailed off into tutting. "Oh, off with you, and it's a good thing you thought to wear that Glamour. This school can't handle your usual commotion, Mr. Potter."

"Are you ready, Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked, holding out a set of Hermione's black robes for her to put on over her dress. "If you could put this on, we can get out of here without causing too much of a disturbance," Harry asked, trying to keep the pleading tone out of his voice, but not succeeding. He then sighed in relief when she took the robes with not a single argument. _'Hmm, maybe, just maybe she was really sincere when she said she was going to keep her mind open about all this.'_

They quickly made their way from the Hospital Wing to the Great Hall doors. Luckily for them, the students were used to seeing strange people in the school, ever since the attack. As they made their way to the gates, Petunia took in all she could see about the school that helped her nephew turn into the wonderful young man that tried his hardest to rescue her family.

"Here we are, I need you to hold onto my arms, close your eyes, and do not let go until I tell you its safe. Ok?" Harry asked.

"Just what is going to happen?" Petunia asked, sounding every bit the nervous Muggle that she was.

"I am going to Apparate us home. It's kind of like that Instant Transmission from Dudley's science fiction shows on the telly. You might feel a bit strange, but it will only be for a few seconds. So, whenever you are ready…" Harry trailed off as he waited for his aunt to grab onto his forearms. As soon as she did and had her eyes close, Harry Apparated.

All at once Petunia felt as if she was being squeezed, almost to the point where she was about to scream, and then all of a sudden it was over.

"We're here. You can open your eyes now," Harry said, trying to soothe his aunt. He was sure if he hated the feeling of Apparition, then she would be utterly horrified by it.

"Harry, I can't move forward? Why can't I follow you?" Petunia questioned.

"Oh! Yes, sorry. Hold on a second," Harry said before he mumbled the incantation to let Petunia into the house, being very grateful that Albus told his aunt where Number Twelve was, since the Fidelius Charm was still in effect, although it was unsure whether or not Albus transferred Secret Keeper before he died.

"There we go, ok, see if you can follow me now," Harry said, waiting for her to move. "Great, now let's hurry inside. I don't like being out like this, it's not safe," Harry said as he practically pushed his aunt through the door.

"I know it doesn't look like much. But the House-Elf that was supposed to be keeping up with the place was a bit on the, uh…well he was a bit odd. He didn't do his job very well. We've been cleaning the best we can, but haven't had much time to spare. Your room is up this way, uh hold on. Let me go find Hermione so she can let me know which room she got ready for you," Harry said before he quickly ran down the hall away from his aunt.

Petunia looked around and shuddered. _'He's been living here? Oh my, this will never do. Maybe I can get him to go get me some cleaning supplies, surely he hasn't forgotten what I like to use, and there is no point in me just sitting around. I might as well be as useful as possible. I'll have this place sparkling when I'm done! Oh, where did he go?'_

"Hello, Mrs. Dursley. I'm Hermione Granger, I'm not sure we were properly introduced earlier this summer. I am so very sorry for your loss," Hermione said as she held out her hand to shake Petunia's.

"Yes, Miss Granger. Well, where is Harry? He said he was…"

"I'm right here, sorry that took so long. Had to sort out dinner, had to let Dobby know there was another person in the house. Said he knew, because Snape had already told him. How he learned I was bringing you home, I have no idea? Hermione, you mind leading the way?" Harry said, looking puzzled when he mentioned Dobby and Snape.

"Harry, calm down," Ron whispered from behind him. "I'm sure everything will be just fine. If need be we can leave her Stunned in her room." Harry smiled, as Ron finished. They quickly looked towards Hermione to make sure she hadn't heard, and sighed in relief when it didn't look like she had. No one wanted to deal with a Hermione, going off on a rampage over manners that night.

"Here we are. I'm right down the hall on the left, and there is a bathroom off from your room, so you won't have to worry about sharing with a bunch of teenaged boys. There are three in the house, by the way. I'm sure Harry hasn't had time to fill you in quite yet. Is there anything I can get you? Your towel closet is filled with clean towels and bed linens, I made sure myself," Hermione explained as she showed Petunia into her room, and en suite.

"This is…lovely, now where is Harry with my bags? Poppy was nice enough to have someone get me some of my things from home. Oh there you are Harry, so you still have my things in your pocket?" Petunia asked her nephew as he walked in the door with Ron.

"Aunt Petunia, this is Ron Weasley, my other best friend. I'm sure you remember both Hermione and Ron from earlier in the summer," he said as he started pulling out small bags and handing them to Hermione and Ron to enlarge once again. After all the bags were enlarged, Hermione and Ron left Harry with his aunt to explain who all was living there.

"We've got a pretty full house, there are the three of us that you've already met, as well as Lucius and Draco Malfoy, and Severus Snape," Harry stated describing the three men, and missed Petunia's slight gasp at the mention of Snape's name. "The Malfoys are father and son, and up until just a few months ago, I thought they were on the other side. In fact Draco and I have gotten into many…"

"Fights, yes I know. I received many notices from your Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore on the matter. Very upsetting, I know we were not the best in the way we treated you, but I know you were taught not to fight at school. Lucky, you hadn't been expelled." Petunia said, after she finished Harry's sentence for him.

Harry chuckled, "Let me see you put up with Malfoy for a day, and see if you don't want to strangle him, or worse. Although, speaking of that. Aunt Petunia, I don't want to scare you, no one in this house will harm you in anyway. But you need to know how to deal with the other three that live here. The Malfoys are a different breed of Wizards than my parents and I are. They, well, they don't like Muggles too much, or well that's how I grew up understanding it at least. Things have changed so much this summer. I'm not sure what to think anymore. But anyways, what I'm saying is try not to make them mad. As I said, they won't hurt you, but I don't want to chance it. Oh, and Snape he's a Half-Blood, like me, so you don't have to worry about his prejudice about Muggles. You just have to worry about his foul temper and all around nastiness. He's definitely one you don't want mad at you," Harry said holding back a shudder as the image of Snape as Harry chased him from the Tower popped up in his mind, "Yes, please don't upset him. I think that should do it for now. I'm sure you'd love to finish unpacking and freshen up before dinner. Just yell for me, if you find you need anything, and I'll get it for you. I'll come up and get you when it's time for dinner, until then I'll be in the library researching again with Hermione and Ron, ok?" Harry said.

"I'll be fine, Harry. Oh, and Harry? Thank you. I know offering me a place in your home could not have been easy for you. I'll do my best to make myself useful were possible, and stay out of your way. I know what your doing is important, not only to your world, but mine as well. There are a few things I'd like you to get me the next time you go out, but we can talk about that after dinner. I'll see you then," Petunia said, and then went back to sorting through her things.

*~~*~~*~~*

Harry checked the kitchen table to make sure there were enough place settings, and that the food was all out of the basket and set on the table properly, before he went to let everyone know that dinner was ready. Not once had it occurred to him, to wonder why he hadn't seen a single white blonde or greasy black hair that day.

Harry, Petunia, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the kitchen. As they went, Harry took the time to show Petunia around the house a little, showing her the library, as well as a few other key rooms to take note of. Especially the drawing room, where they had stored all the questionable items they found as they slowly cleaned the house, including the noisy portrait of Sirius' mom, and the tapestry.

"Please, Aunt Petunia, promise me you will not enter this room unless you are with one of us, and we have our wand out and ready. There is stuff in there that gives us trouble even now and then," Harry explained.

Petunia paled slightly, and answered, "Of course, I won't go anywhere near the room even if I have all six of you with me. Same goes for any room you don't think I should enter. Thank you for the warnings, and the tour," she said, after taking a calming breath.

After that they quickly made their way down to the kitchen. Harry stopped right as he entered, noticing at once someone who shouldn't be there. Someone who helped send his Godfather to his death. Someone, who Harry never wanted to see, no matter what side she was on. Harry saw red.

"WHAT is she doing here? Isn't it enough I have let, not only Lucius and Draco Malfoy into my home, but now Narcissa as well?" He turned to glare at Snape. "She helped KILL Sirius, I refuse to let her live here!" Just as Harry said that, a wind started to pick up in the kitchen, the dishes started to rattle, and the tell tale sound of tinkling glass showed that a few things had already started to break under the force of Harry's magic.

Petunia backed away from her nephew slowly to give his friends room to get close to him.

"Harry, calm down please. I'm sure that Professor Snape wouldn't have brought her here unless it was necessary," Hermione said pleadingly, as she rubbed his back, trying to ground him to the here and now.

"Yeah, mate, calm down. This kitchen can't handle this kinda punishment. Why don't we just sit down and listen to what they have to say? Remember what you told me about what happened with Ginny? I'm sure this is the same type of thing. The Malfoys are…well they are on our side now. And have been for a while. Please, Harry, please calm down." Ron said, pulling his wand out getting ready to Stun Harry if he couldn't rein in his magic.

Slowly the wind and rattling died down, and Harry slumped into a chair, once again staring off into nothing. Just as he had when he first saw the Malfoy men, and just as before, Snape took the opportunity to rid Harry of his wand. _'Not that this will really do much good, if he can cause that type of magic release, and then control it enough to stop it without causing an explosion in the process.'_

"How long will he be like this?" Petunia asked, finally bringing attention to herself.

"You? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay at the school?" Snape growled, causing Petunia to take a few steps back from Harry.

"Well, Harry didn't tell me whom he was living with. Had I known you would be here, I might have reconsidered," she growled right back after she found her footing, once again.

"You two know each other?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I know him, he's one of the ones that killed poor Vernon. He's also the one that helped heal…"

"ENOUGH! We shall discuss this later. Right now we need to snap Mr. Potter here out of his dramatics. Miss Granger, would you be so kind as to get Mr. Potter here a hot cup of tea, thank you? Now, I suggest the rest of us have a seat, he might be out of it for a bit longer." Snape then took the cup of tea from Hermione and added a generous splash of calming draught to it. He then shoved it into Harry's hands, holding the steam under Harry's face letting the potions steam start to work.

Harry slowly blinked, and then took a sip of tea. It was as if it were an automatic response to him having the cup in his hands. The potion then took immediate effect, and Harry was back with them again.

"Wha..what happened? The last thing I remember…" Harry stopped and looked around the room. "Oh, so it wasn't a dream, she really is here. I guess now is the time where you explain to me how, she just had to make Kreacher hurt Buckbeak. And how there was no way to trick Bellatrix. And how Sirius was a grown man, and it was just as much his fault as it was anyone else's? Save it then, would you? I think I've quite had enough shock for one day, no need to test me temper any more," Harry said as he set down the drugged tea, and slumped back into his chair.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Petunia, I didn't mean to frighten you. It really is relatively quiet around here most of the time," Harry said through the fingers of the hand that he had covered his face with. "If you don't mind though, I think I'll head up to my room. My head feels as if Voldemort attempted a repeat performance of possession. I really think I should go lay down for a while," Harry said, and then quietly left his stunned housemates behind in the kitchen.

"Bloody Hell! Was that Harry?" Ron asked as soon as he shook himself from his stupor.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, pray tell whom else could that have been," Lucius drawled.

Draco was deathly pale as he looked at Snape, "I'm lucky to be alive, aren't I? Had he known what that spell was, how to put all his power into it, there wouldn't have been anything but little bits of me all over Myrtle's bathroom? Its no wonder I was never able to best him in school, I doubt there was a student there that could truly match him," Draco finished shakily.

"Dear, Draco, I highly doubt that even some of the teachers could best him now," Narcissa said quietly.

"Too true, Narcissa, too true," Snape replied, his voice showing none of the turmoil that churned deep inside of him. "We might as well eat dinner, I doubt he'll be down the rest of the night. No need for the rest of us to _'Starve' _ourselves," Snape said giving Petunia a furtive glare of contempt, as she flinched at his wording.

Everyone quietly agreed, and they sat down to a very subdued dinner. Unfortunately the quiet was not to last. Remus burst into the room.

"Ron, Hermione, Harry. Where's Harry? Never mind that can wait. The two of you must come with me now. There's been an attack. It was on at the Burrow. George has been badly hurt, and no one can find Molly or Ginny."

9


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Riddle Me This

Where is Harry Potter?

By: Dolores Umbridge

Special Political Reporter for the Daily Prophet

Just five days ago, this newspaper informed our readers of the attack on the family home of the Weasley's, a family well known for its loyalty not only to the light, but also to the late Albus Dumbledore, and Harry Potter himself as well. Arthur Weasley is the Head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects, and his son Percy works closely with the Minister himself. It is also well known that Harry Potter's best friend is Ronald Weasley. So, just where was the "Chosen One" when his best friend's family was under attack on that awful night of September Nineteenth? Where is he while the youngest Weasley child, their only daughter, is still missing? Where is he while Molly Weasley is in serious condition at St. Mungo's, not expected to make it through another night? Why has no one seen The-Boy-Who-Lived, since his departure from school back in June? It is this reporter's opinion that maybe Ex-Minster Fudge was right all along, that Harry Potter is a menace, turned Dark....

"Harry, you have to calm down," Remus said as he suppressed another cringe when the books started to shake once again. "I understand why you're upset, but you can't let this woman get under your skin."

"A bit late for that, she's been in and under my skin from my first detention with her!" Harry all but yelled as he rubbed the back of his hand.

"I know she tried her hardest to persecute you at school, but, Harry, don't you think you've matured past this? You seemed to at least forget about that Skeeter woman, and she tried to flay you just as badly in the papers, if not worse. Why are you so hung up on Umbridge?" Remus asked.

Harry sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Did he really want to tell anyone else how much weaker he had been in his fifth year? All the adults in his life knew too much about that year, as it was. Did he want to add to the pity he saw in their eyes over Sirius?

Harry held out his hand and showed Remus the back of it. "What am I looking at Har…What is that? Is it writing of some sort? 'I will not tell lies'? If I'm not mistaken, this is your handwriting, is it not?" Harry could feel the anger rolling off Remus. "How did you get this scar Harry?"

"It seems that Voldemort isn't the only one that marked me. Umbridge wanted to leave her mark as well." Harry said, taking on a fake cheerful tone.

Remus growled, "How did she accomplish this, and why has no one seen it?"

"I'm not sure if it was a spell or a cursed item, but she had the students in her detentions use her quill to write lines, she told us it was self inking. As I wrote, I could feel the words being cut into my hand over and over again, and the ink looked like blood. This is the result of a years worth of detentions from her." Harry explained.

"You didn't answer why no one has seen it, and are there others?" Remus questioned.

"I'm not sure how many other's there were. I only recommended the Murtlap soak to one other person. You know why no one else has seen it, Remus. Who would I have told? Dumbledore spent the entire year avoiding me, and McGonagall told me to quit getting detentions from the woman. And then after everything with the Ministry and Si...Sirius, why should I have felt the need to add more pity to everyone's eyes? It's not like that could change anything." Harry said with a huff and he plopped down into one of the squishy chairs they had added to the library when it became the one place in the house everyone gathered to.

"Well, well Mr. Potter. I do believe we need to change your moniker. You play The-Boy-Who-Constantly- Acts-As-A-Martyr, so well, and it is much catchier than The-Boy-Who-Lived or The Chosen One." Snape sneered as he swooped into the room. He grabbed Harry's hand and inspected the scar. "Murtlap soak? I do believe you mean Essence of Murtlap. I gather Miss Granger helped you with that, since your grades in Potions while I was the teacher were abysmal at best."

Harry rolled his eyes and snatched his hand back, missing the look Remus gave Snape.

"What do you want Snape? I was having a discussion with Remus, not you, and I'd like to get back to it soon." Harry said.

"You mean you would like to get back to brooding over certain articles while you procrastinate and put off your training and research. Narcissa has returned, and says she has new information that we all need to hear. This can no longer wait until your other cohorts return from their stay with Mrs. Weasley. So sit and be quiet. Lupin, even if you do mind, leave, this is no longer any concern of yours." Snape said.

"No need to get rude, I understand," Remus said. "Harry, please do not hesitate to contact me if you feel the need to talk, about _anything_. You need to remember that we are here to support you. Snape, if you could possibly spare a few minutes more, I need to ask you something regarding my Wolfsbane?" Remus asked as he motioned towards the door. Harry just rolled his eyes at the obvious attempt to get Snape out of the room so that Remus could talk about Harry.

Once they were safely on the other side and under a privacy bubble cast by Remus, Severus raised his eyebrow as he spoke, "Surely, a question about your potion does not require all this? I warn you, I have had a lifetime of meddling fools, I will not put up with the same from you."

"You need to watch him. His magic is becoming stronger everyday. He was containing himself while we were talking, but just barely. Do not glare at me like that. I simply thought you would have liked a warning. Your role as a spy would do us no good, if you misspoke and Harry flattened you with an angry burst." Remus explained with a smirk. "We both know where he gets his temper from, you more than anyone, should understand why you should not pester a sleeping snake, right, Severus?" With a quick chuckle Remus was out the front door and Apparated away.

*~~*~~*~~*

Harry stopped his pacing to look around the room. _'Where is something I can throw, something that will make the glorious sound that only breaking glass can make?' _He looked around the room, passing by many artifacts that were too complex for a simple Reparo to fix repeatedly. As Harry searched the room for the perfect temper fixer, he noticed how much better the entire room looked, it almost sparkled. _'I see Aunt Petunia has attacked this room. The difference is amazing. I don't think Molly could have ever accomplished this with out the removal of that blasted portrait.'_ Harry thought to himself with a snort.

Harry's smile quickly vanished as Snape, Lucius, and Narcissa walked into the library.

"As you know, we have had no luck in narrowing down the possible locations for the remaining Horcruxes. While I am not the most optimistic of men, I do believe Narcissa has come across some information that will greatly help us in our search." Snape said, as he took in Harry's demeanor.

Harry took a deep breath and sat down to give the situation his full attention. "Thank you for bringing us this information, Mrs. Malfoy."

"You are quite welcome, Mr. Potter," Narcissa said cautiously. "I was very lucky to retrieve this information from one of the House-elves before Lucius and Severus' pla…well before I was able to get away to be with my family."

Harry took notice of her quick change, but set it aside for the time being.

"The House-elf did not hear the entire conversation, but what she did hear I believe to be rather important. _'The key to answering the riddle, of keeping the riddle safe, is under Slytherin's nose.'_" Narcissa finished, looking rather smug.

"So, I need to take a trip to Hogwarts then," Harry guessed. "I also take it, that you want me to do this today, and not wait for Ron and Hermione to return, correct?"

"You do not seriously believe that you will be taking this trip into the Chamber alone, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked.

"What make's you believe I'd let you back down there?" Harry asked, mimicking Snape's sarcastic drawl.

"Now, now, Mr. Potter. Surely you are too Gryffindor to not deprive three Slytherins the chance to talk with Salazar Slytherin himself?" Lucius said in his best politician's voice.

Harry snorted, "Mr. Malfoy, if it hadn't been for a chance meeting with your son before coming to Hogwarts, I may very well have ended up in Slytherin myself. I might have been an impressionable, very naive boy, who was able to be influenced very easily at eleven. But you will see that now, now I'm not afraid to use that which the Hat saw in me, that which was Slytherin enough to put me in your House," Harry said, and then laughed. "You should thank me, Snape. You thought the last 6 years of dealing with me in class and in the hallways was bad enough. Just think of all the headache draught you would have had to brew if I had listened to the Hat, and not argued my way into Gryffindor."

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. "Thank Merlin, I am not sure I would have lived much longer than you would have, had you been sorted into Slytherin. Now, quit being a brat, and get moving. We need to have a nice chat with Salazar, to see what he thinks of this conundrum Narcissa's elf overheard."

"I guess that explains the normal attitude we get from the four of you all the time. Being Slytherin equals being a brat." Harry said with a cheeky grin, before bolting out the door and up to the Cabinet room to get to Hogwarts before they could Hex him.

*~~*~~*~~*

"This is unbelievable, Severus," Narcissa simpered as they walked down the staircase leading to the Chamber. "All this time, you had the main entrance to Salazar Slytherin's Chamber, and you never knew it. I bet you threw a grand fit, worthy of Draco at his worst, when you realized this," she added with a giggle.

Harry couldn't help himself he chuckled as well. "He had a few choice words on the subject, and then he locked himself in his bedroom until he cooled down. Actually the entire trip from start to finish was rather memorable. I, for one, never thought I'd see Severus Snape, Potions Master, Hogwarts most hated Professor, and all around git, drool. But drool he di…Ow! What was that for?" Harry asked, glaring at Snape, as he rubbed the back of his head where Snape had cuffed him. "Hey, by the way, where is Draco? Shouldn't he be just like the three of you, bouncing with anticipation just like Dobby does when I call for his help?"

Lucius just glared at the brat, as Narcissa answered. "Draco is having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that everything he learned as he grew up was a lie. He does not want to cause anyone any trouble, so instead of trying to fake good will towards people he has hated for the past six years, he is staying in his room and rethinking his own personal views."

"I see, I know this won't mean much coming from me, but…well I'll make sure that Hermione and Ron don't cause him any problems as well. 'Open'_,_" Harry said to the door, before swinging it open with a flourish. "Welcome to Salazar Slytherin's office. Hey, Sal, are you awake? We need your opinion once again," Harry said, directing the last to the portrait.

"I know you do not show your elders the respect they deserve, but you will show Lord Slytherin respect by addressing him correctly." Snape demanded.

"Wha..."

"No, dear Harry, I shall take care of this. I gave the young snake speaker permission to address me casually. He is after all more Slytherin than anyone else I have had the pleasure of speaking to in many a year. Now, you are in a rather cheerful mood today, Harry. Are your efforts going well, then?" Salazar asked.

Ignoring the indignant looks he was receiving from the others in the room, Harry answered, "Unfortunately, no, we've had a few setbacks recently. I was just attempting to forget, for a bit at least." Trying to push back the shadow that crossed his face, Harry continued, "I do believe Mrs. Malfoy, here, has come across an interesting riddle our dear Tom created. He always was one for playing with words, anyway…Mrs. Malfoy, would you mind repeating what you were told to Salazar? He's rather good at sorting out just how Tom works."

"Lord Slytherin, it is an honor to be able to speak to you," Narcissa said as she gave a slight bow.

"Yes, yes, get on with it would you? I do not have all day," came Salazar's reply.

"Yes, well. We are not exactly sure if we heard it all, but what we do know of is this: The key to answering the riddle, of keeping the riddle safe, is under Slytherin's nose." Narcissa explained.

Sal rubbed his chin, "Hmm, interesting indeed. Well, the first thing we need to figure out is how many noses I have in the world. You do not really need to know what you are looking for until you find the place to look."

"Lucky for you all, I have a rather extensive collection of Slytherin artifacts. During the research to find these items, I found that there are no likenesses of Lord Slytherin, other than what you can find down here. It seems that after his departure from the school, most of his paintings and statues were destroyed. Only what was at the school was spared." Lucius informed the group.

"So, we only need to search the school?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it would seem so. Our next question to ask is how we are going to manage to search a school filled with children, when three of us can not be seen here?" Snape questioned.

"OH!" Harry exclaimed. "DOBBY!"

Dobby looked over the group, taking time to glare at Lucius and move in between him and Harry before turning to Harry and giving him a huge smile. "Yes, Harry Potter sir? What can Dobby be doing for the greatest wizard, Harry Potter? Dobby is always happy to help Harry Potter!"

Harry chuckled at the glare Lucius was giving the elf. "Dobby calm down and thank you for coming. Can you tell us where all the Salazar Slytherin artifacts are in the school?"

"Hmmm, Dobby isn't knowing about a room that contains any of the things you ask for. Dobby is thinking that this is the only place in the school that has those items."

"I thought you were going to search my chamber fully, Harry?" Sal questioned.

"We…uh…we found the room Tom used, and collected the items from it. We haven't had a chance to get back to search any further. That and I was afraid if I let Snape back down here, we'd lose him to all your _'wonderful'_ potion stuff, or the Basilisk." Harry explained.

Lucius coughed, and Narcissa giggled behind her hand. "It seems the boy knows you well, old friend." Lucius teased.

Snape ignored the remarks, instead he turned to the portrait to ask, "Are there any spots you would suggest searching?"

"The only place out there that qualifies under the riddle is my main statue, as it is the only thing out there that has my nose on it." Sal explained.

Harry grabbed his rucksack off his back and said, "It's a good thing I keep this with me. Never know when you're going to need a broom."

Harry then pulled out his broom, and enlarged it to its normal size. He then took it out into the main chamber, not waiting for the others to follow, and flew up to the face of the statue. Looking over at the dead Basilisk Harry cast _'Deprehensio Veneficus'_, and watched as a small area directly under the stone nose just barely glowed.

"Well, it's no wonder we didn't see this before." Harry said loud enough to reach the others. "I had to be right up on it to see the effect from the spell. Now let's see if I can open it. _'Open' 'Sneeze for me, greatest of the Hogwarts Four' 'Slytherin's Heir' _No, didn't think those would work. Do you three have any suggestions?" Harry asked.

"When do you think he would have hidden the Horcrux here?" Narcissa asked.

"The last time he could have hidden anything in the castle, would have been when he applied for the DADA job. Dumbledore did say that the curse on the job did started not long after than as well," Harry answered.

"So why not something along the lines of, 'Greatest of the Hogwart's Four, help me in getting revenge on those who stand against us'?" Snape suggested.

Harry tried that, and many other suggestions before becoming very aggravated. "This is why we should have at least waited for Hermione. This is her area of expertise, not mine. She's the one that figured out your little riddle…wait would he have? Let's just hope that really was that entire riddle." Harry questioned mid rant. He flew back up to the statue, looked at the carcass and said, "_'The riddle to finding the riddle, of keeping the riddle safe, is under Salazar's nose.'"_ Harry whooped when a small stone disappeared. He started to reach in and thought better of it when a picture of Dumbledore's hand popped into his head.

Harry landed and said, "I think maybe one of you should fly up there with me to check out the area. I would really rather not turn out the way Dumbledore did, and you two are the only Dark Art's experts down here. So, which of you shall join me on my broom?"

Lucius and Snape just looked at each other, before Snape swung his leg over the broom handle behind Harry. "I do believe I should be the one, considering I am the one that knows what it was that struck down Albus' hand."

Harry held back the snort that tried to escape as he thought, 'Yeah, cause we all know who struck down the rest of him.' Shaking his head slightly, Harry quickly flew the two of them back to the face of the statue. He positioned them so that Snape would have the easiest access to the area.

Out of the many spells Snape cast, Harry only recognized the one to detect a Horcrux.

"I detect something dark in there but it is no Horcrux. You need to cast Curatio Acerbus in Parseltounge to counter the protective wards so we may reach the items inside." Snape explained. "Make sure you have the correct wand movement, very good. Now, get us down from here so we can get something productive finished."

Harry followed the instructions Snape gave him to the letter. There was a brief backwash of magic as the wards fell, but it was nothing compared to the backlash Harry survived after Moody killed Nagini. Carefully Harry reached into the cubby space and pulled out a small wooden box. Looking speculatively at Snape, Harry handed him the box and landed.

Snape once again cast detection spells. Not finding anything amiss, Snape opened the box. Harry looked puzzled.

"I've seen some of this before, but where? A locket, thimble, a key, yo-yo, a ratty paper heart, mouth organ, and a lemon sherbet? Oh and a Head Boy's badge? Wait, he wouldn't have cared about that stuff later on, would he?" Harry asked everyone in the room and in particular to no one.

"What do you mean, Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked.

"You wouldn't have seen this memory, it was Dumbledore's. He didn't need your help collecting it. During our lessons last year, Dumbledore showed me when he went to tell a very young Tom Riddle, that he was a Wizard and that he had a place reserved for him at Hogwarts. Tom didn't believe Dumbledore, and demanded a demonstration. During that demonstration Dumbledore found Tom's hidden spoils, things he had taken from people he had hurt. Dumbledore demanded that Tom return those items to the people and give apologies as well. But those items are all here, including a few new ones." Harry explained.

"Let us take these items into Lord Slytherin's office were we can get a better look at them. We need to decipher the meanings so we can figure out which item is referenced in the riddle." Snape said as he started walking back to the office door.

Harry quickly followed, and dumped the items that he had in his hands on the table closest to the portrait. Snape took each item and laid them out so that everyone could see them.

"Mr. Potter, can you please explain the significance of each of the items, as you know it." Snape asked.

"Well, let's see." Harry said as he sorted through the items and looked at each. "These are the items I recognize from the memory," he said as he pointed to the small pile that included the thimble, yo-yo, valentine, and mouth organ. "I'm not sure about these, although I have a guess about the badge and candy. How about any of you? You're the Voldemort experts."

"The locket would worry me if not for the fact that I detected no Horcrux." Snape then snapped open the locket and looked inside. "It's a picture of a couple. A muggle picture if I'm not mistaken," Snape said, showing it to everyone.

"Hey, that's the lady that ran the Orphanage. She's the person who Dumbledore spoke to," Harry supplied.

"That mystery is solved. The locket was from the matron, Mrs. Cole, who ran the orphanage. The badge and candy are, surely, the Dark Lord's way of thumbing his nose at the school and Albus, as I am sure Mr. Potter here would agree. I have learned nothing that would lead to the meaning behind the key." Snape said. "Lucius, Narcissa, do you have anything to add?"

"It is a Gringotts' key. But I know of no significant correlation between the Dark Lord and either Gringotts' or the Goblins. The Goblins have stayed neutral, and he would not dare attack them and cut off his funding. He may be unbalanced, but he is not unintelligent. It does surprise me that there are eight items here, though," Lucius added.

They turned towards the snort that came from behind them. "You are all over thinking this. I take it that my heir has created a Horcrux, and this was the artifact that you spoke of before? Yes, very smart to keep that information unknown to as many as possible. Did you believe that the riddle you brought me lead you to a Horcrux? Yes, just as I figured. Well then, it is simple really. You need to sort out which item does not follow the pattern of the other's and that will be your key to answering the riddle. If you think about what each of you has said, then you would realize you have already figured it out," Salazar said.

Narcissa turned back towards the items and started going through them once again. "Hmm…these items are from the children he lived with at the orphanage, correct, Harry? May I call you Harry? Good, thank you. You may call me Narcissa as well. We live together now, no need to stand on such high propriety. That is, if you can get past my unfortunate role in the death of my cousin, your godfather."

"I…uh…I can't promise I'll always be forgiving, but I can promise to at least put things to the side until we have a chance to sit down and talk about the way things really happened that night." Harry said.

"That is very mature of you, Harry. I am sure that Sirius would be proud. Now, let us get back to the items at hand, shall we? The locket is from the orphanage matron, and the candy and badge are from his time as a student. It seems we are left with the key. The key in the riddle really is a key," Narcissa pointed out.

"It does seem as if the Dark Lord was rather straight forward in his wording, as well as obsessed with the number seven," Lucius agreed.

"His arrogance knows no bounds. That will be one of his biggest downfalls," added Snape.

"Very nicely done. Your opinion of your compatriots needs to be refined, young Harry. It would seem that they can really get down to it and solve conundrums at hand. And you told me you were worried that they would constantly fight you." Salazar said to Harry, chuckling as the teen turned an alarming shade of red.

"That's the last time you get me to open up to you, you haunted, pompous, cracking canvas of old paint." Harry mumbled, as he tried to rein in his embarrassment. He was not looking anywhere near the other's as they tried to hide their chuckles. Instead he concentrated fully on glaring at Salazar.

Feeling a rare bout of compassion for the teen, Lucius changed the subject. "We now need to get back to the house, I suggest packing everything that was found today, and make it ready to travel," Lucius said.

"I need to run another scan, earlier I detected a slight darkness but at the time I was not sure if it was the wards or something else. It was nothing that would harm any of us, but I want to make sure before we take it back to the house," said Snape. He then started, what Harry hoped, was a long list of individual spells. Harry worried that if it was one long incantation, he'd never remember it.

"Very well, there is still something dark about the items, but it is nothing that will harm us. In fact it is almost the same darkness that the diary has about it. I am starting to wonder if items that have been in the presence of the Dark Lord, absorb his aura and it is that which I am detecting. I will need to study all the items when I get the chance. Mr. Potter, if you would pack up the box then we shall be on our way. Lord Slytherin, as always it was an honor. Your help is greatly appreciated." Snape said as he bowed towards the portrait.

"Yes, Lord Slytherin, we are humbled at the chance to have met you. If possible, my wife and I would relish the chance to speak to you again. When times are not so troubled, that is," Lucius said obsequiously.

"As long as you stay on young Harry's good side, I do not foresee any problem with us having a chat or two in the future. Do me the honor of not coming back if my heir should be the one to prevail. I refuse to have anything to do with him, I would rather burn my frame with me in it first," Salazar said, chuckling at his own joke.

"Bye Sal, I hope you enjoy your alone time. I don't see any point in letting any one else down here with you having no faith in me," Harry said, letting his cheeky grin shine through. Harry had revenge to seek on the portrait, and he planned on serving it Gred and Forge Weasley style, meaning as outlandish, and unexpected as possible. With an evil grin, Harry grabbed the box and started up the steps, with the adults following at a more sedate pace.

11


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Ritual Backfire

Harry set the box on the table and went to the food basket hoping Dobby had refilled it. A trip into the Chamber always left Harry feeling hungry, among other things. 'Merlin bless Dobby, my favorite is in here. MMMM and it smells just like Mrs. Weasley's. Shepherds Pie, I'm in heaven.' Harry thought as he pulled out the piping hot, covered dish, and set it on the table. Unsure of how many in the house hadn't eaten yet, Harry took the time to set the table fully, and pulled out a salad and hot crusty bread to complete the meal. He then muttered, 'Cena Campana' with a half hearted wand wave, and sat down heavily.

Mentally thanking Hermione for finding the Dinner Bell charm, Harry laid his head on the table, letting the days of stress flow out of him as he waited for his houseguests to arrive. He missed Ron and Hermione greatly, and his worry over Mrs. Weasley and Ginny was constantly in the background of his mind. 'Ginny, please be alive. I swear I'll do whatever I can to get you back to us as soon as I can!', Harry thought to himself.

Harry's head snapped up as Petunia cautiously walked into the kitchen. "Hello, Aunt Petunia, how have you been? Are you adjusting to the house and everything ok?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm just fine Harry. It didn't take me long to get used to magic in the house again, considering that your mother used magic constantly the summer before her last year of schooling, and you've done a good bit of magic all your life as well," Petunia said, and surprised Harry with the fond look she had on her face. "Your magic did what it could to protect you, and from what I've heard, it's still doing that very same thing," she finished with a smile.

"Yeah, I seem to be a trouble magnet. Do you mind…I mean, could you tell me about her? I mostly just hear about my dad, and the few things I've heard about Mum had to deal with Dad anyways," Harry asked, the longing in his voice almost broke Petunia's heart.

"I'm so sorry I failed you so badly, Harry. I should have shared what I could with you before. Let us see, where to begin? You know, you reminded me a lot of her as you grew up. You both had this spunkiness about you, which nothing could extinguish. You both have this fire in your eyes that is both worrisome, and intriguing. I always knew we were going to get into trouble when she got that look in her eyes."

Here Petunia stopped to giggle before she said, "Just as I knew you were going to cause trouble when you got that very same look in yours. No matter how much trouble she caused me, she was still always there to help pick me up when I had troubles with anything, even Vernon. She would just sit there and listen as I ranted and raved about everything, and then she would try and apologize for causing me so much grief. She knew she was the root of mine and Vernon's troubles. You see he knew I was keeping a secret from him, and that caused us a terrible time. I wasn't allowed to tell him about magic until after we married, and we almost didn't make it to the wedding because I couldn't. Once he found out, all that frustration transferred over to the cause. I wish I had been able to tell him sooner, he might have been able to treat you better then. But by the time Lily died, the damage was done, and Vernon hated everything magic.

I never got to know your father at all. It really surprised me that she ended up marrying him. She never had a good thing to say about James Potter when she was home from school. In fact, the only boy she ever talked about fondly was Mr. Snape, surprising really, now that I've met him in person, mind you. For the longest time, I figured it would be him she married. Harry, are you ok?" she stopped to ask, when the color in Harry's face drained.

"You mean…I don't understand? I mean I know she stuck up for him, but he called her a Mudblood for Merlin's sake. How could she talk about anyone that did that 'fondly'?" Harry questioned.

"You know, I think I remember that. She came home after her fifth year, ranting about boys in general and two in particular. I heard more about James Potter and Severus Snape that summer than I ever wanted to know. I was so relieved when he called, after that phone call Lily went from being sad and complaining all the time, to at least being happy, even if she still chatted constantly about how sweet a boy he was."

"So, that's how they got together? I was so worried. You see I kind of saw a memory of that incident, and it looked like my mother hated my father. I never understood how they got together." Harry said with relief evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Harry, you misunderstood. James wasn't the boy who called, Mr. Snape was," Petunia explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, thank you for sharing. I'd love to hear more some other time, but I'm too tired to absorb anymore tonight," Harry said, and then offered to fill her plate before digging into his own. He had a pensive look on his face the rest of dinner.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"Mr. Potter, if you are finished with your repast, you are needed in the library. We have much to discuss concerning certain recent discoveries," Snape said from the doorway.

"Thank you again, Aunt Petunia. Just leave the dishes when you're done, Dobby gets upset when he doesn't have anything to do at night. Oh, and great work on the house! I didn't recognize the library earlier," Harry said before heading up to the library for another strategy session. 'Hmm, I wonder what we should call them when Draco is included? Tarnished Foursome or Tarnished Quadruplets just doesn't have that same ring to it. Fearsome Foursome, now that is perfect,' Harry thought with a smile, his eyes taking on that fiery glint that meant trouble.

"What, pray tell, gave you that look, Potter? I'd be worried about my back, if we were in school," Draco commented.

"If I were you, I'd constantly worry about my back, front, and total person, considering how many people are out for your blood, Malfoy," Harry retorted.

"Now, now, boys. I know you do not exactly get along, but would you please try and be civil, for me?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, Mother, sorry," Draco replied just as Harry nodded his head and took his normal seat.

"So, what's the plan now?" Harry asked, wanting to get this meeting started and finished as soon as possible. He could hear his bed calling to him even several floors down.

"We are going to take a field trip to Gringotts tomorrow," Snape replied. Ignoring Draco's, 'What's a field trip, it that some sort of weird way to gather ingredients?', he continued. "We will each need to arrive separately, and meet up inside the bank. Lucius, this is your area of expertise, how will we need to proceed tomorrow?"

"I would need to arrive first, to arrange for a secure meeting room. Luckily, the Goblins have stayed mostly neutral, and they are used to having to work with Death Eaters. They know how to keep quiet, and will think nothing of a supposedly incarcerated Death Eater, Dumbledore's murderer, and the Chosen One, having a meeting together. I am positive they deal with stranger events everyday," Lucius explained. "Once we have all arrived safely, we will need to speak to the Goblin in charge of accounts to request entrance to the vault this key opens. Hopefully, we will be able to say that the Dark Lord requested that we retrieve something from the vault."

"If you're going to pose as Death Eaters on a mission, how are you going to explain my presence?" Harry asked.

Lucius and Narcissa looked surprised by Harry's insight, Snape looked almost proud for a second before his normal scowling expression took over. Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. "We discussed this before, and have yet to come up with a suitable answer. The Goblins have their own ways to detect whether or not a person wears the Dark Mark, and I have no Polyjuice made, so you cannot pose as Draco. At this point any suggestions you might posses would be taken into consideration."

"If they can detect the Dark Mark, won't they be able to tell who I am no matter what?" Harry asked.

"We are…unsure how strong their detection wards are. It is a bank, and making sure your speaking to the correct person would be paramount when dealing with a magical community, where appearance can be changed with a simple charm or potion," Narcissa explained.

"I know this is not the Slytherin way to do things, normally, but why not try the truth? If my presence will raise red flags, and there is no way to get around their detections, what choice do we really have?" Harry suggested.

"I believe that the best course of action would be for Lucius and myself to attempt to gain access to the vault on our own. There is no real reason for you to even leave the protection of this house. I do not see the reason to add such a high risk at this time," Snape said.

Harry sat there rubbing his scar as he considered what was said. "Truthfully, I'm not really to the point where I trust any of you. But at this point I don't see any other option. No matter what Mr. Malfoy says, the three of us having a meeting at Gringotts will cause a disturbance, and we cannot chance that getting out. There's no other way, the two of you will have to do this alone," Harry said with a sigh. "If there is nothing else, I'd like to go to bed."

"One more thing, Mr. Potter, I know with recent events, you have had neither the chance, nor the ability to keep up with your training and practice. I would like for you to take up the exercises you are capable of doing alone tomorrow while we are away, the same goes for you Draco. No, it does not need to be done together. I see no need for either of you to have your wands out in each other's company in a hexing situation, unless you are under attack by outside forces. Merlin knows I had to break the two of you up enough at school. I would rather not have to do the same in the place I currently call home. The fact that this is the place I call home is distressing enough, please do not add to it," Snape said wearily.

Harry nodded, "I'd rather not have my home damaged any further than it already is. Progress is slowly being made on it, and I'd rather not be the cause for that to stop. I promise to refrain from hexing…Draco, as long as he does the same," Harry replied.

"I will do the same as…Harry. I have no where else to go, wouldn't do to get myself kicked out of the only safe haven I have," Draco agreed, having just as hard a time with Harry's name as Harry had with his.

"Thank you, boys," Narcissa said.

"Very well, good night, and good luck to the two of you tomorrow," Harry said as he left the room.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Harry was woken up the next day by yelling. He groaned. From the sound of it, Narcissa and Petunia had finally crossed paths. He quickly slipped into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt and quickly made his way towards the disturbance.

As he got closer, he realized that Mrs. Black's voice was also in the mix. Coming to a stop right outside the door where Harry had stored the Portrait and Tapestry, Harry carefully peered in.

"…I do not care what Harry told you about this room. I am more than capable of protecting myself, and I refuse to let a Muggle tell me whether or not I have the right to speak to MY Auntie," Narcissa said, motioning towards the portrait. Harry was shocked when the old woman quieted after she was acknowledged.

"The last time I checked, this was Harry's home, not yours Mrs. High and Mighty. I don't care how much magic you have in you, he wanted this room kept closed and undisturbed for a reason. The least you could have done was ask him for his permission," Petunia huffed, as she held her own against the Malfoy matriarch.

"Why you…" Narcissa started to say, as she was interrupted.

"Ladies, please, calm down. There is no need for this argument. Thank you, Aunt Petunia. I appreciate what you're trying to do here. But Narcissa is right. She does have a right to speak to her…Auntie?" Harry asked, giving Narcissa a curious look for the term of endearment. "Never mind, as I was saying. Narcissa probably has more right to what ever is in this house than I do. Had Sirius known her true allegiance, then he probably would have left the house to her, as she is a Black by blood, and was his kin," Harry said sadly.

"Oh, Harry. I am sure Sirius knew what he was doing when he left what he did to you. He would be so very proud of you. You have come so far from the headstrong, constantly outraged young teen from just two years ago. You have matured into a fine young man that your parents will be proud of," Narcissa said.

"Thank you, that is very kind of you to say. See, Aunt Petunia, she's not all bad," Harry said as he tried to keep from rolling his eyes as his aunt gave Narcissa the glare she normally saved for that "vulgar couple down the street that knows nothing about the proper use of drapes or blinds". "Has everyone had breakfast? I was just heading down to see what Dobby has brought us today," he said trying to change the subject.

"Thank you, Harry, but I've already had mine. I was just getting ready to start in a new room, when I found her in here. I'll just continue on my way then," Petunia stated as she picked up her bucket of supplies that was by the door.

"I think I shall stay here and finish my conversation. That is if you truly do not mind my presence in here, Harry?" Narcissa asked.

"Not at all, if you can keep her from yelling at everyone, I'd almost have to kiss you," Harry said with a smile.

"Such a cheeky young man, however do you keep the ladies away?" Narcissa joked.

"I don't know, might have something to do with an insane megalomaniac that is out for my blood. That fact tends to keep all but the most strong in heart away," Harry said half joking, half seriously, as an image of Ginny and Mrs. Weasley popped into his head. Shaking it to rid himself of the depressing thoughts that would just hamper his training, Harry said, "Well, I'm going to get a bite to eat and then start on what Snape asked me to do. No point in angering him. He's hard enough to be around as it is," Harry said as he walked out the door, missing Narcissa's look of pity.

*~~*~~*~~~*~~*

After a light breakfast, Harry returned to his room to meditate. He was unsure how much time had passed, when he was brought back to the surface with a shake.

"Mr. Potter, you need to wake up and come with me. I asked you to train not sleep. It turns out that your presence is in fact needed at Gringotts. You need to change and cast a Diagon Alley safe Glamour, and you need to do so quickly," Snape demanded, once he was sure he had Harry's full attention.

Harry mumbled as he started changing his Glamour, "I wasn't sleeping, I was in a deep meditation, can't help it if I need to go so deep to get away from recent demons." A few minutes later, a very blonde haired, blue eyed Harry was looking at Snape. "This good enough?" he asked.

"It is passable. Now, Apparate to Diagon Alley, and quickly make your way to the bank. Ask for Ragnok, luckily for us William Weasley made a good deal of progress with this particular Goblin. Ragnok will lead you to the correct vault, where you will meet up with Lucius and myself. We will then explain what we need you to do," Snape said as he was leading Harry to the front door. "Now, wait five minutes after I have gone, and then leave," Snape said, before quickly pulling up his Glamour and leaving.

Harry looked at his watch and patiently waited the five minutes, and then left. He looked around and after seeing that no one was around to notice him, Harry quickly Apparated to a very quiet Diagon Alley. 'I'll never get used to seeing this place so deserted', Harry thought. He then cleared his mind and made his way down to the bank.

Harry entered the bank and looked around for someone to speak to. Seeing a free teller, he walked up and waited to be acknowledged.

"Yes, what may I do for you today?" Harry was asked.

"I've been told to ask for Ragnok. May I please speak with him?" Harry asked politely.

"Yes, step over to the waiting area and Ragnok will be with you as soon as he is able," was the short reply. The Goblin then went back to writing in his ledger. Harry hoped that he wouldn't be made to wait long. He was very nervous being out in public, seemingly alone, even if he didn't look like Harry Potter, with or with out the Glamour.

Just as Harry was about to take a seat, a scary looking Goblin stopped right in front of him. "This way if you please, Mr. Potter, your acquaintances are already waiting for you. If you would follow me, we need to take a quick ride down to meet them," said whom Harry hoped was Ragnok, as he had no way of knowing for sure, Harry followed the Goblin and hoped for the best.

Twenty minutes, and one very wild ride later, Harry was very relieved when the car stopped and he was able to get out. Rethinking his ideas about going to an amusement park that Dudley used to rave about, after the war was over, Harry looked around. "I never thought I'd be relieved to see the two of you," Harry said as he dropped his Glamour, as Lucius and Snape were there before him in their true forms.

"Indeed, Mr. Potter. Thank you for your assistance Ragnok, we will call for you when we are ready," Snape said, dismissing the Goblin. As soon as the car had taken off, Snape directed Harry over to the vault door. "As you see, the Dark Lord was very cunning. He had the Goblins install snakes similar to the ones in the Chamber doors. We need you to speak to them to see if we can get inside," he explained.

"Ok, I think I can handle that. _'Hello, I'd like to get inside please. Is that possible?"_ Harry asked.

"_Oh a speaker, it has been so long since we have been addressed properly. The sharp-toothed ones are able to communicate with us, but only enough to ask if we have been disturbed. If you want inside you have to have the key of metal and the key of the red cell," the snakes said._

"Uh…we're missing a key. I was told we need two keys, one of metal, which we already have, and one of the red cell. Either of you know what that means?" Harry asked.

Snape looked devastated, and Lucius looked triumphant. Harry was confused by the different reactions.

"Obviously the red cell refers to blood. I am not sure we can acquire any of Tom Riddle's blood. Lucius, why do you have such a ridiculous grin on your face?" Snape snapped.

"We do not need Tom Riddle's blood. You see, I was sent here with a sample of the Dark Lord's blood after he was resurrected. I figured it was for his basic vaults. Who knew when Harry's blood was taken for that ritual that it would end up in our favor?" Lucius asked, looking unnaturally happy.

Harry snapped his eyes over to Lucius when he understood what the man had just said. "I think Dumbledore knew, or he at least suspected. When he found out about the ritual, his twinkle was going full force. So, you believe my blood will be enough? Are you sure though? Wormtail also gave blood, although his was in the form of his entire hand," Harry explained with a shudder.

"That may cause a slight problem. Ask the snakes what would happen if the blood was close but not an exact match, if you would, Mr. Potter," Snape said.

"_I need to understand how you two work. You see we aren't sure if we were given the right blood to open the vault door. What will happen if we don't have the exact match?" _Harry asked the Guardian Snakes.

"_We are to kill any that do not have the exact match, young speaker. We would hate to lose our newest companion, so please be sure," _they informed Harry. Hearing their words he paled, causing Snape and Lucius to worry.

"I take it we need an exact match?" Lucius drawled.

"They said they were told to kill who ever gave them an incorrect match. They also want me to be sure because they are lonely and do not want to lose their newest companion. I'd rather not lose me as well," Harry said with a shudder.

"Does that wretched creature still reside at Spinner's End, Severus?" Lucius asked.

"Unfortunately, why do you think I spend some much time in Black's old house?" was the answer Lucius received.

"Will your wards still allow me access to the house?"

"Yes, you should still be able to Apparate directly into my lab. Just be careful, I set my strongest wards on the door. Wormtail kept destroying my tools, while he was snooping around. You should have no trouble dismantling them, now that you know they are there," Snape replied.

"Very well, I shall return with a rat in tow," Lucius said before signaling for a car.

Harry looked around nervously. This was the first time he had been alone with Snape since, well since Snape had saved him from going insane on the Hogwarts' lawn. Harry cleared his throat nervously and looked up to see Snape giving him an unusual look.

"Sir, I was wondering. Aunt Petunia took a little time last night, and shared some of her memories about Mum with me. She said that you two were kind of close. Would you be willing to share some of what she was like with me? Aunt Petunia could only tell me about what she was like at home," Harry asked cautiously.

Snape groaned inwardly. He had been dreading this day from the moment he walked away from Albus holding that soft little baby standing next to the rocking chair that his mother, Eileen, had given them as a wedding present.

"She was vibrant, friendly to everyone, she never cared what house patch you wore on your chest. She only cared about what kind of person you were on the inside, and did not care if you really could not show that. It was as if she could see into your very soul, just as you or I could see through a window.

Her temper rivaled none. Had she lived, Lily could have easily put Molly Weasley in her place and not bat an eyelash doing so. But where her temper was strong, her fuse was long. It took something major to set her off. I guess that is how the Marauders survived their school years, that or they learned early she was not one to mess with.

She was intelligent, quite like Miss Granger. But, unlike Miss Granger, she did not flaunt it. She did not have to answer every question. She made sure those around her shined as much as possible. As I am sure you have heard, no one could rival her in Charms. Something that few knew, though, was that she was just as talented in Potions. She was one of the few that could compete with me and win.

She would latch onto something and never let go, much like you with Draco last year, which she showed greatly in her…friendship with me. She made her way from one end of the train to the other, her first trip. Where most First Years were scared and huddling together, she was speaking to everyone, even the upper classmen Slytherins. Ask Narcissa about the telling off Lucius got that train ride. Her intelligence might have screamed Ravenclaw, but that spunk she showed when she yelled at him for picking on a Hufflepuff was what got her placed in Gryffindor," Snape explained. He paused giving a great sigh before continuing. "She was the greatest…friend a person could ask for. She brought out the best in everyone around her. I sometimes wonder if she took those parts of me with her when she died."

Harry was speechless. He never expected to get such an honest, open answer from his ex-Potions teacher. If the man was anything, it was normally closed off. Realizing what this must have cost the man, Harry quickly said, "Thank you, thank you so much. I'm not sure I can ever show you how much this meant to me," Harry paused, thinking that maybe this was the best time to tell the man that they knew his secret. If he knew, maybe Snape wouldn't have to stay so closed off.

"Sir, I just thought you should know, Hermione overheard a conversation you had with Mr. Malfoy. It wasn't intentional, she went back to get her notes one night and the two of you were already in a discussion. I just thought you should know, that we know that you're Neville's father, and we…well we don't understand really. But it's not our place to. Neville is one of the best guys I know, and I'm proud to call him a friend," Harry finished, warily watching the utterly stunned expression on Snape's face.

"What do you mean, you know Neville is…"

Just then a car stopped in front of the vault, and a very windblown Lucius Malfoy stepped out. He was carrying a bag that was very wiggly.

"Mission accomplished, Gentlemen," the blonde said as he smoothed out his appearance.

"I have a question. Now that we have him here, how are we going to get Wormtail to cooperate? Even if he does give up some of his blood, won't he run right back to Vol…the Dark Lord and squeal?" Harry asked.

"I do believe he owes you a Life-Debt, does he not Mr. Potter?" Snape questioned.

"Well, Dumbledore did say he was in my debt. But he sure as hell didn't act like it when he slit open my arm," Harry said, rubbing the very spot.

"At the time, you did not know enough to call in that debt. Now we will explain what you need to do, and he will have any other choice but to comply," Lucius explained with a slightly bored tone.

"Oh, and he won't be able to tell what we've done?" Harry asked, still unsure.

"No, the moment he tries to say a word about our little adventure, he will die, unable to say a thing," Snape explained, ignoring the scared squeak that came from the bag. "Come over here with me, and I shall explain what you need to do while Lucius sets the area up."

Harry nodded and followed the older man. "Can you explain what this will do to Wormtail? I don't feel right condemning him to death, I don't care what he did, it's not my place to pass judgment on him," Harry explained when Snape gave him an inquiring look.

"That is very mature, as well as unexpected. As much as you were ranting about revenge two years ago, I did not expect this from you. I find I must admit that the change is very heartening, care to explain what brought it on?" Snape queried.

"I imagine Dumbledore's death was the main cause for my change. It made me sit back and think about all that he had tried to teach me. That it's our choices that define us, that I was loved, and that love is my greatest weapon. I'm sure there were others that I've missed, but those were the driving forces behind my change. I realized I can't win if I hold onto that hate and revenge. It's one of the reasons I was able to let go so easily with you and the Malfoy family. Yes, our history is nasty, but we are working towards a common goal. That is all that should matter at the moment. Hopefully I will have time after this war is over to see if it is worth it to keep up these new relationships, or if we should just all go our separate ways," Harry replied.

Severus could not help it, a spark of hope flared brightly in his chest. If Harry and his cohorts had so easily accepted him as that walking menace Longbottom's father, is it possible they would do the same when they found out that he was Harry's father, not Neville's. He made a mental note to find out how they had come to that conclusion, if he lived long enough, that is.

"I do believe Albus would be very proud of you, Harry. You should stop in and have a discussion with him the next time you are at Hogwarts. For now, though, let us get on with this ritual so we can open the vault and get back home. Here is what you will need to say," Snape took his time explaining to Harry exactly what he needed to do, and then made sure that Harry understood each step. There was no need for anyone to leave dead, after all.

The duo walked up just as Lucius finished his preparations. Lucius gave Severus a questioning look and got a slight nod in answer. "He is ready for your questioning, Mr. Potter. Please proceed," Lucius said motioning to the bound Wormtail that was now in human form.

Harry took a deep breath and then stepped up to the man, placing his right hand over the man's heart. "Do you, Peter Pettigrew, acknowledge the Wizard's Life Debt that you owe me, Harry James Potter?"

"Yes," Wormtail said, his voice steady even with his knees shaking.

"Do you acquiesce to the following terms, and acknowledge that in breaking the terms at any time will forfeit your life immediately?"

"I do, state your terms," Wormtail agreed, his voice getting deeper as the magic started to take hold.

"I, Harry James Potter, state that Peter Pettigrew will consent to give enough blood to open the vault door. I state that he will do whatever he possibly can to assist myself or any of my comrades in the war against the Dark Lord Voldemort, when the time presents itself. I state that Peter Pettigrew will never speak of this ritual, the opening of the vault, anything else he may witness that has to deal with these proceedings."

Both wizards then felt compelled to chant, "Vita Debitum No, Vita Debitum Mercedis." As they chanted a white light started from Harry's hand and went into Wormtail's chest, binding him to his vows.

Harry opened his eyes and gave Severus a questioning look.

"Yes, it is done. Now, the both of you need to hold out your right arms so that I can collect the blood we need," Severus explained as he held out a knife that made Harry visibly shudder.

"Sorry, I'm ok. Just, I never wanted to see a knife like that again. And with Wormtail being right next to me, it's…well it's just bringing back bad memories is all," Harry explained weakly as he tried to rein in his fears.

"If it will help, I have a Calming Potion you can take after we are done, as well as Dreamless Sleep for tonight. You need to be rested tomorrow. Whether right or wrong about this vault, we will need to step up our research," Severus explained, hoping he had calmed the boy down enough to finish. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," came the reply from the three other Wizards.

"Very well, your right arm, Peter," Severus said. He grabbed it none too gently and dragged the knife over the man's inner elbow and let the blood flow into the vial of Nagini's venom. He then motioned for Harry's arm, letting Lucius heal the rat in human's clothing. Severus carefully held the boy's arm, and was gentle as he drew the blood. As soon as he had enough in the vial, Severus quickly healed Harry's wound, and then closed the vial and mixed the contents. 

Harry then took the vial and turned to speak to the Vault guardians once again. _"I have what you require, where do I put the keys?"_

"_I require the key of metal,"_ said the left snake. _"And I require the key of the red cell," _said the right.

Harry carefully deposited each in the proper mouth and waited with his breath held. Everyone was in shock when the door simply opened. Harry tried thanking the Guardians, but found that they were no longer animated.

Looking worried, Harry said, "Let's hope they wake back up when the door closes, or that dear old Tom doesn't decide to take a trip here to have a chat. So, now what?" he finished with a shrug.

"Now you sit back and try and learn something while we scan for traps," Lucius quipped.

Harry rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. He stood there and watched each wand movement as he listened carefully to each spell cast, making mental notes as they worked. Finally they stopped casting.

"It worries me that we could not find a single protection or trap. Surely, he can not be this arrogant, Severus?" Lucius questioned.

Severus looked to Wormtail with a nasty gleam in his eye. "Well, it is a good thing that we are in possession of a lab rat, is it not?" Harry was positive he never wanted to see Severus smile like that ever again. That look scared him more than any look Voldemort had ever given him. He silently thanked Merlin that the look was not aimed at him.

Wormtail tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but started to carefully walk into the vault at Severus' glare.

"Se...seems ok," he stuttered.

Harry quickly followed Lucius and Severus as they entered the vault as well. His chin nearly hit the floor as he took in the site that greeted him. The vault was filled with stuff, weird stuff. There was a teddy bear that was missing an ear, and looked as if someone had loved it to death. There was a stuffed bunny missing an eye. It seemed as if the toys and trinkets were endless.

"Why would he consider broken toys a treasure?" Lucius asked.

"This might answer things," Harry said, as he held up a familiar Potions text. Showing them the inside cover that said "Property of Myrtle" instead of "Property of the Half-Blood Prince". Unfortunately, the rest of the name was washed away, but lower on the cover was a taunt written in someone else's hand, "Poor Myrtle, always moaning about her glasses, when she should really be worried about her face behind them. Love, Olive."

"Myrtle? You mean that obnoxious ghost that haunts the girl's restroom?" Severus asked, causing Harry to flinch.

"Yes, she was the Basilisk's only death. From when the young Tom Riddle opened the Chamber while he was a student. Oh, do desist with your wiggling at once, Mr. Potter. I know very well what you did to my son in that very restroom, and frankly I believe he deserved it. If I am not mistaken, he was going to cast an Unforgivable on you. Yes? You were defending yourself, correct? Well then, act like a man and not a child, thank you," Lucius lectured.

Harry looked around the room, figuring it was best to look anywhere but at Lucius, when something in the middle of the room caught his eye. "It can't be, can it?" he asked. Not bothering to see if he was heard, Harry carefully made his way over to the pedestal in the middle of the room.

There, in all its glory, was Hufflepuff's cup. "Snape! I do believe we have found what we are looking for," Harry yelled across the room. Hearing a thud, he turned to see what happened. "I take it you didn't trust the Vow he made fully?" Harry asked looking at Snape as he was putting his wand away. He had hexed Wormtail into unconsciousness.

"You could have at least had him transform first. Do you know how bloody hard it is going to be to get him out of here in this state?" Lucius complained.

Severus rolled his eyes. "We can take care of him after we have the cup secured. Now get over here and start scanning. The darkness from these items is making my skin crawl," he snapped.

This time they didn't even bother taking the time to teach Harry the spells. They were all starting to feel anxious, and wanted out of that vault as soon as possible.

"Open your pack, and get ready. I am going to levitate it in. I do not want to chance anyone touching it yet," Severus explained.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the cup was in the pack and the pack was once again closed. "Can we go now? Please, I'm starting to get a bad feeling," Harry said, trying to explain his whininess.

"Yes, let us take care of the rat first. 'Rennervate', do you remember your Vow, Peter?" Snape asked once the man was fully awake once again.

"You expect me to forget?" the man asked incredulously. "I know you place no stock in my intelligence, Snape, but I've lasted this long. I'm not going to go off and kill myself now," Wormtail said, putting some backbone in his voice that Harry never figured the man had.

"Very well, now if you would be so kind as to transform, then we can be on our way," Lucius sneered. He then stunned and placed the rat back into the bag, none too gently.

They then left the vault, shut the door, and called for Ragnok to get them after they each had their Glamours back in place.

Before they got into the car, Severus said, "Go straight back to the house, Harry. No heroic adventures, do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir. I had planned on it anyways. That bad feeling hasn't left, in fact it's getting worse," Harry explained.

Severus glanced at Lucius with a worried expression, before he said, "Very well, we shall meet with you no later than an hour from now. Now let us get going."

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Harry knew something was wrong as soon as he entered the house. He pulled out his wand, and cautiously made his way towards the Library. Seeing that it was empty, he made his way down to the kitchen, where he could hear crying coming from inside. He looked in and was shocked to see Petunia and Narcissa trying to console Remus.

"Wh…what's going on? Remus? Oh Merlin, Remus? Who? Who is it? Oh please, someone tell me what's going on," Harry pleaded.

Remus was up out of his seat and walking towards Harry as soon as he noticed the boy. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry," he said as he steered Harry to a chair. As soon as Harry was seated Remus squatted down in front of him and took his hands.

"Oh, Remus. Please tell me it's not Hermione or Ron," Harry begged.

"No, Harry. They are safe at the moment. Harry, a body was found outside the Burrow earlier. It was…Harry it was Ginny's body. Harry? Harry!?!"

But Harry couldn't hear a thing, the world went black as he realized he had made yet another promise he couldn't keep.

15


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Perchance to Dream

Harry found himself once again sitting in a room full of chairs, wearing his best black robes, and watching as the Weasley family grieved for their youngest member. He quietly made his way to the casket to say goodbye to his love.

"Oh, Ginny, I'm so sorry. I wanted to save you from this. To protect you. You acted like you understood at Dumbledore's funeral, but did you really?" Harry asked the lifeless body through his tears.

"NO! I didn't understand then, just as I don't understand now. You said you loved me Harry. Why did you toss me away and leave me unprotected? Why didn't you come save me? You know, Harry, I should have known better than to fall in love with you. The only thing you've ever brought those that loved you was death. Poor Cedric, what did he do to deserve the death he got? He was nice to you, he helped you with your egg," Ginny demanded to know as she rose from her coffin. Harry was startled awake right as she grabbed his robes and tried to pull him back down with her.

"Oh Merlin, what have I done?" Harry asked the empty room. A quick 'Tempus', showed Harry that it was just after two AM. Acting quickly Harry got dressed, grabbed his pack, and quietly made his way to the Cabinet room.

It wasn't very long before Harry found himself opening the door to Salazar's Office.

"Harry? What in Merlin's name are you doing here at this time of night? Harry?" Sal asked him.

Harry ignored the man, and went out into the main chamber. Shutting the door most of the way behind him.

Harry then started searching the ground. "Oh, come on. It has to be around here somewhere. It's not like anyone else can get down here and tidy up the place. Where did that fang…ah here we go. Ah and plenty sharp still, too. Perfect," Harry mumbled to himself as he set the fang down and searched through his rucksack. "Ah-ha, here we go. Ginny, I promise you, I will end this soon. Just one more after these two, and I'll be able to get revenge for you," Harry babbled.

Setting the locket in front of him, Harry grabbed the fang and raised it above his head. "Ginny, this one and all the rest is for you!" He yelled as he plunged the fang into the heart of the locket. And nothing happened.

Harry's shoulders slumped as he stood up to walk away. "And they call me their 'Chosen…"

He never got to finish that thought as he was blasted into the wall by the backlash from the Horcrux destruction. Dazed, Harry tried to make his way back into the office, where he collapsed just inside the door, sending Salazar into a frenzy.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"…rry?...ay ther…ight ba…"

A groan was all that could be heard in response.

…ervate…

…not work…

…an't risk Popp…

…arr…come on, wake…

"Uragh…what happened? Professor McGonagall? Where am I?" Harry asked, after finally returning consciousness.

"That's it, Mr. Potter, welcome back. Do you not remember what you were doing?" she asked, in her stern tone that Harry remembered so well.

Harry thought back as he tried to sit up. He was walking back to the office, after…after? The locket, the fang, OH! "Ginny?" he asked, his voice barely audible.

"Indeed, Mr. Potter. Your foolishness still knows no bounds, I see."

Harry could have sworn that snark could only come from one person, so why was it a female voice he heard it in? Harry carefully turned his head to see who was speaking. "Madam Pince?" he asked, unable to hold back his shock.

"No, Potter. Do use that brain of yours. Although, it is obvious by your recent actions, that you do not possess one. Running off in the middle of the night, not telling anyone in the house where you were going, not even leaving a note, and by the looks of what is left of this mangled locket, you have also attempted to…well," he/she paused glancing at Minerva, "We will discuss that later, at length!" Snape finished, eerily enough pulling of his normal scowl even in Madam Pince's face.

Harry tried to sit up, but got tangled in…"Wha?!? What happened?" Harry gasped, pulling up a handful of hair from his side. Harry quickly scrambled up, and after finding his wand, he effortlessly transfigured a mirror. The sight that greeted him was incredible. In place of his normally messy, short, warm black hair, was a tangle of very long, sleek, blue-black hair.

"But, I wasn't wearing a glamour this time? What did the backlash do to me? Oh, Merlin, please no. Tom Riddle's appearance changed with each one he made, is destroying them changing me as well?" Harry asked pleadingly, bordering on a state of panic.

"Severus, I think it is time. I…can you not see? What the boy thinks is happening to him is so much worse than reality. It's time he knows, Severus. Come along, let's get the two of you up to my office. At least there Albus can help you explain, seeing how he's had a hand in all this mess too," Minerva said calmly.

Each of them turned to the indignant squawk Salazar made behind them. "Is this how I am thanked? You all are just going to leave me down here? You are not going to explain to me what is going on? Why I never! Even Godric gave me more respect than that!" he huffed.

Minerva rolled her eyes. If Harry had been in a better mood he would have laughed at the unusual look on his ex-Head of House's face.

"Salazar you know very well that you have full run of the castle. It is your own fault you stay down here, alone!" replied the Headmistress.

"Yes, well. I have never liked sharing someone else's portrait, now have I," Salazar said, sounding somewhat petulant.

"You just need to ask. I can set up a second portrait for you in my office when I get the time, if you would like? But for now, we need to concentrate on young Harry here." She turned back to the young man, and gestured for him to follow her. "Come on boys. Severus, is your glamour holding well? It would not be good for it to drop halfway to my office."

"You know very well that this particular form is easy for me to hold. That is why I chose it. Well, that and my mo…Madam Pince being seen with you late at night, would not be questioned. Now, Harry if you would let me charm this mess of hair you now have, I can make it easier for you to move. Seeing how much is dragging the ground, I would say you have at least eight feet of hair hanging from your head. That will not make for easy mobility," Severus explained wand poised.

"Eight feet? You're trying to tell me that my hair grew eight feet in that short amount of time?" Harry all but yelled.

"Calm down, Harry. All will be explained in my office. Now, if you would follow me, we could get on with it," Minerva said.

With a nod, the three of them started towards the steps, only to hear a, "If I don't hear from you soon, young man, I'll cut you off. I'll seal up my office and Chamber and not even your immense magical strength and Parseltongue will get you back down here. Can not believe you would worry me like that passing out in MY office, only to leave me out of the explanation, today's youth knows nothing about manners," from Salazar.

Harry just shook his head and followed his ex-Professors up the stairs.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Minerva motioned for Harry and Severus to have a seat, and offered tea. After everyone was settled she asked, "Severus, would you prefer for me to leave the two of you…yes, excuse me, Albus, the three of you alone?" She amended her question when Albus cleared his throat from his portrait.

"Yes, thank you, Minerva."

She nodded and set down her teacup, "I shall be in the teachers lounge if you need me. Severus, as you know, Irma is normally in the teacher's lounge having a quiet breakfast. Would you like me to pass along a message, I know you have not been able to speak to her in some time," Minerva asked softly.

Severus looked pensive. "If you would, tell her that I shall speak with her later today, if she can meet me in my rooms. Minerva," here Severus paused, his words seemed stuck, "thank you." He finally said quietly.

"No need to thank me, Severus. You should know, both of you should know that I am always here for you," she said, glancing at Harry so he would understand he was included in her statement as well.

Harry nodded his acknowledgement and watched as she left her office.

Albus, who had been fairly quite, took his opportunity to speak as Minerva left. "I see we can no longer put this off. Do you know what caused the changes, Severus?"

"The first changes started on his seventeenth birthday, Albus. He grew between four and six inches, quite literally, overnight. Then after Moody killed Nagini, Harry's appearance changed once again." Severus paused, giving a very confused looking Harry a once over. "His most recent change came after the imbecilic cretin let his grief over the loss of Miss Weasley take over, and went to the Chamber and destroyed the locket. The boy is, once again, lucky to be alive!" Severus exclaimed, shocking Harry when he realized that Severus was genuinely scared for him.

"I see," Albus said as he rubbed his chin.

"I'm sorry, sir, but what is it you see? This is all very confusing. What does Madam Pince have to do with Snape? And why is it at first Snape claims he doesn't know what's causing my changes, and now he does seem to know and you seem to at least agree, if not expect his explanation? And now he also seems scared because I was hurt, when he rarely ever cared when I was a student. You know, after the prophecy and Sirius' death, I thought you were past keeping things from me. I guess I was wrong, _Sir_!" Harry exclaimed, venting a little of his frustrations.

Severus had gotten up and started pacing as Harry ranted. He sighed as he tried to get his thoughts together. "Irma Pince is my mother. She has been hiding here for many years. Albus was not lying to Draco when he said that we could hide someone and have the other side not even realize it," Severus explained.

"But Hermione found an article on your mum last year, when she was trying to convince me that your old book was bad, and we found out your mum's name was Eileen Prince," Harry said still confused.

"Use your head, Harry. Would it be smart for someone to go into hiding and still use their name? Mother took my love for playing with her name and used it to come up with her alias. I - R - MA Pince translates to I ma Prince. Very simple, if not a bit crude, and rather ingenious, if you ask me," Severus said with a smirk.

Albus cleared his throat, and said, "That is all well and good my boy, but I believe it is time for you to get down to the real reason we are gathered here?" Albus said.

Harry was surprised that a portrait could make one feel like a child with a few words and a single look.

"Well, considering you faked your death to get out of this, you have no room to talk," Severus snarked.

Albus' portrait started to change right before Harry's eyes, he almost fainted when Albus safely landed in from of him.

"Yo..your alive? You? But why? Everyone thinks your dead. Do you know how devastated I was? And what does Snape mean? You faked your death to get out of what?" Harry asked, trying to get his mind to wrap around everything.

Albus walked over to Severus, grabbed him by the ear and moved him to sit down next to Harry. He glared at Severus and said, "Quit stalling and tell the poor lad the truth, or was he right when he called you a coward?" Albus questioned.

Severus scowled at Albus, "Do not dare call me a coward, you meddlesome old coot. You are the one that started this mess, it is not my fault he grew up without either of his parents," Severus said in his quiet voice that sent even the toughest seventh year into tears.

"Wait, actually it IS your fault, Snape. Trelawney told me about you interrupting her interview with Dumbledore at the Hog's Head. You're the one that over heard the prophecy and then went and squealed to your _'Lord'_," Harry sneered, doing a very good impression of Severus.

"No, Harry. Severus did not run off to tell Tom, not in the sense you are thinking. Severus was spying on me, for Tom, with my knowledge. I knew he was out there, he heard the entire prophecy, and under great duress took what I wanted him too to Tom. I was very serious with you, Harry, when I told you that you had more than enough reason to strike me down after Sirius' death.

I knew after I heard what Sibyll said, that the only way to bring down Tom was to allow him to 'mark someone as his equal'. I never imagined that my decision would cost innocent lives, but then I never dreamed that Sirius, or Peter for that matter, could betray their friends. Like you Harry, I tend to see the best in people. I had hoped that Lily and James would safely go into hiding, as Alice and Frank did, and everyone would be safe. At the time I did not understand that the prophecy literally meant Tom had to mark you physically. Yet another mistake I made, not placing enough credence in the art of Divination.

Harry, I do hope you come to eventually forgive me. As old as I am, I hate to say that most of my sins have plagued your short life. I grew too sure in my own abilities, and discounted other's that were involved as well. I not only took the two loving parents away from you that you knew, I took another as well," Albus finished as a tear made its way down his cheek into his beard.

"I don't understand, you've already apologized about Sirius. What does that have to do with what Snape said?" Harry asked, even more confused than before.

"Harry, Albus was not talking about Sirius. He was talking about me. Lily and I married shortly after we left school. I had already been marked and turned away from Tom in my sixth year, she understood and forgave me. Other than Albus, Lily was the only other one to truly see me," Severus started to explain.

"But what about James? Did Mum have an affair? And what about poor Neville? Did you both have affairs?" Harry asked.

"Neville?" Albus questioned. "What does poor Neville have to do with this? After Tom marked you, Neville really had nothing to do with the situation. His poor parents came out of hiding when they thought it was safe after you took down Tom's body. They never knew Bellatrix had been told that another couple was a target as well as Lily and James," Albus explained.

"Albus, it seems that Miss Granger over heard Lucius and I talking about my son. She some how came to the conclusion that Neville was my son, and she then shared that information with Mr. Weasley and Harry," Severus said, trying to keep the disgusted look off his face.

Albus laughed. "Oh, I am sorry my dear boy. I am sure you did not take that very well. No, I imagine you took that news rather badly," Albus said, finishing in yet another laugh.

Harry looked horrified. "If Neville isn't Snape's son, then who is? There is no way possible it could be me. I look like a carbon…copy…Oh Bloody Hell! This is what's been happening to me, isn't it? What was done to me to make me look so much like James?" Harry said as he wordlessly transfigured his teacup into a mirror. He took the time to examine his appearance compared to Severus'. "Well at least I got Mum's nose," Harry said, not realizing he said it aloud until he heard Albus chuckle.

He quickly turned to face the old man. "I wouldn't be too happy yet, if I were you. Both of you still have quite a lot to explain. I'm still not sure which would be worse, the Horcruxes changing me like they did Tom, or this…the idea that everything I've grown up knowing being a lie. And the way you treated me? Bloody hell, you took Malfoy with you and protected him after all that mess, and you left me alone to deal with my grief over his faked death! I…I can't deal with this right now," Harry said running to the door. Finding it locked he roared, "LET ME OUT OLD MAN!", then turned the handle and ran from the office.

"Why did you let him out? There is no telling what he will do in this state of mind," Severus demanded.

Albus looked dumbfounded, "My boy, I didn't let him out. He unlocked that door on his own. He has always been a powerful wizard, but it seems that he is coming into his own powers as well as what he took from Tom. Fawkes," Albus called. "Ah, there you are my faithful companion. Fawkes, Harry has recently had a bit of a shock. I need you to follow him and make sure he is all right. Can you do this for me?" Albus asked as he ran his fingers through the phoenix's feathers.

Fawkes looked into Albus' eyes, rubbed his head against the old mans cheek, and then was gone in a flash.

Albus glanced at his hand, and noticed the black deadness was starting to creep back up his fingers. "Severus my boy, I must return to the portrait and let your potions do their job fully. While I am almost cured, as you can see," he said holding up his hand, "I am not fully there yet."

"Yes, and Minerva will kill you herself if she knew you were alive and well. I do not want to be there for that reunion. This one was disaster enough," Severus said giving an uncharacteristic shudder.

"Do not fret, Severus, Fawkes will keep Harry safe. The poor boy has had his world shatter and land around his feet. He has been through so much pain in just the past few days," Albus said, once again in the portrait. You should call Dobby and have him take a message to your mother. You know she worries about you. Have her meet you in your rooms, and you can share the recent events with her. I feel the need to take a rather long nap," Albus said even as his eyes were closing.

Severus shook his head and called for the crazy elf. "Dobby, have Madam Pince meet me in my rooms. I shall be there waiting for her." As soon as the elf squeaked a quick "Yes, sir," and popped out, Severus flooed to his rooms.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

'I need a place to hide and think. I need a place to hide and think. I need a place to hide and think.' Harry thought as he walked back and forth. He let out a sigh of relief as the door to the Room of Requirement appeared in front of him.

He opened the door, stepped in, and his mouth hit the floor. The room was filled with scissors, mirrors, and…shelves of books? Harry looked at the books and the titles explained it all. 'Glideroy Lockhart's Guide to Perfect Hair in an Imperfect Situation.' Harry snorted, "Not if my life depended on it!"

'Sam's Fantastic Book of Hair', "that's a little better."

'Everything a Wizard Needs to Know About Out of Control Hair'. Harry snorted, "Yes, I do believe eight feet of hair is a bit out of control."

'1001 styles and the Charms to achieve them', "Merlin where is Hermione when you need her?" Harry asked the room. "No, I didn't figure you could provide actual people, if you could, Ginny would be here," he said as he thumbed through the book of styles, not noticing the crystal ball that appeared in the corner with Ginny's bruised face showing in it.

"Argh! How can anyone decide between all these choices? My hair might have been constantly messy, but at least I didn't have to deal with any of this. I'll go with long and straight for now, and let Hermione help me when she gets the chance. This will help me get around unnoticed for now too. Who would expect the 'Chosen One' to look like Snape?" Harry said as he picked up the right pair of scissors for just a straight cut. He then charmed them for the correct length and had them cut away the bulk of his over grown hair. He then growled. "What?!? It's not bad enough that my hair has changed but now it's all wavy? Oh man, Hermione is really going to have to help me deal with this mess. Who knew I'd long for that constantly messy mop I had before?"

He looked in a full-length mirror to take in all the changes. Where once stood a short, average teen; now stood a tall, brooding, gangly young man, hiding behind a long, thick curtain of almost waist length, black as midnight, hair. "I don't think this can get much worse, I look like Snape with a perm," he complained to the room. He then dropped onto a couch that had appeared and curled into himself, letting all the emotion and stress that he had been holding in, go.

He was startled some time later when a heavy object landed on his side. Looking up he was shocked to see Fawkes.

"'lo Fawkes, they send you to do their dirty work and make me come back?" Harry asked dejectedly.

The Phoenix just sat there looking into Harry's eyes, before he started singing. Harry closed his eyes and tried to absorb the peace that Fawkes was giving him. He was so upset he didn't notice when the bird hopped down and started rubbing his head on Harry's face and shoulder, giving even more comfort.

Eventually Harry calmed down enough to sit up. Fawkes hopped to stand in front of the teen and looked up to him expectantly.

"One would think I'd be used to weird things happening to me, Fawkes, but this just goes above and beyond anything I've ever had to deal with. I grew up thinking one man was my father. And even if I didn't hear much good about him from the Dursleys, I knew he loved me. Now, it turns out, this man died for me, and I don't even understand, or know why.

Oh yes, and let's have the one man I looked up to more than anything, be one of the one's to tell me, but only do so after I find out he faked his death.

I don't even want to mention the way HE treated me all these years. I understand his need for keeping up appearances in front of his Slytherins, but his attitude only got worse in our Occlumency lessons. His horrible attitude makes even less sense now. He didn't even try teaching me. I learned more from that book Hermione got us, than I ever did from him…" Harry said, by now he was pacing back and forth in front of Fawkes, who was enjoying the show.

Harry was so caught up in his ranting, that he didn't notice when the room changed to include a very recognizable portrait. "Harry, dear boy, do not blame your father for his dragon of an attitude. He's only ever done what he thought was best for you. You watched the memory of his leaving you behind…" Albus said.

"Yes, I saw him leave me behind at YOUR suggestion. Have you ever told me anything other than lies? I don't see how everyone thinks you were a Gryffindor during your school days, there's no way you could have been anything other than Slytherin from what I've seen of you. So, how did you trick James into claiming me?" Harry asked balling his hands into fists so that he didn't hex the portrait.

This action did not go unnoticed by Dumbledore. "I did not do a thing to trick James. He offered to go into hiding with Lily on his own. The only thing he asked was to do a rare form of adoption so that he would be able to pass on his bloodline if the worst happened to him. As you see, it was very prudent of him, the Potter line would have been lost had he not done that. As you can see, you mostly look like a child of Lily and Severus Snape, but that wave in your hair has to be part of James' contribution," Dumbledore explained.

"So, why are you here explaining this instead of HIM? What, did he finally show his true colors and turn tail and run?" Harry asked snidely.

"Harry, that is enough! You are no longer a child, and this behavior is beneath you! I have heard many great things about you in these past months. You over came your anger with Severus and not only worked with him, but the Malfoy family as well. Minerva still talks about you standing up to the Order and demanding that they get back to work and quit grieving for me."

Albus ignored Harry's snort and continued, "You had already gained the respect of Godric in your second year, and now I would say that you have gained more than respect from Salazar, if his reaction to you collapsing in his office has any meaning. He was rather frantic in his demand that Minerva gather Severus and make a way for her to be able to transport him with them so that he could open the doors. You have matured so far, why are you letting yourself slip back into old roles so easily?" Albus asked.

Harry laughed, and Albus cringed, it wasn't a pleasant laugh. "Oh yes, I've matured so far. Well beyond my seventeen years wouldn't you say? And who, pray tell, do I have to thank for this maturity? You, my so called uncle, Snape, the entire wizarding world who seems to think I owe them my life?" Harry asked bitterly. "You seem to be shocked about my attitude in here. Don't you understand that even I have my limits and need to vent occasionally? As you've said, I've done well around others. You're lucky I've not repeated my actions of fifth year, especially now that I find out just how much you've been keeping from me. I'd say that I've done rather well, considering," Harry said as he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

Albus wisely decided that now was not the moment to mention the similarities between father and son. "Can I count on you to continue as you have, and act like the mature young man you have proven yourself to be?" Albus questioned.

Harry sighed and rubbed his scar, "Yes, sir. I know what is at stake. I'm not going to risk everything over a petty grudge, no matter how well earned that grudge is," Harry said.

"Will you do me one last favor, Harry?"

Harry glanced at the portrait wearily, and slowly replied, "It depends, your favors have a habit of costing more than they appear."

"Yes, quite right, unfortunately, my dear boy. Although, I do believe that this would cost you far greater in the long run if you choose not to do it. I want you to try and get to know your father. He's paid far more for my favors than any other person I have ever asked anything of. Lucius spied for me, yes, but his family was not taken away from him in the process, well, at least no longer than a year. From what I hear, that while it is a big adjustment for Draco, he is indeed making those adjustments just fine," Albus sighed rubbing his eyes. "Harry, please, he's suffered far too much. Don't take this from him." Albus pleaded.

Harry thought for a moment and then nodded. "As long as he tries, I will too. But that's all I can promise," Harry said sinking into the couch once again. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to try and relax some before I…go find Snape," Harry said, hoping Dumbledore didn't catch his stumble.

"Of course. Oh, and Harry? I am very proud of you. You have come so far in such little time, and under such harsh conditions." Albus gave Harry no time to reply, his portrait was sucked back into the castle.

Harry looked around the room, to make sure that Dumbledore was in fact gone. Once he was positive that he was mostly alone, Harry glanced over to find Fawkes sleeping. He smirked, cast a Notice-Me-Not charm around himself, and left the bird to its nap.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Severus was in his favorite chair, nursing a large glass of Firewhiskey, when his door opened and a very upset looking woman rushed in.

"Severus, are you ok? Should you be in the castle, and drinking? Severus, surely it is not that bad?" Eileen questioned having a flash back to her late husbands drunk moments.

"Yes, Mother, things are that bad, and no, I am not drunk. I would not inflict that state on either of us. It is Harry, he knows, and as you can guess he did not take the news very well. Mother, you would not believe what he did. Wandlessly and wordlessly, he unlocked the Headmistress's office door. No one but the owner of that door should be able to do that, as Umbridge found out, if you remember correctly? It was a spectacular display of will and power. I doubt he even knows what he is capable of, and I know he will never let me teach him. Damn Albus!" Severus snarled.

"Oh, Severus, all is not lost. You have seen how forgiving Harry is. He forgave that awful Weasley brat after his betrayal during that horrendous contest. He has even been working with you and Lucius," she said trying to soothe her son.

Severus closed his eyes and let his head rest on the back of the chair. "I hope you are right, I do not think I can handle losing him. He is the only hope I have been able to hang onto all these years."

Eileen nodded, and settled into her spot on the couch, giving her son silent strength, just as she has over these many, lonely years.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Harry quickly made his way to the front gate, trying his best to not draw any attention to himself, glad he had thought to transfigure his robes into a Hufflepuff uniform. No one ever bothered them. He was even more relieved when he reached the gates, nonetheless.

Once past the wards, he Disapparated to the Burrow, hoping to find his friends there. He didn't want to cause a scene at St. Mungo's, and knowing Ron, there was bound to be a scene.

Extremely glad that the wards still recognized him, he made his way to the kitchen door and stepped in, only to find two wands pointed straight at his heart.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he looked into very familiar pairs of brown and blue eyes. "Hey guys, I know I don't look a thing like me. But if you give me a few questions I'm sure I can prove to you that I am Harry," he said quickly trying to appease his friends.

Ron and Hermione both looked at each other, silently asking what the other thought.

"Look guys, what can it hurt. If I'm not me, then you can take me to Mr. Weasley. Here, I'll even give you my wand," he said as he pulled it out and handed it handle first to Hermione.

Ron looked back at Hermione and shrugged, Hermione motioned for Ron to go first.

Ron thought for a few and then asked, "Ok, what chess piece did Hermione replace?"

Harry rubbed his scar, which caused Hermione and Ron to relax just a little, and then answered, "I was the bishop, and Ron was the knight. Hermione was the…castle. Yes, that's it. Hermione was the castle."

"Ok, Harry, what was it that a lot of the greatest wizards never possessed?" she asked, keeping he eyes pealed for any other small clues.

Harry tried to run his hand through his hair and scowled when it got stuck in the long mess. He then looked up and answered, "Logic. You said that many of the greatest wizards would have been stuck down there forever because they didn't have an ounce of logic." Harry said, thankful that he had remembered their adventures together.

Hermione squealed and attacked Harry is a breath-stealing hug. "Oh Harry, what happened? Is this another side effect of the backlash from Moody?"

"Not quite, um, is there anyone else here? We need to talk and no one else can know about this right now," Harry said as he took his wand back from Hermione.

"We're it, mate, Dad doesn't want the house empty, and he doesn't want anyone left alone. After what happened to Mum and Ginny, he says this is the safest. We still aren't sure how Ginny was taken out of school, and since Mum was alone, no one knows if she had reason to pull Ginny out or what," Ron explained.

Harry looked puzzled, "Shouldn't the wards have repelled anyone that shouldn't have been here? I mean isn't that why you all haven't been attacked by Death Eaters before? Between your family's reputation and you being my best mate, I mean come on, you are prime targets. But you all lasted this long without an attack, I guess I thought your family was safe," Harry said with a sad shrug, trying very hard to keep his tears at bay. It didn't work. "Merlin, Ron, I'm so sorry." Harry said slumping down into a chair and hiding his hands in his face.

"Harry, you told Ron and everyone else you were sorry when you saw them at St. Mungo's. We all know how you feel, but what's wrong now, Harry?" Hermione asked, genuinely puzzled.

Harry was shocked, "You mean no one told you? Remus came by the house yesterday to tell me. They found…they found…Ginny's…oh Merlin," Harry paused and scrubbed his face with his sleeves. "Ron, they found Ginny's body yesterday."

"Oh, Harry. Merlin, no wonder you're so upset," Ron exclaimed.

Harry was very confused now. "Shouldn't you both be upset now too?" he asked.

"Harry, do you remember how they told you that your Uncle's body would be kept in stasis?" Hermione asked gently.

"Yes, but what does he have to do with Ginny?"

"I'm getting to that Harry, calm down and listen. The Order is keeping any body of those that have died, which was a member, or is very close to a member, in that stasis. Dumbledore started it, he was worried about our allies being turned into Inferi," she explained looking at Harry weirdly when he growled at the mention of Dumbledore. He waved her question off and motioned for her to continue. "Well, Tonks was doing a check of the warehouse and each person there to make sure no one was missing, and well, Ginny was missing. But there was a body there in her place, and it had traces of Polyjuice. They said it was a low level Death Eater that had recently botched a raid."

Harry looked up hope shining from his eyes. "So, Ginny might still be…she might still be alive?" he asked as his voice broke.

Ron smiled, maybe there was a little hope for his best friend becoming his brother in law after all, well if everyone made it out alive that is. "Yes, Harry, there is still hope. Remus went looking for you when we found out. Why didn't he find you?" Ron asked.

Harry looked a bit sheepish. "Ah, well I guess that is where my story starts. You see, I kinda passed out when Remus told me about Ginny, and when I woke up…" Harry went on to explain his grief and reasoning behind running off to destroy the locket, what happened when he was walking away, and who revived him. Ron was shocked and Hermione was as mad as Harry had ever seen her. "Uh, Hermione, please let me finish. If you kill me now you'll never understand why I look so weird," Harry said holding up his hands in submission.

"This better be good, Harry James Potter. So help me if you ever do anything that stupid ever again, Merlin himself won't be able to save you!" she ranted.

"Yes, I know Hermione. But I was just so upset. But on the plus side, we now know how to destroy a Horcrux safely. Well, safe enough at least. When McGonagall and Snape woke me up I found I had grown over eight feet of hair in the time it took Sal to go get them and bring them down to me. They then took me up to McGonagall's office, that really shouldn't be her office, and…I found out that, well that Dumbledore is alive and I'm Snape's son, not James Potter's like I grew up thinking. I'm sort of confused on the details, but from what I understand, James asked to use some type of blood adoption on me. So, that in case he died his bloodline wouldn't end with him, I'll be able to pass that onto my children.

That also helped keep Snape safe, because I looked so much like James. No one suspected him at all, well not where I was concerned at least," Harry explained waiting for the explosion.

He looked up when he didn't hear anything to find his friends starring at him in complete shock.

"Uh, guys. You ok?" he asked.

"Are we ok? Harry, are you ok? I mean come on. How many shocks can you take? First Ginny, then the backlash of magic…that couldn't have been good for your system, and now you say Dumbledore is alive and they told you that Snape is your father," Hermione questioned as she looked Harry over and took in the new looks.

"I'm not sure, yet. I mean I'm better than I was before, now that there is still hope for Ginny, but the rest is a lot to take in. I kind of need the two of you now more than ever before. Please be the one constant in my life," Harry begged looking towards Ron.

"Oh, Merlin, mate, you really don't think I'm going to bail on you over who your parents are do you? That's not something you can help. If I learned anything from our fourth year, it was to not hold any of that stuff against you. Harry, I'm behind you one hundred percent. No matter what, I'll be here for you. You could be a long lost relative of Voldemort's, and I won't care!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry slumped again, this time in relief. If Ron didn't bail on him, then everything might just turn out okay. He knew it would be rough at times, but in the end it might just be okay.

15


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Some Saving People Things Never Change

The past few days had been weird, Harry thought. He, Ron, and Hermione had pretty much stayed away from Snape and the Malfoys. Petunia had been great. She had seen the teens huddling together trying to console Harry, and joined in. She had even taken him to his room and made him tell her the entire story from start to finish. He had left out the part about Albus being alive, Petunia just thought the old man had participated from his portrait. She had been so incensed with the lecture the old man had given Harry while he was trying to vent, Petunia had called him a few names that Harry was shocked to find out she knew. Harry had to promise to arrange a meeting with the portrait in near future to calm her down.

Harry didn't quite understand why her defense of him suddenly made him feel closer to the woman, more than anything else she had ever done for him, but he was in neither the mood, nor the right frame of mind to question it.

On the other hand, Harry wasn't quite sure what to think about Snape anymore. While, yes, Harry had been doing his best to avoid the Slytherins, he still saw the Malfoys at meal times. Snape, on the other hand, hadn't even been in the house since he dropped the bombshell on Harry. Harry wasn't sure if he should be upset that the man didn't seem to care, or be thankful that Snape understood it was a lot to take in and that Harry needed his space to get used to everything.

One thing was for sure, Harry now knew exactly how Draco felt. Having your world turned on end, and learning that everything you thought you knew as fact growing up, well, he no longer thought Draco was being unsociable when he took all that time in his rooms to think. And Merlin, wasn't his life officially pear shaped. Harry Potter, the Golden Gryffindor, could relate to Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince.

Harry shook himself from his thoughts and looked up to make sure his friends were still in the room. "Hey guys, Are you going to be around for a bit, or do you need to go visit Mrs. Weasley?"

"I need to go sit with her tonight, but Hermione is going to stay here. Why, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I wanted to talk to the both of you and Snape, if we can track him down that is," Harry explained.

"Harry, are you sure you want us there for this. I mean isn't this conversation going to be a bit on the private side?" Hermione questioned.

"No, I'm not ready for that discussion yet. This is about something different, and no, I'm not going to talk about it until everyone is here," Harry said, as he put up a hand to forestall Hermione's questions.

"Well, mate, why don't you use the mirror? This is why you have them," Ron said.

Harry nodded and picked up his mirror from the desk. "Half-Blood Prince," he spoke, activating the mirror.

Snape's image appeared, and Harry was shocked to see that the man actually looked apprehensive. "I am secure, you may speak freely," came the usual reply.

"I wanted to speak with you to run an idea or two by you and see if you could add to my plans. You haven't been around, so I haven't been able to catch you here. Ron has to leave for St. Mungo's this evening, do you have time to come over now?" Harry asked.

"I can, I shall be there within fifteen minutes," Snape replied and deactivated his mirror.

"Let's go see if we can clear out the library and wait for him there," Harry suggested as he walked towards the door.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Snape stalked into the room, and went straight to his normal chair. He then took a minute to get comfortable, before looking to Harry with an eyebrow raised, asking a silent question.

Harry took a deep breath and did what he did best, he dove right in, "I want to help the Order find Ginny," he exclaimed to the room.

Neither Ron, nor Hermione looked surprised. Severus, on the other hand looked upset.

"Do you sincerely believe that a seventeen year old, one that has not had a single day of his seventh year schooling, can fair better than fully trained adults? Do you believe that Aurors and people that work for the Ministry are so incapable that they would require your assistance?" a very exasperated Severus asked.

"No, nothing like that at all, actually. I believe that Arthur, as well as Kinsley, or anyone else searching for Ginny, cannot let on that we know that was not really her. It would tip their hand. On the other hand, the three of us would simply look like young, grieving family and close friends who were in denial.

I also believe that many people, you included, underestimate the three of us on a regular basis. We have proven time and time again that we are more than capable of digging up information that was very well hidden. Why not let us put those talents to use?" Harry asked calmly.

"Yes, the three of you did prove to be bothersome snoops during your time in school. That does not change the fact that I still do not believe this is a job for you to participate in," Severus said.

"OH! And you're always right, are you? I do believe that you told Dumbledore last year that you believed Draco to be a lost cause, even when you knew his parents were really on our side, and would do anything possible to pull him back from the edge," Harry replied.

"You now know that those memories had been edited. While everything you saw did happen, they did not include everything that happened," Severus started to explain before Hermione interrupted him.

"But Harry told us about Slughorn's memory. I didn't think it was possible to tamper with a memory?" she questioned.

"Had you not interrupted, I would have gotten to that. No, memories cannot be invented, like Slughorn did. But, yes, they can be edited. How do you think I have survived being a spy in the Dark Lord's inner circle for so long? If he believed that I was truly a better Occulmens than he is a Legilimens then I would have been dead years ago. While I keep the truth completely locked away, I have to give him tidbits when he enters my mind. I let him see what I want him to, nothing more, nothing less. The same goes for the memories that Albus and I let you see," Severus explained calmly.

Harry almost sighed in defeat, but then got hit with inspiration. "So which of you plans on talking to the students to find out who took Ginny from school, and how do you plan on doing it with out raising suspicion?"

Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to find some plausible reason to refuse this request. He could not come up with a single reason. He sighed and then asked, "What do you have planned?"

Harry smirked and started to explain what he had come up with…

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"I refuse to wear that, Hermione," Harry said with his arms crossed, not willing to budge an inch.

"But why not, Harry, its black and you need to blend in," She explained.

"That's exactly right, Hermione, its black. I refuse to wear black on principle. Its bad enough I look like HIM with a perm, but now you want me wearing his robes too? Are you trying to turn us into some kind of demented twins?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Harry, you look fine. Actually more than fine, you're rather more handsome now than you were a year ago. You're a tall, dark haired young man, with a golden complexion, and a strong but not bulky build, who has a mysterious air about him." She was amazed at the changes, even in his hands. "You have long elegant fingers that give your hands the look of quiet strength," she exclaimed, very happy that Ron was nowhere near the two of them to overhear. She could only handle one ego boost at a time.

"But, Hermione," Harry whined. "There are other dark colors that I can wear. Why do you insist on putting me in all black?"

"Because, Harry, it looks so nice with your new look. You let Molly put you in those green dress robes, why won't you let me help you as well," she finished in a huff. She looked him over once again, puzzled that something didn't look quite right even with all the changes. "Harry, where are your glasses?"

"My glasses? I…I don't know. I don't remember having them since I woke up in Sal's office. I wonder what happened to them, with all the excitement I forgot all about them," he explained and then shrugged.

Picking up a deep sapphire blue robe, Harry cautiously looked at Hermione. Biting his lip, Harry decided to take his chance. "Hey, Hermione?"

She was so busy looking through the wardrobe she didn't bother looking up, she answered distractedly, "Yes, Harry?"

"Um…you know that thing I wanted to attempt before, you know the thing with Voldemort?" Harry asked, being purposefully vague.

"Harry, there are many "things" you've wanted to try over the years, most of which had to do with Voldemort in some shape of form. Please be more specific," she mumbled as she moved to dig through the pile on the bed.

Harry sighed, hoping she wouldn't flip out on him. "You know, the one where I try and invade his mind, the idea that you were salivating over during that Order meeting."

She looked up and dropped everything in her hands. "Are you serious, Harry? You want to try that now?"

"Well, why not? Ron will be busy the rest of the night with Mrs. Weasley, and the rest of the household has already been giving us time alone. Why not try it when we know we won't get disturbed?" he finished with a shrug and half a smile.

Hermione chewed on her lip in thought as well, her knowledge seeking side warring with her cautious side. "Harry Potter, you're going to be the death of me, you know this, right?"

His head jerked up in surprise. "Oh, Hermione, please don't say that. You don't…no, not after…" He stopped he couldn't say it. He'd been through so much, and her so innocent comment had thrust him back years. Cedric, Sirius, and now Ginny. His eyes tearing up as he sank onto the bed.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry. I didn't think," she said as she wrapped him into a breath-stealing hug. His pain fueling her on. "You're right, this is the perfect time, we should try this now. We have no idea when we will get a better chance. Ron might kill us later when he finds out, but he'd be too distracting, so it's best he's not here."

Harry sat up, rubbed his eyes, scrubbed his face, and pushed his demons back into the closet they escaped from. He then looked up to Hermione and gave her a nod, "You're right, let's do this now. Besides, it might help Ginny as well." He took a deep breath, and then continued, "I'll ward the door, and you clean up your mess."

With two wand flicks the door was taken care of and the messy clothes monster was once again hanging neatly in his wardrobe. Harry shook his head, he would never be able to get his clothes to hang themselves up like Hermione did, the bloody show off.

"Ok, let's do this," Harry said as he sat on the bed and got into his normal meditation position. Harry then closed his eyes.

"Um, Harry? What do you want me to do? How can I help?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure, I guess just watch and if something seems like its wrong do what you can to bring me back," Harry said with a shrug.

"Should I give you a time limit?" Hermione asked, letting a bit of her nervousness show.

Harry looked at Hermione lost in thought for a few minutes, before he answered her. "I…um, I'm not sure. I kind of really don't know what I'm doing here. I just thought I'd meditate the same way we did while we were trying to become our forms. If anything the meditation will help me come up with something," he said with a shrug.

"Ok, Harry, just don't fall asleep on me," Hermione agreed, giving a nervous laugh.

Harry rubbed her arm and then sat back on the bed, getting into his regular meditation position. With one last reassuring smile for Hermione, Harry closed his eyes and started the inner search for his magic.

He floated along in the same manner that lead him to find his Animagus Core all those months ago, only to find himself being pulled further up, to what he realized was his head. He started to get a more complete view of what the inner manifestation of his magic looked like. To him it looked like a badly drawn road map of his body.

He slowly started from the top, working his way down, following the natural flow his magic took through his body. He found what he had though of as cores when he first saw the power for his Animagus transformation, but now that he had the bigger picture he realized it was more like a pool of power set aside for a specific task. He wondered to himself how many of these pools he had, and if he could figure where they were and what they did. Mentally shrugging, Harry pushed himself back into the flow to further explore.

Along his journey, he found numerous pools of magic. Some he knew immediately what they were for, he found a huge pool that felt the same as his defensive magic as well as his Patronus. Other pools only gave him a vague sense that he couldn't completely grasp or hold onto long enough to understand their purpose.

Harry realized that he was quickly reaching the area he started from, when he landed in a very deep pool, one that strangely reminded him of the Chamber of Secrets.

He stopped all movement to study this pool in great detail. He found that the surface of the pool was a vibrant green, brighter than greenest pastures from late spring. But the deeper he sunk into the pool the darker and thicker it became until it was a foul, tar like substance. He decided that he had seen enough, and that it was time to let Hermione know what he had found. Harry started to move back to the surface of the pool, or at least he tried to. He found that he was getting pulled deeper and deeper into the pool, until he realized he was no longer in his own body.

Harry cautiously opened his eyes, only to see Percy Weasley in full Death Eater robes minus the mask.

6


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One: To Hell and Back

"Envenerate!"

"Aguamenti!"

"Oh, Harry!"

"Exaresco. Damn it, Harry, don't you dare do this to me!" Hermione exclaimed, before she started pacing around the room.

"Foetor Minimus! Come on, Harry, come back to us. You can't…"

"Hermione? Hey, Hermione, what are you doing in Harry's room, and while he's asleep?" Ron asked as he walked into the room. He looked around with a puzzled expression on his face. "Why is Harry slumped over like that?"

"Shhh! Ron!" She said as she dragged him into the room and shut the door and re-warded it.

"What's going on here? Why do I need to be quiet, and why are you so upset? Hermione, I haven't seen your hair this bushy since we took our OWLS." Ron said, starting to panic.

"I cannot believe you are worried about my HAIR at a time like this, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed.

"At a time like what exactly, Hermione? And just why are you so upset? You do know that from just looks alone, I should be the one upset. After all, _MY_ girlfriend is in my best friend's room while he's asleep. But, after fourth year, I'm not going to make any more assumptions. I can learn from my mistakes," he said.

She gave him a small smile. "Yes, and I am very proud of you, Ron. But right now Harry needs our help…I think," she said, sounding slightly puzzled.

"You think? Hermione, what is going on here? I'm getting worried. You're never indecisive like this. You've always been the one to know exactly what Harry needs," he said as he plopped into a chair that was facing the bed. He then took a good look at Harry. "Um, Hermione, why is Harry slumped over like that?"

Hermione slumped down onto the bed, and looked at her unconscious friend, sighed, and then looked at Ron. "I guess I should start from the beginning, shouldn't I?"

She took a deep breath at his nod, and then started to explain just what they had been up to while Ron was sitting with his Mum.

"Ron? Ron, please speak to me," Hermione begged a very dumbfounded looking Ron.

"I…I can't believe the two of you. You agreed to let him do this, when neither of you knew of a way to pull him back? What were you thinking?" Ron yelled.

"Ron, I…"

"Uhhgh! Did anyone get the name of the Hippogriff that ran me over?"

Both Ron and Hermione whipped around to look at Harry. "Harry!" came matching shouts.

Harry winced, "Not so loud, please. I don't think my head has ever hurt this bad," Harry said with a grimace. He then looked at Hermione and smiled, "It worked! Oh, Hermione, it worked beyond belief!"

"I can't believe you did that Harry, and with no way to bring you back!"

Harry whipped his head around at Ron's shout. "Ron! Why are you here? I thought you were sitting with your Mum all night?"

"I did, mate. I've been gone for hours. How long were you out of it, and just what did you do?" Ron asked.

"I think I took a tour of my magical pathways, and pools…" Harry spent the next hour explaining everything he saw while he was floating through his system. "And then I came to this very weird pool. It was nice at the surface of the pool, but the deeper I got the nastier it got. The bottom was almost tar like, and…well that's when I got, um, kind of sucked out of my own body," he stopped and looked at Ron with a worried expression.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked as she rubbed his arm in comfort.

Harry shrugged and started to twist his hands in the bed covers. "It's just that…well you know where I ended up. I was in Voldemort's head, and he was meeting with a few of his Death Eaters. Oh, Merlin, hex me! I'm not sure how to tell you this. I think I know who took Ginny and hurt your Mum, Ron," Harry said quietly.

"That's great Harry! If you know who took her, then we will have a starting place on where to start looking for her," Ron said excitedly.

Harry looked to Hermione for help. She nodded slightly and went to stand by Ron, and said, "Ron, let Harry finish. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Both of you are right," Harry said, raking his hand through his hair and snarling when it got caught up in the length. "I was lucky, the meeting was without masks. So, I got to see a few Death Eaters. I recognized their faces, they were all at Hogwarts. But the only one I knew the name of was Per…Bloody hell, this is hard. It was Percy, he was the only one I knew by name," Harry said, and just looked at his lap waiting for the explosion he was sure to come.

"…no good…I can't believe…stupid lying git…" Ron muttered as he paced back and forth, not seeing Harry cringe at every understood word.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I know you're upset, but I'm not lying. I swear, I saw Percy," Harry said quickly after he heard Ron's last muttered word.

"What? Oh, Harry. I'm not talking about you. I was talking about that git I used to call brother. Just wait until my other brothers hear this. Percy will be sorry he was ever born," Ron said adamantly.

Harry and Hermione both looked relieved, and knew for sure that Ron had truly matured recently.

"Well, now that we have this information, what do we do with it?" Harry asked.

"First, I think we need to hear about your trip into Voldemort's head. Did he realize you were there? How did you get back? Do you think you can do it again, and most importantly do you think it's safe for you to do it?" Hermione asked.

"No, he didn't realize I was there. I got back the same way I got there, I just sunk down into that weird pool. By the way, his was just the opposite of mine. His was all tar and nastiness at the surface, and clean and green at the bottom. What do you think that means, Hermione? Oh, and yes I'm sure I can do it again, and I'm just as sure that it's safe," Harry said.

"Not to get in the way of progress," Ron said, having to pause to yawn, "But it's awful late. Shouldn't we try and get a few hours of sleep before we tackle how to share this information with the others? I don't know about the two of you, but all of a sudden I'm exhausted."

Hermione looked between the guys and nodded, both were looking very haggard. "I think Ron's right. You've both been through ordeals tonight, and we need our wits about us if we are going to tell a bunch of Slytherins this kind of news."

"Ok, I agree," Harry said. "See you both in a few hours."

Goodnights were said, and Ron and Hermione quietly went to their own rooms.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"I do not care what you say, Lucius, it had to have been an outside operation from the younger recruits. The Dark Lord is highly upset that he has no idea who took the Weasley brat, and is livid that no one has brought her to him," Severus argued.

"How can you just dismiss what I had over heard the last time I was in the manor? The Carrows were planning an attack on the Weasley family, I heard them debating who to bring in to help them. They seemed highly upset that you still had more pull with the Dark Lord than they did, and said that this was a sure way to get the Dark Lord's notice, and to get elevated to positions even above yours," Lucius explained, giving the air that he was tired of repeating himself.

"I am not implying fraudulence on your part, I am simply saying that if they had gone through with their plan. The Carrows would have turned the brat in by now and claimed the glory for themselves. As this is not the case, I tend to believe you were not the only one attending to that conversation from the outside," Severus said with exasperation.

Narcissa sighed, causing the men to turn to her. "Yes, dear, what do you have to add?" Lucius asked, glad that she finally decided to join him. He smirked at Severus as she started to speak.

"Lucius, darling, you do not always need to be correct. In fact, in this instance you are far from it. Severus is right, those two power hungry siblings would have tried to claim their glory as soon as possible. It is a pity they did not. From what Severus has implied about the Dark Lord's opinion on the matter, we might not have had to deal with them any longer if they had at least claimed they were responsible," she said with a smile, as Lucius' smirk died and Severus' just got bigger.

Lucius stalked over to the fire with a growl. "Well, Severus, I hope you're happy, for once you're right and I was wrong. Savor the moment. It only took you nearly twenty years to do it."

Narcissa couldn't help but laugh at the scowl Severus gave her husband.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Harry stuck his head out into the hallway and gave a quick look both ways, seeing it was safe he motioned for Hermione and Ron to follow him. They quickly made their way to Petunia's room. Knocking as quietly as he could and still get her attention, Harry hoped that she was still in there. He really didn't want to chance running into any of the other adults in the house.

"Yes…Harry what are you doing?" Petunia asked as she was pushed into her room by the teen trio.

Hermione set up the wards as Harry calmed down his aunt. "I'm sorry, Aunt Petunia. We didn't mean to scare you. It's just that we don't want to deal with the others, and we also don't want to leave the house without telling someone. We've got to go to the school and talk to a few friends, so you'll cover for us, right?" Harry asked, daring to give her the innocent look had never worked in the past.

"Harry James Potter, it may have not looked like I paid attention to you while you were growing up, but I was. That look isn't going to work on me now, anymore than it did when you were eight and trying to explain to me how you ended up on your school's roof. Now, if you will calmly explain to me what you are trying to keep from those…from the others, then I will decide whether or not it is in your best interest for me to help you," she said with a soft smile.

Harry glanced at Hermione and Ron, and then turned back to his aunt. "We're not up to anything. They agreed to let us go talk to a few friends to see if they knew anything about when Ginny left school when she got abducted," he said, trying not to act guilty. Wondering how he could face Voldemort and keep his head, yet both Petunia and Snape could make him act like a guilty five year old caught with his hand in the biscuit tin.

"I understand that, Harry. I want to know what you are trying to keep from Mr. Snape. Now, don't look at me like that. If there wasn't something to hide, you wouldn't need me to cover for you. Now, start talking!"

"It's like this. We kind of stumbled over some info, and they won't believe us if we tell them. So, we need to go talk to our friends to see if they can confirm what we found out," Harry said in a rush.

"Yes, and just how did you come across this information? From my understanding, the only place you, Harry, have been allowed, is around the house. Ron and Hermione here have only been allowed to see his mother, I highly doubt either of them is going to take up that valuable time gather information, or at least information that the others wouldn't already have," she said with an eyebrow raised.

"I…uh…got it in a dream last night and I don't want the lecture I'm sure to get about not clearing my mind. I've had enough of that lecture to last me several lifetimes," Harry answered with a shudder.

"All of this is so he doesn't find out you were inattentive? Does he not understand you are a teen?" Petunia asked.

All three teens shook their heads vigorously. "No, he's never accepted anything less than perfection. He won't understand Hermione and I goofing off until we both passed out last night," Harry explained, while the others nodded as well.

Petunia sighed. Taking Harry by the shoulder, she maneuvered him over to her sitting area. "Harry, I know you've never gotten along with Mr. Snape, but he is your father. You should quit hiding from that fact, accept it, and make the best of it. I've learned quite a lot about the boy I knew as a child that grew into the man he became over the years. He was so enamored with your mother even before they left for school, and the only time I ever heard her speak ill of him was after her fifth year. But, much to my dismay at the time, they made up over the summer, and grew even closer. I got to see exactly how great he loved, and just how deathly loyal he is. Harry, he only demands perfection from you, because he wants the best for you. I suspect he also demands the same perfection from your friends, because he knows they will be with you every step of the way, and he wants all of you to survive.

Now, don't look so defeated. I'll help you, but only if you promise me that you will try to give the man a chance. Please, Harry?" Petunia asked.

Harry was taken aback. He had never heard the woman speak to him with such conviction. He couldn't help what he did next. "Yes, I'll try. But, you're not going to leave me alone in this attempt are you?"

"No, Harry, I won't leave you alone. I know you've got a long road ahead of you. I also know you've got quite a bit on your plate. I'm not going to leave you to struggle, not anymore," she agreed, giving Harry's shoulder a squeeze. "Now go on and get out of here, before you three are missed."

With that, Harry, Ron, and Hermione snuck down to the Cabinet room and made their way to Hogwart's without getting caught.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Once they were safety in Snape's old quarters, Harry looked at his watch and smiled. "Twenty minutes until the start of dinner. That gives us plenty of time to find Luna and Neville. Hermione, you're the only one of us who has been to the Ravenclaw dorms, so it's up to you to get Luna and bring her to the Room of Requirement. Ron and I will go get Neville," Harry suggested.

"I suggest we Transfigure our robes into school robes. We will be less suspicious looking. After all, we will blend right in as seventh years," Hermione said.

"Not bad," Ron commented as he looked over himself and his friends. "But Hermione, you need a bag and an armful of books to pass as yourself as student…OW! Must you hit so hard?" he said after she punched him in the arm.

"So, Disillusionment charms to make it out of the Dungeons safely?" Harry suggested. Once everyone was charmed, they quickly made their ways to their destinations.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"Merlin, Harry, there's no way we looked that young when we started here," Ron commented as they passed a group of first year Hufflepuffs on their way to dinner.

"I don't know about giants like you, but I imagine I looked younger when I started, considering how small I was at age eleven," Harry said.

"You know, Harry, you're just as tall as I am now. What with that growth spurt you had around your birthday. So I'd be careful who you call a giant."

"Password?" said the Fat Lady, startling the two out of their friendly banter.

"Uh…um…damn, I'm surprised Hermione didn't think about this. Whoa!" Harry exclaimed when the portrait almost hit him in the face as it opened to let a group through.

"Whew, you and your luck, mate! I'm not sure what we'd do without it," Ron said as they entered after the group had cleared out.

"Ron? Is that really you?" screeched Lavender. "It is you! What are you doing here? We were told you weren't coming back for the last year? And just who is Mister tall, dark, and handsome here?" see asked giving Harry a flirtatious wink.

Ron rolled his eyes, as he watched Harry try and repress a shudder. "Lavender, this is Harry. He's Glamoured," he said to explain the changes.

"Oh," she said, sounding slightly disappointed. "So, why are you two here?"

"We wanted to see Neville, you wouldn't happen to know where he is?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, he pretty much stays in his room. He's not been his normal self this year, what with being the only one in the dorm and all," Parvarti answered.

"He's alone? What happened to Seamus and Dean?" Ron asked.

"Not sure," Lavender replied.

"We haven't been given much information and why many of the students didn't come back. It's not just Gryffindor that's missing students," Parvarti added.

"Oh, well we better go talk to Neville before we start a riot then," Harry said as he pulled Ron towards the stairs leading to the boy's dorm.

"I can't believe you dated her," Harry said quietly to Ron as they made their way up to the seventh year dorm floor. "Well, that is if you call constantly snogging, dating."

"I know, I keep trying to forget about it. I had to have been cursed by a Slytherin, that's the only thing I can think to defend myself," Ron said with a shudder.

Harry knocked and then entered the room. "Hey, Neville, how have you been doing?"

Neville looked up from his Herbology text with an incredulous grin on his face. "Ron, Harry? Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's us," Harry said as he moved his fringe off to the side to show Neville the infamous scar.

"Oh! You don't know how much I've missed the two of you! Have you come back? Where have you been? What have you been doing? Why didn't you come back this year?" Neville asked in a rush.

"Hey, mate, slow down a bit would ya?" Ron said, slugging Neville's arm. "No need for you to go Hermione on us, we have to deal with enough of her as it is."

"I promise you all the answers we can give you, if you come with us to the Room of Requirement. Hermione went to get Luna, and we're supposed to meet them there. So, will you join us?" Harry asked.

"Like you really need to ask me, I'd follow you just about anywhere, Harry. You know that," Neville answered, his sincerity making Harry feel bad about leaving him behind alone at the school.

"I know, Neville. You're a great friend! You proved that our first year! Dumbledore was right, what he said about you when he gave you those points! Let's hurry, no telling what kind of room Hermione and Luna will set up," Harry said.

Unfortunately for the guys, they didn't make it to the Room of Requirement first. Ron visibly shuddered when he walked into what looked like a Library in the sky. Hermione and Luna's tastes really didn't mix well.

Harry felt like he should be on his broom, even with the non-stop bookshelves cluttering the way, it energized him in a way the library alone never could do. He smiled at the girls, as he walked over to the chairs they were sitting in. "Hey, Luna, it's nice to see you again! I hadn't realized how much I missed you, both of you," he added, as he looked over his shoulder to include Neville as well.

Once everyone was seated and comfortable, Luna asked, "I wondered how long it would take the three of you to come talk to us about Ginny."

Ron looked surprised, while Harry and Hermione just smiled.

"You're correct, that is exactly why we are here, Luna." Hermione replied.

"Yes, we were hoping the two of you could tell us what all went on the day before she…uh disappeared," Harry asked.

"Don't you mean kidnapped?" Luna asked. "After all Mrs. Weasley would never send her a letter worded the way that one was. Her letters were always soft as a Fleecedfauxfox's mother, and she hardly ever wrote twice in one day. I know Ginny was worried something was amiss, but she was sure meeting whom ever it would be in her mother's place in front of the main doors was safe enough," Luna explained.

"Luna, how many people know Ginny was abducted?" Hermione questioned worriedly.

"Oh, don't worry, Hermione. Everyone but Neville and I believed the cover story we were given. The headmistress said that she had been pulled from school to be closer to her family. It has been a rather normal occurrence. Parents have been pulling kids out regularly, and for silly reasons. Like it's hard to see that Professor Dumbledore was dying all last year, and that Professor Snape helped him in the end," Luna finished in her normal dreamy voice.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville just sat there staring at her. When she giggled at the faces they were making, that snapped them out of their stupor.

"Er, right…Luna, why…what…how did you come to that conclusion?" Harry asked.

"It was easy, if you paid attention last year. Professor Dumbledore was growing weaker as the year progressed, and Professor Snape was constantly worried. He was constantly watching Professor Dumbledore with either concern in the beginning of the year, then it changed to loathing and finally to resignation right before the invasion took place. I'm surprised, Hermione, that you didn't see the same," Luna replied.

"I was, slightly distracted, last year," Hermione said, blushing and refusing to look at Ron.

"Yes, well, ok then, Neville do you have anything to add?" Ron asked, trying desperately to change the subject. One conversation about Lavender Brown was enough for the day. No, make that for the rest of his life!

"No, unfortunately, I can't add a thing. I've kind of shut myself off in the dorm all year. Between worrying about the three of you, and then dealing with Dean's disappearance, and Seamus' crazy Mum keeping him from school all because you weren't going to be here for the year, Harry. Well, I've had a lot on my mind," he said.

"Dean disappeared? Is anyone looking into that?" Harry asked.

"No, no need to, really. I sent him a letter the first night, letting him know that Seamus' Mum had finally gone round the bend, and got a short reply saying that he had gone back to being a Muggle until it was safe again. That he wasn't leaving his mum alone without someone there to protect her and his siblings. All other letters have been returned non-deliverable," Neville answered with a sigh.

"Oh, Neville!" Hermione said as she pulled him into a huge hug.

Neville turned bright red, "Her…Hermione, really, it's ok now. I'll be a lot better now that I've seen some friendly faces. I'll be even better if the three of you promise to visit more often!" Neville hinted, with a small grin.

"I'm not sure what we can promise, you have to understand we're working on a project Dumbledore gave us. We haven't had much time to socialize," Harry explained. "But we will try to see the both of you when we can. Now, how about I call Dobby, and see about him bringing us some supper up here?"

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"Shhh! You two! I can't believe you're being so goofy. I swear Luna has the worst effect on you both. It's like you revert to being children all over again," Hermione said in a huff.

"I do believe it is a little late for that, Miss Granger. Now if one of you would be so kind as to tell me where you snuck off to, and why you are getting back at such a ridiculous time of night?" Snape said. Standing in the doorway, arms crossed, eyebrow raised, and a scowl that could make a seventh year Hufflepuff need to change his pants.

10


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two: The Way of Things

"No scathing retort, Mr. Potter? Mr. Weasley? Just as well, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley to your rooms, now! Mr. Potter I do believe we need to have a discussion that is long past due," Snape said as he motioned for the teens to precede him through the door.

Snape followed the teens as they slowly made their way to their rooms. He shook his head at their antics, as if they could put off this long awaited discussion by doing so.

"Good night, children. Mr. Potter, I do believe my bedroom would be the best place for this. We need no interruptions," Snape said.

Severus watched Harry, as he reactivated the wards on his room. He could see the boy starting to turn in on himself, and knew they would never get anything accomplished if Harry fully closed himself off.

"So, Mr. Potter, let me have it!" Severus demanded.

Harry stood there not understanding. "I'm sorry, what do you want me to give you? We didn't get anything but information about Ginny tonight, and shouldn't one of her parents be here when we tell what we found out?"

"I am not speaking about that. I knew where you were, as well as what you were doing. Petunia informed me, in fact she told me quite a lot. From what I gathered after seeing your conversation, you still do not trust me. You have reason not to trust me, and you need to get it off your chest before it ruins us all. So, as I said, let me have it!" Severus demanded once again.

"You want me to what? And after you went rooting around in my aunt's head? Do you really expect me to confide in you? You, who cares more for Draco Malfoy than you do your own flesh and blood? You who left me to be neglected for sixteen years of my life, just because you were too much of a coward to take care of your own? No! I don't think letting you have it, as you put it, will do either of us any good. We do need you alive after all," Harry said, barely keeping his voice and magic under control.

"Well, that is a good start. What else have you been keeping inside that head of yours? Come on, we have six years of classes on top of the fact that I left you behind. I know you have more pent up in there. Let. It. Out!" Severus said.

Harry started pacing, his muscles tense with pent up frustration. "Why do you suddenly care? What, now that Malfoy's parents out themselves to save him, he no longer needs you, and you now have a little time left over to give to me? Is that what you think? You can keep your time. I neither need, nor want it. You walked away from me all those years ago, maybe you should just keep walking. I've done fine on my own. I. Do. Not. Need. You. Or. Any. Other. Adult! I have Ron, and Hermione. They have been there for me, hell even Aunt Petunia has been like a parent to me since Vernon got himself killed. So, I can turn to her if I feel in over my head. What makes you so special all of a sudden to think I'd turn to you for a knut, much less confide in you?" Harry growled.

Severus laughed. "You seem to be doing a wonderful job, from where I stand. Anything else you like to get off your chest? Any questions you are dying to know the answer to? Come on, now is the time to get every little last injustice out onto the table. Your life is dependant on your being able to trust me, on us being to work together. You are too noble to let the world as you know it crumble around you simply because of your hatred for me, so please continue as you were," Severus said calmly.

Harry growled even more when he realized he had played right into…that man's hands. "Fine you want to know everything I think and feel about you? Just remember you asked for it!" Harry said in a low, hateful tone. He then started pacing faster, ticking off things on his fingers as he ranted.

"Do you have any idea what it was like growing up with those neglectful, prejudiced, and hateful people?"

Severus started to feel…something but ignored it as he watched his son pace.

"I was seven before I could see properly. They didn't spend any money on me. They never took me to the doctors and I never knew I couldn't see properly until we had an eye test done on everyone during Primary school, when we were getting ready to learn to read…" 

Severus rubbed his eyes as they went out of focus. _'Today has been entirely too long, my eyes, my whole body is exhausted.'_ he thought.

"…I was constantly hungry, I was never given enough to eat…"

'_I knew I should have joined everyone during dinner.' _

"…was made to cook and clean or I'd get less than normal to eat…"

Suddenly Severus was at a table he could barely see over the edge of, he was watching those around him eat as he was waiting for his dinner, he felt so excited when he saw his plate coming towards him, only to groan when there was hardly anything on it. He realized he was getting punished for not finishing the raking, even if he did do everything else on the list and it wasn't his fault it had rained that afternoon.

"…was so worried I'd be made fun of even more. It was bad enough I had to wear those clothes, but then my hair was even worse than normal, since Aunt Petunia listened to Uncle Vernon when he said she should cut my hair…" 

Severus felt himself rocking back and fourth on his lumpy mattress as he hugged his legs and wished for his hair to be better. He then woke to his aunt's screaming about unnaturalness when she saw that his hair had re-grown over night.

"…I was constantly bullied and chased by my cousin and his gang of thugs he called friends, I even ended up on the roof…"

"Severus was scared, he'd never been this high up before. How in the world did he manage to jump onto the roof, when he just wanted to hide behind the dumpster? Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were going to kill him when he got home, that is if he could ever figure out how to get down.

"…I was constantly belittled and called names that I only understood to be bad, that meant I was bad, and yet I had no understanding why I was so bad. I tried my hardest to do what they wanted me to…"

Severus felt his head spinning as he saw time after time of being called Freak! Unnatural! He was just as worthless as his drunken parents! Quit trying to upstage Diddykins, you will never be as good as him!

"…and then came the day a letter came for me. The only post I ever had gotten, and it was snatched away…"

Severus found himself fighting for a letter, any letter out of the hundreds that was pouring out of the fireplace. And why are we driving all over the countryside? What could be so scary that we have to do this to hide from it? Has it finally happened? Have I driven my uncle crazy with whatever is unnatural with me? Oh bloody hell! Who is trying to knock the door down? Oh man, is he huge, what do you mean I'm a Wizard? Magic is real?

"I was so excited during that trip on the Underground! Hagrid was actually nice to me, he didn't treat me like a freak. But then, then we went into the Leaky Cauldron and I was recognized…" 

Severus wanted to hide behind Hagrid. Why was everyone looking at him like that? Why do they all want to shake his hand? Please, Hagrid, get me out of here. This is all too much. Oh, look at that. Isn't everything incredible here in Diagon Alley?

"…the rest of the summer I was ignored. Which was ok, because I was so excited about starting a new school. I could make new friends, and I could be myself, and actually get the grades I deserved, no one would know if I was doing better than Dudley. And Potions, oh, Potions class sounded like something I might be good, possibly even great at. After all I had been cooking for many years by then. But no, even that wasn't meant to be, because you happened…"

Severus was doing his best to pay attention and take the best notes possible. He knew potions class would be the one place he could do well in. He might not have the magical knowledge to help him in his other classes, but he knew how to cook, and cook well, surely that would help him here? Why are you asking me these questions? I've already told you I don't know. Choose Hermione if you want the answers, she knows everything. Why does it matter what I did all those years ago? I don't even remember it, and it has nothing to do with learning? Why pick on me?

But then Severus saw himself day after day, year after year tearing into that same child. Trying his best, in that child's eyes, to destroy every last shred of self-esteem the child could hold onto. How could he have thought that this was protection for his son? _'Oh yes, Severus, keep the boy physically safe from those in your House, but don't leave him anything mentally to survive what is coming…idiot'_

"…and now, now you think we should be closer because you've told me your biggest secret? I'm supposed to care about you simply because you tell me that you're my father and that you loved my mother so much that you couldn't bear to raise me after she died?" Harry said, flopping into the chair, utterly exhausted from his ranting, and unknown use of magic.

Severus shook himself from the visions he had been forced to take part in. He would wonder about just how that happened later. Right now his son needed to know why he had walked away. "No, you have it wrong. I did not leave you with Albus because I could not stand to be near you. I…" Severus stopped and took a deep breath. "I left you with Albus, because I was positive that without your mother to balance my temper and strictness out, that I would do more damage to you than my own father did to me. I could not let myself abuse you like I was. Albus assured me that the Dursley's would care for you, after I convinced him I was not suitable to be your only parent. I cannot condone my behavior towards you during school, only to say that it proves that I would have harmed you even more had I raised you. Can you not see that?" Severus asked in an almost desperate tone.

"No, actually I don't see it that way. I see that you took the cowards way out, and then punished me because you couldn't do the right thing to begin with. It seems to me that you're constantly harping on me being pampered by my relatives, that me being an arrogant celebrity, when the proof to the contrary was staring you in the face, that you were jealous someone else had done your job. You couldn't stand that, so you made up what fit your worst fears and tried to make me fit into that mold. And now you want to make everything right when you realize that your mold was wrong. But it's too late, I've grown beyond the need for a parent, and you're just going to have to deal with your share of the consequences!"

Severus looked like someone had slapped him, and hard. "No, no, no! You…you have some of that right. Yes, I did have this picture of your childhood in my mind, and I did refuse to see the evidence that I was wrong. But you have not grown past needing me, or anyone. Can you not see? The day you feel you no longer need anyone is the day the Dark Lord wins. That is the day you become just like him. You cannot vanquish him on your own. You will need as many people as you can get to help you, and you will need people close to you. You need people you can trust to ground you, to keep you from harming yourself, to show you the right paths to take. You do not want to make the same mistakes I made, that Lucius and Narcissa made when we were just children not much older than you! Take our experiences and learn from them, use us to rise above and to conquer! But please, please do not turn down that lonely path where you trust no one. _He_ did that, and _He_ struggled, and then _He_ turned to the Dark Arts to make things easier. You are too bright of a star to be dimmed in such a way. Please do not do that to yourself!" Severus pleaded.

Harry was in shock. He had never seen such an emotional response from this man. He thought about what Severus had said. Was he being untruthful just to get what he wanted? Was he being Slytherin to the core? No, it didn't seem that way. Severus Snape would never beg and plead with anyone, not to get what he wanted. No, this man's pride wouldn't let him do that, not unless he truly cared…

"I…you really think I'll end up like him? I knew we had too many things in common, but Professor Dumbledore told me that it was my choices that set us apart," Harry looked up wide-eyed, realization hitting him like an insulted Hippogriff. "You're positive that if I continue to choose to be mad at you, that I will end up just like him, aren't you?"

Severus looked relieved. "Yes, that is the very same hate that a young Tom Riddle grabbed onto and let lead him down that very evil path. I am not saying you have to love me. You are right, it is far too late for that. I have done you too much harm. But you have to let go of this hate. You have to learn to depend on those that can support you. You are no longer alone. You have many people who wish to support you. Please, let us," Severus said imploringly.

Harry sat in thought for quite a while. He then looked up and nodded to Severus. "You're right. I do need to learn to depend on those that can help me. I guess I should start with what I found out I can do the other day. I just ask that you sit there and listen to everything before you start cutting me down, please?" Harry asked and then waited for Severus' reply.

Dread settled into Severus' stomach. _'What has the boy gotten himself into now? You know you will only find out if you agree to his terms, and what better way to prove to him that you can change?'_ "I agree, Harry. I will sit here and listen to you. I will only ask questions if I do not understand something that cannot wait, is that agreeable?"

"As long as your question has nothing to do with my lack of intelligence, or some other scathing remark, that will be fine." Harry agreed. "Last night, while Ron was sitting with his mother, Hermione and I tried an experiment. I wanted to see if I could…well, I wanted to see if the connection I have with Voldemort goes both ways. After a very enlightening trip through my magical pathways and pools, I found that, yes, I could connect to him and that he couldn't feel that I was there. Before you ask, I know he couldn't tell because there is no way he wouldn't have taken advantage of that information. I learned who took Ginny Weasley, and I also learned what a few other low ranking Death Eaters look like."

Harry then took the next hour to explain every detail he could remember of the meeting, as well as his trip before hand. Severus was intrigued by the description of Harry's magical system, and most of the questions asked pertained to that subject. Harry was sure Severus was just keeping himself to the safe topic until he was allowed to yell.

"I wish you had been able to look at your magical system before your last birthday. Unfortunately, it is not a skill taught at Hogwarts. Most children do not gain much power during their coming of age. It seems to me that your entire magical system has changed, though. No one I know of, not even Albus or the Dark Lord had or has magical pools to draw upon. Yes, I know what you used to get to and from his mind, and that can be explained by his power of Occlumency and Legilimency. While he has neither broken through mine nor Lucius' defenses, that is only because we both learned early on to re-direct his attention to what we wanted him to see. There are not many with that type of will power, so few many are capable. The Dark Lord has used Dart Arts to amplify his powers, whereas Albus was just extremely gifted with an uncanny intelligence, as well as having the power base to back that intelligence up. You, Harry, seem to be an entirely new type of wizard," Severus declared.

Harry looked dumbfounded. "How can I be a new type of anything? You and Mum both are just normal magical folks, right? I mean I know the Malfoy's have Veela in their blood somewhere, you simply can't have that type of charisma and not have something to back it up. But Mum was a Muggleborn, and you, you told me you were a half-blood. Nothing unusual there?" Harry asked almost pleading.

"Yes, Lily was a Muggleborn. You were not misled on her background. As for me, the Prince family is as old as the Potter, Weasley, and Malfoy families. Our heritage goes back to the Founder's time and before. I have not ever seen any family tree for the Prince line, mother was considered dead to the family when she married Tobias. She might be able to get her hands on one now, considering we are the end of the line. There are no longer any family members to question our right to the family vaults. We should go to Hogwarts and see her in the next few days. She might be able to give you some information that I do not posses. You do understand that you can simply be a leap in evolution, though. There may be no simple answer to why your system is so different to everyone else's," Severus explained.

"I…that is a lot to take in. I can't believe I'm so different. I've never believed I was the freak that the Dursley's called me. After I started Primary School and found out how other kids were treated I decided that it was the Dursley's that were really the freaks, not me. But now…now you're telling me that they were right?" Harry asked, sounding a bit hysterical.

"Harry. Harry! Sit back down and calm yourself! It was not my intention to confirm your long held fears. You are not a freak, not now, not ever. If I am correct, you are simply the future of our race. All beings have to evolve or they die out. It is possible that where I created new spells, you will be able to create entirely new spell classes. But I am getting ahead of myself. You have nothing to fear, and you have everything to be proud of!" Severus exclaimed.

"I…ok, I'd believe you if you weren't acting so unlike yourself. This entire meeting from the moment you warded the door seems like a scene out of that weird show Dudley used to annoy Vernon by watching, I think it was something like tillight, or twinlight?"

"I do believe the program you are referencing is the Twilight Zone," Severus said.

"Yes, thank you. This whole ordeal with you tonight seems like one of the few episodes of that I was allowed to watch. No one was acting like they should in that one either," Harry said with a mock shudder.

"Would you feel better if I started yelling at you for your extremely idiotic trip into the Dark Lord's mind? We have yet to broach that certain subject," Severus said.

Harry cringed. "I, uh, didn't figure I'd get lucky enough for you not to be upset about that. Just keep in mind I am here in front of you, safe and sound, before you skin me alive and use my guts for potions," pleaded Harry.

"Your person is completely safe from my experiments, for now. Just know that for the next several days we will be examining your entire trip via Pensieve. I will also accompany you on an in-depth exploration of your magical system before you are allowed to try that foolhardy stunt again. I cannot believe Miss Granger agreed to you doing that, when she had no way at all to bring you back, or know it was actually you that came back," Severus said in a deadly quiet tone.

Harry looked up at that last thought. "I never thought of it like that. How are you sure than I'm me? You haven't seemed a bit worried since you found out what I did. It's almost as you've been sure the entire talk?" Harry questioned.

"It is simple. The Dark Lord would never be able to pull off what you did while you were ranting. He cannot make people feel emotions he does not posses. While you were ranting, I was subjected to your point of view, quite literally. I am unsure how you accomplished this, but it is part of the reason why I believe you will be able to create new classes of magic," Severus stated.

Harry started to nod, but it was interrupted by a huge yawn. "Sorry, sir, I didn't exactly get enough sleep last night, and today has been just as busy," Harry explained.

Severus sighed. "You are dismissed, Harry. Oh, and Harry? Sleep well."

"You, uh, you too, sir," Harry said quietly as he walked out the door. He was entirely too wrapped up in the idea of falling into bed to notice Severus' dismay over the fact that Harry went through all of Severus' wards.

8


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three: Murphy Who? Here it's Potter's Law!

Harry found out that Severus Snape was a man of his word. He had promised Harry that they would spend several days exploring Harry's magical system in great depth, and that was all Harry was allowed to do for almost a week. Hours upon hours were spent in each pool, and copious notes were taken as soon as they emerged.

Hermione was highly upset that, while her skill at Legilimency wasn't all that bad, it wasn't good enough to join the tour as well. She didn't know that Harry was currently trying to solve that problem. After all, his father was convinced he would be the creator of new magics, why not use that to advantage for his best friend?

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Harry peeked around the corner, and after seeing that the coast was clear, he ran to Hermione's room. He cast several wards and charms to keep his presence unknown, gratefully sinking to the floor.

"Hermione! If you have ever cared for me, even a little, you will hide me from that, that…tyrant. I can't take it anymore! I thought Occlumency with the man was torture…I. Was. Wrong! It's not funny, Hermione!" he whined.

Hermione covered her mouth and tried to quit laughing, she just didn't do a very good job of it. "Oh, Harry, it's not really that bad, is it?"

"You have no idea. The Professor Snape that we knew in school was a teddy bear compared to who has been driving me all week! I have a feeling he saved his full "You Must Learn This!" mode for his NEWT classes. And from what I've seen, we were lucky we got Slughorn when we did! I've never been so exhausted in all my life!" Harry said as he got up and collapsed on her bed to emphasize his point. "I swear to you, the man I have been working with this week is one hundred times worse than Professor Snape ever was with Neville at his worst!"

Hermione giggled again. "Sounds like it was for the best that I couldn't join you then, I'm not sure any knowledge is worth having to deal with that!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh? So if I thought I might have found a way for us to first explore your system, and then possibly mine, you wouldn't want to take me up on the off…OMPHT! Hermione," Harry squeaked as he struggled for air. "Hermione, there was no need for you to jump onto me, now geroff!" he said as he tried to push the excited witch off of his midsection.

"You really think we can explore my system? I've been meditating as much as time allowed, but I couldn't seem to get anywhere, so I sort of thought it was useless," she admitted dejectedly.

"Aw, Hermione, don't feel so bad. You can't be perfect at everything. Just think how bad you'd make Ron feel. Between the two of us, well, we're lucky he puts up with us," Harry said remembering back to their fourth year, and adding more worry to his shoulders. He turned away to hide his fears.

It was too late though, as usual, Hermione picked up on his change of mood immediately. "Harry? Come on, Harry, look at me. What's going on in that head of yours? You know, we've not talked about all this new stuff that was just dumped on you. They seem to think your shoulders are as strong as Atlas'. They just keep adding more to the load. You know I'm here for you, is there something I can do to help you?" she asked, as she rubbed his arm.

Harry all at once felt wonderful and guilty from her touch, and suddenly, where Harry had been lying, was a fluffy white kitten with black points, and the brightest green eyes she had ever seen on an animal. He looked so lost and pathetic, that Hermione couldn't help but pick him up and comfort him.

"Poor Harry, you know, you didn't have to resort to this to get me to comfort you. All you ever had to do was ask," she said. She looked into his eyes, and somehow, she suddenly understood. "But you couldn't ask, could you? You've always been too worried about everyone else's needs, but you were never taught how to express your own, were you? You've always been the first to jump in with help for someone else: me with the troll, Ginny and that blasted diary, Pettigrew and his life, several times over with Sirius. Harry, we really need to work on your 'People Saving Thing'! You deserve to be saved, just as you deserve comfort. Or is this your way of asking for all that?" she asked quietly, as the Harry kitten purred as she rubbed his furry little head.

After what Hermione hoped was only an hour, she decided that it was time for Harry to join the world as himself once again. She faced the kitten and made sure he was listening to her once again. "Come on, Harry, it's time for you to change back."

He nodded, jumped back onto the bed, and then concentrated. After several minutes, Harry looked up at Hermione and she could feel pure panic rolling off the kitten.

"You're stuck, aren't you? Hey! Get those claws out of my door! Ok, ok! I get it, you want out, just hold on," she said. "There, now who are you going to go to for help?" she asked, as he took off out the door.

Hearing Narcissa and Draco scream, gave Hermione her answer. She quickly took off in that direction.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"Draco! Put your wand away this instant! I do not believe it is in the best interest of your health to hex Harry. There are many people, in this house alone, that will answer in kind," Narcissa said, as she put herself between her son and the kitten that was currently climbing onto the table.

"Potter? Why do you believe that is Potter, Mother? It might be a trick of a Death Eater, or the Dark Lord's," Draco said worriedly, not dropping his wand an inch.

"Goodness, Harry, did you have to scare them like that? I thought you said you were done with Draco baiting?" Hermione asked as she entered the library. "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy, Draco. Mrs. Malfoy, how did you know that this is Harry?"

"I felt his need for help. I do not know how to explain it, but as soon as he ran into the room I knew he wanted my help. Do you happen to know why he is a kitten? Severus said that his form was some sort of snake."

"You were told right, his form is a snake. Harry and I were talking, well, I was trying to get him to talk to me, and all of a sudden he was a kitten. After he calmed down he tried to change back, but he's stuck," Hermione explained.

Draco now had tears of laughter running down his face. "Only you, Potter. Why couldn't this have happened at school? I always thought you were soft, but I never imagined you would show it literally!"

"That is enough, young man!" Narcissa snapped, as she felt hurt coming from Harry. "You stop this pettiness right this moment. This behavior is below you." She then turned to Harry and asked, "May I pick you up, so that I can have a good look at you?"

Harry mewed and then rubbed his head on her hand, his way of agreeing.

"Yes, I am sure it is quite disconcerting getting stuck in a form that you had no idea you possessed. You have no idea how or why you transformed, do you? No, I thought not. I am sorry, Harry. I have no idea how to help you. We really need to talk to Lucius and Severus. I am sure the two of them will be able to figure this out. No, Harry, I will not let Severus lecture you. You did nothing wrong this time. Yes, I promise," Narcissa said as she walked out of the door. Turning back, she looked at Hermione. "Miss Granger, I do believe you should join us."

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"I have never seen anything like it, Lucius, his potential has no bounds! Anything magical he takes interest in should come to him as easy as breathing does. We can only hope he takes the same interest in creation that I have, if so the possible new areas of magic, they are limitless. He is incredible, Lucius. I am almost at a loss on just exactly how to describe it all," Severus explained. He sounded unusually enlivened and proud.

"Why is he only limited to what he takes an interest in? If his potential is as great as you say, should not any of the known magics be as easy for him?" asked Lucius.

"Theologically, yes. Unfortunately, he seems to block areas of himself that he either does not like, or has been told he cannot do. I found a massive block in both the Potions and Divination magics, I do not think I need to explain either cause. The most surprising blocks are in Transfiguration and his knowledge base. It almost felt as if he was scared to succeed," Severus said, his tone contemplative.

"Gentlemen, excuse my interruption. But I do believe that it will take all of us to figure this," Narcissa held out the kitten for the men to see, "out."

"Narcissa, dear, why is that nasty little, stray fur-ball such a problem? Do you not think we have enough to worry over?" Lucius asked, giving said nasty ball of fur an utterly evil look.

Harry took neither the look, nor Lucius' tone very well. Before Narcissa could stop him, he was out of her arms hissing and scratching at Lucius.

"Harry James Potter, I am currently unsure how you got to be in this current form, but you will cease this behavior this instant! I will not have any son of mine acting in such a manner," Severus said.

Harry hissed at Severus as well, but then turned and jumped into Hermione's arms trying his best to hide in her hair.

"Professor Snape, how did you know that this was Harry? Narcissa never said who or what the kitten was," Hermione asked as soon as she got Harry quieted down.

"Who else would get themselves into such a state and it be a major problem for the house to figure out? That and I felt his need to change back as soon as the three of you entered the room," Severus explained. "He seems to be projecting not only his needs but his current emotional state. I am shocked, Lucius, that you did not pick up on that was well. You are normally quite sensitive, magically speaking at least. You had told me in the past that was how you survived as a Death Eater for so long. You knew how to work around the Dark Lord's current moods."

"Yes, well, I cannot feel a thing coming from that…are you sure it is Mr. Potter?" Lucius questioned.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure. I was right next to him when he transformed," Hermione explained.

"Well, Miss Granger, it is time for you to do what you love best, share your knowledge with the rest of us," Severus said, only slightly mockingly. "Please tell us how Harry came to be in this form, so that we can figure out how to get him back into his normal self."

She rolled her eyes, but started explaining, nonetheless. "We were talking, and I was trying to get him to open up about how he's feeling about everything that has happened recently. You all don't seem to care that he's had quite a lot dumped on him, but Ron and I do. Problem is, he's never been all that open with us either. He looked like he wanted to talk, but he seemed stuck. Truthfully, I'm not sure he even knows how to open up at all."

"You may be right, Hermione," Petunia said from the doorway. "Vernon never wanted to hear much of anything from the boy. Harry would talk back, as he got older, especially over those letters from that school. But when it came to emotional problems, Harry learned early to keep it to himself." She had slowly walked over to Hermione and started to rub Harry's head. "I'm positive I will never be able to tell you how sorry I am, Harry, but I'm glad you've found a way to show us what you need and how you feel. And it's fitting you found a way that is unique as you are," she said, and with one last scratch she left the room.

Hermione looked as dumbfounded as Harry felt. Severus, on the other hand, was trying to replace his need for revenge with the need to solve the puzzle that was currently curled up in Hermione's lap.

"Will someone please explain to me, why even that Muggle can feel his projections, but I cannot?" Lucius asked, highly upset.

Narcissa laughed. "Is it not obvious, dear husband? Harry does not like you, he proved that when he left that lovely scratch across your cheek, and while I would venture to guess that Petunia, Severus, and myself are not at the top of his most favorite list at the moment, Harry has made great strides in over coming his negative feelings for us. You on the other hand keep antagonizing the poor lad, and he could not care less about you, Draco could not feel a thing from him either," Narcissa explained, getting a soft meow of agreement from Harry. He promptly jumped into her lap, curled up, and started to purr, just to tick off Lucius even more.

"Back to the problem at hand," Severus said. "Harry, I shall assume that you have tried the same technique you use to transform back from your snake. I suggest we try and take a look at your system to see where you are stuck, so if you would please, come with me. It would be most awkward if you were to transform back on top of the kitchen table, I do believe just the two of us will suffice for now. I do not think that there is enough space for everyone in Harry's room," Severus said as he picked up the kitten and walked out of the room.

Harry took a slight offence to being manhandled, but for the sake of peace, and for the return of his normal body, he let it go and settled in for the ride.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Severus carefully set down the kitten, and then conjured a chair for him to sit in as well. "Now, Harry, you know the procedure by now. I doubt this will be much different from any other time we have done this. Only this time, you will be curled up in bed and comfortable. It is important that you relax and do not fight me, do you understand?"

Harry nodded and got into a comfortable position. 'I hope that I will still be able to take this form again, it is warmer than being a snake, and seems to have many other advantages as well.' Harry thought while mentally laughing at the scratched Lucius Malfoy. He'd wanted to mark the man since the bookstore incident before his second year.

"When you are ready, Harry, lock your eyes with mine," Severus said. He did not have to wait very long. Harry, almost immediately, look up into his dark eyes.

"Oh, thank goodness, I thought I was going to be stuck as a kitten forever," Harry said to the manifestation Severus took inside Harry's subconscious. "Where do you think we should start? This isn't my Animagus form, so that magic wouldn't be the cause of this, would it?"

"I am not sure we can make that assumption. You took an animal form, so I would think that magic would at least play a part in this. I would also suggest that we first look there, or in your mind magics, since you were projecting your needs as well," Severus suggested.

"So, you think I combined magics to do this, don't you? Aren't those two areas normally unrelated? Why would they combine?" Harry asked as they moved through his system.

Severus sighed. "It is no wonder you do not remember the end of our discussion, you were practically dead on your feet then. I believe you will create new areas of magic, and the easiest way to create something new is to combine two or more old things and mix them into a new form, much like what I do in Potions, if you will."

"I remember the entire conversation. I just didn't believe that you truly had that much faith in me. But here you are, speaking with such conviction. I guess I have to believe you! Wow, look at that. All of those pathways are new, aren't they?" Harry asked in awe, as he took in the new web of pathways flowing to and from his Animagus pool.

"It would seem that you have been busy since we were here last. It appears that you have combined several more areas than just the two we spoke of. Let us see…there is the mind magics flowing in from over there. That peculiar color reminds me of a pool we could not figure out the use for, it seems to be the strongest flow. I also see your intellect base, and Transfigurations as well. The rest just seem to be minor flows controlling the amount of power in the pool, in a way keeping it from getting too low, or overflowing," Severus explained as he pointed out each area.

"I see what you mean, so how do I go about switching back? As much fun as being a kitten is, I highly doubt this was what 'The Dark Lord Knows Not' was referring to," said Harry.

Severus studied the webbing in depth for several minutes, before he answered Harry's question. "I want to follow that unknown flow back to its source and take a look at that pool again. I believe that might be the source of this new skill of yours. If you look carefully you can see that the magics are not really staying here, this just seems to be a hub. I have a feeling that they are really mixing here and moving off to work from there."

"Lead the way," Harry said as he held out his hand to motion for Severus to go first.

"Just as I thought, I do believe we have the solution, Harry. The reason why you could not transform back was because you were trying to turn off the wrong pool. When you transform to and from your snake, you turn your Animagus pool on and off. But that pool is not the one controlling this power, it is only an addition to the whole. You need to turn off this pool, and then you will be yourself once again," Severus explained, almost smugly.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the pool, he went through the same procedure to close off this one as he did his Animagus pool when he wanted to change from a snake back to a human. Suddenly there was a great drain of power and Severus was swept out of his son's subconscious.

"Harry? Harry come on, you need to wake up. I know this is draining on you, but we must make sure you are undamaged. That is it, now open your eyes. Come on, you can do it," Severus spoke quietly, trying his hardest not to let his fear seep into his voice.

"Ugh! What Hippogriff ran me over this time? Oh, I hope it's not always this painful, or I might not create much," Harry whined.

"When is creation ever pain free? I do believe childbirth is highly painful, but without it none of us would be here. You shall survive any pain you come across in your creations, you are stronger than you think," said Severus. "Now, do you think you can try changing again for me? I would like to see if that was just a one time thing."

"I'd like to know as well," Harry agreed before he closed his eyes and concentrated. "Meow!"

"Well, that proves you can change into a kitten form now, let us see you change back. I have a feeling it will be less painful when I am not in there to be in the way of the magic flows," Severus explained.

"Oh! That was much simpler, and no pain involved at all. I hate to say this, but I think we need to spend more time trying to figure out the functions of all the pools we found. There were several others neither of us could identify," Harry suggested.

"I agree, but I think you should rest tonight. Trying to transform back while I was in the way drained you. I want you at top form when we explore further. I shall send Miss Granger up with some dinner for the both of you. I imagine that she will be most worried about you by now," Severus said with a small smile and then left Harry to rest.

8


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four: Little Boy Lost

"Hermione, where's Ron? He swore he'd be here today for us to study together. You would think he'd be grateful that Snape and Narcissa agreed to tutor us so we aren't a complete year behind," Harry bemoaned. "I know," Harry said waving his hand to stop Hermione before she started, "he's spending time with his mum. But I thought he took his responsibilities here as seriously as he did his family. We only have twenty days left until we go to Godric's Hollow. I want us to be prepared for the worst on this trip. This pull I've been feeling…I've been worried about it ever since we found out Voldemort is having the place watched. What if this is another Department of Mysteries?"

Hermione just watched as her best friend as he rambled. She knew that while Ron was a concern, it wasn't what really had Harry upset. She figured that what Snape had said about Harry had truly, finally sunk in. Harry Potter was worried that Ron was going to do another Goblet of Fire on him, only this time it wouldn't be repairable.

"Harry…Harry…HARRY! Stop, sit down and take a breath. Now, mind telling me what you are really worried about? We both know Ron doesn't care about being a year, or more, behind after all this is over," she asked.

It truly scared Harry, when he thought about how well Hermione could channel Professor McGonagall, and without even trying. He shuddered before looking up from his hands.

"He's not here to learn about all this new…stuff with us. And if I get any further along…it's like I told you the other day, how much more can he take before he finds being the friend of Harry Potter too much?" Harry finished in a dejected whisper.

"Harry, how long have you been worried about this? Before you answer, remember this, I know you, and I know how you like keeping all of your fears and worries locked in that head of yours. I will also know if you lie to me, so don't even try," she said, her arms crossed and the look on her face was just daring him to try.

Harry sat there thinking over his options. _'Ok, so I could just drop this now, and go back to doing things how I've always done them. I've taken care of myself this long, why stop now? Why? Because I'm tired of standing on my own, and Hermione has always tried to be there for me. She never wavered, even when Ron did.'_

"Truthfully? Since he figured out I had been telling the truth after the first task. Did he ever tell you what he saw in the Mirror of Erised?" he asked.

"Yes, we have talked about it before. He was laughing about it before Bill's wedding. Said that he'd never get to see if the mirror showed the truth or not, because we wouldn't be going back. But, Harry, don't take that the wrong way. He really was in good spirits about it," Hermione said, almost pleadingly.

"I believe he meant it at the time, but he's already turned away once, what's to keep him from doing it again?" Harry asked sincerely.

"I would hope his loyalty of our friendship, and his love for the both of us would be enough. Unfortunately, I can't promise for him. I can only promise for me, and no matter what he does, Harry, I'm not going anywhere," she replied.

Neither saw the redhead on the other side of the door listening, nor did they see him walk away.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Concentrate, please, Harry," Severus said, trying to keep the exasperation out of his voice. They were both tired and there was no need to set off the teen-aged ticking time bomb that was his son. After all they did have the same temper, only Harry had more power to back his up. Severus did not feel he would come out the winner much longer.

"I'm trying to. How many times are you going to have me transform? I've already been a mongoose, a horribly familiar rat, the kitten, and a blasted peacock of all things. I still can't believe thinking of how Draco and Lucius Malfoy make me feel made me turn into that bloody bird," Harry grumbled.

"Yes, well you turning into Wormtail while thinking of Albus was highly enlightening. I never knew you felt so betrayed by him. I am just happy I rated the kitten, even if you did hiss and scratch at me," Severus sighed. "Did you have to purr when you thought about Narcissa and Petunia, though? Narcissa will never let me live that down if she finds out!"

Harry laughed. "You have to admit, the mongoose was bloody appropriate for Voldemort! What better way to take out the snake face bast…er beast?"

"Well, I can see we are not going to accomplish anything else at the moment. Harry, I want you to know, I am proud of you. You have taken everything that has been thrown at you in stride. Even the situation I thrust you into. I know it was not easy for you to let go of the hate you felt towards me, and you have done a remarkable job. I know you feel that Albus might have betrayed you in several ways, but it is you that has chosen to get this far, and you took the honorable path as well. That is to be commended!" Severus said, before he quickly left the practice room.

Harry just rolled his eyes at the man's quick exit, although the thought behind the message was not lost on the teen. _'Well, at least he's trying.'_ Harry then warded the door, and sat down to meditate. There was one way to make sure that the upcoming mission to Godric's Hollow wasn't a trap, and Harry wasn't going to pass up the chance. He followed the now very familiar path to the vibrant green pool, and let the under laying tar drag him under and into Voldemort's mind.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry took a few seconds to orientate himself as he never did seem to land in the same area. Sometimes he would witness what was going on, like his first visit. Other times took him to past memories, Harry had learned more than he wanted to about what exactly went on those last years at the orphanage, before Tom Riddle went off to Hogwart's.

This time, it seemed, Harry was once again lost in old memories. And from the looks of things they were very early memories, for the little boy, that was unmistakably Tom Riddle, looked to be only three or four years old.

"Hewwo, Miwser," came a voice from behind Harry, making him jump out of his witts.

Harry slowly turned, trying to keep calm. He knew his heart was nowhere physically near him while he was an astral projection of himself, but that didn't stop it from trying to beat itself out of his throat in fear. Seeing the same small child, Harry was taken aback. So he did the only thing he knew to do…he plunged in headfirst. _'My father is going to kill me, if I live through this!'_

"Hello, there. Who are you?" Harry asked.

The little boy puffed out his chest in an attempt to look older and more important. "I am Tom Marvolvo, Marvalo. I'm Tom Riddle. Who awe you, Miwser? Are you here to keep the bad mens away from me?"

Harry quirked his eyebrow. "What bad men? Where are they?" He was suddenly even more worried, what if there was a Voldemort personality up here as well. Harry really didn't want to fight the man in his own home turf, and you couldn't get anymore home turf than your mind.

"The bad man that came and showeded me that I was specialwer than the other kids. But he huwt me. Made me do mean things to my fwiends. I didn't wan to huwt them," the young Tom explained. "Hewe, maybe I can shows you," he exclaimed and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling them backwards through the currently running memories.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ron sat next to his mother's bed, staring at the door, he had long ago given up watching his father tinker with a clock.

"Ron, you cannot wish the young lady through the door. She may not even be assigned to Molly today. If you want to see her so badly, why don't you go looking for her?" Arthur spoke up, startling his son with both his perceptiveness and by the fact that his total focus wasn't on the clock like Ron had assumed.

"Are you sure, dad? I don't want to leave you alone in here," Ron asked half-heartedly.

"We will be fine, Ron. Go on and chat with your friend," Arthur said with a shooing motion of his hands.

Arthur sighed and looked lovingly at his wife. "Come on Mollywobbles, your family needs you back. I'm no good in the romance department, and that young man is smitten, whether he knows it or not! Now, I wonder what would happen if I moved this charm here, and that one there? Oh my! Ginny, just hang on a tad longer, my little lioness. We're coming to get you!" He exclaimed as he jumped up. He kissed Molly gently, before he dashed out of the room.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ron walked down the ward looking around for someone specific, seeing her sitting at a desk, his face lit up, and he quickly made his way over to her.

"Hey, Cho, you assigned to Mum today? She always seems better when you're in there," Ron asked.

Cho looked up from her work and smiled. "Hello, Ron. Yes, I have been assigned to your mum's ward for the general future. My Master Healer was impressed with the progress my patients here have made," her eyes softened as she took in the dark circles under his eyes and creases the constant worry had put in the teen's forehead. "How about you, how are you holding up?"

Ron ran a hand through his hair. "Ok, I guess. Just too much going on to worry about between mum, Ginny, and then all the stuff with…well you know," he finished lamely.

She nodded, and cast Tempus. "I'm up for my break. Would you like to join me for some tea and Quidditch talk? It would do both of us a great deal of good to get our minds off of what's going on down here," Cho asked as she stood up and held out her hand.

He nodded and took her hand as they walked to the stairwell.

"I was sad to hear that the Tornados lost their Seeker in a Death Eater attack. She could have led them to the World Cup," Ron said, before taking a sip of tea. "You know, it's awful that they canceled the entire season. I understand after the attack on the arena right before the Wanderers vs. Portee match, that it was just to dangerous not to. But as a fan it saddens me to know that it's one more thing this war has taken away from everyone."

"I know what you mean. I see so many families in here that have almost given up. It's almost like no one has anything to look forward to anymore, and the Prophet is an even bigger joke now than it was the year after the Tournament. They won't report a thing that the public needs to know. They try and keep everything light and fluffy. Scrimgeour should have paid attention to what got Fudge kicked out of office. But instead he's following the same path. Maligning poor Harry when ever he can, and letting that…that vile woman they tried to pass off as a Defense teacher and Headmistress report on him, after all she did to him then," Cho pause to get her temper under control.

"I know, we were completely shocked when we found out how little the Prophet is reporting on now. I wonder if Hermione has found out anymore about that?" Ron wondered out loud.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"So the Ministry isn't allowing the Prophet to report on hardly any deaths? And they are trying to keep as many of the attacks as possible under wraps as well? I don't understand why they would do that?" Hermione asked Narcissa.

"Is it not obvious? Scrimgeour is no better than Fudge. Severus had said that he wanted Harry as a figurehead? Does that not show you he is just as bad? He has kept Delores Umbridge close to him, even after the disgrace she caused at Hogwarts. I am not sure what can be done, but someone needs to speak up and voice what is really happening," Narcissa said adamantly.

Hermione jumped up. "You're right, and I might know a way for that voice to be heard," she said right before she ran from the room, and made her way directly to Harry's training room.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione banged on the door for the third time. "Harry James Potter! If you don't take down these wards and let me into that room this instant I am going to drag Professor Snape, Mrs. Malfoy, and your aunt up here and let them deal with what ever you've gotten yourself into this time!"

The door suddenly swung open, and she cautiously walked towards a meditating Harry. He opened his eyes just as she sat in front of him. "Gee, Hermione, you must have threatened something major. I told my wards to only let you in if I was in extreme danger. So, who were you threatening to drag up here this time, Lucius?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

Suddenly Hermione had her wand out, and a streak of feathers was all that Harry could see coming towards him. Lucky for Harry, his reflexes were at their peak and he had a shield up before he could get scratched or pecked. "Wow, Hermione, I didn't realize you were that upset. No need to get violent. Now why don't you sit back down and tell me what you needed, so that we can get to the very interesting tour I had of Riddle's past," he said faking an overly bored tone, knowing she'd pick up on his excitement nonetheless.

As he knew she would, she perked up instantly. "What did you learn about his past that we didn't already learn from Professor Dumbledore, Harry?"

He tilted his head and gave her a smile. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me what was so important? What I found can wait," Harry teased.

"It's nothing, I just had an idea about how we can counteract the Prophet, but it can wait. Besides, I was simply worried because Professor Snape went into his room hours ago, and yet no one saw you leave this room. You alone for that long is a dangerous thing!" she exclaimed.

"Oh? So, now I'm a toddler that can't be left alone? And to think I was all of twelve when I defeated a basilisk on my own. Maybe I should just keep my findings to myself," Harry said as he started to get up.

Hermione pulled him back down onto the floor with a huff. "You know that's not what I meant! Now, start talking, before I do drag Professor Snape, Mrs. Malfoy, and your aunt in here so they can get it out of you!"

"That's just playing dirty, that is!" He gave her a looking over. "Are you sure the Hat didn't want you in Slytherin, or have you just been around too many of them for too long? Ok, ok, sit back down. I was only teasing. I met someone on this trip into Voldemort's mind, Hermione, and if what I found out was true…well I, I'm not sure what it would mean for the war. If it's true I don't think I can kill Voldemort after all."

6


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five: Childhood With a Side of Torture

"Harry? Harry, where are you going? You can't just run out of the room after announcing that you can't kill Voldemort!" Hermione shouted in a huff, as Harry did the very thing she was telling him he couldn't.

Harry stuck his head into the Library, hoping luck would be on his side for once, it always seemed to fail him when it concerned a certain Potions Master. He gave a sigh, it seemed his track record was safe, for luck was not with him today either. Not only was Lucius talking with Severus, so was Draco. He did not need their input on this certain topic, not until after he had Severus' first at least.

Harry gathered his Gryffindor courage and Slytherin cunning, then squared his shoulders and walked into enemy territory. "Sir, I was wondering if we could talk about something…Alone," Harry finished pointedly looking at the other two men in the room.

Draco sneered, but was pushed out of the room by his father before he was able to voice whatever snide remark had formed behind the sneer.

"We can finish this later, Severus, I am sure whatever has forced Mr. Potter away from Miss Granger is of the utmost importance," Lucius said in the tone of voice that provided how insincere he felt about the words that passed his lips.

Harry rolled his eyes, but refrained from commenting. He really did not want to start out with Severus in a snit.

"We are now alone," Severus said after he closed and warded the door for privacy. "We can talk, now. I must say that I am highly curious. You hardly ever come to me. Normally I have to catch you off guard. So, what has brought you here today?" Severus asked.

Harry looked at Severus, and started to pace as he gathered his thoughts. "I need you to hear me out fully. No interruptions to yell at me, no just assuming I've done something stupid or Gryffindorish. I learned some pretty…some," Harry shuddered as he thought of all he had seen, "well some down right nasty stuff, and that was just the stuff I understood. Most of the spells I witnessed were non-verbal and I just don't have the knowledge to understand what was going on by the effects alone. I'm not even sure, even you, will be able to tell what some of them were. I didn't know the right questions to ask," Harry said in a very good impression of Hermione when she had way too much information to pass on, and not enough breath to get it all out.

"Harry…Harry…Harry calm down. I do not understand what you are talking about. Where did you witness these spells, and whom were they being cast upon? I understand that you want me to listen to you, but you have to make sense, or I cannot help," Severus said calmly.

Harry was startled out of his explanation by Severus' interruption, but listened to the words and calmed himself down. "I'm sorry. It's just that what I saw was so upsetting. I went back into Voldemort's head, but this time I met someone. Now this is the part I need you to listen to me about without interruption. At first He appeared to me as a toddler of around four years old. Then later changed into a teen version a little younger than what I saw in the Chamber. He showed me things that had happened to him in that orphanage, things done to him by a dark wizard…Grindelwald to be exact. I…it was really bad, I think you should see for yourself, I thought I could talk about it, I really did. But it's just too hard to describe," Harry explained.

Severus was speechless for once. He took a few minutes to process what he had been told, then looked at how shaken his son was. "We should take the Pensieve to your room, I have the feeling that we won't want to be disturbed," he said and motioned towards the door.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"The bad man that came and showeded me that I was specialwer than the other kids. But he huwt me. Made me do mean things to my fwiends. I didn't wan to huwt them," the young Tom explained. "Hewe, maybe I can shows you," he exclaimed and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling them backwards through the currently running memories.

Harry tried to watch as much as possible as they traveled back through the dizzying array of memories, but they were moving so fast he was only able to catch glimpses.

"Hewe, this was the fwist time he came to visit," Tom said as he let go of Harry's hand and pushed him into a memory.

Harry came to an abrupt stop in a small room filled with children of various ages, all whom were doing their best to amuse themselves while staying quiet.

"_Children, please may I have your attention? Thank you. Now as you know, today is your check-up. We are lucky enough to have this wonderful Doctor volunteer his time. I want you each to be on your best behavior. Children please say hello and thank you to Doctor Bagshot," she said as she stepped away._

Harry was slightly taken aback by the man's appearance. He had long, blonde, curly hair. No doctor he had ever seen had hair that long, at least no Muggle.

"_Hello, Doctor Bagshot," was quietly heard. Many of the younger children were too scared to speak. _

"_Thank you, Mrs. Cole. We should start with the oldest, don't you agree? That way they can show the little ones that there is nothing to be scared of," Doctor Bagshot said with a charming smile. He then led the oldest into a smaller room, and closed the door behind them. _

Harry watched as child after child disappeared into that room, and he watched as each one of those children emerged smiling. Something about those smiles scared Harry, as well as the fact that the children, somehow, looked less healthy than they did before they entered that room.

Harry was drawn from his thoughts as a hand slipped into his once again, it was Tom's turn. The watchers followed the little boy into the room.

_Doctor Bagshot lifted the child up onto the makeshift work table. "Well, little one this shouldn't take too long. There is no need to be scared, this won't hurt, much," the doctor said as he pulled out a wand. This action made Harry's eyes go wide, and an understanding started to take place in his mind._

"_My, my, my, what do we have here? Truly, today has brought me great luck. Here, I thought I had simply found a group of Muggles to experiment with. But no, I have found a hidden treasure. With you, my little one, I will be able to advance my research further than I ever thought. With me, you are going to be able to become far greater than you would have ever been simply as a Muggleborn wizard."_

_Harry watched as the toddler tried to understand what this adult was telling him. He saw as hope crept into those young eyes, and Harry could tell that no one had ever told the child that he was special. Harry's heart ached with empathy and then horror as he realized just how easily this young child would be able to be molded into the monster he would become, simply because no one had cared for the child before now. Unfortunately for Harry, he hadn't seen the worst of the situation yet._

_Doctor Bagshot hummed to the child as he thoroughly examined him, only to have the humming stop here and there as the doctor mumbled to himself as he got the results, that is until he got a very unexpected result._

"_Oh, I see. You are not a Muggleborn at all, are you my little one. No, you can't be with this protection that has been placed on you. How is it that you have a Pureblood protection on you, yet you are here in a Muggle orphanage? Highly unusual, I shall have to do some research before I get started with you. One must know what they are working with before they start, right, little one?"_

_Harry then watched as the doctor created a magical report from his findings and then cast a Compulsion Charm on the child. The information was still there, he just couldn't tell anyone what happened to him. _

Harry turned to his companion and knelt down to speak to him face to face, as the memory faded. "This was just the beginning for you, wasn't it? What did that man do to you?"

"I saw that man constantly until Albus Dumbledore defeated him in 1945. Unfortunately for you, I, and the rest of the world, that defeat came entirely too late, for Gellert Grindelwald had already accomplished his goal and created his masterpiece with Voldemort's first kill, my father and grandparents," a now teenaged Tom Riddle explained to a very fear-struck Harry.

"There is no need to fear me, as I hope my memories will show you. I am the good, the light, the pure and untainted portion of Tom Riddle's soul. I am the portion Grindelwald worked to separate, he considered all those things to be weak, that those things were holding us back from taking our rightful place above Muggles and he wanted to prove that. His experiments on me were to be his proof," Tom revealed to Harry.

"Forgive me for being so unbelieving, but the last time I saw you, you were trying to kill myself and another with a Basilisk. You have also tried, and succeeded to trick me in my own mind. So, why should I trust you when we are in yours?" Harry asked warily.

"Actually that manifestation of me was a few years older than the version I have currently taken to show you what happened. As it is, we are two sides of the same coin, he and I. By the time that Horcrux was made, he was purely dark, there was no light available to him. I was completely locked away by then. There is also the fact that the nature of our connection makes it impossible for me to hurt you, I doubt even Voldemort could hurt you any longer now that you know how to manipulate your side of the connection, since your side is the stronger of the two."

"Wait, what do you mean? How can my side be the stronger of the two? Doesn't your, er…his side control our connection?" Harry asked, extremely puzzled.

"No, actually, you have control over the connection. That is why it hurt you so much to be near Voldemort. He was taking over your control of the connection, when it wasn't his to control, but until recently you were not strong enough to assert your own control. Now that you can, your run-ins with him should be a lot less painful for you, well at least in your scar," answered Tom.

"How do you know all of this, and why should I trust you? You have yet to answer that question," Harry challenged.

"I know it, because even though I was trapped by Grindelwald, I was still here as Voldemort lived his life. I saw first hand what happened when you defeated him as a baby. I saw our protection transfer to you as it tried to set itself to rights. I then watched as the protection your mother's sacrifice fused with the Slytherin protection to attack that which was your greatest threat, Voldemort, and thus created the connection between the two of you. That very connection is why you should trust me. You are in control here. I could no more hurt you than I could turn back time. The only power I hold is to be able to show you what you need or want to know," Tom calmly responded.

Harry stood there trying to absorb all the information he had been shown, in such a short amount of time. "You said I control this connection, is it possible for me to bring someone else here with me? I am…I don't think I know enough to begin to know where to start," Harry said, still slightly overwhelmed.

"Yes, you control the connection, and it might be possible for you to bring someone here with you, especially if you are a decent Legilimens. The problem you will run into is that Voldemort might sense that other person. While you are safe in here, I cannot say the same for anyone else. Our connection makes you special. I also do not believe I would be able to communicate with anyone else. Dumbledore was in Voldemort's mind enough while we were in school, yet something kept him from seeing anything that had happened. As far as he saw, we were alone in our quest for revenge and power, and he only ever saw that we had done everything on our own. You are the only person I've been able to show what Grindelwald did to turn me into an us."

Harry nodded to show his understanding. "Can you show me more? I might not be able to bring someone else with me undetected, but I can use a Pensieve to show those that are more knowledgeable than I am," said Harry.

Tom laughed. "You sell yourself short, dear Harry. You are far more intelligent than you let yourself believe, but that is a discussion for another time. For now you need to see the experimentation that took up so much of our youth," Tom said. He then grabbed Harry's hand and took him on a trip down memory lane.

HPHP

Harry watched the dizzying blur of memories fly past once again, until he was once again in the common playroom. He looked around the room, trying to find the child he was there to observe.

"_I researched the type of protection you have, I found that it dates back to the time of the Founders of Hogwarts. Unfortunately, I could not find which one to attribute it to. It is no bother, I know of many ways to use that protection to my advantage. You, my little one, are going to have a great advantage when you go to school. A wizard of your ilk should not start school at the same disadvantage as the lesser Muggleborn children. You are lucky I found you, with my help you will be able to rise to your rightful station. It is appalling that the Wizarding world would leave its own to rot away in a place such as this. _

_No matter now, is it? I shall rectify their mistakes and we shall prove that Muggles are below us. Now, let us get started, up onto the table, please."_

They watched as the man took out his wand and started casting spell after spell. At first there was no change, and then, all of a sudden, there was a bloodcurdling scream coming from the small child. The air around him seemed to push in on the child, as if trying to suffocate him even as he screamed for his life. But just as sudden, it stopped and the child passed out, causing the world to blur around them once again.

_HPHP_

"_Tom, how are you today? Any new talents I should know about? I must say, your last one surely did surprise me, such magical talent in one so young, and all because we've started to lock away those weak emotions. To think you can cast the Blood Boiling Curse at seven years of age. Such talent, and it would have all gone to waste had I not found you. Now, what would you like to try today?"_

_Tom held out his wand and said, "Serpensortia!" _

_What shocked Grindelwald this visit, was not the fact that his apprentice had cast the spell correctly the first time, no it was the fact that he was talking with the snake. "I do believe we just figured out which Founder's line you have come from. What a pleasant surprise indeed. We shall have to explore this new talent much further."_

_HPHP_

"_To cast Imperious should come easily to you. You simply cast the spell and force your will onto what or whomever you wish to do as you command. While some would think that nine is too tender an age to accomplish this, but I have faith in you. Now try this on your friends pet. Yes, that is it. Have it hang itself. Very good, nicely done."_

_HPHP_

_Grindelwald was laughing as he entered the room. "Your Muggle caretaker has been extremely helpful. Calling me in to see if I can see what has caused your behavior problems. It seems that your peers," this word was sneered in extreme disgust, "are afraid of you. It would seem that our little outing by the sea had some repercussions," he waved his hand in a dismissive manner, "no matter, you shall be leaving for school soon. That reminds me, we shall need to lock down your memories. It would not be productive to our cause if that over emotional, Muggle loving fool to find out just yet. He let his softer feelings for me blind him once before, but unfortunately he is far too intelligent to let it happen again."_

_Once again Grindelwald was casting and the child, now 10, was screaming in pain. "There, I have covered our tracks as much as possible. Even the Great Albus Dumbledore will not find me in your mind."_

_HPHP_

"_It is a good thing you found out about your inferior Muggle father. We shall need to purify you before we go further in your training."_

Harry did not understand how this teen, that couldn't be more than thirteen years old, could just lay there as blood began to seep from every pore in the child's body. From the clenched fist with the white knuckles, he could tell the process was extremely painful, yet the boy just laid there like this was an everyday thing for him. If this was what Tom Riddle grew up enduring, it was no wonder that he threw around Cruciatus like it was nothing as an adult.

_HPHP_

"_You must be proud to have caused a death this year. That Muggleborn never belonged at such an illustrious school as Hogwarts to begin with. While I am proud of the accomplishment, you must push further this summer, and I have found the perfect subjects for you to work on. I have found where your mother and father came from. You will be delighted to find out that you have relatives alive on both sides of the family. This should be a very…enlightening experience for you."_

_HPHP_

"Yes, I see what you mean. I do believe it would be best if Lucius, Narcissa, and even Miss Granger saw this as well. I believe it is going to take all of us together to figure out how to deal with this newest information," Severus said as he squeezed Harry's shoulder, an unconscious gesture, but a very welcome one.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was still ill when the group emerged from the pensieve. No matter how many times he watched, it never got easier. He could hardly comprehend the things that madman did to the young Tom Riddle. "Now do you understand why I cannot kill Tom Riddle? He is not the monster that Voldemort became!"

Lucius snorted. "You would suggest anything to keep from showing that you are too weak to use an Unforgivable. Who cares what happened to make the Dark Lord, it is not like anyone can turn back time and undo the damage. You should know as well as I do that there is no way to undo all the Dark things that were done back then, not to mention what the Dark Lord has done to himself since then."

Harry glared at Lucius. He could feel his magic wanting to change. Now that he understood that this was his magic's way to express feelings, Harry also knew that he could stop the change and verbally express himself. "We have had this argument before, and I refuse to have it again. It does us no good to win this war if we lower ourselves to the enemy's level. I refuse to use such dark magic, and I feel that everyone on our side should refuse as well!" Harry exclaimed.

"Such naïve sentiments, typical for a Gryffindor, too bad none of you father's Slytherin attributes seemed to make their way into you. You are nothing but a child playing an adult's…" Lucius ranted, before he was suddenly cut off.

"Harry, son, let Lucius down. While I agree he went too far," Severus said as he sneered up at the ceiling where Lucius was currently dangling, "you need to let him down, slowly, so that we can finish discussing this problem, preferably with cooler heads all around."

Luckily for Lucius, Harry had just set him down as Remus came into the room in a rush. "Arthur believes he has found Ginny…and Percy. He wants to organize a raid with the Order now, and he wants as many of you to help as possible."

8


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six: Face Off

The room was in utter chaos, everyone was on their feet and shouting.

Lucius' disbelief was the loudest. "This confirms everything I have ever thought about Arthur Weasley! He has to be a moronic simpleton, if he believes for a moment that Severus should risk his cover for one of…them," he said with contempt. "It is not as if there are not plenty more to make up for the…" Lucius gave an undignified squawk as he found himself once again in company of the spiders on the ceiling.

Narcissa shook her head as she said, "My dearest, when are you going to learn? I would not blame Harry in the least if he left you up there." She turned to Severus just as he was opening his mouth. "There will be no lecturing Harry about this, Severus, Lucius needs to learn that he is not a law onto himself. I do believe he has forgotten when it is time to keep his opinions to himself. It would seem that during his two years away he has lost a great deal of subtly."

Meanwhile, Remus looked around the room and found the young witch he had been looking for. He quickly made his way over to Hermione, leaving the rest to sort out the problem between Lucius and Harry.

"I am very disappointed in you, young lady. I thought you made these coins so that we would be able to contact each other in an emergency, yet I find I once again had to rush over here because neither of you had your coins on your person. I expected better, from you both."

"I would normally agree with you, Lupin, but we have been dealing with our own problems here, and have been deeply engrossed in trying to find a solution," Severus explained, not bothering to keep the condescending tone from his voice.

"Problems?" Remus asked, eyeing Harry and Lucius once again. "Is Harry ok?" he asked, as he looked the agitated teen over from head to toe.

"Harry is fine, Remus. We've just had a bit of a shock, but that can wait. What is Mr. Weasley wanting us to do? Why does he want so much help? Surely he can't really expect the Malfoys to help, they are supposed to be in hiding, and Professor Snape can't be seen near us either," Hermione questioned.

"I do believe that Arthur thought that, as a Potions Master, Severus should have plenty of Polyjuice Potion available for his own use." Remus then glanced back up to the ceiling, then shook his head and looked back to Hermione, "and no, none of us expect any of the Malfoys to lift a finger to help with this, it's just not their styl…"

"I want to go. I want to help."

That simple statement had everyone's attention, and had the normally pale skin of Draco Malfoy pinking up rather quickly from the attention it brought him,

"What? Is it so surprising that I grew up over the past few months? What did you think I had been doing in my room all that time? I realize that if we are going to win this war, we all have to work together. We cannot let our allies die if it is possible to save them, no matter what family they come from." Here he glared up at his father. "If we do not save them, then we are no better than who and what we are fighting. Look how long the Dark…I mean Voldemort, has left his loyal followers in Azkaban from two years ago," Draco explained.

"Severus, if you have enough, I would like to go as well. Draco is right, now is the time for us to take more of a direct action to help when we can," Narcissa said proudly.

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wondered if living in close contact to Gryffindors was having a detrimental effect on everyone's Slytherin-ness, and if so, this was truly going to be an entirely too long night. Resigned he said, "I refuse to endanger anyone on a fools errand. If he truly wants our help, then Arthur will come here so that we can plan this out fully. I refuse to act like a Gryffindor and simply rush in just because we have a location. Has the location even been confirmed yet?"

Remus sighed, knowing Severus was right. Ginny had been gone this long, a few more hours for proper planning wouldn't hurt, and in the long run could save a few in the group as well. "Very well, I will send him a message. He should be here shortly."

Severus watched as the indistinct form whisked away with the message.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"I can't believe him!" Harry exclaimed, as he glared at Ron. "All this time he's been chatting up her, leaving you at the house to do all the work. I've always known he can be a prat, especially after fourth year, but I never took him as that disloyal." Hermione just sniffed, trying her hardest not to cry, now was not the time for tears. The twins looked murderous.

Harry almost felt sorry for both Ron and Percy. Almost. Ron was currently being shunned by everyone. He had been caught snogging Cho Chang in a manner that would have made Lavender Brown blush. None-the-less, Arthur had insisted he come to the Burrow.

Bill was staying with Molly. She was currently being moved to Hogwarts. They had heard a rumor through one of the Malfoy elves that Voldemort was planning on attacking either the Ministry, St. Mungo's, or both.

A very uncomfortable looking Arthur Weasley cleared his throat. "I need everyone's attention, if you will. Due to some tinkering with the family clock we found a possible location on where Ginevra is being kept. Now that the location has been confirmed we need to move swiftly and smoothly. I know that you have been working in groups, and so far that has been working to our advantage, but today I would like for every teen to be paired with an adult." He took a breath and looked through the group. "Harry, I want you with me, Hermione with Remus, Bill with Charlie, Ron with Nymphadora. Fred and George, you two will be our diversionary tactic. I expect mass confusion on their end. I know this is a smaller group than normally used by the Order, but this is more of a family matter than it is an Order matter," he said glancing at Bill. "Any questions? Good, one more thing. I want everyone to use every skill available to you. No holding back," he said looking directly at Harry, who gave a small nod.

"Remember everyone, we want this to go as swiftly as possible, in and out no over the top heroics," Arthur said right before he motioned for everyone to Disapparate.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The group found themselves in the middle of a field looking towards a farmhouse in Bath. Arthur motioned for everyone to stay put while he surveyed the area and circled the outside of the house, occasionally casting Animadverto Pentus, a little known spell that lets a person see the layout of a section of a building, but unfortunately not the occupants.

"Harry, I want you to do your own personal magic with the wards. Do you think there is a way you can sneak the entire group through without detection?" Arthur whispered to Harry.

Harry looked puzzled for a moment, and then nodded. He closed his eyes and stood very still for just a moment. When he opened them, he looked to Arthur and smiled. Arthur then gave the order for everyone to disillusion and move through, quickly and quietly. Once they were done he motioned for everyone to take their places.

As they had previously arranged, the twins set off a huge explosion to drive everyone out of the house. It worked magnificently as a handful of men ran out of the house, wands drawn looking to see what had caused the disturbance.

Unfortunately for them, they were caught outnumbered and unaware, and were taken down swiftly.

Unfortunately for the rescue team, Percy was not one of the men that came to investigate, and there was truly no way to tell how many were left inside.

"Fred, George, I want the two of you to set up some surprises out here, and watch for those that might try and get away. Do be careful. Everyone else make sure these fools are secure. Once everyone is done, I want us to split up before we enter the house. I found two other entrances that I want to make use of. One is in the very back of the house. Remus, Hermione, you will take that one. I want Bill and Charlie to take the entrance that leads to the cellar. Tonks, Ron, you are to enter the front with myself and Harry. We will split up once inside. Any questions? Very well, let us get this done with as few casualties as possible." Arthur ordered.

Harry followed Arthur as close as he possibly could without tripping each other up. He was nervous, even more so after they had parted with Tonks and Ron, leaving them to check out the second floor of the house. _'I wish this feeling would go away. Nothing ever good comes from this feeling. I wish there was something I could say, after the last Tri-Wizard task, the misery at the Ministry, and then the outing with Dumbledore last year, I learned not to ignore it. But what do I tell him? It's not like he doesn't already know this is dangerous. He should know that more than the rest of us. Oh Crap! What was that?' _Harry thought to himself as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned in time to see Ron move past a doorway on the other side of the hall.

The first room they came to surprised Harry. He saw a dart board on the opposite wall, there was a chess set sitting off to the side of the fire, there were books scattered on each table surface, along with book shelves that were mostly full. "If I didn't know better, I'd say we were in the library at home," Harry said quietly.

"I would agree if it were not for the titles of the books. While, yes, the Black library used to be just as dark as this one, Albus took care to change that before he let any of you children in that house, thankfully. You lot have gotten into enough trouble on your own, I would have hated to see what those books could have added to that," Arthur said with a small smile.

Harry chuckled lightly. "Yes, I can see what you mean. Having books around with titles like, _'Dark Arts: the Quickest Way to Power'_, _'Powerful Potions: Book Five'_or _'Morgana's Encyclopedia of Dark Curses'_. Hermione would kill to get a hold of that last one," Harry said with a snort.

"Well, I do believe we found the room that our welcoming committee came from. Let us hope that this room held the bulk of the house's occupants," Arthur said as he went towards the other door.

They went through three other rooms and found nothing more than living space before they found an office of sorts that had Percy's name written all over it in it's neatness and pompousness, along with his magical signature. They found several documents that might come in handy later, but nothing regarding Ginny.

"Hey, someone's coming. We need to hide, and quickly," Harry whispered quickly, right before he was no longer visible. Arthur followed Harry's lead quickly, mentally cursing himself for dropping his disillusionment to search through the papers before they found anyone.

Arthur had just enough time to move right behind Harry before Percy rushed into the room. Before they knew it the door was shut and warded and Percy was scattering papers everywhere in his attempt to gather them up hastily.

"Percy, where is your sister?" Arthur said quietly, but sternly as the disillusionments fell away and Percy found himself looking down not one but two wand shafts.

"Father? Is that really…I take it you came with my brothers? They are down in the room with Ginny. You might want to hurry. If you do you might just be able to save both Ginny and Bill's lives. Although, Bill was looking quite a bit worse than he did after Greyback got a hold of him. What can I say, he never did respect my abilities. It is not my fault he underestimated me, once again," Percy sounded nervous even though they could tell he was trying act like he was bragging about what he had done to his brother.

Harry gasped in surprise when he heard that both Bill and Ginny were in mortal peril. If it were not for the tight grip Arthur had on his shirt, Harry would have been long gone from the room, running head first into a possibly dangerous situation, as usual.

The gasp was enough to shift Percy's attention to Harry. "Ah, dear, sweet, Harry Potter, The Boy That Can Do No Wrong in my parent's eyes. They never did think my accomplishments were as great as they were after you came into our lives. Ronald was not downstairs, but that doesn't mean you didn't drag him along into danger once again. I tried telling him you were no good, that you would cause him nothing but grief. But he would not listen, and the only thing I got for my trouble was driven from my family. Was it not enough to drag him to the Ministry where he almost died? No, not for Harry Potter. You just have to keep dragging him into danger with you. And to think, people call the Dark Lord evil. When their Chosen One puts those that are closest to him, and that he says he loves in the most danger. First you're parents, then Sirius, and now my family. The Dark Lord was correct when he told me that your family would not be enough for you. I knew he was right, too bad no one else in my family would listen. It is no matter though, the lot of you have proven yourselves to be Blood Traitors that will never change, and there is no room for that type in the future of the world," he spat towards the pair.

Arthur could tell that this was going nowhere fast. He decided it was best that he act before Harry had the chance. After all, they wanted to be able to get information from Percy, and that wouldn't be possible if Harry's anger was let loose. "I have had enough of your ignorant arrogance. Stupefy!" he shouted, hitting Percy dead center in his chest. He crumbled to the floor smacking his head into the desk on the way down. Arthur only cringed a little.

Arthur pulled back on Harry's shirt, once again. "I refuse to let you run down there into a situation where neither of us knows what is going on. For all we know Charlie is down there fighting off a horde of Death Eaters, or is already incapacitated like we believe Bill and Ginevra to be. We will do this safely, do you understand me? We cannot afford to lose you, period! Calm yourself and re-apply the disillusionment. Once done, we will calmly make our way down to the cellar."

Harry closed his eyes, wiped the tears from his face, and cleared his mind. Harry knew he was right, now was not the time to rush in, wands blazing, into an unknown situation. That would save no one, and possibly hurt or get others killed. No, now was time for caution, no matter who was hurt…or possibly worse. He was suddenly thankful for his father insisting on that lesson, almost above all others in their training. Harry looked up and gave Arthur a small smile before casting the spell and following Arthur out the now opened door.

They quietly made their way towards the side of the house where Arthur had seen a set of stairs leading down. It was eerily quiet, which worried Harry greatly. _'This is an old farmhouse, shouldn't we hear the creaks from those that are upstairs? And why didn't we hear any shouting from the cellar? Did they apply silencing spells down there because of Ginny's yelling, or because that is where they take people to torture them? And if that's it, did Percy let them torture Ginny, did he do it himself? How could…'_

Harry almost screamed as he ran into the back of Arthur, who luckily didn't grunt from the impact.

Arthur had heard something and stopped to wait. He had his wand drawn and the other hand was clutching Harry's shirtfront. It was an awkward position, but it was one that kept Harry safe. He had a multitude of spells ready to be unleashed in the right situation. They were ready to jump from his lips when he recognized the bright pink hair. Furious he grabbed the idiot woman and dragged her and Harry back to the office where they had left Percy bound and unconscious.

He swiftly closed the door and warded it for silence. "You idiot woman, why are you just walking around out in the open? I would not have agreed to you coming if I had known your training meant so little to you! At least the boy with you was smart enough to stay hidden," he said giving a nod in Ron's direction. "Do you never think?" he asked angrily.

"Of course I think. We finished the second floor, and have seen no one until you scared the life out of us. Merlin and Morgana, Arthur, is that any way to treat an ally?" She whispered furiously.

"Just because you found no one so far, does not mean it is safe. Now, we are heading downstairs, and there is no time for this. You will do exactly what I say and follow us down there. Move!" he replied just as furiously.

With that resolved, for the moment, they left the room and once again made their way to the cellar stairs. The scene that met them was disheartening, to say the least.

Charlie had Bill's head in his lap and tears were streaming down his face, his wand lying to the side, forgotten after it had done him no good to save his brother. Hermione and Remus were casting stabilizing and healing charms furiously over Ginny's all too still body.

The blood on the floor was testament to the horrors that had gone on in the room. The pool beneath Bill was so massive that Harry was worried some was coming from Charlie as well, but he waited until Arthur had surveyed the scene and deemed it safe enough to move. Harry made his way to Charlie's side, while Arthur, Tonks, and Ron went over to help Remus and Hermione.

Harry gently placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder, not wanting to jar the man in case he was injured as well. "Charlie, come on Charlie, I need to check you over. Where were you hurt?" he asked quietly.

"Not…not hurt," Charlie hiccupped. "The bastard was only worried about harming Bill. Spouting off how Bill was no good as the oldest son. How, that should have been Percy instead of Bill. That Percy was the perfect son to set an example for the rest of us, but no one paid him any mind because he was a middle child. Harry? How could he think like that about his family? He's the one that turned his back on us. We never did anything to him, we all loved him no matter what. Why'd he have to kill Bill? I tried to save him, I really did. We're taught more than just first aid at the reserve. We have to be ready for the worst around dragons…bu…but none of it. Not a bloody bit helped after that…that Death Eater slashed Bill to shreds. It was worse than any dragon attack I've ever seen. But, why? Why did he do it? We all loved him," Charlie said, as he started rocking and repeating the last over and over again.

Harry was positive that the man was in shock. He quickly cast a gentle sleeping spell over the man to save him from the pain he was currently drowning in. He then, scrubbed the tears from his own face and stood. _'There will be time for tears later, once we are safely back home. I can fall apart then.'_ Harry told himself. He quickly made his way to the group around Ginny.

"How is she? Is there anything I can do? I spelled Charlie to sleep, he was in shock and getting worse by the second," Harry told the group as they worked over Ginny. Getting no reply, he figured that what they were doing was too important to interrupt and stood by and waited until he was needed.

What seemed like hours went by in just a few minutes, when finally all the wands were dropped and everyone stepped back in exhaustion.

"We need to move them to Hogwarts. Poppy will have to do the rest. We have done what we could to stabilize her, as well as treating Charlie. Come on, we need to get moving. We have wounded to save, and prisoners to secure," Arthur barked as he drew out a handkerchief. After spelling that into a Portkey he handed it to Hermione and said, "Ron, I want you to go with Hermione to take Ginny, Charlie, and Bill back to Hogwarts. They are expecting us and should be ready for anything. After you drop them off, I want the both of you to head back to where you have been staying. No need to stay in the way. We will be there as shortly as possible, I am sure Minerva will want to have a full meeting, and we will need to know where to find you for that. Remus, go and collect the twins, and see if they caught anyone trying to escape. Harry, come with me. We will start moving the captured together so that they are easier to transport out. Tonks, I want you to collect any information you can find that you think might be of use to us. After we are done, I am going to lock this place down. No one will be able to get in. I want the Death Eaters unsure of what has happened here, if they even know of this place," Arthur ordered.

Everyone moved to quickly comply. Remus levitated Bill's body over to the waiting group, as Harry levitated Charlie's. They were set down so that the young adults could stand in between them and link together. Once ready, Arthur activated the cloth and sent them to Hogwarts, safety, and treatment.

Tonks had already taken off upstairs to start the collection. Remus quickly moved to find the twins, as soon as the group was gone. It took a little over three hours for everyone to finish the cleanup. The twins had only caught one other person, who had been upstairs in hiding. So, they had seven captured Death Eaters, including Percy, in total. Remus took them to a safe house, to be interrogated at a later time, and to keep any of the Weasleys from attempting to kill Percy for his crimes against the family. Meanwhile Fred and George were sent back to Hogwarts to await news of their sister's outcome.

Harry breathed a small sigh of relief when he was left alone with Arthur. It was getting harder to keep up the brave facade, and he was exhausted. "I would prefer it if you went straight back to the house, but I know Minerva, along with Poppy, will want to see for themselves that you are alive and well. So, go on and head back, I will be right behind you," Arthur said, sadly. He squeezed Harry's shoulder softly, and then moved back to give Harry room to Disapparate.

Harry made his way towards the school and the hospital wing. Even though he knew of the terrible loss that was waiting for him there, he was still unprepared for the utter chaos that greeted him.

Ron had been called back from the Burrow, and was currently trying to shield Draco and Narcissa from a very pissed off Charlie, who was apparently over his shock at the loss of Bill and was currently being controlled by his anger at the entire situation. Harry was going to have words with whoever woke him up. It looked as if Ginny was at least resting, he couldn't tell if she would make it from his vantage point. He finished looking around the room, there was no sign of Madam Pomfrey, or Professor McGonagall, but there in beds at the far end of the room, were two bodies.

Molly and Arthur Weasley.

Harry rushed into the room, oblivious to the Slytherins pleas for help. "But how? Percy only killed Mr. Weasley! Molly was supposed to be doing better. She was supposed to be able to leave in a few weeks. How? What happened?" he questioned through his tears as he stopped in front of the beds.

Harry's shouts got everyone's attention, and Hermione came up behind him and wrapped him in a hug. "They were soul mates, Harry. Mrs. Weasley was doing better, but she literally died of a broken heart as soon as she felt her other half leave her. There was nothing anyone could do to save her. Neither would have been able to live without the other," she explained into his chest as she tried to hold back her own tears.

It was Charlie's turn to shout. "I can't believe you let those Death Eaters in here after what one of them has done to our family!"

"Charlie, you don't understand, they were there helping. They're not who you think they are, I swear Charlie. Don't do anything you'll regret later. We've already lost enough today," Ron begged.

Luckily for everyone, five adults walked in just as Charlie was getting ready to hex the Slytherins no matter what Ron said.

"Mr. Weasley, you are to put your wand down this very instant. You haven't been gone from these halls long enough to forget that there is no hexing or cursing allowed in the hospital wing, no matter how you feel!" Snape demanded. "I know you are all upset. We have all lost a great deal today, whether it be family, close friends, or long time allies is no matter. Everyone needs to calm down. We have much to discuss, as you can see, not everything was what it seemed on today's mission. Nor has it been what it seemed for quite a long time," he said, his tone demanding compliance.

"Minerva, I do believe it is your place as the next leader of the Order to explain," Severus said, trying to give her the floor.

"Oh, no, Severus, I think you have that wrong. I see no better person to lead the Order than you. After all you took over today, and even with the losses we haven't had a more successful mission since Albus passed on," she said, looking to Remus for his opinion.

"I hate to say it, but I agree," Remus said. "No one has a better temperament for the job, than you. Who better to lead us through the darkest times, than someone who has lived them himself for nearly the last two decades? You know better than anyone what we are up against, and it is time for us to truly put your knowledge to use."

Harry nodded vigorously in agreement. "You know how I feel about your spying. We no longer need you to put yourself in such unnecessary danger. We now have a way of getting even better knowledge than you could ever get us. Please, don't make me lose you too! Look at all the progress you've made with us, just a bunch of teenagers. Think of what you could accomplish with all the adults as well. We all need you here with us, not rushing off, headlong into danger," Harry said, using the same words his father had drilled into his head during their many training sessions.

Severus sighed, why oh why did he think it was a good idea to draw out Harry's inner Slytherin? Oh, that's right because his instinct was even greater when coupled with that. Just look at what he'd accomplished. He sighed again, "Oh, very well. But you, Minerva, are going to explain it to the Order. I refuse to set foot near anyone outside of this room beforehand, many of them would hex first ask questions later, as far as I'm concerned."

"Maybe you should explain to Charlie how he watched me die, yet came back to dead parents instead," Bill said. Not wanting his brother to get up another head of steam. Charlie might seem laid back, but there was a reason he worked with dragons. He could hold his own against them.

"First, Narcissa and Draco need to go back to the house. I do believe we have left Lucius hanging around long enough, and he is not one to worry quietly." Severus said.

"He's right," Hermione said. "And unless you need me, I'll go back with them. I know it all anyway, and he'll need to hear about what we found before we went into the cellar anyways. Remus can tell you all." She gave Harry one more hug, and then practically ran from the room to catch up to the mother and son.

"Very well, now, I suggest everyone take a seat. This might take some time." Severus said before he started the long tale. He started back at the beginning of the summer when he met up with Harry, explaining everything that had gone on, from everyone learning that Lucius had been a spy for Albus from Draco's birth, to just who he was to Harry, ending with the plan that Remus, Minerva, and himself had come up with so that the three Slytherins could help on the mission, without endangering themselves.

It took nearly an hour and a half to explain everything. Bill, Charlie, and even Remus were looking at Severus in shock, surprise, and even a bit of respect after he was finished.

11


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Revelations

'_How do I start in one of these things?'_ Harry thought to himself as he tapped his quill on the blank page of the open book in front of him. _'Merlin, I hope Hermione is right about this. Although I can't really waste any more time as a kitten, a week was way too long. But on the upside, I doubt those scratches on Mr. Malfoy's ankle ever heal right. O.K. Here goes…'_

Dear Journal,

I can't believe I'm actually doing this, but Hermione swears it will help, so here goes. It all started with the meeting before the mission to save Ginny. While we were finding out how much of a traitorous, cheating prat Ron is; Remus, McGonagall, Mr. Weasley, and Sna…my father, (Merlin that looks just as weird on parchment as it feels in my head), were arguing over who was going to lead the mission, and why the Malfoys should be included as well.

In what he says is a rare occurrence, Sna…my father got his way and it was decided that he would go on the mission as Mr. Weasley, so no one questioned the leader. Mr. Weasley went as Bill, so that no one would question it if he made a "suggestion" or two. It was also decided that Narcissa and Draco could also go as Tonks and Ron. Tonks wasn't able to help because her father had been hurt and she was helping her parents relocate to a safe house, and Ron was forbidden from coming for his…how did Mr. Weasley put it? Oh yes, his modest lack of discretion. Dad simply said that Ron had too much use for all his blood for his tiny mind, and it was no wonder he couldn't think when it was in use elsewhere. I hate to say it, (although not as much as I used to, talk about things really being strange!), but I agree with Dad. Ron can't be too smart if he's cheating on his long-time girlfriend, and even longer time best friend. But he has to be completely stupid if he's doing it with an ex of mine. Hmmm…I wonder if those brains in the Department of Mysteries absorbed all of his?

I understand that Ron was upset. I was upset and they weren't my parents. But that gave him no right to blame me for this. It wasn't my idea to leave him behind, and I didn't make the teams, our dads took care of all that. Plus, we were going to rescue HIS sister. Frankly at this point I hope Ron does what he says he's going to for once, and stays away. I have enough on my shoulders. I don't need to carry his guilt too.

And that leads me to what caused me to go all cat, well kitten, (why can't I be a full-grown cat? I AM an adult after all. Even my own magic has it out for me it seems like!), for a week. Remus-the-bloody-hypocrite-Lupin! How many times has he left me to deal with the crap my life has dealt me on my own? My Mum and James, his supposed best friends, get killed, and he runs off to who knows where for twelve years. Then comes back, gets close to me, yet leaves me to suffer the loss of Sirius on my own at the Dursleys'. But no, I shouldn't force Ron away from me when he's lost his own parents. Ron is the one that said he wanted nothing to do with me.

I realized something during that mission. I have come to care for my father quite a bit. When I realized that it could have been him there as Bill instead of Mr. Weasley…well, it hurt, a lot! I've lost so much, and I've come to realize I should grab at the chance that has been given me and fully embrace Severus Snape as my father. Plus it felt really good working with him. He knew what I was going to do before I did, and it will be great to have that kind of insight at my back as the war progresses. Just because we've found out what we have about Riddle, doesn't mean he's just going to lie down and let us fix him. That is if we ever find a way to fix it. I also think it will feel wonderful to have someone else's back like that as well. That is, if he ever lets me close enough to learn enough about him to be able to do so.

Hermione. So much to say about her, and I have no idea where to start. Here she is, in mourning over the loss of the Weasley parents, still very upset and bloody pissed off over Ron's betrayal, yet she still takes time to…

"ARGH! I feel like a bloody girl, I'd rather talk with my dad than do…THIS!" Harry swore as he tossed the Journal into the air and fired a well-aimed Incendio at it.

"I am very happy to hear you feel that way. Now, would you mind putting that to practice and come speak with me in the library?" Severus asked, scaring Harry.

"I…uh…didn't hear you come in. Yeah, I'll…ah…I'll be right there," Harry said.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"I wanted to speak to you first. You do understand that until after our trip to Godric's Hollow, I need to continue my work as a spy. I have been lucky to only have been called once since the disastrous mission that lost us two fairly competent members of the Order. Do not look at me like that. I knew I had to go, and also knew you would try and talk me out of it, hence why you are just finding out about it now. I do not want you to see this as me keeping things from you, if I were, I would not have told you at all. Go ahead, I know you are dying to say something," Severus said with a sigh.

"I can't believe you did that! You just went back to kissing his robes, even when you knew it would kill me if something happened to you! Can you tell me why I even bothered to learn how to care for you, if you're just going to run off and get yourself killed the first chance you get afterwards? Why can't we just go to Godric's Hollow tomorrow and get it over and done with?" Harry all but shouted.

"Feel better now? Good. We are going to Godric's Hollow tomorrow, or have you forgotten what the date is? Tomorrow is the thirty-first. You spent more time as a kitten than you thought. You had hidden yourself in the top of the pantry for at least three days before we found you. You, young man, are very lucky I could tell you were still in the house and safe by your projections, or you would be doing your worst detention to date!

Tomorrow will be dangerous. I can guarantee that I will not be the only Death Eater present, and no, I am not including Lucius in that count either. Although he will be going with us, no arguments! We need as many competent wizards and witches with us as possible. Now that your friend, Mr. Weasley can no longer be counted in that number, we have to find the help from other places. I would also suggest leaving Miss Granger behind as well. While, yes, she is more competent than most, she is still a heart broken young lady, and we need everyone with their heads on straight. The list of people that can go has been drastically cut. While I had hoped that the Weasley's were in our confidence by now, the fact that they are, no longer helps us, since they are all grieving. While I believe Bill and Charlie capable of putting that behind them for the sake of the Order, that family cannot take another blow so soon. I believe our team tomorrow should be small, yet deadly, and comprised of: you, myself, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Lupin, and…my mother."

That brought Harry up short. "You want Madam Pince to come with us? But she's just the librarian, how powerful and deadly can she be outside of paper eating mites, and candy eating children?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.

"You have only known your grandmother in the vaguest sense. She is very powerful, and highly knowledgeable. What do you think she has done while there are no noisy and messy children to scare into behaving? She is researching, of course! She has forgotten more than Ms. Granger ever hopes to learn. The weak witch you saw in my memories has long since been replaced by someone who refused to stay weak. How do you think the both of us survived my father's terror? This is the list, I can easily replace you if you do not like its makeup," Severus snipped.

"I'm sorry, no need to get so upset. Do you realize how little I know about either one of you? I love finding out as much about the two of you as possible, and you can't fault me for being scared of losing either of you, now that I've gotten an actual family that cares for me…can you?" Harry asked warily.

"Yes, you are right. I cannot fault you for not having the knowledge, nor will I fault you for being scared of losing us. I am pleased beyond measure that you have come to see both of us in such a positive light. I had never let myself believe it was possible, yet here we are. Back to the main subject, did you even bother to count the number of people I mentioned, or have you not learned that numbers mean something, and normally something very important in magic? I figured as much," Severus grumbled.

"A quick Arithmacy lesson is in order then. The number seven, which is the number of people I have on the contingent for this mission, is not only highly powerful, but will also increase the possibility for success of the mission greatly. While I do not believe in only your fortunateness, I do not feel the need to discount its pull entirely. October thirty-first is well known as an unlucky date for you, so we need to counteract that as much as possible. This is my way of starting that counteraction. By including those people whom either you or I highly trust and have proven themselves worthy of that trust, further heightens the luck for our side," Severus explained.

Harry thought about what his father had just taught him, and then said, "So, you're saying we need as much luck as possible, without actually saying that, huh?" Harry said with a cheeky grin.

"The need to over simplify my every explanation must be something you gained from James' genes, and here I thought we had sifted out all of his bad traits before hand." Severus deadpanned.

Getting back to the more serious subject, Harry said, "You need to replace Remus then. He truly has not proven his trustworthiness to me. In fact, as our last encounter has shown, he's done just the opposite, what with the hit and miss way he has been in and out of my life when I needed him the most."

Severus inclined his head in agreement. "Who would you suggest then? I refuse to leave without seven people."

"I would say Luna. She's the most powerful in her year, yet often underestimated because of her…quirky nature. But she's a sixth year, there's no way we can get her off campus much less to help us. So I have no idea whom to replace Remus with," Harry said.

"I happen to know that she was seventeen several weeks ago, on the thirteenth of this very month to be exact. You are lucky I had to take such an active role in keeping you safe in school. I had to know whom you where spending time with, and when I say know, I mean I had to know every little thing about them. We could not chance you befriending some long lost relative of a Death Eater, who could take the opportunity to get to you. Did you know that your roommate Dean Thomas' father was killed because he would not join the Death Eaters? Although, I am not even sure Mr. Thomas knows that, come to think of it.

Back to the topic at hand, Miss Lovegood would be most welcome as long as you can convince her that those she is working with are truly on your side," Severus acquiesced.

"If I can get to her tonight, I don't think I'll have a problem. She seemed to believe you have been with us all along the last time we spoke. As I said, she might be quirky, but she's got a keen insight, and a way of seeing things no one else would think of looking for. I'll go to her as soon as we are done here. Thank goodness for that cabinet!" Harry replied.

"The only thing I have left to tell you, before we leave for Hogwarts, is that I do not want you holding back tomorrow, or any time you have to go against Death Eaters. We are as of yet unsure as to where your complete abilities lie, yet we do know you have yet to reach your full potential, so you are not giving anything away. Do what you feel you need too to stay safe!" Severus exclaimed.

Harry nodded in understanding as they got up to leave for their visit to the school.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry held his head in his hands, mumbling to himself. "Why does she have to be so bloody protective now? Where was all this when I was getting sent into death traps with just two other uneducated children? But no, McGonagall has to get all bent out of shape, when we are suggesting a student, who is of age, join a group of adults that can more than take care of themselves and those around them?"

"Now, now Harry. That is not the way to speak about your Head of House, as well as someone who is much older and wiser than yourself," Dumbledore scolded from his portrait, having been the only one to have heard his mumbling.

Harry whipped his head up and glared at the man. "You! You have no room to talk, you hypocrite! Hiding up there in that portrait so that you no longer have to get your hands dirty like the rest of us. And when you do deign to give out advice, it's more like a rebuke than anything else. I was a mess in the Room of Requirement, and you scolded me like a little child. You're lucky if I ever listen to anything that comes out of your mouth again, old man!"

"What do you mean by hiding in the portrait?" Professor McGonagall asked looking confused.

"When did you scold him while he was in the Room of Requirement, Albus?" Severus asked looked livid.

Harry gave the portrait an evil smirk and said, "Oh? Didn't you know Professor McGonagall? Professor Dumbledore is alive and well, hiding…I'm sorry, I meant laying low up in that portrait. Considering how it connected to the Room Of Requirement, I think it's another manifestation of that room, but you'd have to ask him to be sure. Anyways, sorry to get off track, yes, he scolded me. You remember when I ran off right after finding out? Well, he decided that I shouldn't need to vent. Like I'm some sort of saint that has no need of feelings," Harry said, and then turned to Severus. "I told you that he thought of me as nothing more than a weapon. Can you now see that I was right?"

"Yes, I do believe I can see your point on that subject. You no longer need to worry, though, while we both know what you need to do, as the leader of the Order now, I have no intention of letting you be just a weapon! While you might think that he is just hiding away, think of the favor he has given you by no longer being a leader, or being in charge of you," Severus said with a hard glint in his eyes as he looked towards the portrait.

"Speaking of being the leader of the Order, Minerva, it is imperative that we ask Miss Lovegood to join us at Godric's Hollow. You trusted me to lead the group, yet you do not trust my judgment on a mission? I am starting to wonder if this office breeds hypocrisy into its occupants. Now, would you please be kind and summon Mother and Miss Lovegood for us?"

Minerva pursed her lips, but complied. She quickly sent a note to Luna's teacher, requesting her presence in the Headmistress' office, as well as sending a memo to the library to call Madam Pince as well.

"I have done as you ask, would someone, other than Harry, please explain how Albus is alive?" Minerva asked, looking between the portrait and Severus.

"I believe Albus should be the one to explain, I never agreed with his plot to begin with," Severus said, still giving the portrait a cold look.

Albus cleared his throat. "As it is that I am believed to be dead, this conversation is best left for when we have time to talk things through, alone, Minerva my dear. Seeing as the fewest people that know the better, it would be best if I stayed up here while Severus and Harry are asking for the help they need," Albus said, trying to postpone his impending doom. Luckily for him, there was a knock on the door just then.

"Come in Eileen," Minerva called.

"Severus! And Harry, my how you have changed! It broke my heart when Severus could not raise you himself. But getting to watch you learn and grow these past six years, well, that eased this old heart of mine, even if you did not truly know who Severus or I were," said the librarian.

Harry was surprised just how soft her eyes had gotten while she was speaking to him. He had only ever seen her fussing at students with contempt in her eyes, and the time she had caught him with the Half-Blood Prince's book, well he thought she was going to skin him alive. He now knew why, it was her son's book.

There was another knock at the door, and Luna Lovegood entered.

"You called for me, Headmistress McGonagall? Oh, hello, Harry, Madam Pince, and Professor Snape. It is lovely to see you again, sir. Neither Potions, nor Defense Against the Dark Arts have been up to the Ravenclaws expectations since you left us," Luna said in her normal dreamy tone.

"I am sorry to hear that, Miss Lovegood. Now, I do believe Harry has a few questions for you. As well, the three of us have a few things to discuss," Severus said with an incline of his head, and a look towards the door.

"Come on Luna, let's go talk in the Room of Requirement. That will be safe enough," Harry said as he led them through the door.

They talked about how things were at school, and how Neville was doing a lot better, now that he was getting regular updates from either Harry or Hermione, as they walked to the seventh floor.

As they approached the door, Harry realized just how glad he was for the long walk, it had given him time to realize how much he liked being around Luna. When he was around her, he felt peaceful, like no matter how weird he or the things that happened to him were the most natural things in the world. He was very glad that his father hadn't given McGonagall much choice about agreeing that she allow Luna to join them at Godric's Hollow.

Harry walked back and forth in front of the bare wall thinking of a cozy room, they didn't need much for this.

Harry quickly realized his mistake when he saw just how cozy the room was. There was a davenport in front of a comfortably burning fire, a low table with warm mugs of rich smelling cocoa, and a plate of chocolates as well.

"Oh, cocoa and chocolates, this room always knows just what everyone needs. I've been feeling down, I should have realized than my mitochondrialveneficus levels have been low and that I needed a chocolate boost," Luna said as she hurried over and picked up one of the mugs. After taking a sip she sighed and looked at Harry. "You know, Professor Lupin was the only one that really understood just how much we need chocolate, although he did give me a rather weird look when I mentioned just how important mitochondrialveneficus levels are to our magical levels. At least he didn't argue with me. Now, what did you want to ask?" She questioned.

"I…ah…huh? You know, Luna, you really need to let everyone catch up to you before you go switching topics like that. Not all of us have the same grasp on the world that you do," Harry said with a light chuckle. "I was hoping that your offer to help when we needed you was still open. We are going to the house where my…well we're going to the house where Voldemort first attacked me all those years ago, and Snape wants seven people that we both trust. As you know, that list is rather short, considering whom all knows the truth about him. I was hoping you'd honor us with your presence as well?" Harry asked, feeling no need to beat around the bush with Luna.

"You know I'd do anything I can to help you, Harry. It would be an honor for me to help you and your father face such an emotional time. You said group? I assume your father wants to use a Fors Fortis Ritus?" At Harry's lost look she said, "He wants to counteract the bad luck with the good."

"Uh, yeah, something like that. You'll be one of seven of us there. We need to leave soon, are you sure no one will miss you at the feast tonight, and do you need to get anything from the dorm? I'd at least suggest a less bright outfit," Harry said eyeing the bright orange top she had on under her robe. It was like she was wearing one of Ron's Chudley posters.

"Silly, are you not a wizard?" She questioned as she transfigured the color of her shirt and pants to a more subdued dark blue hue. "There all fixed, and no, no one will miss me at the feast. Ginny might have, but she's still not back yet. So, when do we leave?"

"I'm not sure, maybe we should make our way back to the Office? Surely they are done with whatever they wanted to talk about with out us there." answered Harry.

With her nod, they both put down their mugs and left the room. But not before Luna snatched a handful of chocolates and stuffed them in her robe pocket.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry raised his hand to knock, but stopped when they heard a muffled voice behind it. Ever the inquisitive one, Harry paused to listen.

"….I have missed you as well. Lucius and Narcissa are at least slightly intelligent enough for conversation, but they are nowhere as near calming to me as your presence is, Mother. In fact, Lucius is anything but calming, and if he does not learn to quit intentionally provoking Harry, he is going to be in for a world of hurt," they heard Severus answer.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Lovegood, please do join us." Professor McGonagall called through the door.

Harry walked through looking a little embarrassed at being caught eavesdropping, Luna just looked like her normal self.

"Good, the two of you are back. I am glad that you did not tarry. We need to be going, there is still much to arrange before we leave. Miss Lovegood, if you would be so kind as to follow us through the floo to my old chambers, we shall be on our way from there. Mother, I assume you remember the password? Good, please come along as soon as you are ready. I would rather get this out of the way as soon as possible."

HPHPHPHP

Harry fell out of the Floo coughing and chuckling. "Oh, you should have heard it. She barely let the Floo powder fall from my hand before she lit into him. I've been on the wrong side of that temper of hers too many times because of that old man. I'm glad he's getting to hear it for once. I doubt it, but maybe he might just end up being sorry for once," Harry said sobering up slightly.

Severus chuckled softly as well. "I, too, have been on the wrong side of that temper. Come along, we need to get home and get the rest of the group ready to go as soon as Mother joins us," he said as he moved towards the cabinet.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry rushed down the stairs. As usual he was the last one to finish getting ready. He was sure there was a pixie in his room that kept dumping out his rucksack and spreading the contents all over his room.

"Sorry, sorry," Harry exclaimed as he came to an abrupt stop in front of the group. "I'm finally ready to go."

Everyone was wearing black dueling suits. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and Luna had hoods covering their hair. While Eileen, Severus, and Harry had their hair pulled back to keep it out of the way.

"Everyone needs to grasp this now, we need to be on the move," Severus said as he pulled a tatty looking scarf from inside his robes.

Everyone did as commanded, although Harry hesitated slightly before he took hold, he would never be comfortable using a portkey. It activated shortly after, and Harry once again was hooked by the navel and pulled through to their destination, Godric's Hollow…the place where it all began for him.

Once they had landed, Harry quickly let go of the scarf and moved away from it. As he did he took in his surroundings. They had landed on a deserted lane. He could vaguely see the outlines of a town in the distance to one end of the road. Severus was leading them in the opposite direction, though.

Harry was awestruck as they got their first look at the house. It had been left as it was on that fatefully tragic night. The second floor was still blown apart from the spell backlash. On the front lawn was a weird looking box. Harry looked to Severus in askance.

"This is where all of the well wishes, letters of encouragement, and basically, your fan mail is kept. I believe the spell work on the box had to be reworked after your fourth year. The bottomless charm broke when everyone wanted to congratulate you for your triumph in the tournament," Severus explained. He then motioned for everyone to take their places.

The Malfoys went around to the back of the house, while Eileen, Severus, Luna, and Harry carefully went through the front gate…where they were greeted by none other than Rudolphus Lestrange.

"Severus, how very unlike you to be so late," he said holding his wand to Severus' throat. "and how very unlike you to bring commoners with you on such a privileged assignment, our Lord shall be highly displeased with you, once I tell him about this, Severus." he said, looking very pleased about being the bearer of such news.

"Too bad for you, that you will not be able to use this as the boost you need to be able to lick the Dark Lord's boot heels, once again. _Dormioago etiam atque etiam scelus sceleris!_" Severus chanted ending just after Harry's stupefy.

"Severus Prince Snape! I am ashamed of you! Using such a spell, and in front of your son no less. You are lucky that curse is not an Unforgivable, as well it should be. Cursing someone to relive their most evil deeds while wasting away in an never-ending sleep, why did you not just kill him out right?" Eileen censured him.

"I could not kill him because of the bond that Bellatrix has with him. She would know instantly if he were to die. By putting him in a sleep, she will know nothing. By the time he is missed, they will already know where my true loyalties lie. As well, this way we have one less enemy to worry over. As for casting this in front of my son?" Severus scoffed. "I want him to use any spell, hex, curse, or power that he has at his disposal to keep him alive and well, short of the Unforgivables, as should you!"

Harry looked between mother and son, slightly upset that they were arguing over him. Deciding to cause a distraction, he said, "Um…shouldn't we get to moving? I know you said that there would only be one person on guard at all times, but Voldemort isn't exactly a sane one. He might send more. Plus, I for one, would like to get this over and done with as fast as possible, this place is making my skin crawl," he finished with a shudder.

"For once I agree with Mr. Potter," drawled Lucius, "However we plan on accomplishing this tiresome task, we will not be entering the abode from the rear. It is obvious from the wards protecting the place, that whatever the Dark Lord planned, he wants Mr. Potter to only enter through this door. If we are going to proceed, I suggest caution is taken to the highest degree."

Harry stretched out his newfound senses and felt around for what Mr. Malfoy had alluded to. He could almost taste the dark aura that almost completely surrounded the house. _'I guess I've figured out what's been giving me the creeps. My skin is actually crawling from this, and I'm practically queasy now that it's been brought to my attention. That bad feeling just got one-hundred times worse.'_

Harry shuddered, and then looked to Severus. "He's right. There is a huge blanket of evil wrapped around almost the entire house. The only opening is the front door. Do you want me to try my ward thing, so we can go against what Voldemort wants us to do?"

Severus gave this some thought, and then nodded. "If it is possible to go against a plan of the Dark Lord's, the smartest action to take is to do so. Everyone grab each other's hands so that Harry can try and get us through."

Harry took Severus' and Luna's hands and closed his eyes, he then started to move towards the closest section of the wards to move through, and bounced off. He tried several more times in different areas, all with the same effect.

"It seems he warded this against me specifically. Looks like him using my blood has had yet another draw back," Harry complained.

"Front it is then. Don't worry Harry, we're with you," Luna said squeezing his hand. "Don't let that feeling drag you down. Together we can beat anything Voldemort puts in our path."

Harry squeezed her hand in thanks before letting go and moving towards the door. "Let's hurry and get this done as soon as possible."

Harry was nervously changing his grip on his wand as he carefully opened the door. Distant snatches of vague memories blew over him like a soft summer wind, not enough to actually grab onto something, yet enough to know that it had been there.

The door opened with a loud creak, and Harry jumped back waiting for the army of Death Eaters he imagined were lying in wait for the cue of the creak to attack him. When they didn't, he deliberately walked through the door. He let his senses go, heeding the advice his father had given him by using every available power to stay alive and safe.

"We can search everywhere, but Voldemort has a…I feel a pull coming from the cupboard under those stairs over there. I can't seem to move towards anywhere else than to that door. Whatever he has planned for me in here is down there, I'm sure of it, and it doesn't look like I can do anything else but go down there," Harry said.

"Very well, we shall search this floor as well as the one above. Harry, Draco, Miss Lovegood, stay here. Do not touch anything," Severus said, giving Harry and Draco a strict look.

Draco turned his back on his companions, choosing to watch the door instead of interacting with people he didn't understand. Luna was keenly searching around the room for anything that might jump out at her. Meanwhile, Harry was slowly moving closer to the door, as if someone was slowly reeling him towards it.

_Do you see where you would have slept, Harry?_

Harry looked around, seeing Luna and Draco currently occupied and not speaking to him, he was seriously confused.

_Don't you see, Harry, they would have treated you the same as the Dursleys did. It's the way things had to be._

Harry jerked back from the door, but found he couldn't move backwards. Realizing he was in danger, he did what had been drilled into him all summer long by someone that did care, "HELP! The door won't let me move away from it!" Harry said loudly to get Luna and Draco's attention.

Luna hurried over and started pulling on Harry. Unfortunately, her small frame was not enough to make much difference.

"Draco, come on!" she scolded. "Harry needs your help. Don't just stand over there, come on and help!"

That snapped Draco out of his stupor. "Typical Gryffindor, just standing there and you get yourself into trouble."

Still, the three of them were not enough to counteract whatever was pulling Harry towards the door.

_They can't help you, Harry, no one can, not that they really want to help. They are barely trying._

Harry was starting to panic, _'What is going on here?'_

"What is going on here?" Severus yelled.

"Help, the Mon Kees have Harry, and won't let him go! Conjure a bunch of bananas, that's the only thing that will distract them!" Luna shouted to Severus.

Severus stepped in, wand flashing, and before Harry, Luna, and Draco could say anything more, they were in a heap on the floor.

Draco picked himself off the floor, dusting and straightening his robes, before he looked at Luna and questioned, "Mon Kees? What the bloody hell is a Mon Kee?"

"Everyone knows what a Mon Kee is. They protect locked doors, and trap those that get too close. Muggles keep them in zoos, thinking they are non-magical, but they are very cantankerous and devious when they are crossed," she explained.

"The door was protected by many different curses and hexes on it, including a localized Self-Doubt Curse, as well as a Compulsion Curse. I believe the latter is what was pulling Harry towards the door," Severus paused with a sigh, "We might as well go on down there. I could not cancel the spells, only temporarily pause their effects. I can rejoin the search of the house after we have taken care of whatever may be in the cellar." With that said, he tried opening the door, only to pull back his hand as if it had been burnt.

"Looks like you have to be the first, Harry. The Mon Kees don't seem to like Professor Snape or the rest of us very much." Luna said looking at the corner of the doorframe with a bit of fear.

Harry just shrugged and looked to Severus. "You want to go on now? Or do you want to gather the rest of the group?"

"We should go on, let the others do the searching up here. Mother knows where I went off to, she will not worry. Draco, go find your parents and let them know that the three of us are going down into the cellar, and then join the search. I am sure they can direct you on what to look for."

Draco nodded and went to find his parents.

"I guess it's time," Harry said shakily, as he headed for the door, this time under his own power. He couldn't help but eye the corner that Luna seemed scared of as he pushed back the latch, leaving the door to open with ease. Taking a deep breath, Harry started down the steps.

Everyone was startled when candles suddenly lit around the room, showing a very gruesome sight.

In the middle of the floor was Mr. Ollivander. It was clear to them all that he had been dead for quite a while. He had bits of wood poking out of his skin and surrounding him on the floor. There had obviously been another big backlash here.

"Oh no, not another," Harry said sadly.

14


	28. Chapter 28

AN: 12-14-08 This chapter contains a slight change. I found that I had written myself into a slight corner and had to undo that. As with everything dealing with plot, it was nothing and everything. Forgive me. :D

* * *

Chapter Twenty-eight: Past, Present, and Future

"No one goes any further, we have no idea what caused this, or if there are any other dangers down there," Severus warned as Harry and Luna both took steps towards the body.

"Can't you see it?" Luna asked. "Can't you see that the backlash knocked out all of the protections that had been left? I'm surprised the curses on the door were still intact after this. Poor Mr. Ollivander, he was fighting against that for a very long time," she said as she pointed to the splinters of wood.

"And just what was he fighting, young lady?" Eileen asked as she joined Severus on the stairs. She wisely knew not to discredit the young woman just because she was seen as weird. Eileen had seen Luna come up with many brilliant observations in the library, doing far better at seeing into the beyond than Trelawney ever dreamed of.

Luna moved closer to destruction. Harry could see that she was looking at it, but at the same time seemed to be looking through it as well.

"Harry, you should be able to see more of what happened here than I can. Rewind and look," Luna said, in a far-a-way voice.

"Rewind? Luna, I'm sorry, I just don't understand?" Harry questioned.

"You were raised by Muggles, and you know what rewind means, so it's simple just rewind what happened. You've done it before, you just didn't know it at the time," she said, sounding so much like her opposite, Hermione, that Harry couldn't help but listen to her.

'_I can see why she acts the way she does all the time. It's almost the same thing Dumbledore used to do, and she needs all the help she can get! A serious Luna is a scary Luna.' _Harry thought as he moved closer to her.

"Just concentrate on wanting to see what happened, Harry. You might not know what to do, but your magic does, just let it guide you," Luna whispered to Harry.

Severus, upon hearing what Luna had instructed his son to do, started to rush forward to stop him. Seeing this, Eileen stopped him. "Just let him be, Severus, he will not get lost. You have said so yourself, he is a new breed of wizard. His magic will not take him over, I promise."

"How can you be so calm, Mother? You know we use wands and incantations to control magic, a wizard or witch should never let the magic control them. He will be lost to it, and no one will be able to pull him back," Severus argued.

"For once in your life, Severus, please, just trust. You have to learn that life is not like potions, not everything will come out as you foresee it. Life's ingredients have different reactions time after time," Eileen lectured.

Severus stopped struggling, yet kept alert to put a stop to whatever was happening if it looked like Harry was in danger of losing himself to the magic.

Harry gave Luna a disbelieving look, and then closed his eyes and opened himself up to his magic, the way he did what he wanted to cross wards that were…unfriendly. Harry latched onto the residual magic from the backlash and watched as his mind's eye replayed the horror that had happened in the room.

HPHPHPHP

"_Ollivander, this wand is a disappointment. I believe you lied to me. This cannot be Ravenclaw's wand. A founder's wand would recognize my greatness, and bend to my will! I can feel this wand fighting my very touch. You have given me a weak wand. Did you not think I would see through your deceit?" Voldemort stated. He then waved his hand, and said, "This is no worry to me. I shall leave you this worthless wand. I have even been magnanimous, and given it a slight addition that will surely boost its power enough for even one as weak as you to put it to use, to make your stay here easier," Voldemort said lazily, as he handed the wand to the broken man before him, and left the room._

Harry watched as day after day, Ollivander tried his best to ignore the wand and find a way out of the room. There was no hope for the man, though. While he had water from the laundry tap, there was no food, and as the hunger grew, his will to fight against using the wand left him and he finally gave into temptation.

Harry watched, as over time, the wand started to take over Ollivander. He could only stand there and watch as the man slowly lost his mind and was constantly talking to someone that wasn't there. Harry was horrified as the old man grew weaker as the wand slowly sucked the magic and life out of him.

Just as Harry was sure the wand had won, and Ollivander was just a shell, the man gave one last fight.

"_I know what you are, just as I know what you have been doing. But unlike the child you had tried to take before, I have not given up. I shall fight you until my very last breath. You will not see me lie down and give up!" Ollivander said to the wand, as if it were alive. _

Harry could only stand there, fascinated, as the very air around the man seemed to vibrate. Yet, it seemed that Ollivander was only looking at the wand in his hand. Then, as Harry thought Olivander could take no more tension, the wand was snapped between to age gnarled hands. As suddenly as the air had started to vibrate, it was sucked into the wand with such a great force, that Harry could swear he felt the breath leave his lungs. And just as suddenly the wind stopped as the old man fell to the floor and breathing no more.

The backlash was just as fierce as it had been with Moody and the locket. Just as before, it knocked Harry off of his feet, only this time he was lucky enough to have two people behind him to catch him instead of the wall.

HPHPHPHP

Severus virtually growled at his mother as they both rushed forward to catch the flying Harry. "You see, I was once again correct. He was hit by a backlash, again. There is no way his body can take much more," he said, as once again Harry's body was engulfed in a bath of light as it changed.

"Well, at least this time we are here to see the change, and we know what is going on," Luna said softly.

"Luna is right, Severus. Harry is fine, and we know what is happening. The change, no matter what it is, will not be a shock like the last one was. And we are here to help him. He is not in the Chamber alone for who knows how long. Now, I suggest we leave, and quickly. Surely the Dark Lord will know something has happened after a backlash like that," Eileen said as she slowly got up from the ground.

"We are fine here. I am not moving him until we know that he is fine. Besides, the Dark Lord would have felt the backlash the first time. What Harry felt would not have registered. Thank Merlin and Morgana," Severus exclaimed.

HPHPHPHP

'_Why am I on the floor, again? And why do I always have to wake up in such pain when I wake up on the floor? Can't I just have fallen out of bed like a normal person?'_ Harry thought as he regained consciousness some time later.

"Please tell me that someone got the name of the Quidditch team that ran me over," Harry groaned as he tried to sit up. "What happened this time, I swear I didn't touch another Hor…er…one of those artifacts," Harry stuttered as Luna came into view.

"It wasn't anything you did, silly," Luna giggled. "You were just affected because you're so closely connected to this house's magic. So you were able to actually go back in time, instead of just seeing it," she explained.

"You're going to have to explain this when my head isn't hurting so much, Luna. I just don't think I can give you the concentration I'm going to need to understand this," Harry said as he let himself fall back onto the floor and covered his face with an arm.

"No, none of that, lazy bones. Your father and grandmother are very worried about you, and very upset with me. Well at least Professor Snape is, upset with me, that is. He seems to think I shouldn't encourage you to make the most of your abilities with time travel," Luna said as she helped Harry pull himself up.

"Bloody hypocrite," Harry groaned as he stood.

"Who is a hypocrite?" Eileen asked as she made her way down the stairs.

"Your son," Harry said with a chuckle. "Telling poor Luna off, for doing the very same thing he was doing not even yesterday. Well it might have been yesterday, I'm not sure how much time has passed."

"It was yesterday. It is well into the early morning. You were out of it for several hours. I was sure I was going to have to stun your father, if you were not awake. Seeing that you are, well, we no longer have to worry about being accosted by an over protective father," Eileen explained.

"Where is he, where is everyone for that matter? If I've been out that long, surely everything has been thoroughly searched by now," Harry asked.

"The house has been searched. Everyone else is currently upstairs trying to salvage some important mementoes for you. We have agreed that it will probably be best if no one comes back here until after the Dark Lord is no more. But we cannot ward the house to keep him out either. He will know we have been here. With your father not going back, there is no point in leaving anything important behind," Eileen explained. "Now that you are up, you can help us finish. We need to leave as soon as possible. I do not care how safe Severus says we are tonight."

"Yes Ma'am," Harry said, as he slowly made his way up the stairs.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Harry! Harry? What happened?" Hermione questioned, looking between Harry, Luna, and Severus.

"I'll tell you in a minute, Hermione. Right now I've got to make sure Luna gets back to school, I really don't want McGonagall anymore upset with me."

"Come, Miss Granger, I do believe Severus and I can fill in most of the story. Harry should not be too long," Eileen said, as she passed Hermione on her way to the kitchen.

"Come on, Luna, let's get you back into McGonagall's hands. I don't think I can thank you enough. Your help last night was more than I could have asked for. Your insights, no matter how unnerving, were spot on. I would have never thought to do that with my magic. I don't think anyone else would have thought it was possible, either," Harry said as he moved through Severus' old rooms to the door.

"I'm always glad to help Harry, no matter what happens! I'll see you soon, and I'll tell Neville you said hello," Luna said happily, right before she grabbed him and hugged him.

Harry was stunned, but shyly hugged back and quickly let go. "Well, I better get back before Hermione gives Madam Pince a migraine," he said before waving her off and shutting the door.

Harry quickly made his way back home, unsure of what exactly just happened.

HPHPHPHP

"So, you're telling me that Harry actually went back in time? Without a Time Turner? I didn't think that was possible, how is that possible?" Hermione questioned.

"I am unsure how it is possible, but he will not be doing it again!" Severus exclaimed.

"Now, Severus, you cannot forbid him from learning what he is capable of. Did you not lecture me on this very topic before we entered the house last night?" Eileen said.

Severus just crossed his arms and glared at Eileen, before sitting back to think.

"How is it possible what he can do? I mean, I know you said he's a new breed of wizard, but time travel?" Hermione questioned again.

"Actually what he did last night was not all that spectacular once you think about it. The person who invented the Time Turner, had to have known time travel was possible in some way. The Time Turners themselves had to run off something. If a Muggle picked one up it would do nothing for them, therefore our magic must instinctually know how to work with the object," Severus said, though still deep in thought.

Harry groaned as he walked in, upon hearing the topic. He groaned again and flopped into the chair next to Eileen, when he looked at Hermione. She had that look, you know the one. The look that says, "I've latched onto something with both hands, both arms, and all my teeth, and I'm not letting go until I understand every detail and the history behind every one of those details.

"I'm confused, Professor, first you say that Harry is a new breed of Wizard, and now you are saying that we can all learn to do the same things he can. How can we do the impossible too?" Hermione finally asked.

"It is so simple I am surprised you have not worked out the answer for yourself. Take a look at the entire human race. Now, take away our innate magic, without that we are no different than Muggles. Even the most mundane Muggle has great potential. Now, before you cut in, yes, I agree that there are many outside factors that push people up, or keep them down. But ultimately everyone ends up where they are by their own choice to either work to achieve, or settle for what comes their way.

Now, add our magic back into the human equation. Our magic is just that, magical. We all have the potential to do great things, like Harry can do so easily, we just have to work harder to accomplish those things. We are also taught that we have limits, so we no longer believe that we can accomplish everything we ever wished. Everyone, as children, did wandless magic, but once we get to school we are taught to only use a wand, and therefore we lose that ability from either mindset, lack of practice, or laziness.

I, myself, am even guilty of this. I am not proud of the way I reacted when Luna suggested that Harry just give into his magic. But that was from a mindset, not laziness.

Speaking of laziness, that is where Dark magic becomes a factor. Wizards and witches, who wish to take the quickest path to power, delve into the Dark Arts and lose pieces of themselves with each spell cast.

There is hope for those that have ventured into the Dark, as long as they come away from them in time to heal. Unfortunately, those of us who have, are few and far between," answered Severus.

"Oh, I see," Hermione said quietly. "That is a lot to wrap your mind around, but it all makes complete sense. What do you think, Harry?"

"I don't know what to…"

"Hermione, Harry? Are you here?" Ron yelled from the front door.

Harry rolled his eyes, as Hermione got very agitated all of a sudden.

"I shall send him down," Severus said as he got up. "I am in great need of some sleep before we find a safe way for the last Horcrux to be destroyed, and I really do not have the energy left to witness the angst that is about to be flung around in this room."

Harry and Hermione gave each other supportive glances before glaring at Ron as he entered the room.

"Look, you two, I know you think I've done Hermione wrong. But you really don't know the whole story. I'm sorry I let my temper get the best of me, but in all fairness I just lost my parents. I think a little slack is in order for once. We all know what kind of prat I can be, so please, give me the chance to explain. It might have taken Bill's lecture to show me just how badly I screwed up, but it doesn't make what he said any less right." Ron said in one breath, trying to get everything out before they cut him off.

"Ok, you have our attention, go on and explain" Harry asked.

"What part of the story don't we have, Ron?" asked Hermione.

"No, you didn't have the full story. I saw you two, in Harry's room you seemed pretty cozy. Even I could tell that you were getting closer, and even I could see that the two of you are a better match than the two of us will ever be. So, I thought I'd do what was right and get out of your way.

But, as I'm sure you will agree, Bill showed me how wrong it was to assume you were getting close like that, and how it was even worse of me to move on without saying a word to you, Hermione. I never meant either of you harm, I seriously thought our friendship would hold through it all, and that you'd see what I had seen.

The thing with Cho, well," Ron paused to cover a blush. "The thing with Cho, it went faster than expected. She listened to me, and not like the two of you did. She actually hung on every word. She wasn't listening for what I wasn't saying, or reading in-between the lines as well as you two do. I know the three of us do that all the time, it's what best friends are for, but it was nice having someone pay that kind of attention to me again, just listening to listen. So, yeah I really screwed up there.

I'd rather stay best friends with the two of you, for life, then have a romance that is going to go wrong ruin it. Come on, Hermione, you're too smart to think we'd last forever like that. We're just too close. Before you even start, yes, I know that things will have to get deeper with someone I want to spend the rest of my life with, I'm just not ready for the rest of my life to start now. We've got too much going on, and I'm too immature just yet. Bill helped me see just how far the two of you have grown, and how far I have to catch up. I need to do that first, before I get that serious." Ron said, looking thoughtful and sad all at once.

Hermione huffed. "You're lucky you have such a great older brother, Ron, those birds were going to be the least of your worries before this. I'm still very hurt and upset, but I'll get better and we'll eventually be back to the way things were. Well, as long as you don't try and play match maker…I mean come on, Harry and I?" She said with a strained giggle.

Ron just shook his head, and said, "No, I won't promise that, I want you to listen to me first. Harry and you have always known to look after each other. Who's idea was it to go to the girls bathroom our first year? It wasn't mine, I was only thinking of how to keep my own arse safe. But Harry, he thought of you. And Hermione, you're always doing the same for him. You know what he needs when the weird things happen to him, and let's face it, weird things are always going to happen to him no matter if there is a Voldemort around or not.

Ginny, she's going to need someone strong to care for only her, especially now, and Harry's just got too much on his plate to be there for her like she will need. I know you love her, Harry, but you'd be doing her just as big a wrong as I was Hermione. We'll always be family. Please don't let this destroy the possibility the two of you have to be happy together!" Ron begged one last time.

"Well, I was wrong about one thing, Ron. You've gotten more than just a tablespoon of emotional range in you. I think Bill might be wrong, you've grown up too, we just weren't watching. In a roundabout way, I'm proud of you. Just so help me, if I ever catch you cheating on your girlfriend again, I don't care who she is, what I did to Draco's nose is going to be tame, and then I'll tell your girlfriend," Hermione said with an evil grin.

Harry and Ron just looked at each other, "She's mental that one, I'd watch it, Harry. So, you and me, we ok now?" he asked with a shrug.

Harry slugged him in the arm, "If we aren't now, we will be very soon, Ron. Speaking of Ginny, how is she?"

"Bill thinks she needs as much family as possible around her. He's taken up as the head of the family, and he's doing a killer job, who knew older brothers could be so smart? He even went to see Percy, not that he'll talk about what was said," Ron said, looking angry.

"I'm not going to say it will be ok, Ron, but we're here for you," Hermione said pulling Harry and Ron into a hug.

Harry yawned, "I'm exhausted, and I was even knocked out last…oh, um, did they tell you about that, Hermione?" Harry asked, bracing himself.

"Yes, and we will talk about it later. After you can get some sleep, which you should go get now, while you can," Hermione commanded.

"Is it just me, or has she gotten even bossier over the years?" Harry quietly asked Ron.

"No, she's always been this bossy, we just never paid any attention to her. Good luck!" Ron teased, pushing Harry towards Hermione.

Harry grumbled, but followed anyways.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money being made. Blah, blah, blah.

AN: Sorry it has been so long. No, I haven't abandoned the story. This year has just been a hectic one between LovesRickman's health issues, and my kids health issues. I'm really hoping 2009 is better. Anyways, here ya go. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine: Life Revisited

The laughter that flowed through the house was contagious, and sweet, and oh so precious in these dark times.

The young couple looked to be very much in love and almost oblivious of their friend. Almost, but not quite. As a pair of intelligent green eyes spotted the brief longing that crossed the hazel depths of their friend's eyes. Knowing that it was time, she nudged her husband and tilted her head. His slight nod was all she needed, but the fact that his eyes lit up even more in anticipation made what they were about to do all the more special to her.

"James, are you all right? You have been awful quiet. You have laughed with us, but your normal humor has not shown it's self in the least tonight. Please, tell us what has that dark cloud hanging over you," Lily implored.

"It is nothing and everything. I have just been thinking of the future and seeing the two of you so happy together, it kind of made me realize how lucky any of us are to have what you have in normal times, much less when things are so dark and uncertain. I am grateful for the friendship the three of us have built since we left school, especially with the uncertainty and suspicions that plague my other friendships now. But I cannot help but want for more. None of us know how much time we have left, but with as high up as I am on our very own Dark Vader's hit list, I will be lucky to see the end of this year much less any of 1980." He paused when Lily rolled her eyes at him, but waved his hand at her as she tried to repress her giggles, he would never get the names of the characters in the Muggle movies Lily made him take her to right. There were just too many of them. "He might just end the Potter line. Merlin knows he has done his best to wipe out as many of Albus' supporters as he can, as if that would make Albus weaker. It hurts to know that I will never be able to have children," James said, looking even more lost than before.

"What would you say if we had a way for you to have at least one child, with Lily and I? I know we have come a long way from our antagonistic relationship at school, but have you come far enough to share something like this?" Severus asked.

"You should know that we both have. The only person I care for as much as I do the two of you is Sirius. He is my brother in all ways but blood, but with the suspicion running between him and Remus, well, the three of us have become so much closer than I ever thought possible. I would be honored to share a child with the both of you. What needs to be done?" James asked, hope, and a tad bit of mischief gleaming from his eyes once again.

Lily smiled as Severus squeezed her hand and nodded for her to explain.

"Well, you see, I found this charm that can combine DNA, but you both have to…"

Harry stretched to shake off the stiffness left behind from being in a meditative state for so long.

"How far were you able to see this time?" his father asked, once he was sure Harry was once again fully in their time.

Harry smiled as he remembered the scene he had just witnessed.

"I was able to see back far enough to see that you lied to me. James never once demanded that you and mum help secure the Potter line and you damned well know that it was you and mum who asked him. So, why couldn't you have just told me the truth? Too afraid to show you have a noble side, or was it the soft side you were afraid of showing?" Harry asked with a mixture of tease and seriousness.

If Severus was uncomfortable by being caught and called on it, he did not show it. He merely crossed his arms and asked, "Can you honestly tell me that had you been told the truth, that you would have believed it at the time? No, I doubt that you would have believed that James and I could have been civil with each other, much less how close we truly were before their deaths.

For safeties sake, you were told certain untruths, while other truths were exaggerations. I already had planned for you to learn the entire truth when it was safe, but as usual, you found a way to get to the information before it was given to you.

I have a feeling this was for the best. No matter who told you, or how you were shown the truth, after everything you have been put through I doubt you would have ever believed fully. This is completely understandable, as everyone you should have been able to trust to guide you as you grew and matured has let you down. We all owe it to you to try and make it up to you. Especially myself."

"Had you shown me your memories, I would have believed them. One of Dumbledore's lessons was how to tell a memory had been changed or faked. I may not have wanted to believe it, but eventually I would have had to, no matter how much it boggles the mind to think you were ever _that_ close to James," Harry paused.

"Go on, ask. I will try my best to be as honest as I can with you from now on. Merlin has seen fit to grant me a second chance with you, and I would be a fool to throw it and you away a second time."

Harry couldn't help but give him a bright smile. "You know, I think one of the things I have wanted most, since finding out about the wizarding world, is honesty. So, I thank you for that. I am not sure you know how much this means to me, as long as you mean it and follow through, that is."

"Well, it seems you acquired my paranoia. There may be hope for you yet."

"Have you always been this funny? And, no, that wasn't my question. I was wondering what this charm means for me."

"As I am sure you have gathered, the explanation that I gave you, while not completely truthful, was not completely dishonest either. Simply put, you have three parents instead of two. Which was how it was so easy to make you look like James, his DNA was already there and in use," Severus explained.

"So, James being my father was never a lie. The lie was really the omission of you being my father, as well?" At Severus' slightly nervous nod, Harry continued. "You know, I think you were right before. This was a better way for me to find out. I find I just can't be as mad as I think I should be. Well, as long as you promise me something. After seeing what Ron, Ginny, and their brothers are going through, I just can't see a valid excuse to waste this possibility that we have now. Do you think that maybe we can give this a try, this father and son thing?" Harry asked, almost stumbling over his words in nervousness.

"Yes, I would like to visit this possibility as well." Severus said, as he tried to hold the flood gates around his hope from opening full out.

Sensing his father's discomfort, Harry asked, "So, would you like to see something from our past? What is the one day you'd like to relive the most?"

"I would love to experience the day you were born, again. To really re-live it. I think you should see it as well. You might just learn a thing or two about your family. Do you think you could take us both back to then?" Severus asked with his eyes almost shining with hope.

"With as new as this all is, I never know until I try. Here, give me your hands, close your eyes, and start clearing your mind. I'm not sure if it will help, but it can't hurt any. Now, think about that day, where you want us to go back to. I'll try and latch onto that thought and take us back…

"_Severus, James, wake up. Come on, now is not the time for either of you to be sound sleepers. You both are normally wide awake at a pin drop. Fine, this will wake you. Sonorus! WAKE UP NOW!" Lily shouted at the sleeping men._

Harry couldn't help but chuckle when both men literally jumped into the air, wands at the ready, only to get tangled together and fall to the ground.

"_Quietus. Thank you both for joining the land of the living. I was starting to wonder if you would sleep through the birth of your child. Now, would one of you be so kind as to call Eileen? I would do it myself, but the idea of getting up off the hearth right now, is almost as painful as these damned contractions. On second thought, James, you call Eileen, I want Severus to find me something for this pain. I do not care what Pomfrey said about natural childbirth, the woman has never been in labor! I want something NOW! Well, what are the both of you staring at, get busy! Oooooohhhhh, ow ow owo Severus, it hurts, really badly. Make it stop, please!" Lily begged as she folded herself around her pregnant stomach._

_Seeing their beloved in pain caused both Severus and James to snap out of it and get to work. _

"_Princeps Antheneum. Eileen, EILEEN! Come on, she's in labor. You have too..Oh, there you are. Yes, hurry up, she's in a lot of pain. Yes, he's taking care of it, but she wants you too. Well, you know him, he will most likely pass out, again. No, I don't understand either. How one can cut up all those nasty things, yet pass out when you talk about childbirth. Good, you will be right through then? Oh, Apparating? Yes, the wards will let you straight through. Yes, I'll prepare whatever you want. Yes, see you up there." _

"_She's on her way. She wants Lily in the spare room upstairs. She also said that you would know what potions she could have…Severus, why are you glaring at me like that? I haven't seen you look at me like that since our sixth year." James finished with a slight shudder._

"_You know why I am glaring at you. Must you constantly mention when I passed out? You never seem to remember that I had just come from a meeting, and had lost quite a lot of blood. No, you just remember the embaras…"_

"_BOYS! Pregnant woman in labor here? Could we put away the rivalry for a moment and take care of what is the most pressing matter in the house. Speaking of pressing, I think my water just…broke." Lily finished as a trail of liquid ran down her legs. _

_Once again Severus and James were spurred into action. Severus picked up Lily and carried her up the stairs as James ran off to collect the list of things Eileen had given him._

"_There you are, son. I wondered why I was in an empty room. Lay her down right in the middle of the bed, but close to the end. Yes, right like that. Lily, drink this, it will help lessen the pain. Yes, I know baby girl, but this is the strongest I can give you until after the baby is born. Come on, drink up, then I can see how far along you are. Oh, goodness, this is going to happen sooner than I thought. James, good drop those on the bed and grab a towel. Severus, I want you to use your most precise cutting charm right were I tell you, right when I tell you. I'll take care of the little one and Lily as well. Everyone ready? Lily, when you feel like pushing, I want you to take a deep breath then go right ahead and push. That is good Lily, keep pushing 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10. Good, now breathe, and once more, take a deep breath and push, 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10. Good, no hold. Hello little one, let me clean out your mouth, then your mum can finish delivering you and you can scream your lungs out. Alright, Lily, once more should do it. Take a deep breath and push with all your might. 1…2…3…4…5…6…and he's out. You three have a beautiful son. Oh, my little one, you are so beautiful. Yes, that is it, let the world hear how upset you are. Severus, cut right between here and here, yes right between where I charmed the cord sealed, very good. James, I'll take that towel now. Let me clean you up just a bit, then your mum can hold you. The three of you did such a wonderful job. He is very healthy! Congratulations, what is his name?" Eileen asked._

_The three of them answered together, unable to take their eyes off of the little bundle in Lily's arms. "Harry James Severus Potter-Snape."_

"_That is all well and good, but what do I put on the official form?" Eileen asked._

"_Call Albus, he promised that he would help charm the document, so that is only showed what was safe until after the threat was gone, for good." James answered._

"So, that's my full name? You really cared for them both, didn't you? I could see it in the way you looked at them. I know you told me that you and James got closer before the end. I guess I just didn't believe it, until I saw it with my own eyes." Harry said, as he searched Severus' face for the truth.

"Yes, I cared, still care for them both, dearly. There is only one person that I ever cared more for, and up until recently I was positive that you would always hate me. Thank you for sharing this day with me, and thank you for giving me a second chance. You know I will never be the demonstrative type. But, I never want you to doubt how much I care for you, that you are no longer alone in the world. You have family now that will fight with you, no matter what." Severus said, before he squeezed Harry's shoulder and left the young man to his thoughts.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

'_Why does the room always go quiet when I walk in?'_ Harry wondered to himself as he walked to his normal place at the table to eat breakfast. Unable to ignore the quiet any longer, he asked, "What? Did I change again? What is it this time? Did I get some long distant relation's huge hairy wart?"

"No, Harry, it is nothing of the sort. We were just discussing what should be done with the cup. As most of us see it, the cup is the last obstacle left between you and the Dark Lord." Narcissa explained, once again, ignoring the disparaging snort that came from her husband.

"What's wrong with using a fang like I did? There is an entire mouthfull down there waiting to be pulled," questioned Harry.

"Seeing that you decided to go off on your own to destroy the locket, no one had the chance to see the reaction. I refuse to put anyone in danger, simply because your luck saved you once again," Severus growled.

Harry looked around the room for support. "Haven't I apologized enough for that yet? I promised I'd never do anything like that again, and I've behaved…well, for the most part I have. OK, fine, we all know I get an idea and run with it when I don't get the back-up from the elders. So, why not back me up from now on, and quit doubting me? Seems like a simple solution to me." Harry cheekily said, trying to lighten his father's mood. _'He's just scared for me. No need to get worked up anymore, over things like this. I swear I will try harder to think first, act later. Well, no need to tell them that, might get their hopes up, and you never really do know what might come up.' _

"Yes, you have. But you can never stop a parent from worrying about their child, especially when times are as dangerous as they are now. Back to the subject at hand, has anyone spoken to the portrait of Albus? Surely he would know what method he used to destroy the ring?" Narcissa suggested.

Harry and Severus shared a look. After the last visit, the last person either of them wanted to see was Albus Dumbledore. Unfortunately, they both knew that they really had no other choice.

"I'll go. I wanted to check up on Ginny, too. She's been in the infirmary for a few weeks now. She should be getting out soon," Harry added.

"I shall go with you. I should take the time to update Minerva, as well as my mother. Both of them have been beleaguering me, wanting to know how you have been doing, Harry. We can question the old coot together." Severus said, getting up and motioning for Harry to precede him.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Here, take the cloak. I know you will floo to the office, but I'd rather you have it, just in case." Harry said as he handed his invisibility cloak to his father.

"Thank you. Please do not tarry long in the infirmary. I really would rather not be at the mercy of both my mother, and Minerva for any amount of time. As it is, I will have a hard enough time getting us use of the office alone, and it is not safe enough for me to travel to the Room of Requirement, cloak or no." Severus said.

Harry nodded, transfigured his robes to show Slytherin House colors, and gave his father a cheeky grin before he left.

Severus just shook his head before activating the floo and calling out his intended destination.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

When he saw the screen around the only bed currently in use, Harry decided to check with Madam Pomfrey before going to see if Ginny was in it.

"Hello, what is ailing you, young man? Wait, who are you? I haven't seen a student with those looks in years." She said, eyeing him suspiciously.

Harry put his hands up in a non-threatening gesture. "It's Harry Potter, Madam Pomfrey. Scan me if you don't believe me. I'm sure all my old injuries will show up, and prove to you that I am me." Harry suggested.

Taking the suggestion, she quickly scanned him. Recognizing many of the injuries, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Mr. Potter, what are you doing in those robes? No, I understand. Who would look for Harry Potter in Slytherin robes? No matter that you look nothing like yourself. I'd be careful, if I were you. That glamour makes you look a lot like a certain former professor. Now, what did you need?"

Harry tried his best to look offended. "I will have you know that I look nothing like Lockhart, or Moody for that matter, and don't even mention Umbridge! I was wondering if I could see Ginny. Has she already gone back to the tower?" he asked.

"She is still here, but not for much longer. The screen is up because Bill wanted to talk to her without being disturbed. He has been here for a while, I am sure he would not mind a disruption from you. Go on, see your friends." She said as she shooed him out of her office.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

Harry tried to make a little noise on his way to the bed. He didn't want to startle the siblings. "Hey, mind if I interrupt? Ginny, you look so much better. Pomfrey said you're getting out soon. Looking forward to going back to the tower?"

"Actually, that is what I am here to talk to her about. Fleur is going back to France, where it is currently safer. I wanted Ginny to transfer to Beauxbatons, and live with Fleur's family for the duration of the war. We both agree that she needs time to heal, and can't do that here. Right, Gin?"

She looked shyly at Harry. "Yeah, I agree. While I will miss you all, some more than others," she said blushing, "I just can't face everyone, seeing the pity in their eyes. Not to mention all the questions. Bill thinks the best would be for me to get away and start over. I…uh…I agree with him. It will be nice going were hardly anyone knows me, and all I've been through. My second year started out almost horrific with the way everyone treated me. I can't handle that on top of everything. Um, Bill, can you give us a few minutes, please? Thank you.

Harry, I know you broke up with me, and I thought I understood why, even if I really didn't like it. Bill and I talked about more than me leaving. He mentioned our relationship, and made me realize a few things. I think they are things you have already realized, too. You and me, we're never really going to work out, are we? So, me going away, that will give me the chance to move on. I'll always love you, Harry, but you'll never really love me that way, will you?"

Harry wasn't sure if that last question was for him, or was her trying to convince herself, so he just shook his head and reached down to hug her. "You're right, I'll always love you, Gin, but Bill is right. We just aren't what the other needs right now, if ever. Go on with Fleur and heal. Bill is right about a lot of things, just ask Ron when you get the chance. When are you leaving?"

Ginny sniffed slightly, but smiled up at Harry. "I'll be leaving in a day or two, long enough to say good-bye to everyone. I'm getting tired, though, so I'm going to try and take a nap. Harry…thanks." She finished, right before she rolled onto her side, facing away from him.

"You're welcome, Gin. Do us all a big favor and get better!"

* * *

AN: 12-15-08 All edited chapters have been replaced. Most of the corrections were minor errors. The only really notable change is in Chapter 28. That one wasn't changed by the recent edit. That was changed cause I messed up and had to fix it. :D

Thank you!

Aery

* * *


	30. Chapter 30

**AN:** Here you go, another chapter. There was a slight change made to the last chapter, during the Olivander scene. What I came up with for this chapter needed the change, so I changed it. So, you may want to go reread that section before moving onto this chapter. As always, Big Thank Yous too both LovesRickman and my husband! Please read and review.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty: To live again...and again...and...**

"Am I to understand that the two of you would not only like to use my office, but you want me to leave you alone in here as well?" She turned to give a certain portrait a decidedly catty look. "Very well, but you should know, you are going to have to release the locking and silencing spells on him. Although, if I were either one of you, I would leave the locking charms in place. I know I would do more if I had been either one of you." With that said she got up and swept out of the room.

Severus cast the countercharms and waited for the old man to return to his natural form before he started asking his questions, but just barely.

"Albus, we need to know exactly how you went about destroying the Horcrux inside the ring." Severus asked.

"Well, you see, I went through many spells, one at a time, none seeming to do much of anything. So, I then started to combine different spells. But, alas, that did not seem to do much good either. I then…well I doubt you need to know what did not work, only what did. In the end I, well I know you will think this very unwise of me, but in the end the only thing I thought might have even a slight chance to work was to put the ring on and focus my magic through it as I cast the spell using my wand. In hindsight I can see how very foolish it was of me. I never should have trusted that Tom could not have been able to come up with a defense that I could not detect. In the end it seems arrogance is my greatest sin as well…"

"Yes, we both know how horribly sorry you are. We have all we need from you, and if I were you, I would get back into the portrait. Minerva looked like she would love to be able to get her hands on you. Come on Harry."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The table was messier than normal. There were parchment bits with scribbled notes. There were books open to everything from 'The Magical Properties of Magical Creatures' to 'How to Ward Your Peg Leg'. There was a Pensieve that appeared to be almost overflowing with memories. There were empty bottles of ink and broken quills. There were also three heads of very different colored hair lying on the table as well, their owners exhausted from the relentless research.

At the other end of the table sat Lucius and Narcissa, both frusratedly engrossed in books. Behind them, a freestanding blackboard had Lucius' cane hanging from the end closest to him, and was covered in slanted scrawl. In front of the board, Severus Snape stood, so engrossed with what he had written that he did not notice his once black robes were now grey from chalk dust.

Almost everyone in the room started when chalk was flung across the room as Severus all but yelled, "There has got to be a connection in difference. The Diary was destroyed by a Basilisk fang, and that did not result in death. The Slytherin Family Ring was destroyed by pure magic, it resulted in near death. But Albus is a stubborn ass at the best of times… Nagini was killed by Moody, who used magic. He was then killed by the backlash, but was the only one killed by the backlash. The Slytherin Family Locket was destroyed by the same fang as the book, another backlash, but this one did not end in death. Ravenclaw's Family Wand was destroyed by being broken in two, once again a backlash followed, and Olivander was dead before he hit the floor. Is it simply the fang that is safe? Or was it that particular fang that was safe? If that is the case, we have an immense dilemma, as the fang could not be found. Minerva and I searched the cavern to see if it was possible that Harry had been envenomed again."

"What if Olivander didn't die from the backlash? He was very weak to begin with, between starvation and the wand draining him. What if he simply gave his last in breaking the wand and died when the act was done?" Harry asked with his head once again on the table. "If that is the case, then the backlash didn't kill him. Maybe it didn't have a path to follow as it had with Moody and Dumbledore."

Hermione's head shot up, and she stared at Harry in disbelief. "What did you just say?"

"I said what if the backlash..."

"Yes, yes, it was rhetorical, Harry. Moody shot a spell from his wand to the snake, causing a direct magical pathway. Dumbledore had the ring on and focused his magic through that as he cast the spell from his wand, so that pathway was not as direct as Moody's was. It still resulted in destroying his hand, but he was able to disrupt that enough to save himself. Harry used a fang twice. The creature might have been magical, but its fang was just a fang. It had already dosed Harry with venom and had been broken off after, the first time. Any residual venom would have long dried by the time Harry destroyed the locket, nothing very magical to react with there. Olivander used the most mundane way of all, he simply used his hands and broke the wand, nothing magical in that.

Maybe it's not the how it is destroyed, but what is used in the destruction. We could melt the cup, destroying it. But, if we cast Incendio, or if anyone was crazy enough, Fiendfyre, then there would be magic to react with. Whereas, if we simply used a mundane crucible and gas flame, not magic to react to.

It makes perfect sense. Voldemort hates Muggles. He was made to feel they are inferior. Therefore he would never think to protect against their means of destruction. He believes magic is superior and his magic even more so. Therefore he would create new protective measures for his Horcruxes, and I bet he would love using the person's magic against them, making sure that anyone who dared to impede him would die while trying to do so." She sat back in her chair grinning smugly.

"Hermione, have I ever told you how brilliant you are?" Harry asked before pulling her into a huge hug.

"Do not get so excited. We still have yet to discuss this fully. Miss Granger has only just given the breakthrough for us to continue our research…" Lucius started to say, only to be interrupted by Harry.

"No, you don't. We don't need to do any research. This is perfect. No one needs to be near the cup to destroy it. We can buy everything we need from Muggles, set it up somewhere in the middle of nowhere, then set the thing to heat up, put the cup in, and Apparate away from a safe distance, leaving no magical residue near for any protection to pick up on, and no person there to get hit by the backlash once the Horcrux is destroyed. We then go back after several hours and see what is left after the cup has melted. What is there to argue over, or discuss?" Harry finished exasperatedly.

Severus sighed as he heard Harry's words from early. _'OK, fine, we all know I get an idea and run with it when I don't get the back-up from the elders. So, why not back me up from now on, and quit doubting me? Seems like a simple solution to me.'_ "He has the idea in his head, we might as well back him on this. As Harry has explained, there is very little danger for us, as no one will be near. Furthermore, Harry has the cup, and unless any of you feel you can break his wards, then we really have no choice. I would rather be there with him in case something goes wrong, yet again, than to have him sneak off with Miss Granger and have who knows what happen. Miss Granger, how long will it take you to purchase what you think we need? We should get this done, post-haste."

"Not long, I should be done and back in a few hours." She replied.

"Very well, Draco, Lucius, accompany her, please. I am sure she will need someone to help carry everything. Harry, Narcissa, and I will find an appropriate location. Everyone…be safe." Severus said the last with an air of distaste. As if letting others know he cared left a sour taste in his mouth.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"There, that should be the last of the hook-ups. Everything is ready. I've tested this at home. It shouldn't take long to heat up, and even less time for the cup to melt down. But to be safe, I bought enough fuel for five to six hours of heating. After that there is a rather longer cool off time, which should give enough time for any residual magic to dissipate, making it safe for us to come back and collect everything." Hermione explained.

"Very well, Miss Granger, you and I will stay here at a safe distance to monitor. The last thing we need is to cause a brushfire. Harry, I want you to leave before we start. You are the one who reacts to the destruction of the Horcruxes, and I want you no where near here for any of this once we have started. There will be no arguments or debating this. I agreed to do it this way, you agree to my terms." Severus said, giving Harry no room to argue.

Harry only gave a slight pause before nodding and walking away. "Don't take any chances, either of you. Start it, then get as far away as you can. I will see you both back at the house tonight. If not, then I'm coming back." Giving them both a longing look, Harry Apparated away. If he lingered on Hermione a bit longer than normal…well he'd think on that later.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry entered his room and tossed his rucksack near his bed. Not wanting to dwell on what his best friend and father were up to, he searched his room for a distraction. Seeing the withered plant on his desk, gave him a flash of inspiration. Sitting down, he picked up where he had left off before.

The withered plant began to show signs of brightening in color, then started flowering and became healthy. Suddenly the flower turned into a bud. The plant then started to shrink, and before long all you could see was a pot with soil in it. Harry kept concentrating, and the soil started moving, moving out of the way of the young stem breaking through. It grew until it was again tall and leafy, budding, then was once again flowering. That was where Harry stopped and sat back, taking in what he had accomplished. Getting more inspiration, Harry called out, "Dobby."

"Yes, Harry Potter Sir? What cans Dobby dos for you?" Dobby asked, calmer now that he had been helping Harry constantly for the past five months.

"I need you to get me a few items. Here's the list, do you think there is anything on there that will cause you trouble?"

"No, Harry Potter Sir, Dobby should be able to get most of this from Hogwarts. Headmistress Professor McGonagall has told Dobby that I am supposed to help Harry Potter Sir any way I can, and that I am always allowed to use school supplies when possible. Oh…bad Dobby…I wasn't supposed to tell you."

"Dobby, do not punish yourself. I am glad you told me, it makes things a lot easier, for everyone. If you could, hurry back please. I'd like to get back to work, but I need those items. Don't bother with cages. I will transfigure something here."

"I will be back in a flash. Harry Potter Sir will be able to continue working right away!" Dobby was gone with a snap of his fingers.

HPHPHPHP

Several hours, and several experiments later, "So I can only regress certain parts of things, like I did with making only certain stems flower then fruit. Moving beings forward is harder than it is to move them back. Well," he said looking at the poor little shriveled remains of several mice, a rat, and a rabbit, "it's harder to stop before they die, and once dead, I can't bring them back. So, no more moving beings forward, unless I absolutely have to. Now, that I know for sure how to move things backwards…I wonder if Draco would help me?"

Harry went to his room, and quietly knocked, silently hoping that the other young man would take him seriously. "Hello, Draco, I have a proposition for you, and if it works, I don't think it's one you can pass up. If you let me in, I'll explain it to you." Harry said once Draco had opened the door.

With a suspicious look, Draco nodded and let Harry into his room, shutting the door behind him.

"What is this proposition? I was not even aware you knew such big words, Harry, much less how to use them properly."

"Very funny, Draco, but if you don't want to take me seriously, I guess I could find another marked Death Eater, that would rather not be." Harry said, as he made ready to leave the room.

"What did you just say? You think you can get rid of the mark? What does Severus think about this? He has sworn it impossible to remove."

"And he would be right, for the most part. I'm not really removing it, just making it so it never was, sort of. I'm not sure how to explain it, and I'm not entirely sure I can do it. But, if you really want to be rid of it, then it would be in your best interest to help me figure out how, don't you think?"

Draco looked at Harry in astonishment. "You really think you are able to do this? This isn't just some attempt at revenge? You are serious. I would be a fool to pass this up, and Malfoys are not fools. What do you want me to do?"

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed. "No, Malfoys aren't fools, they only willingly follow a madman. Well, at least you all were smart enough to realize the truth and turn away. If not I wouldn't be here offering to help. Sit down and don't move. I'm not exactly sure if this will hurt or not. Just whatever you do, do not interrupt me."

HPHPHPHP

Draco could do nothing more than to stare at his bare arm. He had never seen a more wondrous sight. "Potter…Harry, I don't know what to say. You should sit down before you fall down. You look like you are drained. I guess you won't be able to do that soon. When can you try my parents, and what about Severus?"

"Slow down, Malfoy. I didn't know that was going to be so hard. It was almost like you were fighting it there in the beginning. Hmm, might be better if the person isn't awake while doing this. How did it feel? Did it hurt? Were you really fighting it, or was that just reflex? Oh, and yes, I'm bloody exhausted. So, no, I won't be able to try it on anyone else until after I get something to sleep, and get some eat. Wait? Never mind, you know what I meant. Please, whatever you do, don't tell anyone yet. I'd rather not get that lecture from either of our parents."

"I was worried at first, and tense. But after a while nothing hurt, so I just relaxed and let you do whatever it was that you were doing. Then, right before the mark vanished, there was a slightly weird feeling, almost like only that part of my arm was being Portkeyed away. But it only lasted a few seconds, then you were done…"

"Harry? You up here? We're back" Called Hermione from the hallway.

"Look, I'd better go see how that went. Promise me you will keep quiet, and I promise you I will do everything I can to do the same for your parents. Deal?"

"Very well, but you better keep up your end, Potter!"

"Thank you for the help, Malfoy, and congratulations. You have a brighter future ahead of you now." Harry said before shutting the door.

Moving as quickly as he could, he made it to the stairs before she was all the way up them. "How did it go? Where is Dad? You look ok, do you feel ok?"

"Harry, calm down. Everything went perfectly. There was another backlash of magic. But it wasn't as big as the others, showing that the magic did in fact feed it and make it worse. Professor Snape took the remains down to his lab to store with the rest. You do understand, Harry, that was the last obstacle. There is only one thing left to do to finish this. Isn't that great Harry?"

"There might be a few more things left to do before we talk about that, Hermione. Why don't you come up to my room, so I can explain? I'll meet you there. There is something I need to get first. Ok?"

She eyed him critically. "You're up to something, aren't you? This isn't going to be a repeat of your spying for the first time, is it? If so, I'm heading straight downstairs and telling your dad. You prom…"

"Hermione, calm down. It's nothing like that, I promise. Now just head to my room, and I'll meet you there." Not giving her a chance to answer, he took off to the end of the hallway. Knocking on Draco's door, once again.

"I need your help. I have an idea on how to help our parents. But I'm going to need you to show Hermione what I can do, so I can convince her to help."

"Lead the way, Potter."

"Harry, what is Malfoy doing in here? Malfoy, what happened to your arm? How is this possible? Harry, what did you do, and why are there dead animals all over your desk?" Hermione asked, getting slightly agitated.

"If you give me a chance, I will explain." Harry did just that. He took the next twenty minutes explaining what all he had done after getting back home.

Draco and Hermione shared the same expression, enraged disbelief.

"You mean you experimented on me, after only working on this for most of the morning? You could have killed me, like one of those rodents. I cannot believe I actually trusted you…"

"Calm down, please just let me…"

"No, Harry, he's right, for once. I can't believe you would do something so dangerous. That's not all either, you brought me in here to get me to help you with something else, and that something else must be more dangero…"

"Silencio! Now, both of you sit down and listen to me. Draco is alive and well, _and_ mark free. He said there was no pain, and the only thing it did to me was drain me a little. I think that will get better with time, as well as with the person being unconscious while I work. This is where you come in, Hermione. Well, you could help, too, Draco. I'd like the both of you to make enough Draught of the Living Death, and it's remedy, for me to be able to give Dad, Narcissa, and even Lucius. Even though he's been nothing but an ass to me. No point in not removing everyone's marks. It will take you both several hours to finish, and by that time I should be rested enough. We can then get Dobby to dose them, and I can get to work. How does that sound? Oh, sorry," Harry said as he canceled the spell.

"If I don't help, the two of you are going to do this on your own, aren't you? I can't imagine you passing up a chance to help your parents like this, either one of you. Fine, I will help. Just one problem, where do you think we can brew? Any place here, Professor Snape will know right away."

"The Room of Requirement should be perfect. It will supply everything you need, and will keep you safe as well. Now, if that is everything, let's go eat dinner. I want to go to bed as soon as possible, but I want to see that dad is ok first! And he will be suspicious if we aren't at dinner."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Two days later, the three teens stared in disbelief at the three heads resting on the table.

"I can't believe it actually worked. I was sure Dad had detected the potion when he sniffed his porridge." Harry said shakily.

"Of course it worked, you had a Slytherin's help. Let's hurry and get them to their rooms, I'd hate to have to explain this to your aunt, Potter."

They each levitated one of the unconscious adults upstairs, Draco and Hermione heading to the room the Malfoys shared, Harry heading to Severus' room.

That was where the other two found Harry. He was seated on the bed, next to his father, his hands cupped around the mark.

Hermione and Draco could only watch as Harry worked. It seemed for the longest time that nothing was happening. There was no magical tension in the air. There was no lip movement from Harry. The only thing to watch was Harry staring at the mark on Severus' arm.

Then, suddenly, there was nothing on the arm to look at. It was bare for the first time in many years. There wasn't even a scar to show where it had once been.

Harry looked up and smiled. "Just as I thought, it was a lot easier to deal with when no one was fighting back. Give me some water and I'll be fine to start in on your mother, Draco."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"So, do we wake them now? Or wait until after Harry has finished his nap? I can't believe he just passed out like that, and right next to your father."

"I cannot believe he did that for us. His father, I understand. I can even understand why he did it for me. He wouldn't care as much if something went wrong, while working on me. But to help out my parents like this…he's given us all a chance to live again once this is all done.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Not mine.

AN: As always thank you to LovesRickman, my beloved Beta and best friend! Also, thank you to my Husband for the final once over. Any remaining mistakes are mine, and mine alone.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One: Close Encounters of the Emotional Kind**

Hermione and Draco both looked at each other in fright, before dropping their cups onto the table and running upstairs after hearing a very angry yell coming from that direction. What they saw once up the stairs did nothing to quell the fright any. If anything it got a lot worse.

Standing in the middle of the hallway, was one slightly groggy, but very upset, Severus Snape. Right behind him were Lucius and Narcissa, standing in their doorway, equally groggy, as well as equally upset.

"What have you all done this time? What harebrained scheme did Harry come up with, and apparently talk the two of you into going along with, that required the three of us to be dosed with Draught of the Living Death? Where is Harry? Why is he not with the two of you? Why are you looking at each other like that? You two hate each other, and only the worst of circumstances would bring the two of you together like this. Please tell me that Harry didn't manage to get himself kidnapped, or killed, or…"

"Severus, if you would be so kind as to let them answer, we will know exactly how to punish them." Narcissa said, while giving both teens a very disappointed look.

"Harry is fine, he is just…napping. Can any of you tell me if you feel any different?" Hermione asked.

"Perhaps relieved, lighter, and with a greater sense of self? At least that is how I felt after it was gone." Draco said as he rolled up his sleeve and showed them his arm.

"Draco, son, how…" Lucius stuttered.

"Looks like I woke up just in time. Who would want to have missed out on Lucius Malfoy lost for words? I doubt it will ever happen again." Harry said from his doorway. "Go on, look at your arms as well. I know you want to, but wouldn't dare hope to see that it's gone. I promise you can all yell at me over something to eat, I'm starved. That took more out of me that I thought it would. That's part of why I had you drugged. What are you waiting for, look at your arms!" Harry exasperatedly exclaimed.

Slowly, one by one, unblemished arms were uncovered.

Harry was surprised by the honest emotion he saw in each of the three faces, his father, not so much, as he had seen more and more positive emotion from the man in the past few months. But even Narcissa had kept a mostly aloof demeanor about her, except on rare occasions. Lucius, well, unless he was berating Harry, he was a solid block of ice.

"So, was this worth getting drugged? Or do we still need to get the nasty lecture over…Hermione, what day and time is it? Just how long was I out?" Harry asked.

"It is just after eleven on the tenth of November. You weren't out of it all that long. Just a little longer than you normally sleep at night. I bet you are starved though, since you didn't eat much at all yesterday. Your aunt has been asking about you as well. She wanted you to come check in with her later, if possible, and if not, she wanted one of you to let her know how Harry was. She said she understood that everyone was busy, but she'd like a small update." Hermione explained.

"Everyone go eat, I will meet you in the kitchen after I tell Aunt Petunia what has been happening." Harry said before he started moving towards his Aunts room.

"Do not dawdle, you will be giving a full explanation, and I do not think you would like the consequences of me having to come find you on top of the punishment you will be getting from this stunt." Severus warned.

"Yes, I get it. Big, nasty punishment if I take too long. Now go eat, I'll be right there." Harry said before knocking on his aunt's door. "Aunt Petunia, Hermione said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, come in Harry. Have a seat. I just wanted to make sure that everyone was fine. It was so quiet in the house yesterday, but I never heard anyone leave. Can you tell me what was going on?" Petunia asked.

"We're all headed down to the kitchen to eat, why don't you join us, and I will explain to everyone at the same time. Go on, I'll meet you there. I need to get a few things from my room first." Harry said.

HPHPHPHP

Harry eyed what was available to eat as he placed several things onto the table near his spot. After fixing his plate, Harry looked up to see everyone's eyes on him. Giving a longing look at his full plate, and then letting out a sigh, he started the explanation he knew they all wanted.

"Here are my notes, all taken while I experimented, mostly in my room since getting back from Godric's Hollow. This poor plant has been de-aged and re-aged so many times, I'm surprised it hasn't picked up its roots and ran from me. This kitten, used to be an old alley cat. There is a reason I left it as a kitten, I will get into that a little later. This plant is in several different stages of age. This was how I knew I could unravel time for certain sections, which is what I did to your arms. That patch of skin, where the mark used to be, is now the age you were right before you got it. In Draco's case, it's not that much younger, but in your cases, there is a slightly greater difference there. Not that a patch of younger skin is going to do much for you. Well, other than the fact that Voldemort can no long affect you through the mark, I'm sure you already feel the loss of those effects."

"What effects? I didn't know the mark was anything more than a way for him to contact us, as well as everyone being able to recognize you as a Death Eater?" Narcissa questioned.

"Well, in Draco's case, Voldemort took away part of his sense of self. Making him more pliable to do what Voldemort wanted of him, since Lucius wasn't around to help bend Draco's will. He didn't do much to either of Narcissa's or Lucius' marks, other than to add more thoughts superiority towards Muggles." Here Harry stopped and looked sadly at his father. "You, on the other hand, he did his best to make sure you didn't experience much happiness. You were very strong to over come that and enjoy your time with Mum and James, but as your actions towards Sirius attest to, if the hatred was there, the mark took advantage of that and intensified it. I have the feeling, if you think back to all your run-ins with Sirius since my third year, you will feel less hate now, than you did when it happened, or even had you thought about it just days ago."

Everyone looked stunned as they absorbed what Harry had just told them. Harry took advantage of the silence and started to eat.

"Why did you not re-age the kitten, Harry?" Hermione asked, unable to keep quiet any longer.

Harry looked embarrassed as he answered. "I killed the rabbit, when I tried to re-age it. In fact, I killed several mice and a rat as well. I found that the bigger and more complex something is, the harder it is to stop while re-aging. They tend to go too far, and once dead, I can't bring them back." Harry admitted the last in almost a whisper, as a pang of regret flowed through him as he thought of actually killing something, even accidentally.

"Would you care to explain to us, why Draco was awake while you removed his mark, but you went behind our backs and drugged us to remove ours? Did you really think we would pass up such an auspicious opportunity?" Severus asked in a suspiciously relaxed tone.

"You see, Draco fought against me as I worked the first time, and that was very draining. I figured you all would never agree to being put under while I worked, and the thought of either you or Mr. Malfoy looming over me while working on someone else, well frankly it scared me. I was afraid I'd mess up. So, I came up with the idea to drug all of you at the same time, and free you all. No chance of arguing that way. And you can't tell me that you any of you wouldn't have tried to act all noble and not have let me remove your marks. Well, you, Dad, would have been noble, keeping the mark as punishment. The Malfoy's wouldn't have let me remove it, their pride wouldn't have let them. It would have meant agreeing that they were wrong. So, you see, this was the simplest way all around. Contrary to what you think of me, I really do think things through now. I just don't voice all those thoughts up front."

Severus inclined his head in agreement. "I concede you are most likely correct. That does not dismiss the fact that you drugged three of your elders. All three of you are in serious trouble, and will have to suffer the consequences of your actions. Yes, Draco, and Miss Granger, you helped in some shape or form, therefore you will also suffer the punishment as well. You need to learn that a simple mistake in a potion can lead to a week in the infirmary spitting up hairballs. It is not safe to dose anyone without their knowledge. You never know when a potion interaction might occur if you do not know what they are currently taking. Lucius and I have been exposed to a great deal of the Cruciatus Cruse, and are on potions to counteract long term effects. You are lucky that there were no interactions from the combination of those two potions alone! I do believe seven feet of parchment on a list of the most basic potions taken daily, and any interaction they each have with any other potions, should suffice. You have a week to finish, and when you are not working on that, the three of you will be training, hard, with the three of us. It seems we have been too lax in your schooling, if you have time to do something of this nature. Once you are done eating, I suggest you get busy." With that said he turned to Petunia and ignored the disbelieving looks he was getting from the three teens. "I am to understand we have been lax in keeping you up to date as well. I apologize, Petunia, I never meant to cause you stress. What would you like to know, of course within reason?"

Harry finished eating quickly and left the adults to their conversations. Happy to be away from being ignored, it was too much like life at Privet Drive for his comfort.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"We have an Order meeting that you are required to attend. After your most recent stunt, I would normally not allow you to come. Lucky for you, this is the first meeting that Lucius, Narcissa, and I will be attending since our true roles have been revealed. It is going to be hard enough getting everyone to believe us with you there. It would be a disaster without you, therefore you will be going. You will not be getting an extension because of this, so I suggest you use your time wisely." Severus explained from the door to the library, before turning and leaving them alone once again.

Harry starred at the empty doorway despondently. "Do you think he will ever forgive me? I thought for sure he would be at least happy, if not ecstatic, that he was no longer marked. Yet, he has hardly spoken to me, outside of training. It's like potions class except a lot worse. What did I do, Hermione?"

"I'm not sure, Harry. I don't understand why he is this upset. I would have understood him being upset like this right after the fact, but it's been five days now. He should have had plenty of time to get over his anger. I've never really understood the man, maybe you need to talk to someone that has had more insight, like Malfoy? He's known him longer and better than either of us, maybe he might be able to help you?" Hermione suggested.

Harry made a weird face while he thought about it. Glancing at Malfoy out of the corner of his eye, Harry shrugged. "What could it hurt? Hey, Mal…I mean Draco. Can you offer any advice on why Dad is acting the way he is, and how to deal with it?" Harry asked, being as sincere and polite as possible.

Draco shrugged as well, repeating what Harry had said, "What can it hurt? This is his way of making us sincerely think about our actions. He's always been this way towards the upperclassmen in Slytherin. He has said he feels that, by our age, we should be able to think our actions through and come to realize on our own what we should have done differently, and just how badly we screwed up. He has given us this time to not only do the research and write the paper he gave as punishment, but to also truly think things through with no interruptions or distractions from him looming over us. He's not shunning us. If you truly want or need to talk to him, go to him. He gave us seven full days to get seven feet of parchment written, knowing full well we had to write much more than that during school. You have time, so don't try and use that as an excuse."

"Thank you, I'll think about it. So, how much further do the two of you have left? I've only got about six to eight inches left." Harry asked, switching the subject.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Harry was never going to change, he would always be insecure when it came to talking about his feelings.

'I'm surprised he's not a purring ball of fluff by now. Hmm, well maybe he hasn't changed, but at least he's gotten a little better. He'll never talk about his feelings, but at least he is handling them better.' Hermione thought to herself before she answered, "I have it finished, but I didn't have room for everything I found, and am debating on whether or not it is worth it to extend past the given amount. At least this time I won't have to read about how I've extended his grading time by hours."

Now, it was Harry's turn to join in the eye rolling with Draco.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

'I can't believe I'm doing this. He's going to cut me to shreds again, I just know it. Maybe I should go back to my room and let him continue to ignore me. It's not like I haven't lasted this long without him in my life. Oh, who am I kidding? I have grown to need him. Oh, here goes nothing.' Harry thought, before finally giving in and knocking on his father's door.

"Come in." was all Harry heard from the other side. Steeling himself, he quickly opened the door before he lost his nerve, once again.

"Ah, Harry, have a seat. Do you have a question on your…assignment?"

"Ah, no, not exactly…well in a way. Oh, hell, I don't know. I just, Draco said, and I. Never mind, I'll just go now. You should have my finished assignment before we leave for the Order meeting." Harry finished with a dejected sigh.

"Harry, stop. I heard your conversation with Draco, so I know exactly what he told you. He was right, I have not been ignoring you. You wanted to be treated like an adult, so that is what I have been trying to do, to treat you as I would any upperclassmen in my house. Although, no one from my house would have ever dared to dose me with Draught of the Living Death, or at least they wouldn't have until they were locked up with Gryffindors all day, everyday. Lucius is not happy about the…effects you and Miss Granger have had on his son. Draco has picked up far too many Gryffindor traits for his parents liking. They feel he is likely to get himself killed, if this keeps up.

That is not what you came to talk about, though. Do you now fully understand how dangerous your stunt was? Not only did you test out unproven magic on us, you disregarded our feelings on the matter. We won't even mention the dangers of potion interaction, as you have had enough time to realize that danger with this assignment." Severus remarked.

Harry nodded, and then paused as he tried to gather his thoughts. 'He doesn't look upset, and he's openly speaking to me. So, I should just tell him how his treatment isn't working for me, like it might for his Slytherin students. But, he's always favored them, even when he had me right in front of him. Yes, he had reason, but then why did he revert back to that after I messed up and it's just us? How do you talk to a parent? How do you…' "Mew."

"Oh, Harry, not again." Severus said as he picked up the little ball of fur, and started stroking his back to calm him. "You have gone and worked yourself up too much over this. Yes, I know, my demeanor did not help the situation. No, I do not hate you. You know I never did. I thought we were past this. I really do think you are too old to be coddled, but I need to remember, no matter how much Slytherin you posses, you are not one of my students. Now, do you think you are calm enough to have an actual conversation? I prefer my conversations to be more than one-sided. This is starting to remind me of teaching, and I do not think that mind frame would help either of us at this point." Severus stated, as he put the now purring Harry back in his chair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I really wanted to come to you and have a mature conversation. I'm just not sure how to do that without being confrontational. Between Uncle Vernon at home, and you at school, well, I never had much practice.

I'd like to tell you why I did things the way I did. I know there might have been a better way to go about things, but, well…just let me explain fully. I wasn't being thoughtless. I was truly only thinking of everyone's safety.

With the destruction of the last Horcrux, I know it is almost time to confront Voldemort. I have known for a while now, that I won't be able to kill him. There is a great innocence in him, that is still untouched, and that part doesn't deserve to be condemned to death simply because someone else locked his true being away. It is almost like sentencing a mental patient to death over something they could not control. Yes, he needs to be stopped, but not killed. I have been thinking about how to go about that, and I believe I have come up with the answer. But, I am unsure how this will affect people who bear his mark or the mark period. I'd rather not turn you into squibs, or worse, kill you, if this works.

I couldn't lose you, not after just finding you and realizing what you truly mean to me. I saw and felt the grief over Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, they were almost like parents to me. At least they treated me better than my own flesh and blood had. I couldn't put anyone else through that, either. Which is why I included the Malfoys when I, uh, unraveled time around your marks. You'd grieve for them, and I couldn't stand it if I caused that.

I know you feel my testing period was rushed, and I agree, to a point. I have been working on this, since the visit to Godric's Hollow. Yes, I know it's been barely a few weeks, but I truly thought I was ready. And in my defense, I was. No one got hurt. Even the possible potion interactions didn't happen. I'll know better in the future. But can you honestly tell me that you miss that mark? I know it stained deeper than just your skin. I could feel it wrapping it's self around your very cores.

I doubt this has been as coherent as either of us would have liked, but I'd already given you the technical data. We both know my emotions aren't very coherent at all, unless I happen to be a helpless fur-ball projecting emotions to all, well almost all. I doubt I'd ever be able to open up to Mr. Malfoy.

Well, there you have it. I'm sorry. I just…well, hopefully you've understood." Harry finished, still feeling very despondent about the entire situation.

Severus sighed. "For all you have been through, you are still very young. I know that is not something you want to hear, but it is something that we all need to keep in mind. No matter the responsibility that fate has placed on your shoulders, all of us that are helping you to accomplish that responsibility need to remember that you will make mistakes. It is our responsibility to guide you, so that those mistakes are not fatal. We got lucky this time. Your luck will not hold out forever. I once again ask for your trust. This time, I hope I have earned it. Please come to me, with your ideas. We will speak alone, if that is what you wish, or need to do so. Maybe if I were not constantly in Lucius' company you would feel better about speaking with me. I will not lessen my contact with him, but I will always listen to you where you need it, if possible. Is this agreeable to you?" Severus inquired.

Harry absorbed what Severus had requested, and could not find any fault. "I believe that should be all right. Are you expecting a lot of trouble at the meeting, tonight? I thought McGonagall had already told everyone that you were taking over as head of the Order?" Harry asked.

"I am expecting more than a lot of trouble. While Moody is no longer with us, and will not be there to cause trouble, there have always been other members who will most likely never trust me. No matter the history. It is of no concern, though, their oaths will be enough to over come any opposition I might encounter, eventually. Now, you should go finish polishing that assignment. I have watched you work diligently on it. It would be a shame that all that is ruined by last minute rushing to complete it. We will be leaving in a few hours. I suspect this will be the last Order meeting held elsewhere. Now that all four of us will be out in the open in Order matters, we might as well open the house back up to meetings. It is, after all, the safest place to meet." Severus stated.

Harry stood undecided for a moment before hugging Severus', and then leaving the very stunned Severus, as quickly as he could.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money, you know the drill.

AN: As always thanks to LovesRickman and my husband for the beta work, any mistakes left and mine. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two: Re-Order of the Phoenix

As predicted, the beginning of the meeting was utter chaos. Tonks, Hestia Jones, and Dedalus Diggle were all quite vociferous with their incredulity of the inclusion of, and leadership from such unsavory and dark individuals. Which wasn't very surprising to Harry, no, what was surprising were those that were quiet and approving of the new leadership.

Elphias Doge, and to Harry's disbelief, the ghost from Hogsmeade, who had to be Aberforth Dumbledore, were both nodding in agreement over Severus' appointment as leader. All the Weasley's that were currently in the country were present and also showing their, if not approval, acceptance. Remus was just sitting back watching the show with Hagrid. Hagrid was sniffling into his handkerchief, and Harry could have sworn he heard Hagrid muttering, "I always believed in Severus Snape, if Albus Dumbledore put faith into someone that should be good enough for us all!"

"Quiet! Quiet all of you! I am ashamed of this behavior." Minerva McGonagall shouted over the din, but failed to catch anyone's attention.

"It's a bit hot in here, don't you think, Draco? Maybe you'd feel better if you rolled your sleeves up. Everyone else might feel better if you all do. If anything, it will at least stun them into silence." Harry suggested.

Agreeing, as one, all four Slytherins rolled up first their right sleeve, then left. It would seem that Harry was right, everyone was shocked into silence. Even Minerva had her mouth open in astonishment.

"Well, now that everyone is once again quiet, maybe we can start the meeting once and for all. I would like for everyone to reaf…" Severus started to say before he was interrupted by Phoenix song.

With a flash of fire, Fawkes was settled on Severus' shoulder.

"If their bare arms weren't enough for the likes of ya, Fawkes there should be." Hagrid declared.

"Yes, thank you, Hagrid. And you as well, Fawkes," Severus added after the bird clicked his beak at Severus'.

"As I was saying, I would like for everyone to reaffirm their oath to the Order, before we begin. I understand everyone's disquietude with our inclusion and my leadership after our apparent histories. I will be able answer most any question after everyone complies. Otherwise, those that refuse will need to be Obliviated and taken elsewhere. Any refusals, no? Well then, wands in the air and repeat after me, using your own names, of course. I, Severus Snape, hereby declare on my magic to affirm my loyalty and homage to the Order of the Phoenix. By the powers of Merlin, so mote it be!"

There was a flash of white light, and Harry was worried that he had once again changed, until he noticed the firelight added to the flash.

"It would seem that our dear Hestia was not as honest in her oath as she should have been." Aberforth said gruffly.

"Yes, yes, it seems that Fawkes has revoked her membership. She really should have remembered, as should you two have, that the Order of the Phoenix is not just a name. Fawkes takes the Oaths given to him very seriously. He guards those in his Order fiercely." Elphias explicated.

"Then what about Percy, surely he had to take the Oath too? He was proven a traitor. He had the Mark and everything." Harry questioned.

"If Fawkes did not remove him, as he did Hestia, and if his magic is still intact, then I do believe that someone needs to revisit exactly what happened with Percy. It is a shame that the younger members do not know of all the protections Albus wove into this group." Aberforth stated, clearly looking at Snape, before looking across many of the other long time members.

"You know, Percy never has been right since he started working closely with Fudge, that was when he split from the family." Charlie asked.

"That is when he sent me that weird letter, you remember Harry, warning me off from you? You think someone did something to him?" Ron asked.

"It is a possibility that we will have to look further into, later. Right now, we need to get on with the reasons this meeting was called. Does anyone have any further question on whether the four of us are truly trustworthy?" Snape asked the group.

"I am sure your loyalty is no longer in question, Severus, but maybe a little background information wouldn't be remiss." Minerva replied.

Severus barely contained the eye-roll, unfortunately the sigh escaped. "What exact background information should we divulge, Minerva? I am sure our entire history is not needed."

"Tsk, Severus, always so sarcastic. Why not start with Mr. Malfoy's lack of confinement in Azkaban, and go from there?" She answered.

"A few answers on why Harry looks so different would be nice too." Bill stated.

This time Severus did roll his eyes, leave it to that Weasley to ask the smallest of questions that required the biggest of answers.

"I was never put into Azkaban, Albus Dumbledore came to me after the Battle of the Prophesy, and gave me a chance to redeem myself and escape the madman my family had been associated with since I was a young child. Unable to pass up the chance for my own son to be free of the…servitude I had let myself and Narcissa fall into, I accepted. I was sent on a mission that took me away from my family for these past two years, and only just finished and was able to return mere months ago. Unfortunately, my son still fell under the Dark Lord's control, and the raid on the school at the end of his sixth year was the result. He has since learned the truth, and has come to embrace our new loyalties." Lucius explained.

"I, myself, was ordered to act in the way I did in that same incident all those months ago. Needless to say, not everything was as it seemed. There have been certain revelations since then, which gave Minerva reason to pass the leadership onto me after the passing of Arthur Weasley. One of which concerns Harry's change in appearance." Severus sighed quietly before beginning again. "It has been kept secret that I was one of Harry's parents. Lily found a charm that we used, and the result was Harry here having three parents instead of the normal two. His appearance was altered, slightly, to not show the full picture, so to speak. Harry's magic has since been reversing that alteration to show his true self as it became safe to do so. With the latest…development concerning our marks being unraveled, we believe that this is Harry's true appearance and he should no longer change. To the world he will still act as this is his Glamoure, but it is safe for you to know the truth, as long you remember that you are bound to not speak of anything from these meetings. To go against that would be cause enough for Fawkes to take action, I am sure." He said, as he eyed the bird that had taken roost on the back of his chair.

"Just how were your marks, Unraveled, did you call it?" Bill asked intently.

"Yes, yes, we were lead to believe that it was impossible to remove that mark from anyone." Elphias replied.

"I didn't remove it, per say, I just Unraveled Time around it, so that for the skin it was never there, kind of." Harry answered shyly.

"And this brings us to why we are actually here. Harry has learned to control most of his unique…talents, and has come up with a way to deal with the Dark Lord. He needs us to help him. I now ask that you listen to what he has to say, without interruption. I am sure we will all have questions, and I ask that everyone keeps them until he is finished. Harry?" Severus said giving Harry the floor.

Harry took a deep breath, and then said the words he knew he had to say, no matter the trouble and uproar they caused. "I cannot kill Voldemort."

'Wow, and I thought our entrance caused an explosion.' Harry thought. As practically everyone in the room, minus those that has been staying with him as well as the older members, jumped to their feet and started yelling.

"QUIET! Do not make me stun the lot of you! This is exactly what I was talking about. Be quiet and let the young man explain himself. You know Harry, and you know he is not damning us all to years of darkness because of his weakness. You should be ashamed of yourself, Diggle, for suggesting such a thing. Now, will you be quiet and let him explain, or do I need to silence and petrify you all?" Severus said angrily.

"As I said, I cannot kill Voldemort. He was used by Grindelwald to experiment on in ways to lock away any Muggle heritage wizards might have. In the end, he did manage to lock away a very large and innocent part of Tom Riddle, creating Voldemort. I believe that I can Unravel him, and give him back the life that was stolen from him. I have met the person he was meant to be, and know that he is still locked away inside that monster. It would be a huge injustice on our part if we allow anyone to kill the entire being. I know I can take him back to a time before he was ever used and experimented on. I just need your help in finding a way to capture Voldemort and render him to a state that I can work on him. I also need people working on what to do about the Marks. That is the one thing I am unsure of, what will happen to the Marks and the people marked with them once he is no longer in control of them." Harry explained.

"Where is the proof? Are we just supposed to take the word of a teenager on this? I find it hard to believe that any part of that monster can be innocent, not after all that he has done." Diggle asked incredulously.

"It is like Muggle Psychology," Hermione stated. "Someone with Multiple Personalities cannot be blamed for what one personality does. They are put into treatment, of course, but not punished. This is no different from that, both are caused from extreme trauma. That Tom Riddle's trauma was magic based is no reason for anyone to go to the extremes of killing him. Harry has a treatment, after a fashion, that ca…will work, if only you'd let him do what you and everyone else has been expected of him since he was a baby."

"This isn't what anyone has expected him to do…" Diggle started to protest.

"No, you've only expected me to split my soul for you. You sicken me. I am completely disgusted with your expectations. Here, I have found a humane and reasonable way to solve the Voldemort problem, but you would rather I commit murder?" Harry looked to his father for support and answers. "Did Dumbledore really think people like this were on the Light side?"

"Yes, Albus knew exactly whom he was recruiting. I am sorry to say, that the nobility you posses in spades, is uncommon, even among those of the Light. Most people would not care less about one damaged person, as long as that person kept them and theirs safe. After all, what is one damaged person in the view of the greater good?" Severus intoned snidely, conveying his thoughts on the matter.

"Now, Severus, could you truly say that you would not think this way as well, if it were not your son destined to end this?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, I can. None of you have an idea of the things I have seen, or been asked to do for the 'Greater Good'. I would not ask anyone to go through those things. What good is saving everyone if we have all lost our souls in the process? I would rather fight for a lifetime, than go to those extremes." Severus exclaimed.

"I do believe we have gotten off track. Everyone that is here has reaffirmed their oaths, and Fawkes has accepted. If you have now changed your minds, let me know. I will be glad to Obliviate and be rid of you." Minerva said as she steadily tapped her wand on her crossed arms.

There was some looking around, but no one moved. Diggle even had the presence of mind to look ashamed.

"Now that we are all agreed, I would like to split you up into groups, so that you can work with your strengths. Elphias, Tonks, Diggle, Draco, and Weaslys C, F, G, and R, I want you working on ways we can capture and subdue the Dark Lord. Lupin, Aberforth, Weasley B, Minerva, Lucius, and Narcissa, I want you working with myself, Harry, and Hermione on what to do about the marks and the marked. Hagrid, I need you on call. Please, everyone work together as much as possible for the next week. I am sure you remember how this works. Our next meeting will be at a different venue. You will be given the information in the normal fashion." Severus said in closing.

"Severus, if we could have a word with you?" Bill asked with Charlie looking intent behind him.

Severus simply stood there and motioned for them to continue.

"We were wondering when you and Harry could have a look at Percy. If it is possible that he is under someone else's control, then he's just as innocent as Harry proclaims the Tom Riddle portion on Voldemort is. We'd like to get him out of holding and into treatment soon, if that is the truth." Bill implored.

"That is all very well and good, but you seem to forget that I am considered a fugitive by the Wizarding World at large. How do you expect me to get near him to examine him?" Severus asked.

"Are you not a Potions Master, Severus?" Minerva questioned. "I am positive that you have Polyjuice at your disposal. I know you always kept a large batch on hand at school, and you do not change your habits just because your location has changed."

"You can go in my place. I'd like to be there, but if it means you and Harry looking into what really happened to him, well, I'll hang back." Charlie offered.

"Poppy has wanted to make sure he is healthy, if only to stand trial. I am positive that between the four of you examining him, you will find the truth. As well as come up with a way to cure him, if that is possible." Minerva explained.

Severus rolled his eyes, and then pinched the bridge of his nose while thinking to himself, 'Why did I think I was up to leading this mess? I should have stayed in the background shadows where I do my best work.' "Fine, when was Poppy scheduled to visit?"

"She was waiting for my schedule to open up. I have to admit I have been procrastinating. I didn't want to go back before the urge to kill him with my bare hands was under control. If this is true, then there is no longer a reason to have that urge. We can go as soon as you can." Bill answered.

Severus looked at Harry, and was unable to ignore the pleading look his son was giving him. 'This is his family, and Percy's act hurt Harry as much as it did Percy's own blood kin.' With another deep sigh, Severus answered, "It is too late tonight for a visit." Severus said as he took a piece of parchment and wrote out something before handing it to Bill. "You will meet me at this room in the school at noon tomorrow. We will collect Poppy, and then head to where Percy is being kept. Now, if that is everything, we need to be going now." He finished leading Harry towards the Floo.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Harry, I want you to stay out of sight until we are sure we will need you. Understood?" Severus said, sounding weird as Charlie.

Harry just nodded, not wanting anyone to hear his voice, especially Percy.

"I have bad news from the guard. He says that the only other person to visit Percy, other than family, is Umbridge. On the bright side, that gives me a starting point on what types of Curses to look for. I don't think she is strong enough to keep up a continuous Imperious. She seems like the type that would rather keep a compulsion on him, with the occasional Imperious. I doubt she left a signature, so we will have to find some other way to catch her, but at least Percy will be free of her." Bill said.

"Very well, Mr. Weasley, let me begin my examination. Then I will let your Curse Detection and Breaking skills take over." Madam Pomfrey said as she stepped towards the cell door.

HPHPHPHP

"Um…guys, it's been several hours now, and that guard is giving me weird looks. Is it safe to come in there with you, yet?" Harry asked from the shadows of the door.

"Yes, Harry, I think I've done all I can. Can you Unravel his mark, like you did before? He was under Imperious and other spells. He doesn't deserve to be persecuted like a Death Eater. Please, Harry?" Bill begged, looking very weary.

"What did you do to knock him out? If it was just a spell, he'll need a potion as well. He can't wake up while I'm working. It's hard enough to do this." Harry explained.

"He was given a potion for dreamless sleep. I am sure it was strong enough to keep him out for quite a while longer, Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey answered.

"Ok, just do me a favor, and no one interrupt me. I have to have full concentration." Harry said as he walked over to where Percy was laying.

He carefully got into a comfortable position near Percy's arm. Once he was situated, he rolled up the sleeve to reveal the mark, and got down to work with an intense concentration Bill and Madam Pomfrey had never seen in the young man.

They could only stand there and watch as the minutes ticked by with no apparent change. The only way they knew Harry was doing more than just starring at Percy's arm, was by the magical tension they could feel drifting around them. Because they were intent on watching Harry's grip on Percy's arm around the mark, no one noticed when the rest of Percy started to shift slightly, as if he was restless.

Harry's brow was bunched in concentration. 'Something is fighting me, something not Percy. This isn't going well. I don't know what is inside him, but it's not going to let him live. I have no choice. I hope the Weasley's forgive me.'

The magical tension surrounded Harry and Percy and made the air around them distort. Bill would have sworn he was once again in the deserts of Egypt by the way it seemed as if they were surrounded by heat waves. Unsure what to do, the trio could only stand and watch as Percy seemed to distort more and more.

Suddenly the tension broke and Harry looked up with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, this was the only thing I could do. There was a deeper, almost possession inside Percy. It was left there to kill him if he ever broke free. The only thing I could do was make him younger, to take him back before that happened. But it fought hard…and I pushed harder…and, well…I'm sorry. I ended up going to far. He's going to need someone to take care of him. I don't dare age him back. I've killed too many things, not knowing when to stop. Please don't be mad…"

"Harry, stop, its ok, I understand. No one is going to be upset with you. Don't you see, this gives us a fresh start? He'll never remember causing Mum and Dad's deaths." Bill said with a sad smile.

"How are you going to get him out of here?" Severus, still in Charlie's body, asked.

"I have no idea." Bill said, deflated once again.

"It is very lucky for you that I came along after all, Mr. Weasley. We are all going to start shouting at Madam Pomfrey, blaming her for this. She in turn will shout back that she did nothing, it must have been something Bill or I cast. We will all make such a big fuss that any guard will be utterly confused. They cannot keep a child in holding. I do believe you will be allowed to take him home with you, after it is proven this is permanent. Harry, maybe you should go. Tell the guard we sent you to get Professor McGonagall, as she is Poppy's employer and Bill and Charlie's formor Head of House. We will talk more about everything that has happened tonight at home. Go on now, I'll be home soon." Severus encouraged, before taking a very big swig from his flask.

Harry nodded and did as he was told. "It seems Madam Pomfrey and Bill can't decide on the best course of action. I've been sent to go get Professor McGonagall for them. It seems it's a good thing they brought me along after all. I thought I was going to die from boredom there for a while. All that scanning that no one but the scanner could understand. Well, I better hurry. Good luck, they were getting rowdy in there." Harry said quickly, before leaving.

HPHPHPHP

"It sounds like Percy will be happier this time around. I hate that I had to do that to him, though." Harry said to the group of people sitting at the kitchen table.

"I wouldn't be surprised if all their victims since Crouch Sr. didn't have this failsafe in them. After all, all their work for your fourth year was almost undone when he got loose. Unfortunately for you, Mr. Diggory, and all of us, Crouch Jr. found his father first." Severus said.

"How did you learn about all that?" Harry asked.

"I was most I was told after I had rejoined the Death Eaters later on, but there were a few things I picked up in other ways." Severus explained.

"Oh, I see. That makes sense. Well, I am exhausted. Working on Percy felt worse than working on all three of you in a row. I'm going to bed. Thank you, for helping me help the Weasleys. I know it wasn't my fault that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley died, but it hurt me almost as bad as it did Ron. I'm happy we could do something to give them back their brother." Harry said. He then hugged Severus again, this time not running in fear and embarrassment immediately.


	33. Chapter 33

AN: We're almost done. Just two more chapters to go. I'm currently working on 34, so I hope that I will have both completed before I leave for Greece for two months on Feb 18. Big thank yous to LovesRickman and my husband for the edits. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine, only playing with them. No money being made.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Three: Creating Humans out of Legends

"Months of research and nothing to show for it." Harry grumbled as he picked up yet another book.

"What was that, Harry? I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Hermione said from behind the rather large tome she was reading.

"Oh, nothing, just complaining again. I can't believe we've spent all this time on research, only to find nothing. Even trips into _His_ mind haven't helped. He has never thought about what would happen to those he has marked if he's…incapacitated. He truly believes that he is immortal, and that nothing can happen to him." Harry groused.

"I'm starting to think that this is one time where research really won't help us. He has twisted every known spell that we can find, to do his own thing. There is no one but him that would know what to do with the Dark Mark. Add the fact that no one has ever known that what you can do is possible, no one has even speculated in writing. We may just have to go through with the plan, and then watch to see what happens. And, Harry, I'm afraid you're going to be up for another lecture. Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape, both, will want to be able to find out first hand what is going on, and can no longer do that. I'm afraid they are going to be reminded why they were so angry with you to begin with." Hermione said, failing to comfort her friend.

Harry groaned. "I never thought that trying to save someone's life could turn out so badly. I was trying to show him how much I cared, and that his family was important too, and it just…it turned out so…"

"Yes, I know what you mean, Harry. Although, after Dobby's…erm…help, you really should have known how good intentions could turn out, even with the best possible motives." She reminded him.

"Well, I can't undo it now that it is done. I have learned the lesson very well though. I've learned a lot since the trip to Godric's Hollow. Who knew that the Malfoy's idea of Christmas was so…so down to earth? Everything was about spending time with family. I never thought they would want to include all of us in their celebration." Harry declared.

"I know! I hate to admit it, but I really admire how they do Christmas." Hermione confessed.

"I never knew Christmas could be like that. Growing up in the Dursley house Christmas was always about having the best looking house, and the proper amount of tree showing through the curtains, as well as Dudley's ever expanding mountain of gifts.

But this Christmas, I don't think there was a store or shop bought item in sight. All the decorations where handmade or taken from nature, and the presents they gave, also handcrafted. You could see their feelings for each other, maybe not by looking at their expressions, but in their gifts and the stories behind them. They all really love each other." Harry said with a sigh.

"Very true, although, with their ability to get whatever they need or want, whenever it is needed or wanted, I can see how this tradition of theirs started. Anything bought would be too impersonal, and most likely unneeded or unwanted." Hermione stopped to giggle. "I wonder if they know how much they have in common with the Weasleys?"

"Yes, actually, we do know, and no, it doesn't bother us. In fact, we are quite proud of our Christmas traditions. Our world in general, has always been about family. The Malfoy family is no exception. We just have a reputation that is hard to see through. Lucius would not like me telling you this, but I think you both need to hear it to understand us, and even your father to a point. Being Slytherin created expectations for us, which we had no choice but to live up to, if only in public. Lucius has done what he could to keep us safe." Narcissa said as she came fully into the room and took a seat at the table with Harry and Hermione.

"I will not lie to you. When Lucius first joined the Dark Lord, he and I both agreed with what the Dark Lord was saying, what we were told the vision was. Unfortunately, we were lied to. The Dark Lord only ever cared about his power gain, his revenge, and his trip to immortality. Now that we know about Grindelwald, well, we know it was never his vision to begin with. But, as you said, Harry, you can not undo what is already done." Narcissa explained, letting them both get an idea of how much she had heard.

"We did not see his madness until it was too late. Lucius had been marked for years by then, and I not far behind him. Draco was just a baby when the Dark Lord started targeting families very similar to ours. We were appalled and not a little scared. If the Dark Lord took to heart a prophesy that he had never seen himself, what was to stop him from listening to other Death Eaters and target our family, or those families that we are close to. It was very fortunate for us that his body was destroyed when he attacked you. While it tossed you into hell, it saved our lives.

It also meant that we could be there for your father. He became family not long after that. We helped him through those very dark days after he had to give you up, and just after losing the loves of his life. We are lucky he survived. It was then that we swore to always include anyone close to us in our celebration. No one would be excluded if they were close to those we considered family. Harry, you too would have been included had you taken Draco's hand in friendship all those years ago. But, I believe things worked out for the best in that situation.

As you saw, and have already commented on, we give only personally crafted items. Draco has always loved his art. Even as a small child, his room was never the same from day to day. Whether it was him painting on the walls or drawing, they were constantly changing. Draco is now an excellent artist. His room is full of paintings, sketch books, and the like. Lucius has always had an appreciation for music. He has been composing his own music charms, and is constantly tinkering with them whenever he has the chance. You will be surprised, I am sure, to hear that I personally love working with clay. Go on and laugh, I know what my reputation would lead anyone to believe about me. But I am never happier than I am when I am up to my elbows in mud, or filthy with dust and glaze.

Severus, now his gifts will always be a surprise. You would think that as a Potion's Master he would give potions, and sometimes he does, just never in the form you are expecting. He is constantly creating new forms of paint for Draco. He has modified my clays for me, and added colors that I never thought possible. He has also given me new types of glazes as well. His blends of teas are the only ones Lucius will drink, as I am sure you have noticed his personal tea pot. I made that the same year Severus perfected Lucius' tea mix. But the most surprising gift I have gotten from Severus was a handwritten copy of all my favorite poetry, he even designed and created the covering.

While we did not have all year to work on your gifts, I did hope that you both would be able to see how much you have come to mean to all of us. Yes, even you, Hermione. While I doubt our views will ever change completely, you have helped us see where it is slightly flawed.

It is because we are so family orientated that they have lectured you so many times on this same subject. I do believe that the truth of the matter is both are scared that you will continue to act first and think later. While at first, Lucius only cared if you survived because of how it would affect Severus, now, I believe that he has come to care for you in his own way, and I really do not think I need to explain Severus' motives. You have learned how he feels on your own.

Now, if you would excuse me, I was looking for my son when I over heard the two of you, and now I really must get back to finding him." Narcissa said, and with a slight nod she was gone.

"Well, that was insightful." Hermione said, as Harry could only stare at the door.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Hurry and take your seats, I would like to get started." Severus commanded from the head of the table. "I would like a succinct report from what everyone has accomplished since our last meeting, starting with Aberforth and Weasley B."

Bill looked at Aberforth, silently asking if he should deliver for them both. With a slight nod from Aberforth, Bill started. "We found many types of Fealty Marks and Spells, of which many or none Voldemort could have based his mark from. Unfortunately, none have ever been used on such a large group of people before. So our research turned up no information on what we might expect."

"Very well, Minerva, Lupin?" Severus asked.

"Like Bill, our research turned up very little. We do believe that the Marks will not disappear, as they didn't when he was first incapacitated all those years ago. As you know, the marks then merely went dormant. But with him still being alive and in his own body, with Harry's plan, we highly doubt they will go dormant this time." Lupin explained, with Minerva nodding her agreement throughout.

Severus just nodded and looked over to Harry and Hermione.

"We didn't find anything useful. We could find nothing that even speculated what could happen, because no one has ever thought what we want to do is possible. Even Voldemort himself has never thought of the possibility. He truly believes he is untouchable and immortal." Harry explained dejectedly.

"Yes, and since Mr. Potter took it upon himself to rid us of our marks, we will not be in the position to find out what happens first hand. I suggest we capture a Death Eater along with the Dark Lord. That way we will be able to monitor what happens at least." Lucius suggested, all the while giving Harry a very disappointed look.

"That brings us to our other group. Have you come up with a plan to capture, and subdue the Dark Lord?" Severus asked as he turned to look at everyone from the other group.

"I do believe we have come up with a very simple plan, Severus, and as you know, simple is always best. We believe that someone should make a diversion outside the manor, something big enough to get everyone's attention, as well as getting everyone outside, maybe a mock attack via these two enterprising young men's shop items. Then, when as many Death Eaters are outside as possible, Lucius would lock down the Manor so as to allow no one back in. If possible, even trapping everyone on the grounds unable to leave, thus killing two fwoopers with one curse. The only problem we have yet to solve is how to keep Voldemort busy, so he cannot escape." Elphias explained.

"Glad to see the last two months have not been a waste for all. Does anyone have any suggestions on how to keep the Dark Lord preoccupied?" Severus asked the group.

"Why not let me do it? I'm his obsession, who better to keep him busy?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes, Potter, how intelligent. Let us just parade our only hope in front of the one being who is obsessed with your death." Lucius said with a disgusted growl.

"I didn't mean for me to be there in person. I thought I could distract him via our link. I'd be nowhere near him, I'd be in no danger, and I'd make sure he was so distracted that anyone could magically subdue him to take him…that reminds me, where are we planning on keeping him after we get him?" Harry asked Severus.

"That was going to be another item up for discussion tonight. But first we need to finalize capturing him. Do you truly think you are capable of keeping him in his mind once he realizes just how linked the two of you are? I have not tested your Occlumency in a few months. Have you been keeping up with your exercises even with all the research you have been doing?" Severus questioned his son.

"Yes, every night before bed, and every morning before I get ready for the day. Test me now. I doubt you could get through at your finest. Not to sound arrogant, but I've known how dangerous it was digging around in the link, and I didn't want to chance him reversing the flow. I made sure he couldn't. Salazar even helped a little. Go on, in fact, both you and Mr. Malfoy should try at the same time. Merlin knows a pissed off Voldemort will be as strong as the two of you together." Harry suggested even as he readied himself.

With a swift nod from his friend, Severus and Lucius were both casting Legilimens on Harry.

"There, you see, if neither of you can get in, he won't be able to either. Now, will you allow me to help?" Harry asked once again.

Severus rubbed his temples and sighed. "Very well, you are in charge of distracting the Dark Lord. Hermione, you will stay with Harry, and watch over him. I doubt we will need the warning, but it is prudent none the less. Now that we have a feasible plan, we now need a place to store the Dark Lord, as well as any Death Eaters we are able to capture as well. Malfoy Manor will not work. We will not want to leave anything to chance, and I want wherever we choose to be warded and secured ahead of time. I am sure Lucius will have to do a lot of ward clean up before he deems the manor safe again."

"Why not here?" Tonks asked.

"Are you sure you are an Auror? You should know to never open up your base of operations to the enemy, even if you are the one bringing them in." Minerva said, surprising everyone. It was obvious to a few that Tonks' remarks about Severus from the first meeting had not been forgiven.

"Just the same, the Chamber of Secrets is out. We don't need Voldemort discovering what he missed before. While I hope he won't ever be conscious again, I don't want to chance it." Harry stated. "But, there are some caves outside Hogsmeade that we could possibly use. Sirius was safe there."

"I believe I know of those caves. I do not believe they will be big enough, Harry." Minerva answered.

"The Ministry still has too many unknowns as well as known Voldemort supporters to trust taking anyone there." Bill supplied.

"There is a safe house in the Forbidden Forrest. I use it a lot all year round. It has several rooms and a cellar you could use as well. It's a fair ways away from the school, and I have enough friends in the area that it wouldn't be safe for anyone outside without me with them." Harry and Ron both shuddered at the thought, as did most everyone else at the table.

"This sounds promising, Hagrid. Is it past the Anti-Apparition wards that surround Hogwarts?" Severus asked, fully intrigued.

"I believe so. I've never Apparated there myself, but I imagine you could. I can take you there first thing tomorrow, if you'd like to check it out." Hagrid offered.

"I shall meet you before dawn at your house. Does anyone have anything else they believe needs to be brought to attention before we adjourn? No, very well. I shall check out the this place of Hagrid's tomorrow morning, and then we shall meet again tomorrow night to finalize our plans as well as going over who will help re-ward the place, if it is acceptable. If it is not, then we will need to find another place. I suggest everyone thinks of a few places that would be acceptable, just in case. Dismissed." Severus said, before sweeping out of the room.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_You know that you were never meant to be like this._

"I have told you before, leave me alone. You were locked away for a reason. I am stronger without you!" Voldemort yelled.

"Master? D…did you say something?" Wormtail asked from the doorway.

"No, Wormtail, I did not."

_Gellert Grindelwald tortured you and turned you into a monster and he was a Pure-blood. Why didn't you turn against them? _

"I want the Pure-blood idiots to bow down to me. Now, once again, go away. I will not have your presence weaken me."

_Who do you think this is? Do you hear voices often?_

"Who is there?"

"Master?" Wormtail asked.

"Who have you allowed into my sanctuary, Wormtail? Your incompetence will lead you to becoming a gift wrapped rat sent to the Ministry if you do not get rid of the intruder at once!"

"But, Master, the wards are intact. None but your humble servants are here in the manor. Are…are you in need of something?"

_Tell him you need a swift kick in the arse. Or better yet, to do the world a favor and cast Avada Kedavera on you._

"I AM IMMORTAL! No curse, no weapon, no pitiful teenager can kill me!"

"Master, let me get Bellatrix for you. I am sure she can solve whatever it is ailing you."

"I do not need anyone, Wormtail. Leave me, and make sure no one disturbs me."

_Aw…why'd you make him leave, its fun watching him cower like the little rat he is._

"Harry Potter. What a surprise. I never thought you foolish enough to invade the manor. Did you actually find the strength to cast an Unforgivable? My dear Bellatrix told me of your first attempt. She said she had felt worse from a Rictusempra. You must have, I do not see any other way you could have lured Narcissa and her family away from me. That family has always been the most loyal."

_Oh, didn't you know? Lucius hasn't been your follower for several years now. Pity you left him to be locked up in Azkaban. That gave Dumbledore all he needed to get Lucius to switch sides. _

"It is no matter, he can do nothing against me. No one can!"

_You keep telling yourself that! It's worked so well for you in the past. But for some reason, you've yet to kill me. I wonder why that is? OH, I know! It's because deep down, you're a weakling. What Grindelwald did to you didn't make you stronger, it made you WEAK!_

"Who shall I destroy to show you how weak I am? How about that little Mudblood witch? You have always had a soft spot for her. How would you like to look into her lifeless eyes after I kill her personally?"

_I don't think you want to leave safety and venture out into the world. After all, you no longer have any Horcruxes to ensure your safety. Your so vulnerable right now, even the most mundane situation could result in your death. Maybe I should just sneak up behind you and bash you in the head. Merlin knows you don't deserve the respect of a proper duel._

"…"

_What's the matter, Tom, Snake get your tongue? Oh, I see. You can stop trying to break into my mind. I control our link now, and have for some time. It has been very enlightening, what I've learned from your own mind. I have even learned your most embarrassing habits. How could you invite Nagini to your bed like that and did she really not mind you snuggling with her like a child with a teddy bear? _

"Why you…"

_Tom? Oh, Tom? Why so quiet all of a sudd…_

HPHPHPHP

"Urggg. Hermione?" Harry groaned.

"Yes, Harry, I'm right here. Are you ok? Why are you so pale? What went wrong?" she questioned him worriedly.

"Nothing went wrong. I was just pushed out by whatever spell Dad used to knock Voldemort out. Remind me to find out what he used, so I can make sure never to be inside someone's mind when that is used on them. Speaking of Dad, are they back yet?" Harry asked as he rubbed Hermione's arm, trying to reassure her he was all right.

"I don't know, let's both go see."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"We only have one chance at this. You know what to do, so I suggest that you do it and do it well! We will all Apparate to the clearing Lucius told us about, and then spread out from there. Follow the timeline exactly. I want no one jumping the wand!" Severus stood and watched as everyone nodded before Apparating out, he followed soon after.

HPHPHP

"It is good to see everyone following orders." Severus said to the only other person left in the clearing.

"Yes, I have to say I am impressed. You managed to get a bunch of Gryffindors to follow a plan, let us hope they stick to it." Lucius said with only a slight sneer.

"We should get moving as well. After all, we do not want to follow their expectations of us." Severus said, before moving to take up his position.

"Do they have to do so much damage to the grounds? I know where those two come from, but surely they can recognize how old and expensive that used to be before they blew it up?" Narcissa complained after the twins blew up one of her favorite rose gardens as the diversion.

"I am sure that is why they chose it. Now, come on, that was our cue to move. We need to get inside, there is no telling how long Harry will be able to keep the Dark Lord occupied." Severus said.

"I shall be as quick as I can with the wards. As I said before, they should not take me very long. They have been in auxiliary since there is no Malfoy living on the grounds. My wards will jump at the chance to do what they were made to do." Lucius said before he moved down a separate corridor.

Severus and Narcissa continued down their own corridor, until they were stopped by an extravagant door. Severus silently cast Tempus, and motioned for Narcissa to wait, giving the other small group time to get to the other entrance.

They slipped in just in time to see Pettigrew get captured by Lupin, Weasley C, and Doge. Hearing Narcissa's soft giggles, Severus turned to see.

"Is he really just sitting there staring out into nothing?" Lupin asked.

"It would seem that Harry has him very well occupied. I suggest we all stun him as quickly as possible. I for one would rather not be victim to an Unforgivable or two. So, on my mark…3…2…1…Stupify!"

The spell echoed throughout the ballroom in several different tones. Unluckily for the Dark Lord, they all hit their mark, him.

"I see you finished without me and here I so wanted to be able to inflict some revenge while I was able. Merlin knows that if that brat of yours succeeds, he will not allow anyone to harm his newest engendered enterprise." Lucius said with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"Someone bind him, while I force the potion into him. None of us wants him conscious again before we are ready." Severus ordered.

"Is there fighting still going on?" Narcissa asked as she watched her husband and Severus.

"There really wasn't much opposition, and those that were left were very weak. It makes me think that they had something big planned for today. Had your elves not reported anything?" Lupin asked as he stepped over the bound and stunned form of Wormtail. "This seems to be a little to easy, has anyone checked to see if that is really Voldemort? Maybe Harry wasn't as successful as he thought in his forays into Voldemort's head."

"It is him. You can feel the cold darkness that has surrounded the Dark Lord since his resurrection." Lucius explained with a slight shudder. "Hurry and get him out of here, I need to shut down the manor so that no one can return unless they are with myself or Narcissa."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"There you are! We were about to come after you. You've taken forever since I was pushed out of his mind, none too gently I might add. What did you cast on him?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Remember your third year? Well, multiple stunners do nothing for the person they cast on." Severus explained.

Harry and Hermione had the grace to blush.

"I suggest you get busy if you plan on doing this. There is no telling how long the potion will work on him. We are lucky it worked at all considering he is not all human any longer." Severus said as he guided the prone body that was floating behind him.

"Lay him down there, please. Thank you. Now, I know you're not going to like this part, but I don't want you to interfere, no matter what, all right?" Harry requested.

Severus and Hermione could do nothing more than watch as Harry sat down and seemed to do nothing but touch Voldemort's hand and leg.

HPHPHP

"Tommy? Are you here? Tommy? Oh, there you are." Harry said as he felt the little hand slip into his. He smiled down at the little boy. "Are you ready, Tommy? I'm going to try and make it all better, ok?"

The little boy just nodded. Fear was very evident in his eyes. "Will this hurt, like it did with the bad man?"

"I hope not. It didn't hurt the others. But, they weren't like you. I'm sorry if it does hurt, but if you want to live like you were supposed to, well it is going to be necessary." Harry explained.

"It's ok, Harry. Go on, we understand, even if he doesn't." The teenaged version of Tom Riddle told him. "We want you to fix what that other wizard tried to destroy."

Harry nodded, before he vanished.

"Come on, Tommy, let's find a nice memory to wait in."

HPHPHP

Sweat was trickling down Harry's brow and back. His eyes and forehead showed the strain he was under, as did the slight tremor moving throughout his body.

"It wasn't this bad with your mark." Hermione quietly mentioned.

"It was not this bad with Percy, either. He said not to interrupt, and we must do as he asked. There is no telling what reaction he is getting from any of the spells Grindelwald used, much less anything the Dark Lord himself has done in all the years since. We must give him time." Severus encouraged.

"I know. It's just hard to sit here and watch him suffer like this. I may seem like a Ravenclaw most of the time, but this sitting here doing nothing, well that's why I was put into Gryffindor." Hermione explained.

"I have suspected as much. I really did pay more attention to you than you think. Do you really think I would not find out everything I could about the children my son was friends with. I imagine I know more about everyone in your year than Minerva does. I…Harry?" Severus interrupted himself when Harry groaned.

"Look! Voldemort is shifting. He's changing…well, parts of him are. Was Percy's change like this?" Hermione asked.

"No, his change was nothing like this. Again, it is to be expected. It looks almost like those parts having little or nothing to do with Dark Arts are changing easily, while those that have the most to do with them are not. It seems Harry is in for more of a fight than we originally thought." Severus pointed out.

"Is there anything we can do, anyway to help Harry?" Hermione asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Other than be here for him, no, nothing." Severus said as he laid his hand on the back of Harry's.

"Harry is shaking now, Severus. Maybe we should stop him, he's not going to be able to hold on much longer physically, much less magically." Hermione said, nearly hysterical.

"He will succeed, have faith…" Severus started to say.

"Look!" Hermione interrupted as there was an upsurge of magical energy right before everything became deadly quiet.


	34. Chapter 34

AN: Well, this is it. I'm done. Please read the ending AN, and enjoy! ^.^

* * *

Chapter Thirty Four: Full Circle

"There, I'm sure it is a surprise." Harry said, as he handed Hemione the infant. "But I felt that instead of making him a little younger than when he met Grindelwald, I'd make him an infant so that he didn't remember anything about the orphanage. I thought that might be better in the long run. I…oh…I feel weird. I think I should…" Harry said right before he passed out.

Severus swore as he moved quickly to catch Harry before he hit the floor. "I am going to take Harry to the other room to rest. You meet me in the kitchen." Severus said to Hermione before sweeping out of the room.

HPHPHP

Hermione was trying to figure out what to do with the baby in her arms, when a translucent blur caused her to start and almost drop him.

"Severus, Hermione, Death Eaters are attacking Diagon Alley," said McGonagall through her Patronus before it vanished.

"Severus! Severus!" Hermione yelled as she rushed out of the kitchen.

"I heard, Miss Granger. There is no need to shout. It is not like we are at Number Twelve. There is very little room in this…hut. Now, get moving! We need to leave!" Severus said as he started gathering their items.

"What do you mean leave? We can't leave them here, alone!" Hermione snapped.

"We are not leaving them here alone. We are going to take them back to the house where Petunia can keep an eye on them, as well as Dobby. Now hurry up woman!" Severus sneered.

HPHPHP

"This doesn't feel right. We should wait for Harry before going to help. You know what he does when he's left in the dark. I know you want to protect him, but this isn't the way to do it. Give me a few potions, I know you have some stored, I'll get him on his feet again and we'll meet you at Diagon Alley. Voldemort is no more, how strong could they be without him?" Hermione questioned.

"Miss Granger, do you honestly think a Pepper-Up potion or two is going to be enough to restore Harry to the point where he can go into battle? You heard…Harry! I demand you get back into bed this instant! You have practically drained yourself…" Severus insisted.

"No, I'm fine, really! It's almost like I never did any magic. I'm not sure why I feel so good, but I do, and you said that the Death Eater's are attacking Diagon Alley, so let's go! Who's watching the baby? Is everyone else already there? Where are the others? Aren't you all scared about being seen?" Harry asked.

"Your aunt is taking care of the infant. Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco have all ready followed the rest of the Order to help, and no, none of us are worried about being seen. We could not leave until we had you moved and recovering. Which we will have accomplished once you get back in bed. Now, please do so, so that Miss Granger and I can leave." Severus said as he tried pushing Harry towards his bedroom door.

"Do you really think you can leave me behind, especially with you all showing yourselves to the public? I want to be there to show I'm fighting beside you, not against. Besides, you know there are very few wards that can keep me in here. I'll just follow along after you have left, but I'd really rather you let me go with the two of you so none of us are distracted by my lack of being with you." Harry reasoned.

"He has a point. Neither of us will be able to…" Hermione started to say.

"Yes, very well. Hurry up, both of you. Get your gear and let us leave. Make sure you have your potion pouches. I have a feeling we are going to need as many healing aids as possible. It is bad enough we had no warning about this attack." Severus said as he glared at Harry. Once again their lack of Marks was hurting not helping.

"I have everything I need, Hermione?" Harry said as he lifted his rucksack from his side.

"I…I'll be right back. I need one more item." Hermione said as she raced back to her room. She was back not a few minutes later rucksack on her back, hair pulled into a messy ponytail. "All ready, let's go!"

Severus whipped around and led them from the house to Apparate away.

HPHPHP

"Chaos, that is all there is here. Why aren't more of the shop owners fighting?" Harry asked as he took in the destruction and disorder happening all over the Alley. Buildings were in ruins or on fire. People were scattered all over the place, but very few were actually fighting. Most were trying to run, but found a Death Eater at every turn.

"They are scared. Too frightened of the bogyman to stand up for themselves. Come on, let's go. Your dad is already out there." Hermione answered as she finished fiddling with something.

"Hermione, what was that?"

"Oh, I called the DA. Severus was right, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Great thinking as usual, Hermione, do your best to stay alive, please!" Harry said, and with a slight peck on her cheek, he was running off to help one of the few shop owners who were out fighting.

HPHPHP

"Hermione! Where is Harry? I thought for sure he would be with you." Luna questioned right after Hermione bumped into her.

"He's here somewhere, I lost track of him almost as soon as we got here. I'm glad you got the cal…Luna, watch out!" Hermione yelled as she pulled Luna down to the ground and out of the path of an ugly purple curse.

"Thank you, Hermione." Luna said with a slight blush.

"You're, uh…you're welcome." Hermione said with a blush of her own. "Come on, let's go find Harry."

HPHPHP

"Neville, have you seen any of the Order?" McGonagall asked right after she had disabled a Death Eater.

"I've seen glimpses, but I've been too busy defending shoppers and shop owners."

"Continue, Neville, you are making your House proud!" She complimented before being lost in the chaos once again.

HPHPHP

"Umbridge, you toad, get your cowardly arse back here! You might have gotten away with the torture and terror you dished out at Hogwarts, but you will pay for your crimes now! Impedimenta!" Ron yelled as he saw her trying to escape down Knockturn Alley.

"Your older, more intelligent brother was no match for me. Whatever makes you think that you are?" She tittered, even as she fought the curse.

"Percy had a weakness that you could exploit, I don't. And I'm not a little helpless schoolboy that you can bully around anymore. Why don't I show you what I've learned this year, it was definitely not Ministry approved." He then cast in quick succession: Locomotor Mortis, took care of her still trying to get away; Reducto Minima, took care of her wand; and finally Confringo knocked her out. Ron bound her all the while saying, "I told you that you would pay, and unlike you, I didn't have to stoop to using Unforgivables to do it."

HPHPHP

Harry grabbed a Death Eater from behind as he was about to kill a child. "Why don't you try being a kid again yourself, see how you like feeling helpless." He murmured as he de-aged the Death Eater. "Whoa, can't do that too often." He muttered after he was done.

Harry then turned into a snake and moved around tasting the air for another Death Eater. Finding one, Harry wound up the pants leg and fed the Death Eater fear and hopelessness until he passed out from fright.

He continued on, until he found a Death Eater dragging a young woman behind a shop. He slithered up behind the man, and changed back. He then grabbed the man's arms. "I don't think she wants to go with you. Let's see how you feel with a few more years of maturity." He said as he aged the man up several decades.

HPHPHP

"Snape, Malfoy! You traitors! Prepare to die!"

"Idiot! Have you never learned to fight properly? You do not ever give warning" Severus yelled after silently casting Sectumsempra, cutting the unmasked man down.

HPHPHP

Draco's wand flashed a rainbow of colors as he moved through the attackers.

"Oh, poor Draco dear, I see you have been led astray. You had such possibility, why did you turn away from our Lord, Draco?" Bellatrix asked in a singsong voice. "Shall I help you find Him again? Avada Kedavra! Now you can find our Lord and apologize in person!"

"NO! Draco! You will pay for that sister!" Narcissa screamed, as she watched her son's lifeless body fall to the ground. "Avada Kedavra! No, you will not escape!" She said as she followed Bellatrix through the crowd, unable to hit her as she used innocent bystanders as shields.

"Oh, are we playing chase again, sister? It has been ever so long since you wanted to play with me. Too bad you turned your back against our Lord. I would have shared his gift to me with you, had you stayed true to our cause! But now I think you should join your son. Both of you need to see our Lord in the afterlife! Avada Ke…OOmff!" Bellatrix said as she was plowed into.

"Tom Riddle isn't dead, Bellatrix. Why do you say he is?" Harry asked after he literally ran into Bellatrix.

"Oohh, baby Potter! I was hoping I'd get to play with you again. I will even give you the gift of an answer, before I kill you. I know you lie. I now control his Marks! Every Death Eater answers to me! I hope you meet my Master before you see your parents. DIE! Avada Ked…"

Harry, sensing what was coming, swiftly changed into a snake and moved towards Bellatrix.

"Aw, does baby Potter fancy himself to be a Snake Lord? Do you think you can persuade me to let you live, simply because you can turn into a snake? No, I think I shall take even more pleasure…What are you doing? You dare touch me? No, get off! No, stop! That hurts! Why Master? Please do not be angry! No, Master do not cast me away…No, I will do bet…" Bellatrix screamed as Harry fed her emotions from her worst memories and fears.

"Stupify!" Lupin shouted.

"No! Not our Mistress!" A masked Death Eater shouted as he lunged forward and stabbed Lupin with a knife. The wound immediately started to smoke and sizzle.

"Remus!" Bill yelled getting Tonks' attention.

"Expelliarmus!" Tonks cast, sending the Death Eater flying back to hit a building from the force of her cast. She deftly caught the knife. "Its silver Bill, we have to get him out of here." She shouted as she grabbed Lupin's arms, once Bill had his legs, they Apparated away hoping to save him.

What was left of the Death Eaters took the distraction as their chance to escape. The battle chaos was quickly turned into a different kind of chaos as everyone started searching the ruins for the hurt or survivors. Triage was set up near Gringotts, and the wounded were directed there. The bodies of the dead were respectfully catalogued and covered by the Ministry Law Enforcement.

Harry tried to help as much as possible, but he kept getting shuffled off to the side, as no one recognized him anymore. Feeling helpless he started searching for his loved ones, knowing they would be near Draco's body.

"Harry Potter?" A very nondescript wizard asked. "Yes, you are Harry Potter. I have been watching you during the battle. You have some very unique powers that we would like you to put to use for the Department of Mysteries. Here is my card, Floo me at this address when you are able. I know your family will be quite busy for some time to come. Do not worry, we will be glad to have you with us, on your own time." He said as he handed Harry a blank card and wondered off. Harry just shrugged and dropped the card, only to find it in his hand again. Shrugging again, he pocketed it and went to find his family.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus tilted Bellatrix's head back and administered the Veritaserum. Once it had time to take effect he cast, "Ennervate. What is your name?"

"Mistress Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Who do you work for?"

"Myself, in the name of my Lord."

"Who is your Lord?"

"I no longer have a Lord."

"Who was your Lord?"

"The Dark Lord Voldemort."

"Why do you no longer have a Lord?"

"Because he is dead."

"Why do you say he is dead?"

"I was given his power over his Death Eaters. I could not have his power if he was still alive, therefore he is dead."

"How were you given his powers?"

"I told you before, Snape, I was Lord Voldemort's most loyal, most trusted. He gifted me with his greatest gift. It was more than a trinket in a vault," she sneered trying to fight the potion.

Severus administered another two drops, and then asked again, "How were you given his powers?"

"We enacted a ritual. No one, but the two of us knew. The secret was hidden inside the both of us. No one would know unless he was no more."

Severus nodded, she had confirmed his suspicions. He then turned to Kingsley and said, "I have the answers I needed. I am sure you need answers from her, so I will leave you to it. I need to get back to my family. You know where to contact us, if you need anything else."

"You will need to be questioned as well, Severus, the same for Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Many of us witnessed your actions in the Battle for Diagon Alley, but you three still have past actions to answer for. If there is any evidence in your defense, I suggest you gather it and be ready at a moments notice." Kingsley said as he escorted Snape from the interrogation room.

"We will be ready. Thank you." Severus said quietly, before quickly leaving.

HPHPHP

_In an unexpected turn of events, Albus Dumbledore came forward today to speak on behalf of Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Narcissa Malfoy, claiming that all three were acting on his behalf, as Chief Warlock, as spies against Lord Voldemort. After a five hour private interrogation, the Wizengamot declared the three spies innocent of their charges and true heroes to be given Awards of Merlin, First Class. Albus Dumbledore was then charged with improper use of power, as well as fraudulent acts, he was then sentenced to…_

Harry laid down the Quibbler. "I can't believe that they actually charged Dumbledore. I am slightly relieved, though. How are Lucius and Narcissa doing? It is very different here, now that they are back at the Manor." Harry asked.

"They are…coping. As you saw at the funeral, they are distraught, but determined not to waste this second chance. Narcissa said she would not dishonor Draco by falling back into old ways. How are you doing? You have been very quiet recently." Severus asked.

"Well, I've been thinking about who should take baby Tom. I can't think of anyone I trust more to do right by him, than you. I'd love to raise him, but I think I'm too young to do it right. This is his second chance, I think it should be yours too. You and I missed out on a lot, this way we can both experience it together. What do you think?"

Severus sat, pensive for a moment. "I…that is very kind of you. Are you sure you want me around all the time now? You are an adult now, and more than capable of taking care of yourself and the infant."

"I'm sure. Plus, I didn't want to tell you until I understood what had happened, but I'm still as confused as I was then. I was approached by this weird wizard, right after the battle. He gave me this blank card…" Harry went on to tell his father about the very one-sided conversation. "I've tried several times to throw the card away, but somehow it always ends up back in my pocket. I even burnt it, and it returned after as good as new. Kingsley just laughed when I asked him about it, and said he couldn't speak. It was weird that he said that. He didn't say he couldn't talk about it, he specifically said that he couldn't speak. What do you think that means?"

"I believe you have been recruited by the Unspeakables, Harry. It is a great honor." Severus answered with a laugh. "I am very proud of you, son. You have grown and matured to be a excellent young man. Your future is a very bright one, and not because of that Prophesy. You have taken control of your powers and used them in the best possible way. You and you alone have made your future a bright one." Severus then got up and hugged Harry. "Thank you for giving me a chance from the beginning, as well as trusting me now to take care of the infant. Now, what shall we name him? I do believe Ton Riddle should be no more."

"You're right. How about…"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Nineteen Years Later…

"Harry, Noah, get out of that workroom this instant! You are going to make us late for the train, and it's the twins first year. Harry James Potter, do NOT make me send Hermione down there after you."

"Calm down, Luna, we're coming."

"Hello, Luna. I am sorry. I just made a breakthrough last evening concerning the Wolfsbane and the possibility of combining it with Temporal magic, and I could not wait to show my brother. Teddy has been looking forward to helping his father. Remus has never been very healthy, as you know. Now, should I go help Hermione with the little ones? I am sure the twins have been packed and ready for a month." Noah said.

Luna hugged Noah. "It's ok, dear, I understand. I know how exciting it is. I felt the same way when I found and caught a Crumple-horned Snorkack. I don't think I've ever seen Hermione so dumbfounded. Please go help her, I am sure she would love it!"

"I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean to get carried away down there. I know how much the twins are looking forward to today. How are…Oh! Hello, Father. Come to help us make it on time?" Harry asked as Severus entered the room.

"I have never forgotten your lack of punctuality. But most of all, I wanted to see my grandchildren off on their first trip to school. Where is Hermione? Surely the two of you have not left her to prepare everyone on her own?" Severus questioned.

"Of course not. The twins have been ready for a week now. And dear Noah just went up to help her finish dressing the other two. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to find Cinque's cat. Luckily, Heath's owl is better behaved." Luna said before leaving the men alone.

"I can't believe it's time for them to leave for school already. You don't know how tempted I've been to de-age the lot of them. How did you manage to let Noah leave for school?" Harry asked his father.

"It was hard, but we managed. You have been an excellent parent, it will hurt, but you will do fine. Now, let us get going before they miss the train."

Fin

* * *

AN: I'm sorry I lied last chapter. As you can see, there was only one chapter left. I originally planned for a round 35 chapters to satisfy my inner Monk, but the chapter just didn't work out that way. That happened a lot in this story. Many of the problems I had were because I fought the Muse, I finally learned just to follow where she led. Apparently, neither of us are the outlining type. I hope everyone enjoyed my first foray into writing. It's been a very nice learning experience for me. I will have Harry's Family tree up on my Yahoo group, for those that are interested. Before I go, I'd like to thank: LovesRickman and my dear Husband, thank you for keeping up with my atrocious SPAG abilities. And of course everyone who read, without you all, there wouldn't be much point in writing, at least not in my opinion.

Hugs,

Aery


End file.
